Dark Vana'diel
by Ian Dawson
Summary: A tale of adventure set around a group of characters within FFXI surrounding the plots of both Zilart and Promathia directly after the defeat of the Shadowlord. Please take the time to review this work if you like it enough to see more. See profile info.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Vana'diel

_Twenty years ago, the Crystal War brought much death and destruction to Vana'diel as the Shadowlord's vast murderous armies of Beastmen did battle with the Great Nations of the free world and levelled city after city with a blood thirst that could not be quelled. _

_The biggest defeat was that of Tavnazia, when a huge army of monsters cascaded down upon it, breeching the outer walls and slaughtering everyone within. To this day there is only thought to have been one survivor of the fall of Tavnazia, Aldo. However, the Shadowlord's armies suffered many casualties and this was a turning point in the war effort._

_The great engineer, Cid, operating in conjunction with Archduke Kam'lanaut began work on an airship. Cid's ingenious design coupled with the crystal powered engines provided by Kam'lanaut created the first airship prototypes. Sadly the design was not finished in time for the final battle and the decision was made to rally the remaining forces of the Great Nations and marched on the Shadowlord's castle deep inside the snow covered northlands of Xarcabard._

_An army of the Shadowlord's most powerful creations, Demons, awaited the armies of light and they could not push through en masse. Volker, a soldier of Bastok, took with him the five heroes of the Great Nations and pushed through the flank of the Demon hordes, eventually making it to the keep of Castle Zvahl._

_Confronted with the Shadowlord, the heroes lead by Volker managed to overcome and defeat the horrifying monster and leader of the Beastmen. As his bloodied corpse toppled to the floor the Demon army outside fighting the surviving armies turned to dust and vanished._

_Twenty years after that fated day dark things began to happen on Vana'diel. While the once Great Nations squabbled over what land was rightfully theirs after the disbanding of the one army at the end of the Crystal War a darkness began to spread from the black Castle Zvahl and rumours of the Shadowlord's return began to spread. The Beastmen once more rallied under a new flag and set about trying to bring about the return of their deceased leader._

_The Demons of Xarcabard were formed once more and armies marched upon the snowy lands. The three nations now somewhat separated from the Grand Duchy of Jeuno set about leading their own investigations into the possible return of the Shadowlord eventually resulting in a joint assault of the castle in a series of events that more than mimicked what had happened twenty years prior._

_Many adventurers joined the battles as no army was nearly as strong as it had been. During the final battles of the second war, eighteen strong adventures became separated from the main attack force deep inside Castle Zvahl. Rather than try to escape, they decided to push even further in, hoping to slip by any large numbers of foes occupied by the larger attack forces._

_They succeeded, but not without causalities. By the time they had discovered the path to the throne room of the Shadowlord only six of them remained. Inside the crypt like throne room the found the resurrected Shadowlord and did battle with him. The triumphant warriors managed to kill the Shadowlord with the help of the Dark Knight Zeid and Lion, a pirate's daughter. They all escaped as the castle bailey was consumed in demonic flames._

_The six warriors that stopped the second coming of the Shadowlord became known as the Six Champions of Vana'diel, heralded as the bearers of the original heroes strength that fought along side Volker 20 years prior._

_Despite the Shadowlord's death to this day the Beastmen still fight against the nations of Vana'diel and the Demons of Xarcabard still wander the icy plains…_

CHAPTER ONE: A Mission

Four months later…

"Whataru you doing?" someone muttered and poked.

Alain looked down at Nokum-Akkum and then back at the long mirror before him. He wore a blue Bastokan Aketon that had been freshly washed and pressed by his Moggle. It had no creases and looked perfect. His short brown hair was a little out of place, but he soon sorted that.

Another poke into the side of his ankle made him grumble as he looked back down at his friend, who looked up at him and smiled innocently. He only wore slops and some thin boots on the rest of his body, so the Tarutaru's stabbing pokes hurt quite a bit. Nokum-Akkum repeated his question impatiently and asked why he had just been starring into the mirror.

Alain did not reply at first. Had he been starring at himself for a while? His mind had wandered. It had already been four months since he, Nokum-Akkum, and the rest of their companions did battle with the ferocious Shadowlord yet he still could not help losing himself in a dream when thinking about it. There were blanks, faded images, things that did not add up. It had been bothering him ever since that day. Why could he not remember what happened after the Shadowlord was killed? If only Zeid had not gone back into hiding and Lion back to her hidden pirate town.

"If you don'taru answer soon I'm going to bite you!"

"Alright, alright, sorry!" he said at last. "I was just, thinking."

Nokum-Akkum's eyes narrowed, "I know you're a Hume, but do you really need to spend that long thinking about complicated things like buttoning up an aketon? Betaru you wish you were as smartaru as me!"

Ignoring the Tarutaru's boasts, he looked back in the mirror at the thin Hume looking back. He had not trained in a while and it showed. He looked tired as well. He was missing far too much sleep.

His short friend toddled off in the direction of the front door to the mansion. Questioning where he was going, Nokum-Akkum said that he was going on ahead as he was bored of waiting, but Alain quickly reminded him that one of the Mythril Musketeers was being sent to escort them.

The messy blond haired Tarutaru kicked at the floor and swung the door closed. Returning to the seating area directly across the room on the opposite side, he picked up a tiny one handed axe from a table and began tossing it into the air and catching it in one hand out of sheer boredom.

From where he stood, Alain had a good view of the entire bottom floor to the large house. It had been given as a reward to all of them by the city of Bastok and was meant for them all to stay in, but now only three of them did. It was large enough to fit at least twelve people and even had a Chocobo Stable around the back. It had three floors, more bedrooms than he had ever bothered to count, a kitchen, a cellar, an armoury, and a huge storeroom. The floor was largely open, save for the seating area where Nokum-Akkum sat with a fire on the wall nearby, a red and yellow carpet with a horrible pattern on it, and some bookshelves on the far side.

Despite the house being so big they had managed to remain out of the public's eye for a long time and had drawn no attention to themselves. There were many big houses in the residential areas of the city and theirs was no different to those owned by rich merchants, large families, and high society types. There were rumours that some of the Six Champions still lived in the city, but as long as they just remained rumours Alain was fine with that.

"Woops!"

"Why whoops?" he called back to Nokum-Akkum, noticing that the axe was no longer being thrown up and down in the air.

"Ummm….It's okay if my aketon has a little cutaru, isn'taru?"

He sighed.

"Why do I have to wear a Bastoken one anyway? I'm a Windustrian and proud of it!"

The answer was already known to the Tarutaru, as Alain had answered it many times before, but he enjoyed moaning about it whenever he had to wear the blue coat bearing the flag of Bastok on its extended shoulder fabric.

Nokum-Akkum began lamenting out loud over 'his dear sweet Windurstrian aketon' that had met a fiery end during an excursion into Gusgen Mines. It had taught the cocky Tarutaru not to fight the Bomb monsters within the haunted mines in flammable clothing for fun.

For all extents and purposes, President Karst enjoyed the notion that the Six Champions were all soldiers of Bastok. Really, they had all just been adventurers who joined in the war effort from three main nations of Vana'diel. Only he and one other had actually been born in Bastok, but he had never bothered to try and point that out to the President. It made for some entertaining political sparring between nations whenever the subject came up of who was in command of the Six Champions.

None of that really mattered anymore since they had become separated, but they were still called for meetings with the President from time to time. Sometimes it would be because the Mythril Musketeers needed a helping hand with some mission or a townsperson had a task that needed extra support.

Something was different this time, though. An official letter written and signed from the desk of the President (which was as close as any person could get to actually receiving something from his hands) was sent to them stating that they had to see him as soon as possible. An escort was being sent, which was also very odd, but that might have just been to oversee things and to make sure they would show up when instructed in the letter. President Karst demanded punctuality and detested lateness.

"Master!" his Moggle called as it floated out from the direction of the kitchen. "Today I am fetching some groceries. We are quite low in supply of a few things, so I'll be off, kupo! Is Miss Catherine going to be returning today? I need to know how much food to get!"

"She won't be back from Selbina for a day or so more, I think," Alain replied. "Just get the usual amount - Nokum-Akkum can eat her share instead of picking at the leftovers like usual."

The Tarutaru's head abruptly popped up from behind the seat.

"Are you saying I'm a fatty-watty!"

The Moggle laughed happily to itself and floated towards out the front door after Alain opened it for it. As he was closing it, he heard the Moggle greet someone and looked out to see who it was. He was surprised to see a young Hume dressed in dark red chequered armour with chain mail leggings and sturdy boots. He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head as he entered the house.

The Hume was Naji, one of the three Mythril Musketeers highest ranking members. He was the youngest of the three and the most inexperienced, but was still a skilled fighter in battle. Naji was usually found meeting and greeting people outside the President's office building in the Metalworks acting as a liaison to adventurers, traders, and foreign diplomats. Despite being such a high ranking soldier he often ended up doing the kind of jobs expected of a doorman or office worker. Alain had never understood why, but the bullying he received from one of the other highest ranked member, Ayame, was probably to blame and he doubted that many of his peers serving under him treated him with as much respect as they should.

Taking a seat around the large fireplace, Naji greeted Nokum-Akkum and saluted. Neither of them held any sort of rank in the Bastokan military, but because of their titles as two of the Six Champions those that knew their identity often treated them like royalty. Alain closed the door to the mansion and took a seat on the opposite side of the young captain.

"Are you ready to leave?" Naji asked. "The meeting with President Karst is scheduled to begin in six minutes promptly. There is a couple of musketeers waiting outside to walk with you, but I will need to go on ahead as something has come up – seems like some ambassador that was visiting from San d'Oria has gone and gotten himself lost in Oldton Movalpolos. It's a real mess."

The Movalpolos area, home to Goblins, Moblins, and Bugbears had only recently been unearthed. For the most part they posed no threat, they seemed to have been away from sunlight for so long that it now burned their flesh if they were exposed to it and the ones that had dwelled even further inside were required to wear breathing receptacles if they ventured near the exposed areas. Those that first ventured into the new areas struck up a dialect (of sorts) and managed to determine two distinct areas; Newton and Oldon Movalpolos.

During the first Crystal War the Quadev had used mine shafts to infiltrate into Bastok to strike at the heart of the nation. It was thought that they had used the Palborough Mines to infiltrate the city, but with the recent discover of Movalpolos very close to Port Bastok's entrance it suggested a far more cunning strategy. Statisticians had begun to theorise that the Quadev may have bribed the Beastman within the newly discovered caves to travel through them and attack from two directions simultaneously before resealing the caves to hide them once more. The entrances to the underground city of the Moblins had been rediscovered twenty years later by a group of miners digging for new claims.

"Oldton? He can't be in that much danger; the Moblins and Goblins only get really aggressive if visitors go too far into their home and enter Newton and I'm sure he's smart enough to avoid the Bugbears. Is that why President Karst asked to see us, to help the musketeers find him?"

Naji shook his head, "We're handling it with some help of adventurers that go in there to do some mining regularly. We need to find him fast before he wanders into Newton and get his head chopped off! We really don't need something like this souring our situation with San d'Oria any further. Oh, and I have no idea what it is that President Karst wants to see you about, but I do know that it's something top secret. Even Ayama and Iron Eater don't know what it's about and it's annoying them to no end!"

Alain's interest had been sparked. Something so top secret that the three top Mythril Musketeers were being kept in the dark? It had to be something big and had to be something to do with what was happening around all of Vana'diel as there was no end to strange goings on since the end of the second Crystal War. Animals were still acting savagely in areas, Beastmen still walked around freely, and the Demons of the northlands still existed. It was unheard of and very disturbing. They all acted as if they were still under the influence of the Shadowlord, but that was impossible.

Being reminded of the time before their meeting, Alain looked himself up and down in the mirror once more before calling to his Tarutaru companion and leaving the mansion with Naji. They parted ways outside and the young musketeer vanished towards the markets area to continue his mission to find the lost ambassador. Two Hume glad in steel armour waited (rather impatiently) nearby and encouraged them to walk with haste through the residential area directly opposite the markets to the Metalworks.

President Karst's office was a large white oval building in one of the highest points of the city. The only way to get to it was through the Metalworks which made it quite safe and secure. His actual home was not part of the building and its location was kept hidden from nearly everyone. As well as his offices the open air upper floor of the Metalworks was also home to the consulates for ambassadors from San d'Oria, Windurst, and Jeuno. There was always at least one representative present in each consulate to maintain communication between all the nations and to assist its citizens should something happen while they are visiting a foreign place.

The Metalworks always smelt like oil and gunpowder. There were machines at work all over the place and the air was far from clean. The black smiths would come and carry with heavy materials on their backs and there was always smoke coming from Chief Engineer Cid's laboratory. In the middle of a large open area after the main entrance where two huge lifts rose up and down in time with each other they found only an old Hume standing silently watching the steam coming from the black smith guild. He paid no heed to them or any of the large Galka passing by.

They waited patiently for a pulley drawn semiautomatic lift to lower and all walked on before pulling a switch on its inside that activated the system. The lift would always jerk up with quite a lot of force at first as the pulley and straps all began to turn and Alain hated that.

Where Naji usually stood at the base of the oval building dealing with anyone wanting to enter was a substitute; a well dressed female Hume with a clipboard and papers was busy scribbling something down. She seemed quite flustered and at first did not notice either them or the musketeers that had escorted them.

"How does Naji keep track of all this _and_ watch the door? It's mad; I can't…Oh, hello there. Oh, oh! You're the…yes; I was told I can't talk about that in the open. Your meeting is meant to start now, go ahead and get clearance from Iron Eater," the flustered woman said and bowed as they past before promptly getting back on with paperwork in the middle of an open street in front of Karst's office.

Inside were three doors after a rounded front room. The door in the direct centre was guarded by a large black bearded Galka glad in mythril armour. This was Iron Eater, the strongest of the Mythril Musketeers and President Karst's bodyguard. No one was allowed to see the President without his clearance. The proud Galka shooed off the Humes that had escorted them and they promptly left.

"Alain, Nokum-Akkum, good to see you," he said in a low voice.

Nokum-Akkum waddled in front of the Galka and pulled back with pretend shock, "I can'taru see your face! Lose some weight so I can see what you look like for once!"

The steely gaze of the musketeer made the bright eyed grin vanish from the Tarutaru's face. Without another word he stepped to one side and told them to hurry up before they ended up being late. Alain walked in front and opened the door into the office.

Inside, he almost walked straight into someone heading for the door. It was a young girl dressed in a dark pink and black fabric skirt with a long yellow scarf wrapped around her neck that dangled down past her lengthy brown hair. He eyes met with his blue ones and she smiled before passing by him and his companion. Nokum-Akkum turned and watched her go with a big smile on his face.

"Thataru is whataru I like about foreign countries! Tall women and skirts, did you see-

A deliberately firm and attention grabbing cough made them both look forwards.

"Excuse my daughter," President Karst said, "I had a meeting with Cornelia before yours. Come in and sit down."

So that was his daughter? Alain had never met her before, but he had heard stories. She was quite rebellious, more so than people of her age normally were. There were rumours that she often argued with her father despite his position and disagreed with some of his methods and policies. It was of no surprise that she was not happy with her father if he called their time together a meeting. That did not seem right to him.

They took up seats opposite the President at his desk and were quickly tossed a collection of papers. Alain looked over a few and gave the others to Nokum-Akkum. They seemed to be reconnaissance reports detailing enemy movements around the northlands over the time since the end of the second Crystal War. Xarcabard and the passage to it through Ranguemont Pass were considered San d'Oria's territories, so sending military units into them to spy on the monsters broke treaty rules between the two nations, which the President surely knew. Alain shared his worry about this, but Karst's old face stayed as gruff as ever.

"I did not send my musketeers; they have their hands full dealing with the repercussions of the war. I hired some adventurers to go there and bring back some information. As you can see; the reports show a huge increase in the number of monsters inhabiting Xarcabard with steady increases in increments of about two weeks. It is now so dangerous there due to the number of monsters that the adventurers refuse to continue spying on it for me! Jeuno has sent word to us and all the other nations that the use of Teleport-Vahzl magic is now outlawed."

The ancient and magical crystal deep inside Xarcabard that White Mages used to connect part of their spirit to that allowed them to transport themselves and others who had a shard of it to it from anywhere in the world had been a key holding point during the war. While the main attack force marched through Ranguemont Pass select groups of specialist soldiers and adventurers teleported straight in behind the front lines to do damage and escape. The crystal was in destructible, so the monsters could never remove that entrance, but if the Grand Duchy of Jeuno had issued orders stating that use of magic to get there was outlawed, it had to be for a good reason.

"What was the reason given for the outlawing of the magic?" Alain asked.

"They left the details out, leaving it to each nation to think up its own excuse to tell its people. Needless to say; whatever fake reason Jeuno might tell its own people to keep the general public calm, the real reason is the danger posed by so many monsters. They have no doubt set up ambushes around the crystal ready to attack anyone that appears there. They have learned from the mistakes they made during the war."

He looked at the reports again. The number of Demons sighted by the adventurers that had compiled the report was huge. It did not make sense; thousands of the creatures had been slain during the war and it was thought that only a few hundred were left as the battle ended. Like at the end of the first Crystal War it was presumed that the Demons would vanish with the Shadowlord's death, but they did not. If the reports were to be believed; not only had the Demons that survived the war still lived, but they were steadily increasing in numbers. He became distracted as the door to the President's office was opened.

"You're late, Cid," Karst muttered angrily.

With a wave of his hand the Chief Engineer laughed heartily, "Always so punctual, President Karst! I was late for good reasons this time, work is progressing nicely." He then addressed Alain and Nokum-Akkum, "And you are two of the Six Champions? I remember you when you were just a novice Warrior, boy! Gone up in the world in only a few years, haven't you?"

Thinking back, it had been many years since he had first met with Cid. He was asked to run an errand for the engineer when he was only sixteen. He had barely started his training as a Warrior back then and was willing to do any job to gain favour. The mission he had been given was to bring a crystal within close proximity to one of the spires dotted about Vana'diel and gauge the reaction it had. The crystal he brought was tainted blacker than any Dark Crystal he had ever seen when he let it touch the crystal in Konschtat Highlands. It was as if all the life had been sucked from it. He never heard anything else about it since then, but had heard that Cid was placed in charge of a continuing investigation of why the crystal was drained and what exactly happened.

A lot had changed since then though, even his profession, and he was impressed someone like Cid still remembered him. Back then he was just an everyday person in a crowd of people in the same position.

"Now we can get down to business," Karst said. "The reports I let you see show a steady increase in the Demon's numbers and I am worried this may lead to an attack. Obviously they will met with San d'Oria first, but I believe we must assess this situation now and act pre-emptively to stop it. San d'Oria will not listen to any warnings anyway, so we must gather our own intelligence, present it to Archduke Kam'lanaut and act accordingly. With that in mind; I require you and the rest of the champions to carry out a mission of utmost importance."

Alain and Nokum-Akkum looked at one another.

"Sir, we don't know where the other champions are… there are only three of us here in Bastok. Also, San d'Oria would no doubt be aware of the troubles in the northlands as well and I doubt they would let us pass through to carry out our own investigations if things are as bad as these reports suggest."

The President sighed with obvious impatience, which annoyed him greatly. Karst went onto explain that he was well aware that three of the Six Champions were no longer living in Bastok and that the first part of the mission was to find them as soon as possible.

_Easier said than done_, Alain thought to himself.

The second part of the mission was simple enough (in Karst's words); infiltrate into Xarcabard and assess the situation. After pressing for more information on what exactly assessing the situation meant, the President stated that they were to go back to the throne room of Castle Zvhal to see if there was anything left alive.

"You think the Shadowlord is still alive!" Nokum-Akkum exclaimed.

"The Demons are born from the Shadowlord; they exist as long as he does. The Demons of Xarcabard still wander and they are growing in numbers. Not that I am implying you failed in your original attempt to slay the monster, but something is obviously not right. Therefore I ask that you return to the castle and ascertain what happened."

Blurred images of the final battle flashed before his eyes. He remembered the swinging of swords, the explosions of magic, the black blade of the monster smashing into the floor. There was white light and then nothing. Who had dealt the death blow to the Shadowlord? Why could he not remember as something as important as that? Was anyone injured? He played out the same memories in his head again and they stopped just as abruptly. There was to much detail missing, to many blanks, there was something very wrong.

"How do you expect us to get into Xarcabard without alerting San d'Oria to our movements? They guard the entrances to the pass heavily and probably have extra troops there now if they know about the Demon's increasing numbers."

Cid laughed gruffly and explained that he was the one who was going to get them into Xarcabard unnoticed by both monster and Elvaan. Alain assumed Cid meant something related to his speciality (machines) and not using the teleportation magic that had been outlawed by Jeuno due to the crisis. Nokum-Akkum impatiently asked for an explanation.

"We're going to fly you in!" Cid cried with a sly smile.

Airships were Cid's children. He built the first used in the Crystal War of twenty years ago using crystal engine technology provided by the Archduke. Since then Jeuno had been placed in control of the fleet that grew from his original designs to stop any animosity caused from Bastok being in control of the skies. It was against the treaty signed under the watch of Jeuno after the war for any nation to build, own, or operate an airship without their permission. Most airships still in commission were used to ferry passengers from nation to nation and very few remained armed. Cid was still allowed to research and work on advancements in airship technology, but was never allowed to create a whole ship.

"…But that's against the…"

"We are well aware of the laws," Karst interrupted. "This is no time to be bogged down with politics and arguments with our neighbouring nations. Cid has been working on a new prototype of airship for some time and you will use it to travel discreetly into Xarcabard to carry out your mission."

"Nobody knows about it – not even the Mythril Musketeers, so we won't get in any trouble," Cid insisted. "I had adventurers fish up the specialist parts I needed and didn't let on why I wanted them. They were all too happy to do me a favour without questions asked."

They were taking a lot of risks. Breeching the laws agreed upon by all nations could turn all of them against Bastok. But if the danger posed in Xarcabard was so great to force President Karst to take this harsh action then it had to be the only choice he saw viable. Trying to go through the legal channels could take months, longer if Windurst or San d'Oria opposed the idea altogether. With the risk of ambushes if they were to ignore the outlaw of teleportation magic and went out there that way the only other way was by air.

"What do you think, Alain?" Nokum-Akkum asked.

He did not reply.

"The city of Bastok is asking for your assistance once more, champions of the second Crystal War. Dark Knight Alain, Warrior Nokum-Akkum, will you accept this mission?"

Alain sighed, "When do we leave?"

A slight smile appeared under Karst's black beard as he stood up from his desk and ordered that they go and prepare their belongings for the trip. Cid explained that the airship was not quite complete, but would definitely be ready to fly within thirty six hours. That worked out well, since Catherine would hopefully be back from Selbina by then and it gave them some time to try and work out where the other three champions were now.

They left the President's office with Cid close behind them, keen to head back home and prepare for what lay ahead.

**_Please leave feedback if you wish me to write more of this_**

_**For more works by the author, please check out;**_

**_destined .gunsha .com_**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: SILENT AGGRESOR

As Alain and his companion Nokum-Akkum walked through Bastok Market's shortly after leaving the President's offices above the Metalworks he could not help but think about the possibility that the Shadowlord still somehow lived. If they had somehow failed to kill him then how did they manage to survive the battle? They had injuries, at least he _thought_ they did, the memories were blurred.

His Tarutaru companion seemed less concerned despite seemingly suffering from the same amnesia of the events in the Northlands. Nokum-Akkum was small in stature, but his huge personality made up for that and he often preferred to charge head strong into any given situation rather than think about it first. It was those qualities and his aggression in battle that made him such a perfect Warrior. Such a way of thinking had its downsides though, such as not taking interest in whatever strange thing had happened while they fought the Shadowlord.

It was not common for Tarutaru to become professions that demanded such physical exuberance or power and they preferred instead to focus on mental power and Light or Dark Magic. In his travels Alain had seen many Tarutaru Black Mages unleash frighteningly strong magic spells, but in comparison to the fierceness Nokum-Akkum had on the battlefield it was nothing.

His train of thought was abruptly broken as an axe was tossed up and down in front of him, very nearly missing the tip of his nose. He recoiled in surprise and swore as he looked down and saw Nokum-Akkum juggling his single handed axes.

"You almost took my nose off!"

The Tarutaru bent backwards and peered up at him, "Don'taru walk behind me then!"

Ahead of them both lay the central square of Bastok Markets where many miners, fishers, and crafters peddled their goods. It was a good place to disappear into a crowd and escape notoriety. Shoppers searching the large selection of bazaars were always to busy looking for a deal to care who was walking past them. The same could not be said for walking the more lonely streets of the port or mines.

As they past by the huge white fountain in the direct middle of the square Alain glanced at it as it periodically shot squirts of water up in a pattern until the very peak poured downwards over all the lower sections and began over again. At the edge children sat and would stick their hands out over the water collected at the base of the fountain to feel the squirting jet streams patter off them.

It was while looking in that direction that he spotted Naji rushing through the crowds on the opposite side of the street with two musketeers close behind. Calling Nokum-Akkum back to him he quickly turned and ran to meet him a short distance back the way they came.

"Alain, Nokum-Akkum, am I glad to see you two?" Naji exclaimed, out of breath from running a great distance. "Look, I can't stop, I have to go get some more help and tell…"

He paused as he ran out of breath and gasped a few times.

"What happened?"

"In Oldton…I don't know what is going on but there are alarms sounding every where in there… and the Moblins and Bugbears have gone insane! They are attacking anyone still inside the caverns. I've evacuated all the miners, but we couldn't find that ambassador! Look…if you can come with us I'd really appreciate it, you know how to get there, right? I have to go, this can't wait!"

With that the Hume shot off with his two companion's right behind him.

The Moblins and to a certain extent even the Bugbears had always been quite passive with adventurers and miners wandering around the caverns collectively known as Oldton Movalpolos and only seemed to turn aggressive if anyone wandered into the areas known as Newton. To hear that all of them had suddenly turned violent towards anyone in the caverns was shocking. There had to be some reason for the sudden violence and although he had been in there a few times he had never heard any kind of alarm on any occasion.

He looked around his feet expecting to see his companion, but Nokum-Akkum was already gone. He sighed and ran down the street heading to the residential area. He had to be quick in collecting his equipment if he was going to catch up with the head strong Tarutaru.

Along the grey rocky landscape of North Gustaberg Nokum-Akkum sprinted at top speed. He did not bother going to fetch the rest of his equipment from home, all he needed was his axes that he carried everywhere with him. He prided himself on his evasive abilities. The horrible blue Bastokan Aketon he had worn to the meeting with President Karst would not last very long in a brawl whether he was hit or not, but he did not care about that.

North Gustaberg was relatively safe for the most part as it was patrolled regularly by musketeers to keep the Quadev and Goblin population down. Sheep grazed where they could find grass while lizards enjoyed staying near the hot springs in South Gustaberg, occasionally wandering further out in search of food. It was the place where many young people keen to start a career in the musketeers received their training and where freelance adventurers in training hunted the animals for hides, skins, and furs to sell at market.

There were a few entrances into the caverns inhabited by the Moblins, but the easiest and closest was a short distance northeast of one of Bastok's main gates. It being so close to the city gates was what made Bastok so cautious about the Moblins, so the news that they had suddenly become completely aggressive would cause a lot of fuss.

On his way to Oldton he passed a fledgling adventurer, a Hume female who (despite her young age) was already a lot taller than him. She was not a musketeer in training as her wears were simple fabric and her sword not a standard issue long sword favoured by the musketeer light infantry. He paused after running past and hopped back a bit to look again as she bent over to collect the hide of a lizard she had slain to sell at market to crafters. Grinning, he called to her and waved. The girl turned and waved back.

"You look eager to be someplace, what's going on?" She asked innocently. "A load of musketeers went by here not long ago in a real hurry, but they didn't stop to tell me anything."

"There's trouble-wouble in Oldton! I'm heading there now!" He moved off and called back as he broke into a sprint, "There's going to be a fightaru!"

He heard her sweet laugh as he shot up a steep dusty slope.

Had he have ran into a male adventurer he probably would not have been so forthcoming with information. Adventurers had a habit of trying to steal jobs out from under each other (particularly the professional thieves). He had learned that the hard way in his early days. Mention in a tavern about some well paid job to deliver goods or hunt some items and you can be sure any freelance adventurers within earshot will jump at the chance to beat you to the goal. Alain would tell him he was just far too cynical about _the competition_, but he just did not like them. Despite such harsh feelings and dislike of sharing information to other adventurers, he still had a soft spot for foreign ladies. He grinned from ear-to-ear as he carried on across the gravel ridden path.

It was not long before he saw the entrance into the caverns that he planned to use. At its black opening two worried looking musketeers stood with weapons brandished and shields against their sides. They stood just within the darkness of the cavern, but were still easily spotted by his keen eye. They stood decisively in the way of Oldton to stop anyone entering.

On the far side of the entrance up a small mound were a group of people in miner's garb and a few adventurers wearing scale body armour. Most of them seemed injured and wore bloodied bandages and slings. Those amongst the group of injured with knowledge of White Magic did their best to heal the wounds, stopping blood flowing freely and sealing open cuts. The magic would also alleviate pain and bring numbness to sooth the injured recipient.

A guard raised his shield, "Stop right there. By order of Mythril Musketeer Naji no one is permitted to enter Oldton Movalpolos due to a state of emergency being declared."

Nokum-Akkum glared up at the Hume, "Naji sentaru me on ahead! Get out the way so I can do my stuff!"

The Hume starred at the Tarutaru, visibly shocked by his words, before looking to his companion who seemed as equally surprised. They looked as though they could not make up their mind whether to be angry or show respect as the aketon he wore was not something just anyone would wear.

"This isn't the kind of situation an adventurer can handle," the other Hume said. "Look there; there is adventurers there with far superior equipment to you that were beaten in battle by the rampaging creatures."

He grinned and their annoyance grew.

Suddenly from the darkness of the entrance to Oldton a huge bulbous orange skinned arm reached out and completely wrapped itself around the body of one of the knights who was taken completely by surprise. He had little time to utter anything beyond a shocked exclamation as he was pulled backwards as easily as if he were a doll into the darkness.

His fellow musketeer quickly rushed in after him with sword and shield at the ready. Nokum-Akkum called to the wounded adventurers not to come after them and then followed with an axe in each hand leaping every few steps into the darkness trying to catch up.

Adjusting to the darkness did not take him long, Tarutaru eyes adapted quickly. The musky smell of dust heavy air filled his nostrils as he sprinted downwards and he could already hear the wailing of a siren coming from further down. In just a short time the gravel ground became covered in wooden tracks used for dragging mining carts up and down through Oldton. The sword and shield of the musketeer that had been attacked lay strewn on the ground obviously dropped as the Hume was dragged deeper and deeper in. He passed by one cart that had been completely knocked from the tracks and crushed against the side of the cave, a tell tale sign of what had grabbed the musketeer.

The small cave opened up into a huge room filled with wooden structures made and maintained largely by the Beastman population. Dim lamps hung from edges where shaky railings stood as the only preventive tool against falling into the bleak abyss below. Large bats flew around the tops of the caves, disturbed by what was going on.

The musketeer that had been grabbed lay on the wooden floor and was not moving. Nokum-Akkum did not know any sort of White Magic and knew there was nothing he could do to help him now, the creature that attacked them had crushed his stomach. He carried on over the wooden floorboards in search of the fiend responsible and the second musketeer.

Around a thick natural rock formation the wooden floor twisted tightly in a circle shape. Collections of grates, urns, Moblin backpacks, and mining equipment lay strewn in all directions. He heard the sounds of battle as he reached the corner and knew he had found the second musketeer.

The fiend was a Bugbear, a huge monstrous beast covered in heavy breathing apparatus. Its bright orange skin was covered in brown and grey blotches and his muscles were gigantic. Compared to Nokum-Akkum it was at least four times his height and far larger in mass.

The musketeer was doing his best to avoid the Bugbear's powerful swings rather than attempt to block them, which was wise on his part. Unfortunately with each missed swing the monster grew angrier and with the anger came an increase in the ferocity and frequency of the swings. Eventually the musketeer stumbled after having a swing of his sword parried by the Bugbear's plated gauntlet and knew he could not avoid the next attack.

Letting his sword drop from his hand he pushed forwards with an open palm pointing it directly at the Bugbear and yelled out "Flash". Nokum-Akkum stopped rushing forwards and looked away just in time as from the musketeers hand grew a blinding white light. There was a moment of silence followed by a deep thud and yell of pain.

Nokum-Akkum darted forwards anyway, but he knew there was nothing he could do. The second musketeer was struck in the side by the left fist of the Bugbear. Despite being able to raise his shield in time to take the brunt of the damage the momentum of the strike knocked him sideways with such force that he rolled towards and over the edge of the wooden platform. His cries became hollow echoes as he vanished into the darkness below.

The spell he had cast was meant to blind an opponent to disorientate them and momentarily remove their sight. However, the breathing apparatus the Bugbear used came fitted with a mask covering its entire head. Its large eyes were protected by a darkened glass that absorbed bright light and protected him against the spells effects, leaving the musketeer completely open.

A fist slammed down into the wooden floor smashing straight through it as the Bugbear tried to hit the agile Tarutaru. Nokum-Akkum side stepped the attack before jumping onto the arm of the fiend and running up it. As he reached the top he forward flipped over the Bugbear's head slashing sideways with each axe as he went.

Twisting after landing safely on the far side, he saw the two tubes attached to either side of the Bugbear's mask slice open and flail wildly as gas escaped. The Bugbear's hands swung around in the air and it struck in every direction before eventually coming to a stop half hunched over. The Tarutaru squeaked as the body of his defeated foe collapsed backwards towards him.

The wooden platform gave way with a creak as the Bugbear's body fell against it and a hole opened as it fell through the floor and out of sight. It let out a gurgled roar as it went. There was just enough strength left on either side of the hole to stop the whole platform giving in and collapsing altogether. Nokum-Akkum carefully positioned himself before leaping over the hole the defeated Bugbear made and headed back around the rocks.

He skidded to a halt as another mass of orange bulk awaited him right around the tight corner. He peered upwards at another Bugbear that had heard the cries of its brethren. It raised its fist up ready to slam it down on the Tarutaru.

Around the Bugbear's body appeared a shining yellow light that seemed to form two circles that crossed over one another and tightened themselves around it, pinning its arms to its side. Tilting his head to one side, Nokum-Akkum blew a raspberry at the person he knew was behind the second Bugbear. A black blade swept around and caught the Bugbear's head as it struggled to break free cutting deep into it and toppling it enough to force it off the edge.

"Don'taru even think thataru _Stun_ counts as saving me, Alain!" the Tarutaru muttered.

Resting his Great Sword on his shoulder Alain looked at Nokum-Akkum and shook his head, "Never using your head, are you?"

"I had to go in to try and savey-wave those musketeers…I didn'taru manage to do thataru though…"

Naji and a large group of armed musketeers were close behind him. Naji ordered them to secure the entrance and to block off the way Nokum-Akkum had taken by breaking the platform completely. That left only one other way out of the large chamber other than the path back to the surface.

A loud siren continued to ring through the caverns from some unknown origin. Alain had never heard anything like it in there, but it could not bode well. The Bugbears were the most violent of Movalpolos' inhabitants, but they had never initiated battles with musketeers in Oldton before. It was possibly the siren that had brought about the increased aggression in them, but he could see no cause for it.

From the other path into the cavern appeared two Moblin, one in fabric apparatus and another in metal, with weapons drawn and growling. Four of the musketeers met them on the centre of the platform they had come from and began to fight. From his side Naji drew a long sword and called the rest into action to help.

"Whataru will Naji do now?" his friend asked him.

Alain spoke as he watched the musketeers easily disposed of the two aggressive Moblin with Naji's help, "He'll probably order a retreat, and maybe seal the entrance as well to prevent further conflict…"

"Isn'taru the San d'Orian ambassador still missing around here someplace?"

He nodded.

"Well! Thataru is just no good! I'm going to find him!"

With that, Nokum-Akkum shot off in the direction the two Moblin had come, running straight through the legs of two of the musketeers as he went. Alain drew his weapon once more and ran after his friend as he vanished into another cavern.

In the middle of the next platform beyond a short tunnel another fight broke out. He found Nokum-Akkum disposing of a number of Moblin that seemed to be led by one covered in blood red armour. Picking the one brandishing a small sword as his target, Alain rushed into battle immediately battering the flimsy weapon away from the surprised Moblin before remove its head in a clean strike. He turned to see another of the Moblin that had come towards him be run through by a short sword. Naji and three musketeers were by their side.

"The rest will guard the entrance so we have an escape route secured," the Mythril Musketeer explained, "Let's find this Elvaan and get out of here!"

The continued seeing off the groups of Moblin, Goblin, and Bugbear they encountered as they followed the weaving path further into the huge room. They met with increasing numbers of enemies and more could be seen across the way seemingly on the way over to them with weapons already drawn.

While he ran through another opponent and Nokum-Akkum threw one of his axes directly into the skull of a Goblin, Naji ran between them straight at another Bugbear. As he reached the fiend he pulled his long sword up into the air and it glowed with purple light as specs of energy seemed to be born around it and absorbed into its metal.

"Vorpal Blade!"

Naji's movements became a blur as he unleashed a series of four slashes empowered by energy surrounding his weapon. The last strike ended with three shockwaves of power bursting from the Bugbear as its skin ruptured and its diced body collapsed as air escaped through its torn breathing apparatus sending torn fabric in all directions.

_Amazing, he's really improved,_ Alain thought to himself.

The Moblin's they had moved past to take out the more dangerous Bugbear had been disposed of by the musketeers leaving them with a moments rest before the next wave would make its way around to them.

Out the corner of his eye Alain saw something. It was black and moving fast. It definitely was not a Moblin, Goblin, or Bugbear as it was far to fast. Whatever it was it was shooting across the platform where he had seen a large group of monsters pass through to find their way to them. Turning fully he was amazed to see that it was a person, a Hume by the looks of things, dressed in strange black fabrics he had never seen before.

From where the figure had appeared came a huge amount of enemies all seemingly intent on catching the mysterious person. By this point the others had noticed as well and were all watching from across the dark void separating the two separate paths.

The figure cloaked in black stopped on the spot and let five of the Moblin encircle him. As they closed in to strike he dropped to on knee before spinning on the spot sweeping around with one outstretch leg sending a pulse of power out from around him knocking the creatures off the path and over the edge.

A Bugbear bore down on the figure and raised its huge fist. Slamming down with all its might the creature grunted with confusion as its fist struck the raised wrist of the clocked person and did not flinch. The beast pulled back with its other fist and tried again, but the persons other wrist easily held back the force without so much as a shunt.

Now furious, the Bugbear pulled back and flexed its arms as dust blew out the sides of its mask. It slammed down with both fists simultaneously and smashed the wooden platform completely. The figure vanished or moved, faster than Alain could keep up with. Had the person cast Warp or some other magic? The Bugbear raised its fists against and looked at the underside expecting to see crushed remains. It peered at the base of its hands for a few seconds apparently very confused.

The figure cloaked in black appeared at its side. As it twisted to face them, the person's concealed fist battered into the fat orange belly of the beast catapulting it meters off the edge with such force that the helpless creature smashed into the stone wall of the cavern some distance away before slipping from it and down out of sight.

_What is he!_

The hooded figure turned to face them and Alain readied his weapon, not sure what to expect. The figure seemed to look down below them and pointed with a concealed arm. Alain walked closer to the edge and looked down. Below them was a series of struts, boards, and other supports. He gasped as he saw a body laying on one of the thin boards – it was an Elvaan. He looked back up to find that the figure dressed in black was gone.

"It's the ambassador!" Naji exclaimed. "There must be a rope around here somewhere, search quickly before more enemies arrive!"

Two of the musketeers back tracked into the chamber before where much of the mining equipment brought in by Bastoken's lay in the hope of finding a sturdy and long enough rope to lower one of them down in order to rescue the ambassador. More enemies continued to attack them in the meantime, but were easily disposed of by Alain, Naji, and Nokum-Akkum.

Eventually the two musketeers returned with two more from the group Naji had left at the entrance with two thick ropes in hand. They carefully positioned themselves so the lightest of them (Nokum-Akkum) could be lowered down. Once down there he secured a rope around the unconscious Elvaan before being easily pulled back up. Making sure the rope did not cut itself on the each of the platform they heaved the much heavier Elvaan slowly up to them.

"Good job it wasn'taru a Galkan ambassador!" Nokum-Akkum muttered as he did his best to help pull.

The musketeers took the ambassador in their arms and fled the chamber with them close behind.

As they ran back into the first chamber and then into the thin stretch of cave which wound back up to the surface Alain was sure something was different. He realized it as they ran; the strange alarms had stopped. He was not sure when, whether it was when they had rescued the ambassador or when the strange figure they saw easily disposed of the creatures in hand-to-hand combat vanish without a trace.

Something was not right and he knew he had to get to the bottom of it before leaving on the President's secret mission. Hopefully the Elvaan ambassador would have some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: CONSEQUENCES

"Thank you once again for your help. I know you'll want to know what happened, but right now this is confidential so please don't speak about it to anyone and I'll try to let you know anything that I'm allowed to speak of. We don't want wind of this getting to the other nations…people could loose faith in our ability to protect our foreign guests."

Grasping the handle to the front door of the mansion, Alain slowly opened it and walked in while letting out a tired sigh. Nokum-Akkum was close behind him and walked straight into the back of his leg as he abruptly stopped. Over by the seats in front of the extravagant fire place in the seating area of their front room was a female Hume.

She was dressed in white fabric with red embroidering that created wave like patterns across the long sleeves, curved ankles, and large cap. Her brown fringe stuck out of the sides of the overly large white cap and her rounded face was graced with a large smile at their return.

"Cathy!" Nokum-Akkum cried with glee and pushed past Alain's leg.

The woman stood and met the Tarutaru half way between the front entrance and the seats, kneeling down so he could jump high enough to embrace her with both his little hands. Alain walked towards them both and caught her hazelnut eyed glance aimed at him. With some difficulty she convinced Nokum-Akkum to let go and stood up straight.

"How have you been, Alain?" she asked.

"Oh, the same as always," he said with a half smile. "How did things go in Selbina, Catherine?"

About a week ago Catherine had left to meet a childhood friend in the small fishing village of Selbina. The mayor of the village had requested through the friend that she go there in order to assist them with something important. He and Nokum-Akkum had offered to go along, but she did not feel it was necessary for three of the Six Champions to all go to such an out of the way place and that it was probably not as urgent as the message made it out to be.

"Some of the fishers had been abducted by Quadev. It took me a while to track them down, but eventually I found them in a cell within Beadeaux. Luckily I was able to sneak in without the Beastmen raising the alarm, after finding them I teleported them out."

He was not surprised that Catherine could handle something such as the abduction of defenceless fishermen so easily. She was a master of White Magic and had been trained by the church from a very young age. Not only did she know magic that would allow her to travel unhindered through more dangerous areas, she also specialised in other magic's that laymen and the self taught could not even comprehend. It still astonished him that she had learned so much by the age of twenty two and that, despite being a year younger than him, she was already so much more knowledgeable.

"Did you bring me back anything!" Nokum-Akkum asked loudly and tugged on her trousers.

She ruffled his hair with her hand, "Sorry, not this time. I promise I'll pick up some Seafood Stew for you next time."

The grin on his short friend's face spread ear-to-ear. Nokum-Akkum always acted like a child around Catherine, it got him the attention he loved from her. It was not just an act that the Tarutaru did for her alone though, most tall women seemed to bring out that side of him.

"I heard from the Gate Guards upon returning that something was going on in Oldton and that you two were involved," Catherine explained. "I was asked to assist with healing some of the wounded, but no one was exactly sure what happened to them."

They all took up seats around the fireplace. From the kitchen emerged a Moogle happily whistling and carrying a tray of tea for them to drink. While they all sipped on the warm liquid flavoured with Windustrian Tea Leaves (Nokum-Akkum's favourite), Alain explained everything that happened and what they saw as they left Oldton Movalpolos with the unconscious San d'Orian ambassador.

Explaining these things led somewhat naturally to President Karst's mission request to find the other three of their former group and to investigate what was happening in the Northlands. Catherine was equally as shocked as they had been at the prospect of the Shadowlord somehow surviving.

Alain had spoken to Catherine once or twice about what happened during the battle. She had played a pivotal role in keeping them all alive, yet she also could remember very little of what happened to them. Being a person who absorbed so much knowledge as Catherine did not being able to remember such things had annoyed her even more than his amnesia was getting to him, but her attempts to try and find out why it had happened to them were fruitless.

"So he wants us to find the others…" Catherine mused.

They were missing half their group, three of the Six Champions that chose not to remain in Bastok after the war. They went over what they knew about where the others might be.

Firstly, there was Rostairmar d'Lecanti, an Elvaan Samurai, who they always just referred to as Rost. As far as any of them were aware he had returned to his home of San d'Oria to serve in the military, but none of them had spoken since they parted ways so they could not be sure.

Secondly, there was Hanaa Mocorho, a carefree Mithra Red Mage. She loved to travel and if asked where home was she would say the open road. It was hard to get her to stay in one place for any great length of time especially if she got wind of some adventure happening elsewhere.

Lastly, there was Gerdinus, a mighty Galkan Paladin. He lived in Bastok for many years, but left shortly after the war without telling anyone.

"Finding Gerdinus would be hardest," Catherine stated. "And not just because he did not tell anyone where he was going, but also because he might have left on his Journey of Rebirth. If he has then he could no longer help us."

Nokum-Akkum piped up, "Hanaa would be justaru as hard to find. She could be anywhere in the world!"

"So that leaves us with Rost, I guess we start with him…" Alain stated.

Just then he had an idea. Getting up, he walked across the room to a cabinet against the far wall and opened the left drawer. Inside was a small chest with no lock. Lifting the lid he took a deep red coloured shell from it. Moving his hand over the top of it caused it to open as a light shined from its centre creating a small pearl matching the colour of the shell. After he removed the pearl the shell closed and he repeated the motion twice more to create another two pearls. He handed Catherine and Nokum-Akkum one each.

"Let's see if any of them kept hold of their pearls." He held the pearl closer to his mouth before speaking again, "Hello? Is anyone there? Rost? Hanaa? Gerdinus?"

All three of them waited in silence hoping to hear their comrade's voices travel through the magical pearls. It was a long shot, but worth a try. During the war they had all worn a pearl created from the shell Alain had held onto so they could keep in contact if they were separated. It worked just as well at long distance as short.

He tried two more times before giving up. It seemed that the others did not keep their pearls with them. It did not surprise him, they had gotten rid of theirs as well, but he had kept the shell that created them just in case they were ever needed.

Suggesting that they all start wearing them again anyway, his friends agreed. He placed the red shell back into the unlocked chest but kept it out. He would take it with them when they eventually left to find the others.

Very early the next morning they were called upon by a musketeer who brought a message from President Karst. It instructed them to prepare supplies and to come to Cid's Laboratory within the hour. It seemed to have been penned by the president himself, reinforcing both the secrecy of their mission and the urgency implied by their tight time limit. Without a moments delay they shot off back to their rooms to prepare sacks of supplies and to get changed into their travelling equipment.

Before long, Alain was waiting at the front door speaking with his Moogle. Since two other Moogle already looked after the mansion in their absence he had asked his to come along with them.

He also asked if the Mega-Moogle-Manangement-Mail-System (M.M.M.M.S) could help try to track down their comrades. It was a network set up by Moogle worldwide for the delivery of letters from person-to-person with the highest care given to bigger parcels. His friend happily agreed to try both to search down the three others.

In a large sack next to his foot was the equipment he gathered to bring on the trip. While he only wore his favourite red shirt and leggings along with his tanned gloves and boots inside the bag was what he wore in battle. Leaning on the wall beside the door was his Great Sword. It was pure black with a red line tracing the shape of the blade around the inside.

Hearing a crash and clutter coming from the hall he peered over to see Nokum-Akkum face down on the floor with two very full satchels at his sides, some of the content from each on top of him. The Tarutaru had changed into a kenpogi that seemed far too big for him and some flat sandals. To Alain it seemed at first as if his friend had confused their mission for a holiday, but then he noticed the large number of weapons and armours poking out from the satchels.

"You can't take that much!" Alain exclaimed from where he stood.

"I can take as much as I can carry-warry, you said thataru!"

"…But you clearly can't carry that much…"

"I slipped!"

A few minutes later Catherine joined them still wearing the same white robes from the day before on top of clean undergarments. She brought only a small backpack she rested on one shoulder. Bidding them good morning and saying good bye to her Moogle, she motioned towards the door silently reminding them that they did not have a lot of time.

With that they headed towards the Metalworks.

Cid's Laboratory was on the second floor of the Metalworks placed between two lifts which carried people between floors. There were always strange noises or smells coming from the lab as Cid and his co-workers were forever experimenting with this or that. Cid was a genius and everyone knew it, which was probably why he got away with so much. Even foreign countries knew of his vast knowledge and intellect. The most common thing known in regards the old engineer was that he obsessed over airships and had created the first crystal engines with the help of the Archduke himself.

Catherine knocked on the double doors into the laboratory. It was strangely silent, as even though it was early the noise of the Metalworks never stopped, yet from within there was no machine clunking or blackboards being scribbled on. Eventually the doors swung open and a Galka wearing green workman's tunic appeared. This Galka was Raibaht, Cid's closest co-worker and long time friend.

"Ah, you are finally here," he said in a low voice. "Cid has gone on ahead to see to the final preparations…we were forced to bring our schedule forward due to the events in Oldton yesterday. Follow me."

Oddly, the Galka lead them away from the lab and back to the elevators where they descended back to the first floor. The continued following Raibaht down a long set of stairs and at the bottom found a shrine to the goddess that the religious workers of the Metalwork used to pray. A single female Hume glad in musketeer's gear was waiting for them.

The musketeer did not speak and simply waited for a nod from Raibaht (who only did so after looking back up the stairs they had just descended). The Hume then felt along the left wall before hitting an indentation causing a large section of the stone to thrust inwards and to the side revealing a dark passage. The three friends and Moogle companion exchanged astonished glances as the Galka vanished into the passage. They followed closely behind and heard the wall slam shut again behind them soon after.

"Not far now," Raibaht said reassuringly.

A glimmering white light at the far end of the tunnel turned into a massive open ended cavern with man made stone paths, edges, and wooden huts, sheds, and platforms lining either side. Most astonishing of all was that the cavern's centre was filled with water which flowed out to the sea at its open end some distance away, where a bright beautiful day could be seen. On the water fastened securely to the docks by many thick ropes was an airship the likes of which none of them had ever seen.

The hull of the airship was of similar colour and shape to the ones used for public transportation (a sort of basin meant to created bouncy on water), but its deck seemed much smaller from what they could see. Instead of an extended deck there was a larger cabin and some other strange wooden rectangle with reinforced steel rims. There were thin circular polls mounted on each corner as well as on the roof of the upper cabin and the opposite side that seemed to be meant for propellers, but none were fitted. There were no visible weapons so it was not a battleship, but it was most certainly not one meant for the public to travel on.

They starred in disbelief at the airships form while all over it workers climbed and tugged and lowered others fastened with ropes down the sides. It seemed like they were working hard to check every last inch of it.

"There you are!"

From a wooden cabin, along the side of the concealed docks they had found themselves led to, appeared Cid with a large satisfied smile on his face. He motioned to two workers hauling some crates by the side of the water to take their belongings on board for them so they could talk. Alain's Moogle happily flew after them to help lift the heavy bags.

"How do you like her?" the Chief Engineer asked with a grin. "I call her the Highwind and she is my pride and joy."

"I'm amazed," Alain stuttered.

Catherine inquired as to the airships purpose.

"Isn't it obvious? This is your home until your mission is complete. Think of it like a flying house if you like, but don't be mistaken – she can handle herself in a fight. She's also pretty good on the water, not as good as a boat, but she'd manage if she had to."

He began pointing out various sections and bits and bobs that he was most proud of and they listened but silently were stunned at what was going on. Building an airship that was not part of Jeuno's fleet of public transport or military vessels was against the treaties signed by all nations. It seemed ludicrous that Bastok would risk so much just providing them with somewhere to stay for short trips between locations. Alain could not help but interrupt Cid and ask why they were risking so much when public transportation would do just as good.

The old Hume's face turned stern, "Look lad, you have to understand something… something that Karst didn't really make clear. You have to understand the consequences of agreeing to this mission. Once you leave here and carry out your mission you'll be on your own. Bastok cannot acknowledge your existence. If Jeuno finds out that we built our own airship they could declare war on us… they may already be suspicious considering you saw a member of the Armathrwn Society."

"Huh!" Nokum-Akkum said. "Arm..arma…what!"

Catherine spoke next, "The Armathrwn Society, Archduke Kam'lanaut and the Duchy of Jeuno's most elite and secretive group. They are rumoured to carry out secret experiments to help further technological advances."

Alain had never heard of such a group existing in the ranks of Jeuno's military, but the duchy had always been quite secretive of such things. It was the mediator between the other three nations and did not like to show force unless it was absolutely necessary.

"You are right that they conduct experiments, as they helped assist Kam'lanaut and I during the war" Cid said. "That isn't all they do, though. Some of them are trained killers. I don't want to fill your head with the rumours I've heard over the years, but let's just say some of them are very intimidating and look like they can handle themselves in a fight."

"So why was one of them in Oldton? Were they trying to save the Elvaan ambassador as well?" he asked.

"I can only tell you what Naji was able to pass on. It seems that Elvaan was knocked unconscious while exploring, he doesn't know by who or what. Next thing he remembered he was in a bed here in Bastok with a nasty headache. It's possible the person you saw was sent to save him which is why they retreated after seeing you…but there's no way to be sure. As I said, Jeuno could already know that we are up to something and are spying on us."

The Chief Engineer walked with them to the edge of the airship and patted it as if saying 'do me proud'. Calling for the side hatch to be opened someone's muffled voice from inside replied. There was a short clunk before the thick wooden arch before them hoisted itself up and another section of wood spread out from the side of the airship to allow them to walk on board.

The first hallway branched off into no less than six different rooms, far different to the kind of airship he was used to. The four rooms on each corner seemed to be bedrooms while the middle right was a large room with a table surrounded by many chairs. The middle left room lead to a small set of stairs leading up to the deck and beyond it another door.

"How much larger is this airship compared to the public transport vessels?" Catherine questioned.

"It's about a third bigger than the kind you are used to I'd say, unnoticeable from the ground so you shouldn't draw much attention in that sense. You'll have a crew on board so don't worry about flying it either, they'll maintain it for you – just tell them where you want to go."

While they were shown around Alain could not help but think about what Cid meant by the consequences of what they were doing. They would become alienated from everyone and could be treated the same as the pirates that prayed on passing ships. A crew on board meant civilians would be at risk as well. The full wrath of the other nation's militaries could come after them if they caused too much of a disturbance.

"Cid if this really will risk making us the target of the other nations I don't think a civilian crew should come with us."

A gruff laugh was the initial response. "Going to fly this yourself are you? Look lad, these people volunteered, they weren't forced. They want to do their bit to protect the republic so just let them get on with it."

They all walked into the large middle right room and sat around the table. They continued to talk about the airship and its many improvements that Cid had made. At one point he referred to the Highwind as his _prototype_ for something even more fantastic, but did not indulge them with details.

Raibaht entered with a large pile of scrolls, folders, and papers. Placing them down before Cid he bid them farewell and then as quickly as he had arrived.

"These are maps charting possible routes you can take to avoid the public airships flight plans as well as the information we have on the Northlands and anything we've heard about your former comrades. The extended flight plans will mean you're taking long roundabout routes, but it's the safest way to avoid you being seen by the pubic airships."

He briefly looked over the large collection of papers and knew he would have to read them in detail later, there was already too much to get his head around. It seemed illogical that Jeuno could potentially react so harshly to their investigation unless there was something else going on. His head pounded like a bass drum as he tried to think about the Shadowlord again.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Catherine asked.

"Only that, although officially none of us can show it, we're all behind you. It's only a matter of time before those damned Beastmen pour out from Xarcabard and start another war. It's up to you and your companions, if you find them, to stop another Crystal War before it begins."

Nokum-Akkum made a noise only a Tarutaru could possibly manage that Alain could not tell was meant as an afraid or excited exclamation. Catherine was quiet and composed as always and simply nodded.

"I guess we don't have a choice," he said at last. "No one wants another war. We'll be heading to-

Cid interrupted him, "No, don't tell me that. Tell only the crew and only once you have lifted off. From this point on trust only each other and the crew, you can't trust what anyone else tells you, not even me as there's no telling what outside influences there could be."

With that, the inventor of their new home stroked his beard, stood up slowly, and left them. They sat in silence inside the Highwind for a long time, until eventually there was a call from somewhere above that they were ready to cast off.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: FIRST FLIGHT

Rostairmar d'Lecanti walked confidently through the busy streets of Southern San d'Oria on a late summer's afternoon heading home after finishing his daily duties serving the proud kingdom's military forces. The heavy sun slowly sinking in the sky made his silver armour gleam and a slight breeze swept his dark brown hair to one side. He paused as he turned a corner and readjusted the scabbard attached by a leather strap to the side of his belt and then took in the view.

The southern district of the city always seemed to be the liveliest, largely due to the numerous market stalls, the auction house, and tanner's guild all being in such close proximity to one another. Even though it was close to sun down the streets were as packed as they were in the morning as he travelled on his way to begin work.

Children uninterested by the fruits and garbs on sale soared past him in a hurry, drawn to some lively commotion up ahead. A crowd had gathered by some tents on the grassy forecourt of the portcullis to the northern district of the city. It seemed the travelling circus was once more gracing their fine city with annoying noise and dull tricks. He paused as he reached the tents and stood silently behind a group of children and Hume adults. He was considered tall even by other Elvaan so seeing what was going on was simple enough.

There was a particularly fat Tarutaru Bard blowing away on some tiny wind instrument that created a noise so vile that it made his sensitive ears twitch. He loathed such trivial music, the playful tunes meant for children – yet to his bewilderment the adults in the circle around the tents all seemed as equally entranced. He preferred the master works of an orchestra that did not so much play a tune as create it a piece of song through intricate melodies and well planned harmonies.

As usual, the Bard was simply there to cause noise to grab attention and once captured the other performers began their acts. A mammoth sized Galka held two wooden polls high in the air that glistened from their tops which were ablaze. He would lower one and spit at it causing a wave of fire to whoosh into the air before repeating it with the other flaming pole. There was a Mithra who seemed intent on spinning four large knives around in the air until the inevitable happens and ends in some part of her body being stabbed.

Then there was the member of the circus he detested the most, an Elvaan mime. It disturbed him to see an Elvaan make such a spectacle of themselves purely for the entertainment of a crowd comprised mostly of foreigners or children. She would freeze and pretend to be a statue until a child ventured close enough then she would leap at them to scare them senseless. Then the crowd would laugh and so would the other children.

"What rubbish," he muttered to himself and continued to walk home.

He walked around the grassy squares that the circus and some stalls had claimed and took the main ramp in the centre directly opposite the auction house which led to the portcullis into Northern San d'Oria.

Upon seeing him, one of the Royal Knights on watch at the gates stopped him and saluted. The Royal Knights were one half of the San d'Orian military, they mainly handled general security of the city as well as squashing Beastmen uprisings and patrolling their controlled regions as well as many other general tasks. A specialised unit of the Royal Knights to which he was a proud member were the Royal Guard responsible for the safety of the royal family.

The other half were the Temple Knights, charged with the protection of Chateau d'Oraguille and maintaining civil harmony. The Royal Knights and Royal Guard were under direct control by the royals, but the Temple Knights were largely influenced by the Papsque Muchavatte of the church.

"Sir," the gate guard said (anyone in the Royal Guard was considered a superior by the Royal Knights), "Are you on your way home now?"

"Yes," Rost replied. "Is there something amiss?"

"No, Sir. It is just that I believe an old friend of yours was looking for you. They were not sure where you lived and asked us to direct them. I hope it was alright, but I gave him the directions to your home thinking you had already finished your shift for today."

Rost thought for a moment before replying, "An old friend? Who were they? Did they say their name?"

"I'm sorry they did not tell me their name. However, he was a short Hume dressed in black."

_Could it be Alain?_ He thought to himself. _Why would he seek me out? Surely it is not to try to settle our differences after the war…_

Thanking the Royal Knight, Rost ventured into Northern San d'Oria eager to see if it really was his old comrade and hoped that if it was that he would still be somewhere in the district.

Despite having their differences, he, Alain, and their four other companions all fought side-by-side for the good of the allied nations to kill the Shadowlord. They had a difference of opinion on a great many subjects they had, on one occasion prior to the final assault on Castle Zvahl, come to blows. Even though Alain was just a Hume he fought with the strength of a Galka and Rost knew after that day not to underestimate an opponent purely because of their size. The irritating Tarutaru of their group was also enough proof of that fact.

Although he was eager to get home he took a round about way through the main fountain square and past the glorious church and chateau just in case he found Alain sitting at any of the benches littered around the central square. He asked a few more Royal Knights he met on his way if they had seen the Hume, but none of them had.

After a further fifteen minutes of searching he chose to give up. If it was something serious then Alain would no doubt call at his home again or reach him through his superiors in the Royal Guard.

His home was quite secluded despite being in the west residential area of the district, but this was largely due to its size. He had been given an expensive home due to his courage during the war. It sat only two stories high, but was very wide with three big steps leading to a set of double doors covered by a white marble arch.

Inside, darkness greeted him. He lived alone and did not care for a Moogle servant when he spent so long away anyway. There were no pictures on any of the walls, no pieces of art or expensive furniture, such things seemed meaningless to him. A set of candles sat in the centre of a small table across from the door that he would always light when he returned so late in the day after a long shift.

From the second the door closed he was aware that something was not right. Nevertheless he silently walked four steps forwards towards the table. As he stretched out with his left hand to lift the candle his other slowly slid over the hilt of his weapon. He counted silently in his head, the steps of the intruder, until they reached him.

At the count of three he twisted around and dropped his left hand down over the hilt of his Great Katana, thrusting it out from the scabbard held tightly by his right in a horizontal line in front of him. The startled intruder managed to avoid the attack by leaping backwards.

"You cannot sneak up on a Samurai, my third eye saw through your attack. I am Rostairmar d'Lecanti. Who are you and why did you break into my home?"

The figure shrouded in darkness was silent. It was a Hume, probably male, and most definitely was not Alain. He wore black fabrics the like of which he had never seen. They were covered with silver lines which spread along his arms and legs. His face was largely concealed by a huge hood, save for a pale chin and mouth. Slowly, the intruder raised his right hand out at his side and from the hanging end of the cloth concealing his hands appeared the silver blade of a scimitar.

No sooner had the hilt of the scimitar appeared, the intruder leapt forwards and met with Rost in a flurry of strikes and clashes. While sweeping under a slash and cutting upwards, Rost watched the astonishingly fast movements of his opponent as he dodged his attack and then twisted one hundred and eighty degrees and landed a foot directly into his stomach. He was thrust backwards by the force of the melee attack as his plate mail was battered in and flew straight into the table in the centre of the room, which broke under his weight as he fell backwards over it.

He barely had time to stand to his feet as a second exchange of lightning fast attacks was dealt. He saw an opening and boar down on his opponent as hard as he could, but was shocked as the intruder effortlessly side stepped in time for it to miss and smash into the wooden floor below. Rost's third eye saw the scimitar being swung back ready to be brought down on his exposed neck.

"Zanshin," he uttered.

With a sudden burst of speed he pulled his body sideways and dropped to one knee after spinning around using the momentum gained to slash into the side of the intruder, who was able to just barely raise his scimitar in defence. Nevertheless, the strength of the blow was enough to knock the figure across the room and he eventually skidded to the halt at the base of cabinet on the far wall the creaked uneasily as he hit it.

The intruder got up almost immediately, seemingly unhurt by the blow. His reflexes were far superior to Rost's own despite his Samurai training as well and he could tell he was facing someone who was a master of melee combat techniques. The swordplay used against him was swift, concise, and on the mark every time. It seemed deliberately opposite to his more powerful yet slower and inaccurate slashes.

"I see you are not someone to be underestimated," Rost said. "I will give you one last chance to answer; why have you attacked me this day?"

There was no answer from his opponent.

"…You leave me no choice. Meikyo Shisui!"

Alain had never been comfortable on airships at the best of times, so the prospect of spending a lot of time on one and even sleeping on one made his stomach do summersaults. Those facts had never really hit him until they were in the air. There was something about flying that always made him a little worried. Maybe it was because he knew how distracted Cid could get when an idea came to him and he silently did not trust the old Hume's inventions. Despite that, the airship was a piece of brilliance regardless of his worries and he knew it.

The somewhat soothing hum of the crystal engine resonated through the wooden walls from somewhere below and creaks and cracks came from up above his room whenever the propellers were repositioned to catch the wind and change their course. The propellers seemed far more responsive and strong than on the public transport airships and also had the ability to be folded away while on the water or to better fit in smaller ports.

His room was tiny, but adequate. There was only really a bed, a side table, a chair, and some drawers for equipment and clothes. All the rooms seemed of equal size and design (of which there were eight in total). To Nokum-Akkum it probably seemed quite big, but he could only guess how infuriatingly small Rost or Gerdinus would find it.

Two of the eight rooms on board the airship were for the two crew members that would maintain and fly the Highwind for them. They were both Hume males. One seemed no older than seventeen and the other had to be about thirty. They looked alike, so they might have been related, but Alain had not spoken to either for long enough to find out if they really were related. The younger of the two was the pilot whereas the elder seemed to specialize in maintaining the crystal engine.

A knock at his door startled him. Sitting up from his bed he asked who was there.

"I was hopping you were still awake," Catherine's voice said from the other side of the door. "Could you come up on deck to speak with me?"

He had been lying awake for sometime on top of his bed still fully clothed in the same wears as earlier in the day, unable to get to sleep as so many active thoughts bounced around his subconscious. He accepted and heard the floor boards outside his room creak as she ventured down the hall and up the short staircase that opened up onto the small upper deck.

She waited at the edge of the deck leaning on the bronze railings along the left side looking out at the scenery passing by below. At some point he must have lost track of time, as it was quite late on in the evening. A pale green moon hung high in the sky and all traces of the sun were gone for the day. He joined his friend at the railings, but did not lean on them out of fear they would collapse or something equally ludicrous.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" he asked at last.

"You never settled things with Rost, did you?"

He was silent.

"What happened between you two during those early missions in the war was just a… misunderstanding. Surely you do realize that now with the benefit of hindsight?" she asked somewhat rhetorically.

There was friction between Rost and him from the moment they met. The Samurai had an attitude all too common amongst Elvaan, a high and mighty one. Their natural height helped facilitate their desire to look down upon everything. They had many arguments, about lots of stupid things. They argued about strategy, about the republic and the kingdom, and about who had more skill in battle.

The competitive streak between them was the worst thing and despite being paired together as an allied unit they still tried to out do each other. Just as Catherine said, with hindsight he saw how stupid they had been, but they were younger then and knew no better. Before being paired up he had never spent enough time around Elvaan to see how they treated other races and that was what annoyed him so much to begin with. From there it just grew.

After a dawn raid on a large number of Demons that had pushed their way through an area of the Northlands their largest argument erupted. They found themselves separated from the others and lost in the snowy mountains. It ended in both them fighting with one another. He still had scars from the fight, a vertical slash up his chest and a horizontal cut on one of his legs. Rost did not walk away from the fight uninjured either and also received a few permanent scars. Catherine had been the one who discovered them fighting and was the one who stopped them using her powerful magic.

"I know I was stupid back then to let his attitude get to me so much, but to this day it still makes me angry. I should have been expelled from the forces for brawling with an allied soldier…and I would have been if you had reported us both. Things were better after that; we just kept out of each others way."

"But can you truly cooperate with each other if you still dislike him?"

Alain smiled hopelessly, "Well we defeated the Shadowlord despite our inability to cooperate, so I guess so. Would he save me if he had the opportunity? I don't know. Would I save him in the opposite situation? …I don't know."

She sighed, "Oh, Alain…"

From below deck there was the shrill exasperated call of a Tarutaru. Their short friend seemed to be running around the middle floor searching the rooms to find one of them. Nokum-Akkum eventually appeared at the top of the stairs onto the main deck out of breath and with his hands on his hips. He then pointed at them both and glared.

"Whataru were you doing up here alone with my Cathy?"

He joined them and to his annoyance found that the side of the airship and the railings guarding the edge were far too tall for him to get hold of. He grumbled to himself as he managed to leap up onto the banister and balance on it careful until he could sit down and dangle his legs over the side.

"We were just speaking about Rost," Catherine explained.

Nokum-Akkum growled, "I'm notaru looking-wooking forward to seeing him again! He underestimates us powerful Tarutaru! He always used to call me shortaru as well!"

"You are _shortaru_," Alain said, mimicking his friend.

The Tarutaru turned slowly with narrowed eyes and glared at him like he was about to leap forward and attack. Catherine's smooth hand placed on the centre of his head ruffling his hair quickly soothed him though, as he instantly forgot what he was annoyed at.

"Pay no attention to him," she told Nokum-Akkum. "For a Tarutaru, you are quite tall."

They stood in silence for a while watching the land below. There were many lush green fields and hills passing by, probably meaning they were well on their way to San d'Oria's region in the west of the continent. Because they were avoiding the flight path of airships going from and to San d'Oria, they were taking a roundabout route across La Theine Plateau and then they would turn sharply and come down somewhere west of the city.

Finding someplace safe, secluded, and secret to land had been discussed earlier in the day. They could easily get into the region via teleportation magic, but the problem would remain on where and how to return to the Highwind after finding Rost. The crew had suggested that eventually they might be able to activate warp and teleport magic to return to the airship due to a special crystal common place within cities being installed inside. How Cid had managed to acquire such a powerful crystal usually controlled by Jeuno officials would forever remain a mystery.

They had not 'worked out all the bugs' as of yet regarding its integration into the crystal engine however, but promised to try and finish as soon as possible. They had already provided Catherine with a scroll containing the incantations to teleport to the particular inbuilt crystal once it was operational and he would not be surprised if she had already mastered it.

Orcish Beastmen ran rampant in the regions around San d'Oria despite their best attempts at controlling the numbers, so if they were to land near any of the fiend's camps they would no doubt be attacked. The airship had been specially fitted so a landing on solid ground was possible, but ideally they required water. The landing site was eventually decided to be on the far side of the small rocky region in the west of the plateau far beyond the crag and the caverns of Ordelle to avoid being seen by travellers, hunters, or adventurers.

Nokum-Akkum let out a loud yawn as his mouth stretched wide open. Rubbing a hand across his eyes, he complained about being tired and hoped down from the railing and descended below deck. Catherine smiled and bid him a goodnight before following.

He stayed up on deck alone for a little while to take in the view and try to quell his fears of spending so much time on an airship. He was not an engineer and knew nothing about their construction, but the prototype they found themselves using just seemed to fly smoother than the old public ones, though that could just be down to having a good pilot.

Deciding that it was a good time to get to know the crew better, he left the upper deck and descended the stairs. He immediately turned at the base of the last step and walked down a short hall that opened into the flight deck.

This room was one of the larger in the Highwind with two steps going around from either side down into a lower area with control panels lining the walls with all manner of buttons, levers, gauges, and read outs flashing away. Further along still the room dropped down slightly where the younger crew member stood with the wheel of the ship in his hands controlling the direction they were headed. Next to him was a tilted metal funnel that ran down through the floor all the way to the engine room at the back of the ship and acted as a method of communication between sections.

The pilot was a little startled to see him, but welcomed him to come and have a look about. He silently attempted to work out what any of the buttons appeared to do, but was completely lost.

Eventually, he walked over to the pilot and looked out through the glass windows in front of him that allowed him to get a visual of where they were headed. On his left was a large compass bolted tightly onto a wooden strut that showed they were currently going northwest.

"We won't reach the landing site until morning," the young pilot stated. "It'd been so much easier if we didn't have to avoid the public flight paths, but I know we can't do that. You should probably get some sleep."

"What about you?" he replied.

"Dad and I are taking turns flying. This is my shift until…oh, about four tomorrow morning I think. I'll be catching up on sleep while you visit San d'Oria, Pops will work on that teleportation crystal while you are out as well."

Alain's guess at them being related had been correct; they were father and son. He was a little disturbed at that fact due to the apparent dangers they would face once they ventured into the Northlands. His feelings of unnatural guilt came back and he wished he had ignored Cid and found some alternative than take untrained civilians with them.

"I'm sorry, but I never even asked your name…" Alain said.

"Oh, I'm Samuel. My father's name is…well, he just gets everyone to call him Pop."

He nodded.

"I'm Alain, pleased to meet you. If you don't mind me asking, why did you and your father decide to be the ones to come along with us? Are you aware how dangerous this might become?"

The young pilot thought for a moment before answering, almost like he was thinking up some way to dance around the subject. He did eventually answer though, but Alain got the impression he was still deliberately holding something back. What that was he could not say.

"Chief Engineer Cid asked a few select people whether we were willing to do this. My father was one of the people he asked and he immediately agreed to it. I wanted to help for the same reasons as my Pops, so I came along as well. My father became an assistant to the Chief Engineer during a project to expand on the efficiency of the crystal engine from what I hear…he never really told me much about it though. Jeuno would have us arrested if they ever found out about that, so I guess its natural we'd come do this. We're both very familiar with airships so don't worry; we'll take good care of the Highwind."

_It's your safety not the airships that I'm more worried about_, he silently replied.

He could think of no more to say to Samuel without making it obvious he believed that information was being withheld, so he bid him goodnight. On his way out the door he remembered something that would be helpful and came back just long enough to hand the pilot a pearl created from his shell so that while they were off the airship they would be able to keep in contact.

That night he dreamed of Xarcabard and of a foreboding darkness spreading from the throne room of Castle Zvahl. It flowed like water, but was as black as night, and it enveloped the land around it. From the blackness spawned huge fiends that took to the skies and further spread the darkness through the air. A deep murmuring came from the throne rooms gigantic chamber doors and he imagined that he stood before them completely enveloped in the darkness.

There was a voice coming from within and all of a sudden the entire castle seemed to shack as if it were about to collapse. There was a clash of thunder followed by another quake and he believed he heard the sounds of battle. There was a roar followed by a violent collapse.

A monstrous growl screamed out, "Cornelia!"

In an instant everything fell silent again before a single light female voice whispered something from inside that he was somehow able to hear.

"…Raogrimm…"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: THE MISSING

"Perhaps one of us should stay behind, just in case roaming fiends should attack the Highwind in our absence?" Catherine suggested.

Alain was not sure if her suggestion was deliberately aimed at him so he did not have to meet with Rost yet or if it was genuine concern for the airship. They had landed in an open area, but out of the way. There were no Orcs or other aggressive Beastmen in the proximity, but there was always the chance they had been spotted while landing. So far there only seemed to be small amounts of animal life around and the only way up onto the main deck was via a rope ladder since they had landed on the ground.

The landing had not been the best, but Samuel was not experienced at landing on solid rock. It felt as though the deployable struts that were concealed at the base of the airship during flight almost skidded as they touched rather than immediately grind their movement to a halt. The ability to land on the ground seemed forethought during design and definitely needed work to be done right. Samuel's father had been woken by the rough landing and taken over a little earlier than planned. They had also gotten ready early since they had all been woken up by the shaking and scrapping during the landing.

"I need to stretch-wetchy my poor little legs before they go numb," Nokum-Akkum complained. "…Butaru I'd love to beataru up some nasty-wasty Beastmen to pass the time as well!"

He glanced at Catherine.

"I will stay behind," he said at last. "You two can go find Rost and convince him to come with us. Keep in touch with the pearls and let me know when you've found him. I guess I'll go back to my room. Have fun."

"You sound like you are in a mood!" his Tarutaru friend said and laughed as he turned and walked away.

Catherines voice grew quieter as he descended the stairs, "Alain…"

Upon returning to his room he lay down on the bed and starred at the, plain, low roof.

The night before he distinctly remembered having what he could only call a nightmare. The most frightening thing about it was that it seemed so familiar, like it was not a dream, but rather a fleeting memory of something that he bared witness to. Two names kept bouncing around his thoughts from that nightmare; he had clearly heard 'Raogrimm' and 'Cornelia'.

For some reason he _knew_ that he should know the relevance of both names, but he did not. His head pounded as if in defiance of him trying to remember, as if it was deliberately fighting against him. To have such a dream in the wake of the Demons once more flowing out from the Northlands and the suggestion of the Shadowlord still being alive could not be a coincidence. If only he could remember clearly what happened to him and the others on that day.

It did not take them long to travel into familiar territory (familiar to her at least, she was not sure how well Nokum-Akkum knew that part of the world). Catherine had spent her young life in and around San d'Oria studying White Magic at the cathedral there and had, as a result, become knowledgeable of the surrounding regions.

They had landed not far from the area known as La Theine Plateau. It was an open area with a few sections of lush forest with many steep slopes and deep dips that was very prone to strong winds blowing in from the east. Beneath the mounds, hills, and knolls was an intricate cave system named Ordelle that was closely monitored by the San d'Orian military due to a heavy Goblin population.

By best guess, she put them only a few malms from the forest between them and their destination in the region of Ronfaure. It would not take them long to find their way to the city and would probably make it before the sun fully rose into the cloudless, teal blue, sky.

"Tell me, Nokum-Akkum, do you remember much about when we fought the Shadowlord?" Catherine asked as they walked on a well trodden path.

Unknown to the Tarutaru, she was worried about more than she let on, but decided not to reveal that until she could be sure that the effects of the amnesia upon them all seemed to wearing off and, as a result, caused sometimes incredibly severe pain. It had always been on her mind that something had been inflicted upon them all after the war and she had spent all her spare time since then researching any information on powerful Black Magic that might have caused their conditions.

She had wanted to speak to Alain about it, but knew it was better not to let him meet with Rost until he was sure in his mind that things between them were not as bad as they once had been. That morning Alain had seemed visibly distressed about something as well, but did not explain what.

"Not you as well Cathy! Alain has been going on aboutaru thataru so much lately itaru gives me a headache! Shadowlord this and Shadowlord thataru! He's as deady-wed as any person in a graveyard, I'm sure of itaru! Trustaru my Tarutaru instinctarus!"

"What makes you so sure the Shadowlord is truly dead if you cannot remember anything about the battle?"

Nokum-Akkum's mouth opened to reply, but then swiftly closed as he realized that he technically could not be sure. He huffed and looked away, annoyed that she had pointed out a flaw in his _logic_.

A recognisable sound came from the path up ahead; it was the sound of at least one Chocobo. There was another 'Kwey' and soon they saw a yellow head of a bird pop out over the horizon. From the grassy mound ahead four Chocobos being ridden by Elvaan wearing Royal Knight's armour eventually appeared. They slowed as they reached them both and enquired as to their business being out so early.

"We are travelling to San d'Oria to meet an old friend," Catherine explained.

"Very well, carry on your way," said the captain of the squad.

With that, the lead Elvaan kicked his heels into the side of the yellow creature he rode causing it to make another high pitched squawk before pulling off at considerable speed. His underlings copied and pulled off, with two muttering amongst them to be careful of stamping on Nokum-Akkum.

Furious, Nokum-Akkum nearly leapt up onto the back end of the slowest to pull away, luckily Catherine had been quick enough to grab him by the stomach with both hands and pull him back. He soon stopped resisting her restraint as he realized where his head was nestled and grinned happily until she let him drop to the floor.

They reached the boarder into West Ronfaure after another hour and a half of leisurely walking. The only visual indication of their passing from one region to the next was a single sturdy metal pole with a San d'Orian flag hanging from the top of it with a group of six Royal Knights standing guard by it. Usually there would only be one or two sentries. The guards asked what business they had in the area and upon answering they were allowed to pass with little fuss.

It seemed strange to Catherine that they would be asked such a thing and that so many would be watching the path. Usually the guards would only check up on individuals or small parties moving through controlled regions if they were specifically on the look out for someone, be it a criminal, a thief, or if their was some _situation_ in either direction that required them to give an official warning. Both La Theine and Ronfaure were well guarded and very few Beastmen dared roam the woods so it did not seem likely the reason for their increased interest in travellers was due to any danger ahead of them. Judging by the fact that a Chocobo unit was riding around the plateau it seemed to suggest that they were looking for someone.

Setting foot inside the thicker forest still following the same path to San d'Oria, Nokum-Akkum whispered to her, "You don'taru think thataru they are looking for the Highwind, do you?"

"I don't believe anyone could have seen us at such an early hour of the morning and immediately labelled us a threat, especially since we landed beyond the western mountain range…but they are most definitely looking for someone."

Regardless of what was occupying the San d'Orian military, they still had to carry on and find Rost. While following the path they came across the West Ronfaure scout and trading outpost that was swarming with far more activity than normal for such an early hour. No less than three separate parties of Royal Knights were gathered around listening to an Elvaan clad in red and silver chain mail decorated with a small golden medal (signifying a higher rank) that was holding a handful of scrolls. Two other parties of knights with a scroll in possession of one member of each pulled off on Chocobos in different directions.

One Elvaan knight had noticed that they were both quietly watching and swiftly asked them to move on, until the one wearing a golden medal saw Catherine. He asked his troops to move away and allow them through. She smiled as she realized who it was.

"Is that you, Catherine? You have grown considerably since the last time I saw you… was it really seven years ago?"

"Yes, it was almost seven years this month I believe. It is good to see you again, Rahal," she replied.

Rahal was a kind hearted Elvaan placed in command of the entire Royal Knights unit of the San d'Orian military. They met when she was quite young and he was around five years older than her. Rahal attended ceremonies at the cathedral in North San d'Oria at least once a week and they had met while she had been going through her training as a cleric in the white arts. They had struck up a close friendship while discussing many things related to the religious writs the church followed and of many other things.

Still as formal as ever, Rahal offered out his hand and they shook. She noticed his white hair had grown longer, far below his neck line as it had once been, and his face showed more character as a result of battle experience. The war had separated them both and changed them both, but she still saw the young Elvaan lieutenant somewhere behind the adult face. She had heard a while back that he had made it to the highest rank of the Royal Knights, so she was not surprised.

Though she did not want to use her friendship in such a way, she knew their past might mean he would be more forthcoming with information about what was going on. She asked why there seemed to be such a commotion in the area.

"There was a serious situation within the city; one of my subordinates was attacked. We've managed to track down a rough description of who may have been responsible – a Hume male dressed in a black cloak. Searching the city has turned up nothing, so we have begun searching outside in the hope he has not escaped."

Her heart skipped a beat, "The person who was attacked was it…!"

Rahal nodded, but pulled her to one side and asked that she not say anything. He was one of the few people in the whole of Vana'diel that knew the identities of the Six Champions. Turning to his remaining troops, he handed the scrolls he held (which seemed to be maps with instructions scribed onto them) to a lieutenant and sent them all on their way. He checked to make sure they were now alone and signalled they could speak freely.

"So Rostaru was really attacked?" Nokum-Akkum questioned.

"Yes," the leader of the Royal Knights replied. "From what I have been able to ascertain an intruder was waiting for him when he returned home from his shift matching the description of a Hume dressed in black. A fight broke out that resulted in his home collapsing. We have found no bodies, so we should assume for now that both Rostairmar and his attacker are still alive."

His voice lowered.

"It was not revealed to the soldiers that I have sent out to search for this attacker that Rost was one of the people infamous for defeating the Shadowlord, but I feel this may play a part in the reason behind these events."

Catherine thought silently to herself for a moment before reaching into a brown pouch on her belt and revealing a small sphere. Speaking into it, she waited patiently. A few seconds later Alain's voice echoed through it. She explained what Rahal had told them.

"What? A figure in black…you don't think? Look, I'll be there as fast as I can."

Due to Rahal being next to them she could not say what she wanted to. She wanted to insist that Alain remain behind on the Highwind to make sure it did not come under attack or become discovered by the increased military patrols. She silently hoped he would reach the same conclusion himself and not leave Samuel and his father unguarded.

"Do you have information regarding this?"

She replied, "I believe the person responsible for the attack may have been the same person who was sighted in Oldton Movalpolos, or at the very least a member of the same organisation."

"Word of the lost ambassador in that hell hole reached us late last night, what does that have to do with this attack within our walls?"

The Elvaan listened as she explained that she believed it was a member of the Armathrwn Society that was responsible for both occurrences. He was taken aback by the very idea that someone under Jeuno's jurisdiction would do such a thing. Regardless, she believed her hypothesis was accurate, which meant things had already become extremely dangerous if the society deemed it necessary to try and assassinate Rost. More to the point, had the attack occurred because they were on their way to meet him?

"Rahal, my _friends_ and I are on a mission to discover just what is going on. I know you will be aware of what this could mean if Jeuno is acting against the three nations, so I ask that you tell no one what I have just told you until we can find proof. It would be catastrophic for the alliance if this came to light without us fully understanding the Armathrwn Society's reasons. For all we know they could be acting separately from the Archduke."

The way 'friends' had been said was deliberate, and she believed that Rahal understood what she really meant was 'Champions'. He explained that he had to speak with the Ronfaure boarder patrols and moved off from them. As he left he provided them with the address of Rost's home, hoping they would be able to discover something that their investigations could not and told them that if they stayed in a room of the South San d'Orian Lion Springs Tavern he would find them to pass on any important news he came across.

A few minutes went by and they found themselves before the gates of the Kingdom of San d'Oria. It's huge dark walls with small slits for archers and watchmen to peer out of loomed over them as they walked closer to the first gate. What business they had in the city was questioned of them twice in short succession in the time it took for them to pass through the first gate and out the second set into the open area of the south courtyard. It was a walled in area with three arches providing exists into the market area of the southern district. Walkways and towers ran around the parameter of the courtyard and Catherine noticed many Royal Knights on guard.

They passed through Victory Square with little fuss as not many people were out and about yet save for the increased number of soldiers. The portcullis into Northern San d'Oria was guarded and once more their business in the district was asked of them before they were allowed to pass through.

The sunlight rising up over the tall white buildings of the northern district made them sparkle. Her eyes could not help being drawn to the east where a bright light reflected from the peak of the huge cathedral. She had spent more time in that glorious building than her own home during her stay in the city when she was younger and loved every second. It was a majestic place with a holy aura; one could feel spiritually lifted simply by walking in the front door.

"So thataru is where you spentaru your childhood, Cathy?" Nokum-Akkum asked and seemed to shiver. "I don'taru like buildings thataru tall. Spooky!"

They carried on walking along the stone path round a tight left turn and under another stone arch. On their right was the aqueducts and the sound of running water was very audible as they past. On the left were some stores, including an old looking wooden furniture seller. She remembered buying a particularly lovely armoire for her home shortly before the call to war came. Such reminiscing made her wonder what ever happened to that old thing.

Rost's home was within the rather regale looking area of the upper residential sections in the west section of Northern San d'Oria. They seemed to have treated him just as well as they had been treated in Bastok. Just as Rahal had told them, they found his directions led them to a collapsed household.

Debris spread in all directions like it had been flung by an explosion of some kind. The roof and collapsed in on itself completely crushing the second floor and bring most of that down on the first. Broken glass littered the floor as did splinters of wooden and shattered furniture.

"They had to have had a really big fightaru to cause this messy-wessy pile!"

Nokum-Akkum clambered up on some of the bigger pieces of rubble, eventually climbing up quite high. He disappeared behind a bunch of stakes poking out from a heap of stone and then reappeared leaping up on top of what had been a section of the tiled roof.

"See anything?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope…no bodies' justaru like the Elvaan said…waitaru a second, come up here Cathy!"

"This isn't the time for one of your games, Nokum-Akkum."

He bounced up and down, "I'm being serious! Come up here!"

Very slowly and with great care not to slip or fall down any of the drops and dark holes, she eventually managed to get close to where the Tarutaru was standing. He put his finger to his lips and blew, signalling for her to be silent.

After only a few seconds the thing that Nokum-Akkum wanted her to notice became obvious. From where they both stood on the ruins of Rost's home there was distinctly the sound of running water from somewhere below the rubble and sounded remarkably similar to the sounds coming from the aqueducts further up the street.

"Could a section of Bostaunieux Oubliette run under this area of the residential district?"

"Bost..Bostain...Oubi…Omola…whataru?"

"The flowing water we passed back there runs deep under the city and travels through a sort of sewage system that goes right under the dungeons of Chateau d'Oraguille…I never would have guessed the tunnels stretched this far, but it seems that they do. That may mean that during the battle Rost and his attacker were pulled down into Bostaunieux Oubliette when the collapse started. It would also explain why Rahal has had no luck finding either of them within the city or the surrounding areas."

"Then we need to find a way in!" Nokum-Akkum exclaimed.

The area directly around the destroyed house was far too unstable to risk clearing enough room to drop down and the holes that were present were far too small even for Nokum-Akkum to squeeze through. It looked as though the passage directly under the rubble had collapsed in on itself anyway, meaning if Rost and the attacker had dropped down they would have been forced to travel west of their current position.

A few strides across from the rubble, Catherine dropped to one knee and felt along the ground. It was sturdy stone and not unstable at all, yet was still close enough to the house that it probably had the tunnels running below. Calling to her friend to stand well clear of both where she knelt and the ruins, she held both hands in front of the ground before her. Taking one last look around in both directions to make sure no one was within sight, she breathed in.

"Holy."

Spreading out from her hands spread a huge pillar of white light which formed a circle of energy around the area directly in front of her. The ground within was upturned and vaporised as the cylinder shape grew in intensity and strength. At its peak it receded as a circle of power burst from the bottom up sending bits of stone in many directions. The resulting blast created a large hole in the stone floor. Cracks spread in every direction around it, but it seemed to have held strong enough not to bring down the entire section of the path. Catherine peered down the hole and listened closely. There was the sound of running water once more.

Nokum-Akkum sprung to her side and complimented her on her powerful magic. Looking down, he questioned out loud how they were going to get down as it looked like quite a drop.

"We don't have a choice, we will have to jump. It's possible that someone nearby may have heard the explosion and raised the alarm. We can't delay."

"Hey!" someone called.

_Oh no, have we been discovered already?_

They both turned and were astonished to see Alain running up the street. He stopped a few meters in front of them and bent over. Holding his knees he breathed deeply and almost coughed on his own dry throat. He had clearly been running for a considerable amount of time. On his back he wore his black Great Sword and had changed into some thin blue and yellow leather jerkin.

"I thought it wouldn't….be a good idea to wear black considering…the description the guards are looking…for. I came as quickly…as I could," he panted.

"What about the Highwind?" she replied. "Surely you knew you should not have left them alone, especially with so many Royal Knights searching the plateau and surrounding areas!"

He smiled, "Are you mad at me? Don't worry…I told them to take off and head west out to the sea and to wait there for our signal using our pearls to come pick us up."

Alain walked over to the remains of Rost's home and silently looked at it before returning to them and looking down into the hole. He noted the sound of running water as well and reached the same conclusion that the others had.

Drawing his Great Sword, he held it above his head as he leaped down the hole. Quite shocked he did so without checking first, he heard Catherine and Nokum-Akkum say something between them before joining him. Nokum-Akkum was next to jump down and managed to skilfully land on Alain's head. The Tarutaru apologised with a grin as he clambered down onto the ground. He shouted up and asked if Catherine wanted him to catch her, but she insisted that was not necessary and eventually lowered herself down slowly while gripping the edge.

Stepping forward immediately plunged his foot into a puddle of dirty stinking water. He took another more careful step next and once more stood on water. It was only a few inches deep, but there was no avoiding it as the tunnel's bottom was filled with it. Nokum-Akkum especially complained of the smell and the depth of the water since he was so much closer to it than them.

His short friend tugged on his leg, "Carry me!"

"…You must be joking," Alain muttered.

"Carry me!" Nokum-Akkum insisted.

With a sigh, he picked his friend up out of the mucky water and let him sit on his shoulders. Catherine laughed at the sight, but then quickly composed herself as she unhitched her silver mace from her belt.

Using her other hand, Catherine then created a ball of white light that illuminated the tunnel. The water was almost pure black, a disturbing sight to say the least. The tunnel was arched shape and spread as far as they could see (though the direction behind them had been blocked off by sections of Rost's home that had collapsed through the floor). The walls had dark green moss growing up the sides and the pungent odder in the air seemed to get stronger as they walked on.

As the light emitting from the glowing ball continued to show them what lay ahead Alain was sure something had reflected back at them. A little further down near an intersection with a north and south split they discovered a broken section of a blade. He picked it up and showed it to the others.

There was no mistaking the design; the blade had a distinct curve and judging by its size it could only be part of an Elvaan sized Great Katana – Rost's weapon of choice. It was only the top half of the blade, the hilt was no where to be seen. The weapon had to have collided with, or received a hit from, something extremely strong to break the top off. Alain wrapped the blade piece up in a piece of linen cloth and tucked it into his belt.

Both directions in the split path looked the same from where they stood. Though he could not explain it, the right path seemed to him to be the correct one to take. This path twisted three more times leading deeper into the darkness. Every so often a bat would flap down from the roof startled by the light and squeak angrily before disappearing.

"Look!" Nokum-Akkum exclaimed, almost falling from Alain's shoulders in the process.

At first they could not see what had caught the Tarutaru's attention as their eyes were not as sharp as his. Soon enough they saw what he had, the outline of a body laying against the side of the tunnel up ahead. They broke into a sprint as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his Great Sword.

Rost seemed unconscious. Nearby to his body was the other broken section of his weapon. The hilt was covered in blood as was his hands. A cut along his forehead and chest also bled out and down his armour into the water. Alain stood back with Nokum-Akkum still on his shoulders while Catherine knelt down next to Rost and began casting White Magic, not caring about the black water staining her white robes.

"Cure," she uttered as tinted green light surrounded Rost.

The green light faded and Rost stirred.

"He was not unconscious; I believe a powerful sleep spell was cast on him."

Alain said his thoughts aloud, "If his attacker was trying to kill him why did he just put him to sleep?"

"He would have died had we not found him, he has lost a lot of blood already…I would say he only had a few hours until no amount of White Magic could help him. Whoever left Rost here knew that he would die… and in an awful way. My magic has sealed the cuts and provided pain relief, but he may still be somewhat disorientated."

Slowly but surely Rost came back around and, as Catherine had guessed, was very dazed and confused. He did not seem to recognise any of them at first and was more concerned about where his weapon had landed. He felt along his forehead and chest at the wounds sealed by the curative magic and began to remember what had happened the night before.

"You three…what are you doing here?" he managed to say at last in a groggy voice. "Where…how did we get here?"

"Rost, you've lost a lot of blood. I don't really want to move you, but we can't let you stay in this polluted water. Alain put Nokum-Akkum down and help me get him to his feet."

The Elvaan did not resist, but did groan as he was lifted. Alain and Catherine took an arm each as they lifted, Rost was difficult to lift due to his size and he was silently relieved it was not Gerdinus they had found in such a situation. Although he knew that their former comrade was disorientated, he still decided that he had to try and find out what happened to the attacker.

"The Hume…I remember the floor breaking out from under us both as I released the power of Tachi Koki. After that…I just remember being lost in darkness and… Was I dreaming? I don't know what happened to that Hume, but he is definitely still alive…I could not defeat him."

The whole tunnel seemed to shake suddenly. They braced themselves as it shook again, making sure not to let Rost fall back down into the water. He felt Nokum-Akkum clinging to his left leg trying to climb up it. Catherine lit another ball of white light in her hand and held it in the direction of the quakes, but there did not seem to be anything down the tunnel. Another vibration spread up the tunnel, this time even stronger.

"What is going on?" Alain asked.

The light in Catherine's hand was extinguished and darkness surrounded them. He could no longer feel Rost's body in his arms, or Nokum-Akkum at his legs. It was as if he was floating, travelling down a stream. The sensation of falling came next and continued to get faster. He tried to speak out, but his voice was gone. He no longer felt the presence of his friends around him.

A voice spoke loudly as if the person speaking was right next to his ear, "You of the chosen six heed my words. Come before the entrance to Raogrimm's dream and hear what I must say. It is our sin that trapped _him_ in the world of dreams and while we pray _he_ is one day saved, a group of interlopers seek to destroy the world while Raogrimm still exists in it. Come to the entrance and speak my name; Francmage."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: RAOGRIMM'S DREAM

_Why do I know that name? Francmage… I've heard it before, somewhere. I'm sure I heard it, and long before the war. Was he someone important? Raogrimm… who is Raogrimm?_

Through the darkness an open street melted through the black as if it was something struggling in mud, until Alain was enveloped by it and found that he lay in the middle of a cobbled path somewhere. By his sides were his companions, all of them also on their backs gazing upwards as if entranced. One-by-one they seemed to wake up and sat up equally as confused as he was.

"How did we get out of the tunnel?" Rost was able to ask.

Alain held his head and rubbed it as pain spread down the back of his neck. He tried to speak, but could not find the words. He heard Nokum-Akkum grumble something entirely incoherent before crawling up onto his knees and then to his feet using Catherine's leg for balance. He crawled over to Catherine as his legs refused to find the strength to let him stand up like his short friend and helped her sit up.

"Where are we?" she asked.

As Alain was about to answer Rost interrupted, "Southern San d'Oria… but this does not make sense. Something is amiss here. The air is stagnant and there is an evil feeling in every direction. Is this some kind of illusion?"

They all looked around. It did seem like they were in the middle of a street somewhere in San d'Oria, but there were no people to be seen. The paths were bare and looked as though barely anyone had trodden on them. The air smelt old for some reason, a sort of musky oldness you might smell in an attic. What most shocked Alain was when he tilted his head back and looked upon the sky, which was pitch black as if it were the middle of the night. The moon hung over them and it was tainted a dark purple. Something was not right.

"Did any of you hear a voice?" Catherine asked.

They all said that they had.

"If we have fallen prey to magic of some kind then it is far stronger than anything I have ever even read about. We should move, try to get our bearings, we cannot assume it is safe to stay here."

"Wait," Rost said. "The voice spoke a name that I remember hearing about. Was it not a member of the original Northlands investigation team in which lives were lost? That was many years ago, but I am sure that Francmage was the San d'Orian envoy of that group."

Suddenly, beside a tree at the side of the path they sat on, a shining white circle appeared in the floor. From it appeared the visage of an Elvaan male with long ginger hair that was tied in a ponytail hanging over his shoulder. He wore grey leather armour and had no visible weapon. His figure seemed to flicker in and out of existence and turned invisible every few seconds. Alain was not sure what it was that they all looked upon, and held his Great Sword as best he could in case they were about to be attacked.

"Do not fear me. I am not your enemy," said the ghostly visage of Francmage.

"What is this place?" Alain demanded.

"You might call it a 'Prison of Souls' as death does not exist here. Even those lost in battle will rise again after a time as if nothing happened, like a flame returning to a candle whose light has been extinguished. How many times has that cycle repeated itself in this damn abode? I truly do not know. It was given a specific name by its creator, though I do not know its relevance; Dynamis."

_Dynamis?_

Rost walked towards the visage, "You were in the Northland investigation group acting as a representative for our nation were you not?"

"What happened in the Northland has damned all those who took part. The worst fate befell that of Raogrimm, whose punishment after losing his physical form was to exist in this prison where death is not known to its inhabitants. While trapped, the darkness he sold his soul to took prominence and consumed us one-by-one. We are punished as well for what we did and we will endure it."

Catherine and he exchanged glances and then looked around their location once more. They still were not sure what the Elvaan visage spoke of.

"You do not understand? Those who seek to destroy this prison have deceived your mind; they have stolen the thoughts that would spur you on. Do you not remember what transpired in the throne room of Castle Zvahl?"

Glances were exchanged again, but no one spoke.

"You must rediscover what you learned after you defeated the Shadowlord. Seek out those who were there with you, at least one still remembers the truth. After what transpired there Raogrimm was brought to this prison, this Dynamis. His spirit was split across the parts of world that held significance to us. It is a dream world beyond his control, yet it keeps in check the last protection of the crystals as it preserves his consciousness. We hoped you would save Raogrimm from this prison, but we see now that it must remain in existence to preserve the crystals."

"Tell us! Explain what happened back then and we'll do what we can to help, I promise!" he exclaimed.

"We are beyond help. My memories are only of San d'Oria and the events that led me to be trapped in this part of Raogrimm's dream. I cannot give you the answers you want or the identity of those seeking to destroy this place as I simply do not know. A group of interlopers has forced their way into this place using Black Magic and ancient items of fiendish origins. They will seek out an effigy, a physical presence within this prison that holds within it my memories of Raogrimm. If it is destroyed the cycle will be broken and I will cease to exist along with the creatures of this Dynamis, but with me a part of Raogrimm will also die. If each of _us_ die then so will he and with his spirits death the crystals will be unprotected by the _noise_ his consciousness creates amongst them now."

None of them understood fully what was being told to them by Francmage, but he had told them all he could within the confines of the memories given to him. Alain recognised the name Raogrimm from his own dreams, but still did not understand the significance of it. He tried to get more information from the ghost.

"Who was Raogrimm? And who was Cornelia?"

The Elvaan smiled, "So your memories are returning? Then perhaps there is hope. Raogrimm was a Galka and Cornelia was the Hume that loved him. They were lost on that trip, my memories cannot shed light on what truly happened, but Ulrich – an Iron Musketeer of Bastok's military – told me and the Windurstrian researches that both of them had fallen from a cliff in a freak accident. After that each of us died…"

"You…you died!" Nokum-Akkum cried out.

"No one returned from that trip, we were all lost. Our spirits are linked to Raogrimm and we exist with him inside Dynamis, his dream world. I hoped you would come to save us from this endless nightmare, but I see now that our true punishment and ultimate redemption is to endure it for the sake of Vana'diel. Time grows short, seek those interlopers somewhere in this place and stop them from destroying the effigy holding my memories. I beg of you that, come what may from this, you seek out those who can replace your lost memories and you will know far more than I!"

This time, the ghostly visage did not return after flicking and turning invisible. The white circle of light in the floor vanished. The group did not speak for a short time, each lost in their own thoughts on what they had just heard. An unnatural calmness still seemed present, but this was soon squashed by the foreboding evil dominance coming from elsewhere.

Streets away they heard a roar. It was not the roar of a beast, it sounded somewhat metallic, like a machine was being torn apart. They were all instantly alert and all save for Rost drew their weapons.

"We can't stay here, we need to go find out what's going on," Alain said.

"And what am I to do? I am not armed," Rost replied, holding up his shattered hilt.

"Make do with your firsts."

The Elvaan put his hands on his hips and muttered something about him being no different to six months ago, but he chose to ignore it.

They left the tree at the side of the path and made their way down a short stair case that opened into a square. On the right was an inn, but it was just an empty shell inside the twisted world of Dynamis they now found themselves trapped in. To the left a long baron street with lifeless houses was all that could be seen. They carried on past the square and down the main street where the tanner's guild would have been in the real Southern San d'Oria.

Round the next corner, just as the distant mechanical roars seemed to be getting louder, they were shocked to find the path ahead littered with bodies of both Beastman and Hume. The Hume's all wore identical clothing – black cloaks and hoods that covered all their appendages with silver lining spreading down them. The Beastmen were Orcs. Pools of blood had collected around the fallen and cuts still seeped liquid onto the cold stone floor. Catherine knelt by the closest Hume and examined the body while the rest of them looked around.

On the ground was a number of weapons that they guessed were either used by the Beastmen or the Humes. There were also coins that Alain did not recognise spread around corpses that had fallen from split pouches on the Orc's belts.

"This is not a Hume," Catherine reported, startling them all. "It's hard to explain, but this is most definitely not a Hume. It's almost like a mannequin, but it has blood and skin. I don't know how to explain it…but if this is the kind of thing the society has researched then this does not bode well for us."

"This cannot be…" Rost muttered as he collected up a handful of coins. "These are Ordelle Bronzepieces and Montifont Silverpieces…this currency has not been legal tender in San d'Oria for centuries. There are barely a few still in existence and reside in our museums. This does not make sense."

In the distance there was another roar.

"We can't spend our time worrying about this now; we have to go save that effigy that Francmage spoke about!" Alain cried, taking charge.

He noticed Rost put a few of the coins in a satchel on the side of his belt then scan the row of corpses for a weapon amongst them that he could use. To his obvious astonishment he found a Great Katana sticking out from the side of a large green skinned corpse. He stuck the broken section of his hilt back into his scabbard attached to his side that also already contained the broken section of the blade that they had found while searching for him and then picked up the weapon from the floor.

Continuing down the body filled street they turned a sharp right into the street that ran along side where three arches led to the West Ronfaure gates. The streets and inside the arches were also filled with both corpses of the Armathrwn Society and Orcish Beastmen. A purple haze seemed to surround the gate, easily visible through the gaps as they ran past. It seemed to shimmer and send out pulses of energy to ward off anyone close to it. As they neared Victory Square they knew they had reached their destination.

The square was directly opposite the auction house building, which also seemed devoid of life and detail remaining just an empty shell. A short distance from them a body was flung across the open courtyard that came to an abrupt halt as it collided with the side of the auction house, twisting it double. The body of the society member flopped to the floor and did not more. A few seconds later another body skidded along the floor pouring blood out along the cobbled street like water as it went and then another two were thrown against the auction house.

A war had broken out in Victory Square with Armathrwn Society members fighting fiercely with the strange Orcs. At the top of the steps beyond the fighting was a mammoth statue with a purple haze behind it blocking the way to Northern San d'Oria. A group of cloaked figures were fighting it, leaping in all directions as it spun after them firing beams of energy from its eyes and sending out shockwaves of energy.

There were far too many Beastmen and society members between them and the gigantic effigy for them to push through safely. Parts of the statue had already been cut away by slashes from scimitars, thrusts from spears, and blasts from Black Magic spells.

The effigy caught a society member in a ball of black light that seemed to compress his entire body, crushing it to a pulp as his blood was pulled into a ring of purple above the black ball. His form was destroyed by the powerful spell and the effigy then trained its eyes on another target, firing two beams through an advancing opponent splitting their body in twain.

On the grass in the court closest to them four Orcs battered there way through the cloaked figures sending them flying in all directions with their powerful fists. Those that had been knocked back stood back up as if unfazed by the damage completely and held their arms in a cup shape before them. Blue and red energy entwined their body as their form seemed to flicker like a dimming light.

"That technique…" Rost uttered.

An Orc punched its fist straight into one of the society members that stood still and became suddenly frozen. Its fist sunk straight into the figures body as if he were made of liquid. With ease, the society member grabbed the Orc's forearm, heaved its large fist out of his own stomach and then with immeasurable strength spun the Orc three hundred and sixty degrees before slamming it into the ground and bashing a fist straight through its face. The others that had been knocked back disposed of the Orcs using the same strange technique that seemed to liquefy their forms and absorb any physical attack. They then charged at the effigy to assist in its destruction, paying no heed to Alain and the others.

"Whataru are we going to do now!" Nokum-Akkum exclaimed angrily. "Are the Orcs the goody-woody guys! Are we to help them outaru?"

"I doubt they would see us as allies, but right now our enemies are the society members. We can't let them destroy that statue!"

"Alain!" Catherine cried.

He turned and pulled back in shock as an Orc with white furs draped over its shoulders lunged at him with a single large gold axe. He raised his weapon in time to parry the attack but the weight of the Beastman still pushed down on him, causing him to lose footing. An axe stuck into the side of the Beastman's head with a clunk. Its beady eyes rolled back into its head as it collapsed.

"I saved you!" his Tarutaru friend shouted so everyone could hear. "You owe me again now!"

Two more Orcs charged from the direction they had come with weapons drawn. Rost readied the Great Katana he had found as Nokum-Akkum retrieved his axe from the skull of the Orc they had just killed.

_The streets we just came through were empty! Where did these ones come from?_ He thought to himself.

It was then he noticed the Orcs advancing on them had red blood stains all over them as if they had already received injuries. They all realized at once that the fallen fiends they had past in the street before were slowly getting back up just as Francmage had said.

"Try and get to the statue to stop them! I will fight off the Orcs coming from behind! The fallen may have risen, but they shall soon fall again. Meditate."

Alain watched Rost's form be surrounded by multicoloured light that collect around his hands that gripped the hilt of the Great Katana tightly, feeding energy into the dull blade.

He turned and ran into Victory Square with Catherine and Nokum-Akkum close behind.

Leaping over a downed Orc, he slashed sideways at the head of a society member looking the other way. His blade cut through fabric and then bone as he beheaded the figure. Blood spilled from the body as it toppled a few seconds after the head touched the grass. This drew the attention of society members and Orcs fighting nearby.

One cloaked figure jumped at Alain from the side. He was able to turn and hold his sword up in defence just in time. As the foot of his attacker struck his blade he was catapulted across the ground and only came to a halt after ramming into a dead Orc. The force of the blow had left him stunned, but he saw that the figure who struck him had been interrupted by Nokum-Akkum, who was swiping at him ferociously with both small axes.

_The force of that strike was unbelievable for someone of their size…I've seen Galka Monk's hit softer than that when fighting seriously…how can they have such incredible strength yet not even be a real Hume?_

An Orc with no weapon charged at Catherine, who raised her hand towards it, "Be gone foul beast! Banish!"

A ball of white light that shined brilliantly grew from her hand and fired at the Orc, catching it in an explosion of blinding energy that combusting its body, leaving nothing but charred marks on the broken ground left. She ran over to Alain as he re-entered the fray after getting back up.

Nokum-Akkum continued to twist and leap around the society member that had struck him, but could not land a blow. Another cloaked figure joined the fight, this one using a scimitar. They forced Nokum-Akkum into the defensive as he tried to fight them both at once. Alain thrust forwards with his Great Sword narrowly missing the enemy wielding a scimitar, who was just able to roll sideways to avoid. Pulling the weapon horizontally to his side Alain collecting energy into the tip of the blade and with far more speed than before struck at the unarmed one that still battled with his short friend.

"Power Slash!" he yelled.

Ripples in the shape of multiple red circles of energy spread out from his Great Sword as it pierced the centre of the society member's chest, blowing a large hole in their stomach as they was sent cascading across Victory Square.

He turned in time to watch a scimitar blade fall on him, but become stuck inches before his face by blue light. A hexagonal shape appeared before him and began to crack as more and more pressure was applied on it. He glanced over to Catherine and realized she had used her White Magic to provide him with a protective shield while he had struck down the other attacker.

His own sword's blade broke the blue protect shield in front of him as he slashed upwards through it, knocking back the cloaked figure. He heard a high pitched warcry from behind him and instinctively pushed his legs deep into the ground and leant forwards slightly. Nokum-Akkum summer salted onto his shoulders then shot forwards straight into the scimitar wielding figure, slicing through him with both axes in a circular motion.

Yet another enemy came at them both, but this time they knew instantly something was not right. The form of the attacker flicked and shimmered, meaning they had preformed whatever strange technique Rost had already witnessed. This one also wielded a scimitar and charged straight at them without a care that they prepared to attack.

The axe of Nokum-Akkum sliced straight into the leg of the attacker and seemed to be absorbed into him. Alain's huge blade dropped down on one shoulder and although the attacker did bend forwards as if he had received the full strength of the attack, he felt his blade slowly began to be sucked down as it was pulled into the length of the figures shoulder and held there like it had been stuck in deep mud.

Alain gritted his teeth as he felt the blade of his enemies scimitar slice into his side horizontally, ripping straight through the side of his leather armour and causing his skin to rupture. He almost dropped to one knee as blood spilled down his side, but managed to stay upright.

"Raogrimm…Raogrimm…"

Everything seemed to slow down in that instant. He could not move any part of his body and he seemed stuck where he stood. There was no longer the sound of battle; everything had come to a halt. He could no longer hear his friends or even feel the wound in his side. Everything was frozen.

_What happened?_ He tried to say, but found he could only think it.

Beyond the tall figure standing before him he could only stare in disbelief as the last crumbling section of the huge effigy statue fell to the floor and all signs of life disappeared from its glowing eyes. A shockwave spread along the ground coming towards him in slow motion. Amongst the rubble he was sure that he saw Francmage, still a ghost, collapse with it just as the shockwave struck him.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: TIME PAST

Through the dark depths of the Maze of Skakhrami lay the high crimson cliffs of Attohwa Chasm. The sun shone down painting the gravel bright amber while wind, caught in a vacuum, swept through the towering walls of the inner passages joined only by dangerously thin rock paths across the middle.

The centre of the area was home to a series of tunnels that connected the east and west sides of Attohwa. Dirt ridden rock eaters (giant worms) had made the tunnels their home, happily gaining sustenance from chewing on the loose debris. Creatures formed from arcane substances brought together to form a fiend made of a jelly like substance and littered with a dozen eyes also passed through the caverns preying on the worms and anyone foolish enough to stumble upon a nest of them.

Out in the open away from the wind swept openings were large rock formations, the largest of which being a mound named Pattadamo Tor in the centre of the east pit that stood higher in the sky than any other bluff in the area. These harsher areas were home to large flies and smaller lizards as well as the somewhat timid antlions. The pale, cream scaled, animals buried themselves in shallow holes ready to spring out and grab passing prey.

At the top of Pattadamo Tor was a huge opening, a rift in the rock that nearly split the mound in two. Inside the darkness of the hole was a glowing haze the colour of gold that seemed to fill the air with a refreshing, soothing aura.

Gerdinus looked on, nearly hypnotized, at the strange gold light deep inside the rift. The glow was from strange rocks, or crystals, it was hard to tell with the light shining so bright. They seemed to resonate every few seconds as if reacting to his presence causing his heart to miss a beat. He knelt at the edge of the rift and thrust his hands into the ground, gripping tightly so that he could look closer without falling.

Far behind him his blade, still wet with the blood of creatures he had to kill to find his way to the peak, stuck into the ground with a large blue and white shield equally as stained with fiend coloured markings nearby.

"It isn't your time," a voice said from behind him.

The Galka Paladin still clad in his white plate armour turned swiftly and stood to his feet to find who had discovered him. Standing by his sword and shield was another Galka wearing much darker chain armour. A black mask covered his face, but his size made it obvious of his race. A red hilt of a Great Sword stuck out over his left shoulder and the bottom of the twisted black blade was visible from behind his right leg.

Gerdinus uttered the reply, "…Zeid?"

Dark Knight Zeid was a legend, a rumour, an infamous figure of mystery in the Republic of Bastok. A former musketeer that chose to abandon his career, choosing instead to travel alone and, if the rumours were to be believed, from time-to-time taking those under his wing that would chose the same path as him in the hopes of becoming a Dark Knight. Gerdinus knew him by reputation and story alone, they had never met.

The only thing they had in common between them was that they both knew the Hume Alain, who he believed had actually trained with Zeid on at least one occasion before the war.

Turning back to the glowing rift as if it was calling something to him, he heard Zeid repeat his words; "It isn't your time."

"What do you mean?"

"Though your body may think that it is time to visit the Cradle of Rebirth your mind should know that you cannot yet be reborn, there is too much left to do. Step away from the rift."

He did not reply at first and instead tried to work out what the Dark Knight was talking about. Another pulse from the rift behind him made his heart skip again. He found himself being pulled towards it more and more. What was this feeling inside him that had drawn him to that place?

It had started months ago, after the end of the war. At first it was just a distant feeling that had been a welcomed change from the headaches he had been plagued with when trying to remember what had happened in the final battle. Over time the feeling seemed to grow stronger. It was a feeling of loss, like something was missing, like there was something he had to find. He had been drawn through the maze to the chasm and eventually up Parradamo Tor to whatever lay in the bottom of the rift by the feeling that the thing he had lost was hidden there.

Was this the process of rebirth? The process all Galka went through at a time undesignated by them? The memories of the journey of rebirth were stripped from them in their new form so for all he knew it was not the first time he had felt such a strange pulling to the place he now found himself in. The journey was rarely spoken of, save by the Taleskeeper, so he was shocked Zeid should say such things to him. The journey was a sole endeavour; it was something the Galka did alone.

"If it is my time then I cannot fight it," he told the Dark Knight.

"You must. You will be needed if the Archduke is to be stopped."

_The Archduke… Why is he speaking of Kam'lanaut?_

Zeid's expression grew troubled, "So you too have forgotten what we witnessed after Raogrimm's death… I had hoped due to our complex make up you would not be as stricken with the amnesia the rest of your friends mostly likely have. I soon realized that your silent departure was most likely to seek this place out and so I perused you. You cannot be reborn yet, you must remember what we all saw and help us."

The headaches that had become synonymous with attempting to remember those specific events in his past returned. Zeid laid a hand on the hilt of the bronze coloured short sword sticking out of the ground.

"This sword is not yet ready to be put to rest, nor is the shield done protecting people. Come with me and I will help you remember. After that we must find the others… there is no time left."

Reluctantly, Gerdinus stepped away from the Cradle of Rebirth, ignoring the calling inside him as best he could. As he reached Zeid he took up his sword and shield and then only took one last passing look behind him before following after the Dark Knight back down the mound.

"Oh, oh! Ohhhhhhhh! He's awake! He's awake! Hey!"

Very groggy, Alain was barely able to complain about the noise. A door clicked open, was slammed closed, then swiftly opened again not long after. He heard the patter of tiny feet first and knew it was Nokum-Akkum. His short friend jumped up onto where he lay and landed on his chest. He gritted his teeth and nearly cried out with the pain it caused and sat up grasping his side.

He was confused at first why he felt no armour, only a bandage placed directly over his skin. He was lying in a bed in a room he did not recognise. Looking down, he saw Nokum-Akkum's tiny feet sticking up over the side of the bed, where he had fallen when Alain leapt up.

Catherine entered the room and shortly after Rost also appeared (though in no great hurry). None of them seemed to show any injuries, or at least none as serious as the one he had received from the blade.

It was then that he remembered everything that had happened to them, everything about the ghost of Francmage, his memories of Raogrimm, and the dream world of Dynamis.

"What happened to Francmage!" he exclaimed.

Catherine sat on the edge of his bed where Nokum-Akkum had been and asked him to lay back while she redressed his wound.

"Francmage is dead… if that is even possible for one who was a spectre to begin with," Rost muttered from the corner of the room. "None of us have any recollection of leaving Dynamis, but we found ourselves in a side street of Southern San d'Oria. There was no trace of any bodies belong to Orc or society member."

He listened as they explained that they were now inside the rooms above the Lion Spring's Tavern in the same district. It was the closest and safest place for them to bring him in his wounded condition and not only did Rost know the owner, but Catherine knew it was the place that had been suggested to her by Rahal.

"How long was I unconscious for?" he asked.

"A day or so, but…" Catherine began, "…It seems that since the moment we were drawn into that strange Dynamis three days has actually past outside of it. I don't know how that is possible, but it seems we existed in an area where time past differently to the real world."

He could not believe so long had past. Had time really been bent and twisted while they were inside the dream world? It was a place where death did not seem to exist so it was more than possible the rules governing the passage of time were also different in some way, almost like a second inside it was static for far longer than the outside. Those revelations lead to the next most obvious question; were Pop and Samuel still waiting for them with the airship beyond the plateau.

"We spoke to them as soony-woon as we could!" Nokum-Akkum piped up. "They were a little upsetaru, I-

Footsteps approached the door and all were silent. Catherine placed a hand on his chest and eased him slowly back down onto the bed with a finger at her mouth silently instructing him not to speak. Rost had reached for the Great Katana on his side while Nokum-Akkum drew his axes. Alain had no idea what was going on, but did not utter a word.

Seconds past and no one breathed. The footsteps stopped right outside the room. There was a moment of no sound whatsoever and then a hand rapped onto the wooden frame. Rost nodded at Catherine and then at the door signalling for her to open it from her side, before sneaking up next to it with his sword drawn. Catherine swung open the door and was relieved to see Rahal still clad in his royal knight's armour with a large sack over his shoulder.

The captain of the knights entered and looked to the left. He complimented Rost on his surprise attack setup, but then looked down at Nokum-Akkum (who still held an axe in each hand) and stated he would have had less chance of seeing the Tarutaru as he would not be watching the floor.

"Whataru did you justaru say!"

"I meant no offence, forgive me," Rahal said as he closed the door behind him.

An Elvaan sized wooden chair was brought over from the corner of the room for Rahal to sit in. He dropped the large sack by his side and the clunk of armour rung out. Rost walked over and examined the content, recognising the sack as his. From what Alain could see there were armour, sheets, and other supplies inside it, which were all possibly what was pulled from the wreckage of his home.

"That was all I was able to collect from the ruins, Rostairmar. I see your friend is awake, so I hope you are ready to leave the city as Jeuno's presence here is becoming larger… despite our best efforts to stop them openly abusing their power. They are pushing the boundaries of our patience to the extreme and the princes will not tolerate it for much longer. I do not like where this may lead."

"How can Jeuno be as open as you say?" Alain replied. "It was an Armathrwn Society member that attacked Rost!"

"The allegations were denied, shrugged off as rumours and fabricated lies, discredited almost instantly. Naturally, I know that you are not lying, but considering Jeuno holds sway over what stance we as a nation can officially take we had no choice but to back down. If you have only just woken then I assume you are not aware of what your friends already know has transpired? You, the infamous fighters known as the Six Champions, have been labelled enemies of Jeuno, criminals to be apprehended on sight, and are being blamed for the attempted kidnap of a San d'Orian diplomat and the attempted murder of a knight."

Alain's head hurt as the things he heard swirled around inside it. Jeuno had made them out to be the ones responsible for crimes? The society had used their animosity as being the Six Champions to their advantage blaming them for Rost's attack despite him being one of the very accused people. Had the events that transpired in Oldton all been staged as well simply to incriminate them somehow?

The other nations were bound by a pact that gave sway to what could be released to the public firmly in Jeuno's hands. President Karst had to know they were not responsible for endangering the diplomat's life and had in fact saved him, but the public would not be allowed to hear those specifics. It was as Cid had warned; though they might be supported in mind, openly no nation could possibly accuse Jeuno of anything without proof and they had none.

"Needless to say, my knights are well aware that something is not right, but for now I am bound by the nation's agreements. Your identities are still somewhat secret; my guess is Jeuno is simply covering the movement of its society members behind a plausible story of hunting for you. It has given them sufficient grounds to post members of the society within each nation. Still, you should not reveal anything about your past to anyone, even knights under my command, as you cannot trust anyone to keep the secret from this point on."

"…But…whataru are we supposed to do now then?" Nokum-Akkum muttered questionably, with one hand on his chin.

"We should discuss such things only once we are safely out of the city and on board your airship," Rost interjected.

Catherine turned to Alain, "Do you agree with that plan?"

_Why are you asking me? _He thought inwardly._ I'm no leader…Where's Gerdinus when you need him?_

He could do nothing but nod, the proper words escaped him. With their course of action agreed (for the time being at least) they would try and get back to the Highwind. That did not solve the greater problem facing them though and they would soon need to try to work out how to avoid Jeuno's warrant for their arrests while at the same time trying to stop whatever it was that the society seemed to be doing in the dream world of Dynamis.

Catherine took out the communication pearl she had been given and spoke into it. There was a pause before some noise rippled through, soon after their came the cranky sounding voice of an old man.

"Took 'yer time, didn't you? The kid finally wake up, then? Get 'yer ends back here so we can get moving!"

Captain Rahal seemed taken aback, "Who is that speaking in such an ill-mannered way?"

"It's just some ancient old guy with no sense of humour!" Nokum-Akkum said with a giggle.

They were all quite shocked by the loud profanity quickly filtered through the pearl. Catherine held her hands around the pale pearl and coughed out of politeness until Pop's anger subsided. She apologised on their behalf and asked if the teleportation crystal onboard the airship was working yet, but the answer was still no.

Pop told them to go from the crag in the plateau via teleportation magic already in place, but Rahal was quick to insist that that was not possible, as it was already being watched by both his men and society members.

"Figure it out 'fer yerselves then!" was the reply. "Just give me or my boy the word when ye do actually get out of there and we'll pick ye up wherever!"

The pearl's glow subsided as messages stopped travelling through it.

"If you all listen closely, I have already planned ahead and believe I can safely get you out of the city," Rahal said.

They all listened as he explained.

The plan was quite simple; he would smuggle them out in the evening under cover of darkness. He would make sure one gate would be lightly guarded and left open for them to slip out. Once outside the city the darkness would hopefully stop them being seen by sentries or any night patrols. He could not remove all the guards from the gates though as the risk was too high with the threat of the creatures breathing down on them from the northlands, but he would make sure there would be as few as possible. Captain Rahal begged their discretion and understanding that his men would have no choice in the actions they take if they are discovered and asked for their word that none would be killed.

They all agreed to that condition and so he continued. At the stroke of midnight that very night a guard change would start, but half the new watch would be held up in a meeting with him, meaning there would only be a handful of guards split around the whole of the courtyard leading out into East Ronfaure. Being as silent as possible they were to slip out within the space of no longer than ten minutes before the rest of the guard would get there. It was a small window and the alarm could not be raised lest they would have the entire San d'Orian military and Jeuno's agents chasing them to the plateau. He suggested they try and take off as far from the crag in the La Theine Plateau as well to avoid them being seen.

"A sound plan as always, Captain," Rost said with a sly smile. "We will be ready to leave here on the stroke of midnight, thank you for doing this for us."

"You were my best knight; it is the least that I could do for you. I hope that once this is resolved you will serve again as a knight of the kingdom, Rostairmar d'Lecanti." Rahal paused and then addressed them all, "And I pray that this does not lead to civil war between the nations and the duchy. If any of you should speak to President Karst on this matter again, off the record, let him know that, although there is some friction between our nations, we would stand with them against a corrupt Jeuno. That is the word of the royal family that I was asked to pass on."

"Thank you for doing this, Rahal," Catherine said as the Elvaan captain stood up to leave.

They shook hands, which seemed strangely formal to Alain considering he was sure he remembered her once saying that they had known each other since they were children. Perhaps it was just their way.

With that, the royal knight captain left them and closed the door gently behind. A silence hung in the air between them as each counted the _clinks_ of the knight's armour passing across the landing outside and then down to the first floor.

Hours past, though if Alain was honest to himself they seemed more like years. A quiet trepidation surrounded them all and no one really knew what to say. What they did know was what dangers they faced now and that there was no possible turning back. They had to find a way to not only prove their innocence, but expose whatever plot Jeuno was attempting to carry out. It seemed all too coincidental that the duchy's strange behaviour started as the kindred once began populating the northlands.

What Alain could not understand was why they had been targeted. Sure, they were on a mission that could technically expose the duchy, but they were asked to undertake it _after_ the events with the diplomat in Oldton. That meant they had already been targeted to be framed _before_ that. Was it because they were the Six Champions? That title was just an empty word to him. They were pretty strong, but not the strongest in the world. With them being split up around Vana'diel they could have never even found out anything at all and went on in blissful ignorance, so there had to be some other reason.

The strange amnesia they all suffered from played on his mind. Was that part of the reason? Had they forgotten something that incriminated or explained what Jeuno was up to? From what they had heard from inside Dynamis, that seemed the most likely thing so far.

"It's time," Rost said from the lonely dark corner of the room.

As quietly as possible, they prepared their things for departure. He had changed back into his torn armour some time before and his bandage was visible along the side of his chest where the blade had managed to penetrate. All Nokum-Akkum and Catherine had to carry were their weapons and so were ready swiftly.

Rost had changed out of his knight's armour and left it in another room. The Elvaan had changed into a white and black kote with tanned kenpachi gloves, trousers, and boots. Over his shoulder was the sack containing the smaller items which Rahal had retrieved for him. On his side was two scabbards; one from his own weapon that had been broken in his attack and the other for the strange blade he had found inside Dynamis.

During the wait, Alain had been shocked to learn that the weapon had somehow been drawn out from the dream world into a physical form, but it was comforting at the same time to know that it was proof they had all hallucinated it all. The coins, which Rost had kept to himself, had probably also became real.

With everything collected they formed a line and quietly walked out onto the landing and headed for the stairs. Every crack and creek from the floorboards made them wince as they became every more aware that other people were in the rooms they sneaked by.

The pub area downstairs was strangely empty of patrons and bar staff (they assumed this was also Rahal's doing). The fires were still lit and half empty mugs of ale rested at many of the tables. The front door was unlocked and off the latch. They ventured outside.

Cold air greeted them, it was a frosty evening. Dim lamps lit the streets that parted ways at the fountain across from the tavern. People walked the streets, but paid no heed to them beyond a casual 'Good evening'. Not even Rost had been recognised in his new clothes, yet.

The distance to Victory Square and the gate they were to escape from seemed like malms, but in actual fact it was quite close. Alain could not help but remember the mirror image of the places he was walking by inside Dynamis, lifeless versions of every single building.

A short distance from the Auction House they stopped on the far side of a sheet hooked over a display stand with a rain cover. The wares for sale had been removed already, taken back by the owner of the stall to their home. From there they could observe the arches to the courtyard of the gate without being spotted.

"Two guards up ahead," Rost reported as he looked around the side of the stall. "…Wait… three, a third is just inside the courtyard. They seem anxious, most likely wondering where the rest of the shift change is. They do not appear to be moving far from their stations, we will need to deal with them. Remember; no deaths."

"Maybe one of us should go ask Captain Rahal what's going on?" one knight asked his colleague across the way. "Where do you think the rest of the squad are?"

"Shift changes? More cut backs? I heard four of Sixth Company was sacked, but who knows, everything is messed up right now after what happened to Rostairmar d'Lecanti's home. Doesn't seem like the captain to leave a gate so unguarded…maybe I should go see him."

The Elvaan Royal Knight looked up and the dark sky and held a hand under his chin supported by the other arm resting against his stomach. There was hardly a cloud in sight and many sparkling stars twinkled brightly. To his right, across the way, he was startled by the sound of metal clanging together. Turning, he saw his colleague collapsed against the wall he had been resting on, seemingly unconscious.

As he reached for his sword he turned just in time to see the bottom of a mace meet with the centre of his forehead. Staggering backwards, he dropped onto the ground and suddenly felt a calmness come over him as his eyes became weighted and he fell into an unnatural sleep.

The third and final knight rushed out with sword already drawn, crying for help after realizing that something was not right. No sooner had he ran out from under the portcullis did bands of amber light form around him and bind his arms to his sides. Frantically searching for his attacker while trying to free himself, the guard was shocked as he became aware of two figures lurking in the shadows within the courtyard walls behind him; they had been invisible and sneaked past until choosing to attack. Next to the one that had stunned him stood and Elvaan that walked towards him.

"Forgive me," he said.

"Rostairmar?"

The last guard collapsed onto the ground as the hilt of Rost's broken katana met with the side of his head. The Elvaan had struck with enough force to render the knight unconscious, but not to seriously injure them. Catherine walked in under the stone arc to join them explaining as she went that her sleep spells would not last long and that they should move as soon as possible. Alain became aware that Nokum-Akkum was no where to be seen.

"Where's…" he began, and then stopped as he saw the fabric by Catherine's leg move unnaturally. "Nokum-Akkum stop playing around, we have to get out of here!"

Catherine kicked her leg out, removing the invisible spell placed on the Tarutaru, who fell on his backside, but that did not remove the grin from his face. He hopped onto his tiny feet and followed behind her as they all made their way through the large gates out into East Ronfaure without meeting any other resistance.

Across from the portcullis, directly in view of the fallen guards, a figure watched from within a dark tent just off the edge of the grass in Victory Square. They stood in perfect silence during the whole escape, simply observing as ordered, with their hands unnaturally motionless at their sides. Now that the targets had left the city, the figure carried out its next instructions and let a short bladed scimitar slip out from a large sleeve hiding his arm.

With no hesitation the figure left the confines of the inconspicuous tent with weapon in hand. Reaching the first unconscious knight which had been caught by a simple sleep spell, he bent over the Elvaan still not uttering a word. The knight woke from the induced magical slumber to feel the blade pass along the length of his throat.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: SPLIT DECISIONS

_Find out how to solve the amnesia…_

_Find another way into Dynamis…_

_Find the other champions…_

_Find out what Jeuno is up to…_

Alain stood on the upper deck, resting his hands on the edge of the Highwind, looking down at the sea passing by below. It was early morning and he had not slept at all, how could he with so much to think about? They were still being indecisive, the only decision they had made was to take the airship further out over the sea away from the plateau to make sure they were not seen by anyone.

Getting back to the airship was uneventful after escaping from San d'Oria. They avoided the Ronfaure outpost and any torch light they saw. Catherine's magic was used to keep them hidden through the boarder as well. In La Theine they stayed clear of the crag, which Rahal had warned them was under guard, and made their way to where the airship had landed. They could not afford to stay on the land to make sure no one remotely nearby would see them so took off and headed out west straight away. Right now Samual was steering and would touch them down soon straight onto the water.

He had been trying to decide which task that they had the burden of seemed the most important. Gerdinus and Hanaa Mocorho's lives could be in danger if the Armthrwn Society found them before they did, as they could be completely oblivious to the danger posed. If Francmage was to be believed, leaving the society to destroy the other Dynamis areas inhabited by the spirits of the long dead northern expedition members could have catastrophic results as well. That lead on to finding out just exactly what the society was up to and how, if at all, their amnesia was related to it.

"Too many paths to walk and not enough people to walk them," he uttered out loud.

He walked to the centre of the upper deck and drew his Great Sword from his back, holding it slightly pointed before him and gripping its hilt tightly in both hands. He swung left and twisted before bringing the blade down and stopping inches before the deck. The swinging still seemed sluggish to him than during the war when he had learned to use the weapon, he had neglected his training.

As he turned to swing again he knew someone was behind him. He stopped the blade in time and frowned as he saw the tip of his sword inches away from the side of Rost's head.

"What do you want?" he asked the Elvaan.

"Fresh air," was the reply.

The Samurai ducked under the blade and walked to the opposite side than he had been resting on and looked out over the edge. Alain huffed to himself and carried on swinging the sword, changing direction every second swing to try and test the limits of how fast he could move while using such a large blade.

"Why do you no longer use a scythe?" asked Rost without turning to face him.

During the war he had favoured the much more specialized weapon. It was easier to swing fiercely due to its shape and was sharper to a point of being able to tear through plate mail with a slashing motion rather than a thrusting one with a sword. He had used a scythe during the war; it was what he had trained himself in even before deciding to pursue the path of a Dark Knight. The only reason he ever bothered to learn how to use the Great Sword as well was because Zeid seemed to favour it. He considered himself able to use both weapons well, but the scythe was defiantly less sluggish to strike with due to its smaller weight. He tried to remember what had happened to the scythe he favoured during those times, and his answer was a headache.

"I guess I lost it during the final battle, I don't really remember."

"You would do better with it. Your size does not favour a heavy weapon like a Great Sword. Still, at least there is a conventional reason you no longer use a scythe, I had simply assumed you wished to mimic Dark Knight Zeid and discarded it."

"As arrogant as ever, aren't you?" Alain bitterly retorted.

The Elvaan turned and they starred at each other from opposite ends of the airship. A fake smile, one hiding his hatred, appeared on Rost's lips before he silently disappeared back below deck.

"…Bastard," Alain said to no one as he carried on practising.

He found himself able to sleep for a short while in the early hours of the morning. The sun was rising as he eventually found his body was forcing him into unconsciousness even if his mind could not stop thinking about everything bearing down on them all.

It was an uncomfortable sleep plagued with images of the final battle. Things were different this time; he saw things he had not seen before. He saw the huge black and purple figure of a creature and dark shadows surrounding it. He saw two long black blades and a jagged scythe that was not his. He heard a woman's voice calling to them to run.

After two hours sleep, Alain was woken at eight to go with the rest of them to talk about what to do next in the meeting room. The airship was resting on the murky waters by then. His Moogle and Pop were in the meeting room along with the others.

"Master, master!" his Moogle cooed. "We've had a delivery through the super fast Mega-Moogle-Manangement-Mail-System (M.M.M.M.S), kupo!"

He was presented with a letter. While he undid the little red ribbon wrapped around the envelope he asked if there was word on where Gerdinus and Hanaa Mocorho were. His Moogle flopped its head from side-to-side, causing its dangling ball to bounce all over the place, signifying a no. The letter seemed hastily written by whoever penned it. His eyes scanned over it quickly while the others waited.

"…It's from Cid. At least, I think it is…there's no signature or name."

"What does it say?" Catherine asked.

He read the letter out to them, "I know I said not to come back, but it turns out that you need to. G. Things are pretty bad here, but that's not the point. U. Your mentor got in touch with someone and he has a message to pass on only to one of you _people_. M. You don't need to meet with me, just find a way to see _him_. B. I hope you're taking care of my _little girl_, I know she can be trouble, but treat her nice and she'll do as she's told! A. I hear those c_lub members _are going all over the place, annoying I know, but I also heard they hadn't gone across the sea yet. H. Anyway, speak to you later. Take care of my little girl."

They exchanged glances. The words that Alain had emphasized were underlined a few times. It did not sound like how Cid would write something, but the hints dropped about the Highwind and Armathrwn Society seemed to reveal the writers identity. As far as the mentor comments went, Alain assumed he was talking about Zeid. If that was correct, then by 'people' he probably meant champions.

Nokum-Akkum hopped up onto the table so he was at shoulder height with Alain and peered over his wrist to read parts of the letter out, "G-U-M-B-A-H…whataru is a gumbah?"

Alain realized what it meant instantly, "Not what; who. Gumbah is a person. It's a young Galka that knew Zeid. Any time my _mentor_ wanted to meet with me he would send word in a letter written in some ancient Galkan symbols that Gumbah would translate for me. If this letter is really written by Cid, it sounds like he's telling us to somehow get back into Bastok to get a letter from Zeid that's in Gumbah's possession right now."

His Tarutaru friend had a hand under his chin, clearly thinking hard. Almost surprised at his own brilliant deduction, Nokum-Akkum yelped with glee before he snatched the letter from Alain and held it up, declaring it to be an _obvious_ fake. They asked his reasons for thinking that.

"Why notaru send the translated letter instead? Sounds like a giant-wiant trap to get us back inside Bastok! You're all lucky I am such a smarty-warty pantarus!"

They were all silent, save for Rost clearing his throat, much to the Tarutaru's annoyance. He wanted them to be in awe of his amazing problem solving abilities, but they were not all as sceptical as he was.

"It would seem that Chief Engineer Cid is trying to use discretion in this matter," Catherine eventually said in reply. "Sending the translated letter would risk it being intercepted by the society, especially if they are within Bastok already. He wrote it with obvious enough hints to us about what is going on, but a random person reading it might not work it out so fast. He is telling us what he thinks we need to do next."

Alain brought up the point in the letter talking about the society not yet going across the sea. That seemed more than a hint about something else he expected them to do. To him, it seemed to mean that either they had not made their way to the Elshimo isles or the Kuzotz region.

"There is nothing in Elshimo of relevance to our situation that I can think of," Catherine stated, "but the Kuzotz region on the other hand… southeast of the teleportation crystal is an opening into Korroloka Tunnel, which subsequently leads straight to…"

"Zeruhn Mines, right inside Bastok's walls…" Alain said, finishing her sentence. "Cid is telling us to get back into Bastok via that route. There would be guards in the mines, but no where near as many as at the gates."

Pop asked them all if that was where they wanted to ship to start heading towards. There seemed little else they could do without more information about their missing friends. Luckily, the Kuzotz region was not that far south of where they were currently staying. Pop left the room and could be heard shouting instructions at his son from the control room. A dull hum made the walls and floor vibrate slightly as the crystal engine became active and the slowly took off back into the morning sky.

Before the conversation changed to how they could safely infiltrate Bastok through the mines and into the mining district Alain had already made up his mind. An Elvaan or Tarutaru would stick out like a sore thumb in the Galkan district of the republic, sure there were tourists and travelling adventurers, but they would pull unnecessary attention to themselves. Catherine technically could enter the city without much notice, but he did not want her to take such a risk. He was the best choice to go in alone, not least because he already knew Gumbah.

"It's too dangerous to have you go back into Bastok alone!" Catherine protested after he explained his plan. "What if you are discovered by a society member? Or a guard recognises you and has no choice but to report it?"

"He would draw the least attention to himself out of us and already knows the Galkan holding the message. Let him go," Rost said from the corner of the meeting room.

With that it was decided. He left the meeting room and was sure he heard Rost do the same shortly after.

Catherine sighed heavily, much to Nokum-Akkum's dismay. He leapt back up on top of the long wooden table and ran over to her with arms outstretched. She accepted his over zealous embrace.

"Cathy… Don't be sad, I have a plan to keep an eye on Alain!"

"You do?"

"Of course I do! We Tarutaru are the smartestaru of all races! All we need to do is find a sack, one big enough for me! Then I hide in itaru and Alain smuggles me into Bastok! If anything happens I'll be there to fight those strange cloaked guys off!"

She patted his head and ruffled his blond hair, bringing out his large grin which spread his tanned cheeks out wide. She thanked him for trying to make her feel better about Alain sneaking back into Bastok, but suggested the plan might not work as he thought it would.

"I'll go look around in the supply room!" her short friend declared, running along the table and jumping off the opposite side. "I'll come get you when I find a large enough sack!"

The Tarutaru's simple look on life always made her smile; even if she was worried about other things Nokum-Akkum would find a way to make it better. But she could not help staying worried about Alain. He had always been quite apathetic, especially after the war, and she often worried that he disregarded his own safety far too willingly.

She could only guess why he had gotten worse, but she knew that at some point in his past Alain had been shunned and gave up his career as a Dark Knight forsaking the rest of his training and never completing it. It was a touchy subject that she did not bring up with him. Even Nokum-Akkum, who had been Alain's best friend for years, did not know exactly what happened.

It was not the time to try asking Alain anything like that and she knew it, so she decided instead to try and Rost. The same animosity that was present during the war had reappeared for no good reason (at least that she could see), so it had to be stopped before it led to another brawl.

A gentle knock on Rost's room door returned nothing; he was not inside. She took her search to the top deck, but it was also empty. While walking around up there she could hear Nokum-Akkum throwing things around inside the upper storage room and complaining to himself about this and that. Next, she checked the control room and greeted Samuel politely as she always did. Pop was also in the room, but left after taking a sketch (of what looked like the crystal engine) down from the board above the control station on the left.

"Do you happen to know where Rost is?" she asked the young Hume.

He thought for a moment, "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him for a while. He seems to vanish every so often. If he isn't in his room then…you could try the lower deck? The Highwind is big, but it's not _that_ big."

Thanking him, she left and found the stairs down to the lower deck that ran along the very bottom of the airship under the floor with their rooms and the meeting room. This deck was home to the engine room where the crystal engine powered all aspects of the Highwind and nothing much else. The humming coming from the crystal was much louder on this deck and was accompanied by the sounds of pistons moving and gears grinding. She doubted that Rost would be in the engine room with Pop if he was trying to be alone, so she wandered towards the bow of the ship.

There was not much to be found in that section of the lower deck, it seemed unused beyond storing a few crates. Looking in a few she found it held their food supplies, which seemed strangely depleted. Either someone on board was stuffing their face or they had taken off from Bastok without a full stock.

Turning to leave, she jumped and held her chest with fright when she saw a large shadow in the corner next to the door she had entered from. Rost smirked and asked what she wanted.

"How rude!" she gasped. "It's very impolite not to announce yourself. I thought noble Elvaan knew better than that! Why are you down here anyway?"

"I like peace and quiet," he replied. "The noises from the engine are nothing compared to the over enthusiastic gibberish that constantly spews from that Tarutaru's mouth. If you know of an off button for him, please enlighten me."

Sitting upon one of the food crates, she shook her head at him. Rost had always been the quiet sort, choosing to keep most of his thoughts to himself rather than say them out loud. She was sure he probably spent most of his time complaining inwardly about every little thing and that made her smile. Most Elvaan were quite outspoken, but Rost seemed very selective with who he ever spoke out at.

He huffed from the shadows, "Why are you smiling?"

"You haven't changed since the wars either… have you? I suppose not, it really was not that long ago."

"Did you want something?"

"I wanted to ask you to please try and be nicer to Alain. I know you two don't like one another, but we must be able to get along if we want to live through this. We can't have you fighting with one another again."

The Elvaan Samurai huffed again and crossed his arms over his chest. Their dislike of one another was a touchy subject, it seemed.

"While Alain may not have matured since then, I have. Do not worry about it; we will not come to blows. We will cooperate well enough with one another when the situation requires it. People can dislike each other and still be comrades in arms, you know?"

"I guess I just wish that you two could become friends. That's all," she replied solemnly.

His reply was swift, "That won't happen."

The journey to the Kuzotz region only took a few hours. It was midday by the time the sea passing by below the Highwind was replaced with the golden sands and gravel rocks of the Altepa Desert.

They would land in the south of the eastern desert, where some flat stone ruins would act as a safe landing pad. It was too dangerous to attempt a landing on the desert, which was all too prone to sinking or drifting in sandstorms. If the winds picked up enough the desert would almost become a sea with the sand cascading down mounds like waves of water.

As Alain looked on at the bright land passing below he was sure he saw something travelling across the desert at a blinding speed. A huge dust cloud fired up into the air behind it from the sheer momentum of its feet. It shot by below the airship and had already reached the horizon by the time he ran to the opposite side to continue watching it. He was not sure what it had been, but was sure it looked like it had green skin.

Another twenty minutes past before they flew over the ruins that would hopefully hold a safe place to land. The grumbling white marble buildings now heavily coated in loose sand were the remnants of the Galkan cities from centuries ago, destroyed during a mass exodus to escape Beastmen hordes.

He travelled down below deck to the control room where everyone else was. Pop was right up against the front screen peering down and pointing at various parts of the ruin for his son to circle so he could guess how safe it was to land.

"Are you ready to go, Alain?" Catherine asked him after noticing his presence.

He nodded. He had changed out of his armour and donned simple white and blue Hume tunic with matching boots and pants, which were very common in Bastok. He still wore his Great Sword on his back; it was not uncommon for new adventurers to carry a weapon while wearing such simple wears so he hoped to blend in as one. The only other item he had with him was the pearl to communicate with the airship

The Highwind shook somewhat uneasily before a deep sounding thud rung out as the landing struts descended and cushioned their fall on a reasonably flat stone slab. A cloud of dust surrounded them as the loose sand around was upturned and the white marble that had been hidden beneath appeared.

"Propellers two and three are off and one and four are at half speed now. It seems safe enough to power them down," Samuel reported to his father (who was checking some gauges against the wall).

The hum of the crystal engine subsided as the last giant propellers above deck spun to an eventual halt. There was a moment of uneasiness as everyone was silent, listening for any sign of the airship slipping from the rock.

"Two out of two ground landings a success!" Samuel cried out, startling everyone.

Pop slapped his son around the back of the head and told him not to be so loud.

"I guess I'll be going then," he told the others.

"WAITARU!" Nokum-Akkum shouted at the top of his lungs and shot out of the room.

His short friend returned only a few seconds later holding a large sack in his small hands. He presented it to him with a big grin and announced himself to be a genius. Alain looked in the sack and found it to be empty. He shrugged and asked what it was for.

"Me," the Tarutaru replied. "You can hide me in there and thataru way I can protectaru you in Bastok. I made a promise-womise to Cathy!"

"…Uh," was all he managed to say in reply.

Everyone else was silent and making a point of looking away pretending to be busy. He caught Catherine's gaze and she smiled hopelessly at him and mimicked his shrug. He turned the sack upside down so the opening was at the bottom and let it drop over Nokum-Akkum.

"I'll call you as soon as I'm done, see you!" he said and ran out of the room.

Muffed angry calls came from the sack as Nokum-Akkum tried to pull it off, but could not. He tried running after Alain, but tripped on the material at the bottom and fell flat on his face. He let out an annoyed noise before getting back up and walking straight into the banister of the staircase out of the control room. Catherine walked over to him, helped him up, and pulled the sack of his head.

The Tarutaru jumped up and down angrily, "I'll getaru you for that, Alain!"

But by then he had already gone.

The entrance to Korroloka Tunnel was not guarded from that end and was free to anyone to use. The tunnel was a damp place with a stale odder constantly present in the air. It was home to a variety of creatures including crabs, worms, fish, slimes, spiders. Most of the creatures were pretty docile, but the spiders could from time-to-time attack without provocation.

The pale grey walls were wet and the soggy ground seemed to move underfoot. A long somewhat linear path ran down the centre of the tunnel with several breaks off into side caverns and natural rock bridges hung over head.

In order to avoid what appeared to be a party of adventurers battling with the creatures for training, he took one side path which circled around past a huge white clam and up over the main route. He passed across one rock bridge to get to the opposite side undetected and hugged the wall closely not to pull attention to himself.

Far from the exit out into the desert the tunnel was getting quite dark, but his eyes were quickly adjusting. Along the dank streams that ran through the tunnel were strange crystals that emitted enough light to keep the cave from plunging into complete darkness as well.

He came across a second group of adventurers that he could not avoid passing by. He bid them hello and carried on past, but held his breath as one called for him to stop. Surely they had not recognised him somehow? He turned and walked slowly back to them.

"Greetings," the group leader (a tall female Hume) said. "You look like you are in training as well, maybe to join the republic's army, or just as a freelance adventurer? Either way, if you like, you can train with us. We've been asked to clear out the crabs and sea monks in the southern tunnel so fishers aren't harassed. There some money in it and it's a perfect chance to put basic training to the test! We could get our Adventurer's Certificate for this! What do you say?"

He thought up an excuse quite quickly, drawing from his own experiences as a trainee fresh out of the basic training available to every registered citizen of the Republic of Bastok. He surprised himself by remembering the name of the client.

"Sorry, but I've already been given a task. Horatius the jeweller asked me to retrieve a pearl from one of the giant clams from the upper tunnels. I'm on a time limit to get it back to him."

The woman smiled, "Good to hear that you're doing your part, no problem. If you ever want to join our training missions you'll find us in here doing this or that. See you around!"

With that, he smiled back politely and carried on through the tunnel towards his destination; the gate into Zeruhn Mines.

The next section of tunnel was wider than most with a serious of dully glowing rounded rocks littering the path. He slowed as he approached them, something was not right. He saw the thin legs of a creature sticking out from behind one of the rocks and drew his sword in case of danger.

As he past by the rock, he twisted and slashed sideways straight through the body of a huge spider. Its legs collapsed as it fell in on itself. He turned quickly as he felt something surround his leg. A white web had ensnared it. Pointing one hand forward into the darkness, he followed the webbing and targeted another spider.

"Fire," he said.

His hand glowed with amber light as flames licked around his palm forming into a ball of fire that shot forward and engulfed the creature. It screeched and flailed around as its skin burnt, tugging on the webbing still attached to his foot and causing him to be toppled. Sitting up and cutting the webbing loose, he turned as he heard a scuttling sound from behind.

The third spider was to close to swing at fully, so he held the blade of his sword vertically and bashed it into spider's front, knocking it back a considerable distance and dazing it. He shot forwards and quickly followed up with a half moon shaped slash that separated its upper body from its lower. It fell into a pile as green blood oozed from its body. Alain adjusted his weapon on his back and carried on unhindered, silently glad he had been the one to fall prey to the creatures ambush and not one of the new adventurers.

Before long he found his way into Zerhun Mines. The walls changed from the pale damp grey to a dark dusty brown. Over a small bridge he found the gate into the protect area of the mines directly connected to Bastok. The gates were closed and on the far side were two junior class Iron Musketeers. He thanked Altana for his good luck. The two musketeers were of low rank and controlled by the Department of Industry, they would not recognise him from around the president's office or have seen him ever talking with any of the Mythril Musketeers.

"Hail," one said to Alain. "I don't recall seeing you pass through into the tunnels, but it looks like you saw some action. Good going, recruit!"

Alain peered down at his clothes that had been stained by green spider blood and bits of white webbing. He nodded and said he wanted to get home and get cleaned up. The musketeer laughed and signalled to his comrade to open the gates. A switch was turned causing the latches over the gears on either side of the gate open and twist, swinging them open inward.

He had successfully found his way back into Bastok.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE: DUTY

"I'm Hanaa Mocorho and picking a fight with me is a one way trip strrraight to hell! Don't any of you bastarrrds dare forrrget it or else I'll find you and beat you even harrrder the next time!"

Her red boot meet with the rear end of the last drunkard still in the bar, knocking him through the front door and out onto the street. She shouted a few more profanities at him until he was able to stagger to his feet and run off into the night. She returned to the bar and picked up her chair that had been knocked down in the ruckus.

"That'll teach them…darrre to talk to me like that…don't they know who I am? I'm a…hero! Yeah, yeah I am. I am! I showed them," she mumbled into her drink.

From across the bar she sat at, the owner of the establishment (an elderly Elvaan male) starred straight forward, still in shock at what had happened. She reached into a pocket on her extravagantly laced red, black and white Warlock's Tabard with gold cuffs and shoulder pads before producing a hand full of gil and tossing it on the table.

"One thousand or so…that'll cover my drrrinks, a room for the night, and whateverrr damage was done, okay?"

He nodded and took the large amount of money graciously before disappearing into a kitchen via a door to the side of the bar.

Slumping forwards, her chin was held up by the mug of ale in front of her and her elbows were going to slide off the bar if she let them keep going. She blew a bubble in the corner of her mouth that tickled her nose. She sneezed. With a grunt to no one in particular (the room was now empty), she felt along the top of her head with one hand and sat back up in shock. She had lost her Warlock's Chapeau.

Lazily, she stepped off the stool and almost fell as she did. In a very slow way, she began to check behind the toppled tables and chairs for her beloved hat. Eventually she found it in the corner under some table cloth. Picking it up, she brushed it down and adjusted the feather sticking out the top before placing it on her head and patting it down to make it tighter.

Something out the corner of her eye caught her attention. Someone was standing in the doorway to the bar. The person was dressed in black from head to two and the cloth seemed to have grey lining running down the front and arms. They were motionless and silent.

"Who the hell arrre you?" she asked.

The figure did not answer, but raised their face to reveal a strange mask. It had red paint under one eye and a darker green under the other. Where the eye holes should have been there were only dents in the wood and there was no mouth hole either. There was a sound of metal scrapping across metal as a blade appeared at the bottom of the cloth surrounding the figures left arm. A scimitar fell into place and was held towards her.

"What's this? You seem more serrrious than those louts from before. Just what the hell _are_ you anyway? Has anyone told you that you don't have a face? How do you breathe in that thing anyway?"

Despite being somewhat drunk, she was able to recoil just fast enough to avoid the scimitar being sliced upwards. The air in front of her face swept across her skin from it passing by so closely. Taken aback by the sudden attack, she took another step back and watched as the top half of a white feather slowly dropped down in front of her eyes.

"Oh, you've done it now," she snarled and reached for the rapier attached to her belt.

Stabbing forward with her rapier resulted in it being parried and thrown across the room with utter ease. She held up her other hand in time to stop the scimitar falling on her head as a huge cyclone spread from her fist into a cylinder shape that rammed into the figure, tearing at their clothing with dagger like slashes and sent them flying out the doorway and into the street.

_I was only just fast enough to cast that Aero magic, this guy is really, really quick…or maybe I'm just too damn drunk… I shouldn't drink that's what he always told me, it always gets me into these messes…should have listened to that guy, who was it again…?_

The current situation drew her attention back as she heard shocked cries from outside. Taking up her weapon again, she held her hand above her head and summoned a blue crystal like shield before her that slowly faded, but remained present. She then used more magic and created a multicoloured haze that formed into the shape of a shield and was absorbed into her body.

Outside, a cold night air nipped at her nose. There had been some rain earlier in the evening drenching the coast side village. The ground was still damp and a humid smell was in the air. The night sky was overcast and the only lights around were the enclosed lamps hanging from the wooden stalls and over metal beams.

The masked person that had attacked her had been thrown across the ground over the edge across the street and down through the top of a wooden stall. A dirt track in the damp ground formed by the attacker's body being dragged along by the magical wind made it easy to follow where they had ended up. Blood spatters were spread down both sides of the upturned dirt path confirming the spell had done its work despite her sloppy casting and forgetting to announce its name to focus her mind.

Two people stood on the edge where the figure had fallen with a third on the way from the steps further down. One seemed to be a part of the village's militia, clad in cheap steel mail and equipped with a short sword. The other seemed to be just a passer by, a Hume female in fisher's gear with the days catch in her hand. The third person was another member of the militia, who ordered Hanaa to stop.

"Hey!" she shouted back, "I was just defending myself, that guy…that thing, whatever, that perrrson attacked me! Don't you orrrder Hanaa Mocorho arrround!"

"Did you…kill him?" the third militia member (a Galka) asked as he approached the crushed stall to examine the body.

Peering over the edge of the small drop, she could not see much inside the ruined wooden stall. Torn bits of black cloth hung from the splintered shards of wood and smaller pieces were still in the air. There was a lot of blood, maybe even _too_ much. Her spell could not have been _that_ powerful in her current state of mind. It was possible the fall had done more damage, but it did not seem likely given the amount of blood.

The figures hood and been torn from around its head revealing that the strange mask they wore went right around so no hair was visible. Its neck (which was out of place quite badly) seemed to be covered as well; at least, that is what Hanaa guessed. The skin, if it even was skin, was the exact same dirty cream colour the mask was. From the looks of it the fall had made the figure snap their neck. Whatever she and the militia were starring at it was definitely not a regular person.

Suddenly, the strange persons head snapped into place and its arm rose up and pointed towards Hanaa. The tip of a spear shot out from under its right arm with only a broken section of the hilt still attached. She could not move fast enough and it struck into her.

A blue hexagon shook as cracks spread from the point of impact and vaporised. The blade had passed straight through the protection magic and into her chest, but was cushioned by her phalanx shield that then also turned to multicoloured mist as the spear head dropped to the ground with a clink.

The thing that had fallen through the stall leapt to its feet, bent down slightly, then shot forwards through the air back up at her with more agility than she had even seen Mithran Monk's use. She was able to raise her hand as he was directly level with her body.

"Thunder," she said sternly.

A purple streak of lightning shot from the palm of her hand straight through the chest of the thing, firing it higher into the air and far into the distance. It fell out of view behind the ticket booth for the boat dropping blood out of the sky as it went. They heard the splash of water as it impacted and then there was nothing else.

Hanaa howled to herself and fell on her backside, "I shouldn't use so much magic when I'm drrrunk! Hey you, yeah you, the Galka guy, go make surrre I killed that thing and then drag me to my bed!"

With that she toppled backwards onto the ground, dropping her sword and letting her hat fall on her face. The Galkan militia member looked to his Hume counterpart with a bemused look, unsure of what to do. The female militia member was just as unsure, and did not want to be the one to check if the strange attacker really had been killed.

While they debated whether or not to listen to her abrupt orders, there was the increasingly loud sound of snoring coming from under Hanaa Mocorho's chapeau.

Bastok Mines was surprisingly quiet. To Alain, it seemed the least lively of all of Bastok, no matter what the time of day. The Galka took up residence there in the lower west area below the streets leading to the larger residential areas and rarely did they ever cause a ruckus. The miners going to and from the mines never really stopped to chat either, they were to busy contemplating how overpriced they wanted to try and sell their latest darksteel ore for.

After coming down a dirty track past wooden pulleys and mining carts it was a short walk over the gravelled work area past the mining depot building (that was where miners stored their finds after a shift change) to the slope leading to Ore Street.

This aptly named street was where Gumbah's residence was, on the upper floor amongst the few homes between the Alchemists' Guild, the Bat's Lair Inn, and a few shops catering for weapons and armours fit for a Galka. The majority of the other homes for the miners were in a side street off from Ore Street along side (though at a lower level) to the residential area. The upper area of the district was where the south Auction House was built as well as the Chocobo Stables for the city.

While thinking about the cities' stables, it made Alain remember his Chocobo. He hoped the other Moogles left behind to care for their mansion were looking after it as well. He missed the days where he could ride it down to Selbina in complete anonymity.

He passed by the slope that led down into Ore Street and noticed a Galkan wearing Iron Musketeer armour at the very bottom. Then he went under a small stone arch that took him right by Bat's Lair Inn. He took a wooden bridge across to the opposite landing next and then another small one and followed the street along looking on ahead for the turn leading directly to his destination.

The house was not of the conventional sort. None of the Galkan ones were, really. They were usually just one large room or one room cut in two. The Galka working in the mines never had much gil and as a result did not need a lot of space for belongings. If they ever vanished on their journey to be reborn they could not take anything with them anyway. The door was flimsy wood and he was sure if he knocked too hard it would topple over. It did have a lock, but that seemed more for show than for any great purpose.

Knocking gently on the door, he awaited any sign of life from within. He waited and waited. He grew worried as Gumbah did not often go out anywhere beyond the Galkan areas of Bastok and it was still quite early in the day. He knocked again, harder this time. He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard footsteps approach the door from the opposite side.

"Huh? Is that you, Alain? Why on Vana'diel are you wearing those dirty clothes? Anyway, I didn't think you would get here so quickly, come inside."

The small (by Galka standards) boy disappeared into his home and Alain followed close behind. He found Gumbah rummaging through a box against a dirty looking fireplace. The Galka was wearing traditional Galkan grey robes with a yellow and green zigzag pattern down the centre and along the shoulders. His face was somewhat hidden by the pull over hood that covered parts of his ears and chin as well.

His home was as empty as Alain remembered it. There was some stools, a table, a few books and a few barrels filled with grain. The next room probably just had a cupboard for his clothes and a bed to sleep in. There was nothing unique, nothing that made the home stand out from any other. It was just the Galkan way, but it never did sit right with Alain.

There was a strange _distance_ to a Galka's true persona, one that no other race could quite grasp. He could only guess why they were that way and always wondered why they were so submissive in the past and practically treated as slaves. He never spoke of it to Gerdinus or any other Galka for that matter, but he was willing to bet it had something to do with their recurring life through rebirth and memories of their exodus from Altepa centuries ago.

Perhaps they had grown tired of life and simply suffered through it every time the cycle began anew, but he was sure there was passion buried in them somewhere, he had seen Gerdinus reveal it on the battlefield many times. There was a repressed rage to be found inside every Galka's heart, he was sure of it.

"Oh, I have another letter in here as well. Zeid sent it during the war, I think. I never translated it since you were away for so long, but I can do that now if you give me some time."

"…Don't worry about that one, just give me the one my friends and I need to hear," he said in reply, trying (and failing) not to let his frustration over his past with Zeid show.

"Well, alright," he replied in a strange tone. "Here's the translation of the newest letter. I suggest you memorise it and then burn it as you would not want Jueno getting their hands on this."

Gumbah handed him a wrapped up scroll. He hastily undid the red band around its middle and spread out the paper to read the message written inside. There were lines of strange symbols that he did not understand, but underneath each a translation and been scrawled in black ink.

"To the Six Champion remnants travelling together,

I learned of your amnesia far later than expected, but have now finished collecting the information I required. Pieces of what happened will know doubt be slipping through by the time you read this. For the rest to be unlocked you must find your way to Norg, the hidden pirate town. Lion awaits you there, with the means to unlock your amnesia fully.

Do not concern yourself about Gerdinus, as I have found him and, by the time you have read this, we will already be in Norg. I attempted to find the final member of your group, but could not. I followed rumours of her travels to Selbina, but was forced to leave before finishing the search. She either still remains there or it is possible that she took the boat across the sea to Mhaura.

The rouge Armathrwn Society members that sided with Kam'lanaut have been ordered to find and kill you. I have seen the strange dolls, the ones without feeling, yet flow blood when cut. They are not to be taken likely and seem endless in supply. They have infiltrated many places, so do not delay.

Find your Mithra companion and head across the sea to Kazham. Do not use teleportation magic. Norg is known to the people of Kazham, though you may have to pay to find out its true location. Do not delay. Time is against us."

Alain crushed the letter in his hands then let the ball burn as fire spread up through is palm. He tossed it on the unlit pile under Gumbah's fireplace where it burned to cinders amongst the piles of black ash. The short Galka asked to make sure he had understood everything he had read, but the honest answer was that he had not.

"I've heard of magic that could erase memories," Gumbah muttered, "But the mind resists it heavily. If you and your friends were all stricken by a magic induced effect then the person who cast it on you had to be very powerful and you had to be close to death, otherwise your mind's subconscious strength would have been immune to such a specific memory wipe. To be more exact; I don't think wipe is the right word, its more like the memories are hidden from you and that would explain some creeping through."

A knock at the door startled them both. Alain shot past the Galka into the next room (the bedroom) and hid behind the door right up against the wall. He counted the steps the Galka took across the room to the door and raised one hand up and round the hilt of his sword. The door opened and there was a moment of silence. He resisted the urge to look around the corner.

"Guards?" he heard Gumbah ask.

A female voice replied, "Bodyguards to be exact. My father doesn't trust Jeuno or its agents within the city…"

He turned the corner after releasing his blade and was not surprised to see President Karst's daughter; Cornelia. Since he had spent time with Gumbah in the past during his training as a Dark Knight he knew that she often visited the Galka. They seemed to have a strong friendship built on years discussions about political topics. He was not sure how Karst looked upon the friendship, as he was quite old fashioned when it came to the topic of Galka, but he doubted any objection from the president would stop them meeting.

Cornelia was startled to see someone and seemed very confused as to who he was at first. Then she seemed to remember seeing him in his aketon alongside Nokum-Akkum before their adventure had even started. Rather than ask him, she enquired as to his identity from Gumbah.

"He is Alain of the Six Champions," was the reply.

He waved, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, one of the people Jeuno is looking for. Nice to meet you formally, Alain. My father has not told me all the details, but Uncle Cid was able to tell me some extra things. I won't ask why you are here, its probably better I don't know. Just don't leave right this second, my bodyguards are outside."

Suddenly feeling quite ignored, Alain silently sat down where he had stood and rested his back against the wall while Cornelia and Gumbah chatted. They spoke about the miners being pushed harder than usual to meet ore order requests as well as a scheduled construction of new homes across from the warehouses in Port Bastok.

The labour to build such things was often Galka workers led by a Hume foreman. It was a set up centuries old that had never been changed. Galka would always be far stronger than Humes when it came to physical strength and machinery was expensive so it was the easiest set up. There were probably ethical problems making the Galka do such jobs, but the subdued giants rarely complained.

Gumbah wanted what was best for the Galka. Though he was in the body of a child, he held the knowledge of many generations inside him. That was the gift granted to the Taleskeeper of the Galkan race. A month or so ago there had been a rebellion amongst the Galka miners and builders when a false Taleskeeper attempted to make them rise up against the oppression. Gumbah, with the help of some willing adventurers, was able to convince his people that it was a fake Taleskeeper attempting to stir up trouble and the rebellion was squashed. It did bring up the negative feelings amongst them though and things had never been the same since then.

"Look," he said at last, "I really can't stay here…Can you get rid of the guards so I can sneak out?"

"Yes, alright, I'm sorry. I know whatever you and your friends are doing is important," she replied and stood up. "I just get so little time to come and speak with my friend. Be careful out there as Jeuno has quite a few spies inside the city. They dress like normal, but it's so obvious to tell. One has been following me, I think. Uncle Cid even said he had three keeping an eye on him. Of course there's no proof so we can't do anything about it yet, but…"

"…But, what?"

"It's just odd," she replied. "Jeuno issued an arrest warrant for you and your friends and put these spies all over the place, but I don't think they are working with the black cloaked guys. It's almost like the two aren't connected and Jeuno had some other reason for issuing the warrant. Anyway, I'll go now. Wait at least five minutes before leaving after me."

The five minutes after her departure seemed far longer than they actually were. It had given him time to plan his route back out the city and to dwell on the content of Zeid's letter.

The letter had confirmed that the archduke was up to something. He was the cause of whatever was truly going on and, by extension, also responsible for trying to have them killed. It was all connected to the Shadowlord's death and whatever happened right after, he knew that much. What the archduke could possibly hope to achieve by repopulating the northlands with the Kindred Demons he could not fathom at all, but that seemed to be what was going on. Then there were the hordes of society members destroying Dynamis realms as well. Knowing that he was only going in circles, his mind was set back on how to get out of the city.

Bluffing his way back through the mines was the obvious choice. He could tell the guards he forgot something, or got a message through a pearl from his friend still inside. There was no reason the guards would not buy those excuses, so it seemed the safest route. He really did want to speak with President Karst, or at the very least Chief Engineer Cid, but the risk involved would be far too great.

He bid farewell to Gumbah and before he knew it he was out on the wooden platform passing by the Bat's Lair Inn once more. There was a change in shifts of the miners as he passed by the ore depot and was surprised so many seemed to be trudging slowly up the steep slope hauling sacks full of the most precious discoveries.

Stopping mid step, he held his breath and immediately twisted around. From the lesser slope leading down to the stone bridge leading across to the market district Mythril Musketeer Naji appeared. He walked more swiftly than before in the opposite direction back towards the Galka district of the mines.

"Alain?" he heard a voice call.

_No, don't follow me Naji…Damn it…_

He ignored the call of his name and walked even faster. He heard the chinking of red scale mail armour as Naji broke into a steady trot to catch up with him. He twisted away from the slope down into Ore Street, as it was a dead end, and instead headed east towards the south Auction House and gate.

"Alain, is that you? Stop running will you? Stop!"

Breaking into a full sprint, he darted behind the Auction House where there was a thin street blocked completely by a wall on the opposite side that acted as a means to wall off Ore Street. Naji was doing his best to keep up, but moved far slower in heavy armour than Alain was in his simple clothes.

Half way down the back of the Auction House he saw his folly. A large number of crates were piled up at the opposite end. It was the weekly delivery slowly being fed into the back of the Auction House where it was organised, catalogued, and eventually put up for sale.

_Of all the times for this to be happening it had to be…_

His thoughts were cut off as he heard his name called again. He came to a stop just a few meters more down the side street and turned to face the approaching musketeer. Thought only a small piece of luck, it seemed as though Naji was alone and must have been on his way home after a shift rather than out on patrol with other musketeers. He waited for him to speak first.

"I don't…believe it! It…is you. You…you're under arrest," he panted.

"Naji…"

He was interrupted, "I don't know what's going on…but Jeuno has put a warrant out on…you. President Karst ordered us to comply with Jeuno's order. You have to come with me."

They had met during the war. Naji was much lower rank then, but showed a lot of promise. His father had been a famous Warrior that was feared on the battlefield and Naji had inherited the same burning passion that seemed present in all Warriors. They had sparred quite a few times as they grew up and had sometimes gone drinking together to share stories.

Although Naji had made it to the highest and most elite rank of the musketeers he had lost his place on the battlefield and instead found himself in a mundane post meeting and greeting diplomats.

The contact between them grew much smaller after Naji's _promotion_. There was no time for sparring or drinking and the young musketeer always put his career first. They would stop and talk from time-to-time, but were much further apart than before. He always wondered if Naji had found any time at all to train.

His performance against the Moblins while they were searching for the lost San d'Orian embossed in the Oldton Movalpolos showed a lot of promise. Looking back on it now he realized that Naji had changed his sword stance since the days they sparred and now held his sword with an elongated arm bent at the elbow with the blade levelled horizontal; exactly how Captain Volker of the Mythril Musketeers held his weapon. That had to have been where he was getting his training from now.

"Naji, I can't go with you. President Karst knows why…he just can't publicly support us or it might start a war with Jeuno. You have to believe me when I tell you that there is far more going on here than you realize."

The musketeers face grow colder, "He told the Captain about your original orders… to find out what was going on the Northlands, he told us all that. But now he wants you arrested. I heard Jeuno say you tried to kidnap that ambassador and I know that isn't true…but, they say you killed three Royal Knights whilst escaping from San d'Oria! Just what in Vana'diel were you doing there anyway!"

_What!_

He had no time to think about what he had just been told and took a step back as Naji drew his sword from his belt.

Shaking his head he continued to back away, "Naji, I don't want to hurt you, but I can't go with you. You have to let me go so I can put an end to this. It isn't what you think; Jeuno must be trying to set us up!"

The musketeer stopped moving forwards and their eyes met. His blade dropped to the ground and he scraped it across the stone in front of him. It cut the surface of the rock slightly forming a faint white line.

"You won't get past this line while I'm still breathing. Would you really _kill_ me, Alain? I still considered you a friend even though… You are under arrest, Alain. If you resist…I'll have no choice but to use force."

He drew his Great Sword.

"Forgive me, Naji."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN: THE GENTLEMEN THIEF

The first collision of swords caused amber sparks to fly in both directions as Alain's larger blade scraped across the side of Naji's short sword. He twisted his arms up and brought it down on top of the smaller weapon, but was deflected just enough so the weapon did not bear the brunt of the downward force. Naji rolled sideways and then their swords met as he got back to his feet. Sparks once again spread from their blades as they met and pushed against one another.

Finding the advantage, Alain pulled his hilt low then pushed it forwards tipping his blade down and then backwards. The bottom of his hilt met with Naji's chin and bashed into it, sending the musketeer stumbling backwards into the wall opposite the Auction House.

Alain swung his sword horizontally and it met harshly with the wall as Naji ducked to avoid it. The tip of his blade crashed into the rock wall with enough force to cause part of it to break away and for cracks to spread from the point of impact in all directions.

"Flat blade!" The Mythril Musketeer yelled.

The blade of his short sword was enveloped in a red light as he swiped it sideways towards his gut. His own weapon was too large to bring down to fully parry the attack, but Alain was able to tilt it enough to catch the blade. He skidded backwards as the red light burst, sending a shockwave of air into him. Through the upturned dust filling the side street, Naji charged forwards.

They met in the cloud of dust and sparks lit it up every few seconds as more exchanges were made between fighters. Naji was forced backwards towards the opening in the street again as he avoided heavy swings. He picked an opening and thrust forwards, but was parried at the last minute. Alain swung the side of his weapon into Naji's knocking him against the Auction House rear and then slammed his sword into it as the musketeer was able to avoid him again.

"Ha, ha…" Naji panted. "It's not as easy to beat me now, is it? Captain Volker trained me after I became a musketeer and… he is the greatest swordsman in all of Bastok!"

He tiled his sword up and then back down in a battle ready position. Alain's cumbersome great sword had enough power to knock Naji back, but was much slower compared to the short and quick thrusting attacks his friend seemed to now favour. Volker had taught him a swift fighting style to strike the enemy quickly and dodge any counterattack. However, whereas he was somewhat accustomed to swinging a cumbersome weapon around and thus not as fatigued, Naji was clearly the more tired of the two from ducking, diving, and rolling away from his attacks.

Another exchanged of attacks commenced. The thrusting attacks from Naji increased in accuracy and strength, and it seemed to Alain like this was his friend using up the last of his stamina to unleash a berserk flurry in an attempt to wound him to level the playing field. He met each foray, but the speed was far too much for him. He felt the sword blade catch the top of his left shoulder as he twisted in an attempt to parry another attack.

Dropping to one knee, he felt blood trickle down his arm. His simple clothing had been torn easily and now hung down his exposed arm. Naji attempted to knock his sword from his other hand, but he held it tightly and parried the attack. As he got back onto his feet he stumbled sideways as the short sword passed by his thigh and cut into his skin. He dropped back onto one knee as blood pattered off the ground by his leg. Naji leapt back a short distance and assumed his fighting stance with his bloodied blade pointing towards him horizontally.

"Please give up, Alain!" he cried. "You can't hold your weapon anymore…just, give in. I don't want to kill you!"

Green and blue thin slithers of light rose from around his figure in a circle shape as he opened an enclosed palm. Around Naji's feet a purple circle appeared that formed into a majestic shape with magic runes surrounding the inner edges. Purple beams of light shot up from the markings, ensnaring his legs and binding him to the spot. He immediately fought against them and Alain knew his magic would not hold the musketeer for any great length of time.

Leaping to his feet he pointed his wounded arm forwards and mouthed magical words silently. Two amber circles of light crossed over Naji's chest and pinned his hands to his sides. Though his sword was forced vertical, he did not let it go and instantly fought against the stun spell.

Charging forwards with his great sword scrapping alone the ground in one hand behind him, Alain focused his built up energy on his weapon. Yellow light surrounded the sparking blade with a red tint through the middle. As he reached Naji, the musketeer broke free of his bounds and grabbed the tip of the sword blade in his other hand and held it up as a defence.

"Sickle Moon!" Alain roared.

His blade let the flowing energy around it flow out as he bent backwards and forced his wounded arm to grab the bottom of his weapons hilt. He pulled the great sword through the ground as it cut into it like butter and swiped upwards straight into the air with his attack. Naji's blade was cut in two as Alain's weapon was pushed upwards through it. The shockwave of energy caught the musketeer in the right of his stomach and right up to his shoulder as he was blown through the air, eventually rolling to a halt further up the street with a trail of blood following him along the ground. The two sections of his broken blade were enveloped by the attack and utterly destroyed.

All the energy that was released was suddenly drawn back into the blade as it shook with power above Alain's head. Naji watched with wide eyes, clearly afraid and aware that Sickle Moon was a two stage attack. The musketeer knew he did not have the strength to avoid or block the attack.

Alain turned fully around and dropped the blade into the ground. A half moon shaped white energy beam tore across the ground, eventually colliding with the collection of crates that had been blocking his way, causing them to explode. Various assortments of goods now burnt to cinders rained down on everywhere nearby and smoke filled the passage. Resting his sword on his back, he shot out into the street through his new escape route, clutching his wounded arm as he went and suffering through the pain from his leg.

A crowd had formed and people starred in awe at him as he emerged from the explosion. They had not seen Naji or what had happened so he still had time. Other musketeers from the Auction House and South Gate were approaching though. They spotted him and the wounds he bore and ordered him to put his weapon on the floor.

It was becoming a familiar feeling to him as he shot off down the street with more people perusing and calling after him. He felt like a thief that was escaping with his loot.

Reaching inside his tunic, he searched for his pearl and brought it out. Holding it in his bloodied hand, he spoke hastily into it and asked if someone was there. A voice crackled back, but he was not sure who's because of all the noise around him. He knew someone was there and that was enough.

"Listen…I've been caught… don't come after me. The message said…find Hanaa in Selbina or Mhuara…then go to…Kazham. Find out how to get to Norg there… Zeid will be waiting there with…Gerdinus. Just…go…don't worry about me. I'm fine."

More sound echoed through the pearl. It was whoever it was on the other end trying to say something back, but he could not hear it. He crushed the pearl in his hand and let the broken crystalline remains fall to the floor as he ran.

As he turned the next corner he stumbled as pain shot up his thigh and caught his wounded shoulder on the wall and landed painfully on the floor. His great sword fell from his back and skidded across the ground over the edge of the platform and down to somewhere in Ore Street. He heard a distance clunk as it landed. He did not try to get up and lay starring up at the sky. Everything seemed a little bit blurry.

People surrounded him. He could not tell if it was just passers by, musketeers, or Galka. They were just lumps of shadow obscuring the sky. Soon he slipped into unconsciousness and lost all feeling in his body.

"Here you are, Cathy!" Nokum-Akkum squealed with glee and trotted up to where she sat.

He had found her in the upper room of the Highwind's top deck. It was where (on the normal communal airships) the upper tower would be that overlooked the rest of the upper deck. On the Highwind however it was a sort of study, littered with quite a few books and general supplies that did not have a place in the equipment storage room on the opposite end of the deck. Their original orders to investigate the northlands were in the room as well as witness reports on the kindred spreading through the snowy lands and any sightings of Hanaa and the other champions. There were also some tools for various crafts, including alchemy which was her speciality.

She sat behind a very elegant looking brown wooden desk on a chair made from the same material. Clearly a master woodsman had made them and much of the bookshelves and cupboards in the room. She could only guess why Cid would have such a room made for the airship, but to her it definitely seemed to be a private study and a place to hold information.

Nokum-Akkum wandered around the side of the desk (which obscured most of his form save for the jagged tips of his messy blond hair). He stopped and did not move for a second and then his small tiny arms appeared over the edge of the desk as he tried to pull himself up onto it. Catherine did not like the idea of Nokum-Akkum walking over such a finely crafted piece of furniture, but knew that the Tarutaru would not care about such things. She got up and helped him up onto it. He held her tightly as she did, much to her annoyance.

Still blushing, Nokum-Akkum took careful steps across the desk avoiding the scattered papers and alchemy equipment she had been using to find out what she had been doing since Alain's departure. He bent over and sniffed at a lot of the containers full of potions and the vials of potent elixirs.

"Cathy…" he said at last.

"Yes?"

"…The stuff in this vial here is smelly-welly! Whataru are you up to?"

Asking her short friend to sit down, she waited until he had reached the end of the desk and hung his legs out over the side. A small wooden rectangle on the desk with holes carved into it held six glass vials. Three of the vials were empty. The other three had varying amounts of a yellow liquid.

Holding up one of the vials containing the foul smelly liquid, she asked if he knew what it was. The Tarutaru kicked his feet back and forth off the expensive desk and shook his head over zealously; clearly more interested in the attention he was receiving from her.

"This is…well, I should say, was, the blood of one of those black cloaked people that was killed inside Dynamis," she explained. "I scooped up a torn piece of black fabric that had quite a bit of blood on it in the hopes it would help me discovery just exactly _what_ they are."

The Tarutaru was silent for a moment before speaking and thought hard, "But…they had red blood, like normal peoples! That stuff is yellow… Why is thataru stinky stuff in there yellow!"

"It started off as red as any Hume's and stayed that way for a few days. In order to preserve a sample I kept it inside a vial of distilled water after we returned to the Highwind and that was when I noticed a very strange effect begin to take place. It seemed like the distilled water was causing the dried blood to coagulate and slowly but surely it became the yellow liquid you are looking at now."

Nokum-Akkum picked up a vial of the yellow liquid again and swirled it around. His other hand was firmly over his nose as he did. He noted (or, at least, she _hoped_ he noted) that it was no longer as fluidic and seemed much more like a slime or oil of some kind. The amount of the liquid also increased beyond the tiny spatters of stained blood the samples had grown from.

"I tried applying some of the yellow liquid to a sample still in blood form and was shocked by what occurred. The two seemed to react badly to one another and form a gooey grey mass before eventually becoming the yellow slime. It seems that the yellow mixed with red creates a bipolar effect for a short duration before the yellow inevitably consumes the red."

"…So…whataru is this then?" he asked, and grinned at her annoyed expression.

"A liquid of alchemic origins most likely, but it is nothing like I have ever seen a synthesis produce. It is a fluid that mimics the appearance of blood when it is spilled, but reverts back to its true form if mixed with water or already converted blood for a period of time. Beyond those repercussions this much is clear; those cloaked figures do not live or breath. I'm not sure what they are, but…"

"Yes?" he asked, encouraging her to think out loud.

"If we ignore that this liquid can mimic blood in its initial form, this yellow liquid is not dissimilar to the slimy oils used to keep automatons joints from locking up. I remember reading that such oils are highly sought after by Puppetmasters of the Near East. However, I believe the puppets used by masters are for entertainment purposes only and not capable of the incredible fighting prowess we have seen this black cloaked ones use…but I do not know enough about such things to be sure."

Hand on his chin and in deep thought, Nokum-Akkum stood back up and wandered about the desk. He forget that the desk was littered with papers and containers of all sorts and did manage to knock into a few things and crumple a few parchments, but that did not stop him. He was to busy deducing things with his mighty Tarutaru logic.

"…So you think… these guys thataru were fighting the Orcs in Dynamis and trying to kill us are puppetarus?"

"I believe so," she replied. "However, a puppet cannot work without its master to pull its strings. If these automatons that we have fought against are indeed puppets of some sort, then they must be controlled by someone trained in the arts of puppetry."

They both became silent when there was the sound of commotion outside. Suddenly, Samual burst into the room shocking them both. Nokum-Akkum toppled backwards and fell off the table with fright.

"Come quickly!" he cried. "Alain is in trouble!"

"You there," someone said. "Are you awake, sir? Come now, you've stopped snoring so you simply must be awake."

Alain opened one eye and very slowly his other decided to join in. Everything was black and there was a stale smell in the air not dissimilar to the sewers underneath San d'Oria. He tried to move his arms apart so he could rub his eyes to stop them from blurring so much but found that he could not separate them. He did his best to sit up with his arms pinned together in front of him to find whoever was speaking to him.

Though he did not recognise the sights slowly taking shape before his eyes he knew where he had to be. The walls were all a stained grey colour and there was very little light at all. The numerous bars of a prison cell with a door built in were less than two meters in front of him and the bed he had been asleep on was nothing more than a bit of dry rotted wood with a sheet on.

He was in Bastok Dungeons.

"Will you tell me your name, sir?" a voice asked.

The source of the voice was from the next cell along from his on his right. The cell on his left was empty, as was the two after that. It became clear to him that, of all the cells in the row, the person in the cell next to him was the only other person in the entire block, which was very strange.

"…Yeah, I'm Alain," he replied at last. "Who…where… My head is pounding, did they knock me out?"

The bindings on his wrists keeping his hands together were surprisingly heavy, though that could have been because he felt so drained. He found himself unable to rub his head and could only suffer through the ache. He resorted instead to finding out who he was speaking with.

A dull lamp between the two cells on the wall opposite the row of cells was the only light and with his eyes refusing to focus all he could tell about the person in the cell next to him so far was that it was a well spoken male. It was very dark, but he believed the person seemed much taller than him and was dressed in a dirty looking blue shirt with matching trousers. To his surprised, he found that he had been changed into the same clothes. They were prison clothes.

"There was quite a commotion when they brought you down here. I was very surprised," the person in the next cell said. "Though I welcome the company, something tells me that you should not be down here. Pray tell; why were you brought to the Dark Dungeon?"

The name Dark Dungeon was something he had heard batted around in rumour and folk lore. A lower level dungeon somewhere underneath the metal works far removed from where the common riff raft taken in to custody by the musketeers were kept. It was where criminals, the worst of the worst, were supposedly sent to _disappear_. Naturally he had just assumed it was stupid stories, as the republic would never do such an unconstitutional thing.

"I…I guess I almost killed a Mythril Musketeer…" he said with a sigh.

"I see…" was the reply. "Then perhaps you truly are meant to be here. However, murder is not a noted offence, at least in the small sense, as enough of a crime to warrant coming down here I would say. Those gallant Mythril Musketeers are tough, are they not? You must be strong to have almost killed one. Maybe that is the reason."

"No I didn't mean to… well, I had no choice. I had to get away."

A subdued laugh was the reply at first this time. It sounded somewhat gruff as well, as if the person speaking to him was quite old. He asked what was so funny and the person immediately apologised for his rudeness.

The person seemed extremely well mannered and articulate, which made it all the more bizarre to Alain that such a person would be in the Dark Dungeon. Surely, if the place was real, it would only be the most horrible killers that were sent to it to be forgotten. It made him question whether it was all just some dream. He groaned as his head strained under the pain.

"Those bracers are having quite the ill effect on you," the person in the next cell muttered. "You must know magic of some form, correct? Those bracers lock out your ability to control spells. From what I understand; the first time a magic user is subjected to them it can be like being denied enough oxygen."

"…You don't know for sure?" was all he managed as a response.

"Unfortunately, I do not, my friend. I am not blessed with knowledge of any form of magic. I was ignorant of such things in youth and now they are beyond me."

The person in the next cell stood up and stretched. He was far taller than Alain which confirmed another thing to him; it was an Elvaan. He came close to the bars and he was able to put together a face. The Elvaan had a grey beard that had grown quite far down his front with hair also running up in front of both his pointed ears. His black eyes were strained and barely open.

"Who are you?" Alain asked the Elvaan.

He smiled, "I do not have a name. Well, I'm sure I did once, but I have sadly forgotten. I would tell you the names that the guards use when they deliver food, but I do not think those are appropriate."

"How long have you been down here?"

"Oh, not very long, let's see now… three months? Perhaps it is longer than that. If I made it sound like I had been here for a while then I do apologise. When ones only company is the occasional rat attempting to steal ones dinner, time does not pass briskly."

He could not help but laugh at the elderly Elvaan's anecdotes. Someone so amiable and passive did not seem like the sort of person that would be held prisoner for at least three months. That led Alain inevitably to the next obvious question; why was the nameless Elvaan imprisoned.

"My profession, if it can so be called, is…_relieving_ those who can afford to part with certain items."

"You're a Thief…" Alain muttered.

"Come now, sir. A thief is such a broad term. A thief can be someone who steals money out of pure greed and at the same time be a homeless child who simply wishes to have something to eat. There is a distinction between the type of thief you now think I am and that what I _actually_ am."

"Are you going to tell me that you are so poor that you had to steal food?"

The nameless Elvaan chuckled happily to himself and sat back down on the bed inside his cell.

"Wait a minute… a well spoken Elvaan who steals things… three months ago… I read about your arrest in the Vana'diel Tribune, I'm sure of it. That's who you are! You're the Gentlemen Thief."

There had been a number of thefts around the city a few months ago. The musketeers had been baffled by how they were so expertly carried out and at one stage almost put the city under martial law until the _gang_ (as they believed it to be) was caught.

The things that had been stolen included a number of trinkets imported in from the Near East in a shipment to the Auction House as well as jewels from the Goldsmith guild in Bastok Market, and a few smaller break ins inside the same residential district as the Six Champion's mansion. Though they had never been broken into, a number of homes close by had.

In the end it turned out not to be a gang of thieves, but just a lone Elvaan. He remembered reading that he had been caught in the Bat's Lair inn and arrested, but after that nothing was said and he had forgotten. What was strangest of all was how well spoken the thief reported was.

"You stole gold jewels, foreign trinkets, and ornaments yet you don't think you are the type of thief I meant?" Alain said at last.

"I do not steal out of greed, dear fellow," the Gentlemen Thief replied.

"Why do it, then?"

"I do it for the thrill, for the adventure, for the feeling that one is still alive. Throughout my life I have found no greater thrill than that of planning and carrying out burglaries that make one infamous all across the land. I have never harmed anyone on any of my little adventures, nor have I endangered life. I usually make sure the appropriate authorities find what I have stolen eventually, but…well, this time was different."

Alain felt angry and somehow deceived. Behind his kind and well mannered exterior was just an aging thief that liked playing games with other people's belongings. Regardless of how frail he might now be that did not change the fact he was a criminal.

And yet, despite being angry at that, he could not understand why the Gentlemen Thief had been held so long without word of a trial or any belongings being returned. It was not the Bastok way to treat people, even those who broke the law, in that manner. The Elvaan's words implied that there was more to the story and so he implored him to carry on.

"Very well, Sir Alain," the Gentlemen Thief said and cleared his throat. "The theft that ultimately led to my arrest and subsequent imprisonment here in the Dark Dungeon was very small in comparison to the ones you no doubt read about. I found myself inside a large manor in the residential area of Port Bastok that, unbeknown to me, was the home to a certain government official."

He stayed silent.

"I had, perhaps somewhat foolishly, assumed that the manor would hold any number of great treasures for me to acquire. I did not think once that such a large building was so out of place in the port district."

That much was true. The port was home to a very small number of residential areas and even fewer stalls and shops. There was a large inn run by a friend of Chief Engineer's Cid, but that was about it. The airship terminal for the ships travelling to and from Jeuno took up most of the room along with some freshly built scaffolding for future development and some large warehouses. He had never been through the residential areas of the port so he was not aware of any large manor or that any of the officials lived there.

"I found some rather interesting things inside that extravagant manor. It seems that the certain official who stays there has…_quite a few fingers in quite a few pies_. Exposing corruption is not my forte, so I made my escape. Perhaps my luck finally ran out on me, or I was just foolish in my old age, but I was seen during my departure and captured while trying to flee."

He was shocked.

"The corrupt official…who was it? What _pies_ did he have fingers in? Was he the one who had you hidden away in here away from the outside?"

"I am afraid that the Republic of Bastok is alien to me, I do not know the manor owners name. I do think that he had some part in my fate, but perhaps the great goddess Altana played a bigger role. I do sit and wonder sometimes if this is my punishment for my chosen path in life."

Alain did not know what to say.

"Ah, but do not worry about the musings of an old man. That is my story, Sir Alain. I know why I am here and accept that it must be so. However, why _you_ are here still eludes me. Attacking a Mythril Musketeer? I do not see how that would warrant you being placed down here if the corrupt official had no involvement. This is his private prison, I believe."

He sighed long and hard. How could his fight with Naji be connected to some corrupt official he had never even heard of? He never dealt with anyone other than President Karst or one of the Mythril Musketeers directly. He doubted he was even known to be one of the Six Champions to any of the council that served Bastok.

"Sir Alain," the Gentlemen Thief said, breaking his concentration, "Would you be interested in _departing_ this place?"

"…Didn't you just say you had accepted your fate to stay here?"

Though Alain could not see the Elvaan, he knew that he was smiling.

"Well, yes, I did…but the thrill of one last adventure beckons and this old man cannot turn it down."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN: ESCAPE

"_Raogrimm what happened to you?"_

"_The darkness consumed what was left of Raogrimm, that person no longer exists. All I am now is the empty shell of the demonic Shadowlord. Go. Run from this place, Zeid. I will hold them off as long as I can with what little strength I have left. Go! Go now!"_

"_Raogrimm…"_

"_Hey! Alain! Zeid! Nokum-Akkum! All of you! Come on! We've got to go!"_

"Sir Alain, it's time."

His reply was muffled by the dirty fabric covering the hanging plank of wood pretending to be a bed pressed against his face. He spat and wiped his mouth as he realized he had been lying on the sheets despite how horrible they looked. The Gentlemen Thief repeated his words, signalling that it was time to put their plan into action to escape the Dark Dungeon.

He had not meant to fall asleep, though he was very exhausted. He sat up and stood straight. There was a dull click at the end of the hall as someone approached and unlocked the thick wooden door. The identity of the person behind the door was a prison guard bringing them a meal. Prior to his arrival in the prison this did not present any chance of escape for the Gentlemen Thief, but now with him there it was possible.

The plan was to occupy the guard long enough for the Gentlemen Thief to steal the keys attached to the back of his belt by pretending to faint or become ill. The old Elvaan assured him even just a few seconds would be enough time for his nimble fingers to do their work as long as he could lure the guard close to the bars and facing away.

"I hope that you remember the plan," the Gentlemen Thief whispered as the door opened.

"I do," he replied.

A short, bald, Hume male strolled in rather confidently with a tray of food in each hand. As he almost waddled from side to side along the cells with each step a jingling sound came from the collection of keys out of sight on the back of his belt. A sheathed short sword was also connected to his belt. He wore only a short sleeved tattered blue shirt on his upper body (exposing flab rather than muscle), but had armoured steel leggings and boots on. He stopped between both their cells and then turned to face them.

"You know the drill old timer," he muttered somewhat rudely. "You, the newest _guest_, do like he does."

Alain turned to look at the Gentlemen Thief and saw that the Elvaan had backed away from the cell door and placed his hands at his side. He copied, but complained out loud that his head was pounding. This was not part of his ruse; it did actually pain him as a result of his vivid dream.

The podgy guard bent down and slid the Elvaan's meal through an elongated space at the bottom of the cell door. He then moved to Alain's cell door and prepared to do the same, but as he bent over Alain deliberately grasped his head and toppled to the floor. The shocked guard leapt backwards in fright and dropped the miniscule meal onto the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Hey? You awake?" the guard said in a panic.

"Oh my," he heard the Gentlemen Thief say. "Don't you know? He is a magic user. Those bracelets are having a bad reaction! Do you understand what I am saying, dear fellow? He might be _dying_. Bring him a potion! Anything! Quickly now before he loses consciousness and goes into a silence induced comma!"

"What? A silence induced….what… oh, okay, hang on! There are some potions in the guard station!"

The jingling of keys got louder and faster as the guard shot back up the row of cells and out the door back to the guard station to find a potion. They had already discussed this happening and the Elvaan had deduced that only one person manned the guard station per shift so he would return alone.

"I do enjoy putting on a show," the Gentlemen Thief said (most likely with a grin).

A minute or so later the sound of the keys moving could be heard and then soon after the guard re-entered the row of cells and ran up to Alain's. He grabbed his keys from behind his belt and found the correct one to open the door. He let it swing inwards and then put the key collection back onto his belt. The guard bent over him and then lifted his head. He kept his eyes closed and did his best to fake shivering and convulsing. The tip of a bottle was placed against his lips and then a warm soothing drink slipped down his throat.

"Huh?" he mumbled while trying to pretend to be groggy. "What happened to me? My head is spinning."

"Are you alright now? You had a silence induced reaction to those bracelets. It's the first time I've seen anything like it! I may have just saved your life, prisoner. Are you alright now?"

He nodded and sat up. He looked over to the Gentlemen Thief and to him it seemed as if he had not moved at all. Nevertheless, he placed his trust in the Elvaan's abilities and told the guard he was feeling better after drinking the healing potion and that he could leave him be. The Hume was relieved (for him not Alain) and, after locking his cell door, left the cells and disappeared out the door at the end of the hall being sure to close it behind him and lock it again.

A moment of silence followed between them, which Alain assumed was to make sure the guard had moved far enough away not to over hear them. He was not worried that the key to his cell was obviously not taken as the Elvaan had assured him that as long as he could break out of his cell finding the means to then open his would be easy.

Slowly, the Gentlemen Thief moved up to the cell door. He saw Alain looking intently at him and flashed a collection of around five keys, all taken from the numerous on the guards belt. How the old Elvaan could be sure which his cell key was was beyond him.

The second key twisted into place with a satisfying click and the cell door slowly swung open. Wasting no time, the Gentlemen Thief moved to Alain's and asked him to come closer.

In a whisper, the Elvaan said, "There are many lessons in life to be learned, Sir Alain. With age comes wisdom, or so they say. I believe that the free spirited youth of today can learn much from those of us who have spent longer travelling the road of life. Let me impart some of that wisdom to you now; do not trust strangers."

"…What…what are you talking about?"

"I am afraid that I have no intentions of helping you. I simply used you as a means to create my own chance to escape. Do you not realize it, dear boy? There is no corrupt official. There is no Dark Dungeon. We are on the basement floor of the Bastok Prison, a simple structure known to everyone. I manipulated you into helping me based on the information about yourself that you inadvertently gave me."

Alain's mouth dropped open, "You lied to me!"

"One must do what one must in order to be set free, dear boy."

He was lost for words as the Elvaan turned and began to slowly walk away. A mixture of rage and sadness boiled up inside him as his mind raced trying to think of something to say that would convince the Gentlemen Thief to help him. He contemplated shouting for the guard, but doubted that would make any difference.

"Listen to me!" he called to the Elvaan. "I _must_ be let out, if I don't people will die. I am on a mission to stop another war starting, one that might involve Jeuno itself! I see now you are exactly the kind of thief that I thought you were, but you must have a heart! People are going to die if I rot away in here. Maybe your conscience can live with leaving me locked up here, but can it live with a death toll to rival the Crystal War!"

The Gentlemen Thief stopped in his tracks and did not turn around at first. Alain thought he saw him sigh, but could not be sure because of the poor light. The Elvaan walked back and faced him from the other side of the bars.

"The problem with being a liar…" he began, "is that it inevitably makes you distrustful of everyone you meet. Why should I believe what you say?"

"Look me right in the eyes and tell me again that you think that I'm lying," he replied sternly.

There was a moment of silence.

"…Hold your hands up to the bars and I will unlock the shackles that bind them. When your magic returns you can free yourself."

He complied and the Elvaan tried two of the keys he had stolen before he found the right one for the bracelets. The clicked open and Alain let them fall to the floor. The skin trapped inside them was much brighter and cleaner than the rest of his arms. He rubbed his wrists and thanked the thief.

"Thank you," he said to the Elvaan. "…But if I ever find you…I _will_ get you back for almost leaving me here despite what I did for you."

The Elvaan turned once more and headed for the door.

"Do not bear grudges, lad," he said as he went, "life is to short."

It took at least ten minutes for Alain to feel any presence of his minimal magical powers then another further ten minutes until he felt confident enough that using a spell in his fatigued state would not knock him out. A fire small fire ball aimed directly around the lock area of the cell door burned straight into the metal with enough force to bend the door backwards and ripping it from its hinges.

Cautiously, he stepped out into the area beyond his cell and starred at the open door at the end of the hall that the Gentlemen Thief had escaped from. No guards appeared, not even the small bald one. He prayed the Elvaan had found a way to get out of the prison silently and had not engaged anyone in battle; he could not live with himself if he had played a part in innocent soldier's deaths.

His body became frozen as he left the row of cells as he looked upon the short, fat, musketeer's body laying in a heap on the floor next to a knocked over oak wood table and chair. The back of his head was stained red with blood. He found the courage to slowly approach the body and knelt next to it to try and find out if they were dead.

_A pulse!_

He found a pulse. The Gentlemen Thief had only knocked the guard out. Alain noticed that the rest of the keys that had been attached to the back of the musketeer's belt were now missing. Before carrying on he ripped bits of the musketeer's shirt and created a basic dressing to put on the wound.

Carrying on to the guard station further along another passage he found it to be in good order. The Elvaan had not run into any other guards nor had he raided the station for supplies, perhaps because he had been too eager to escape. Alain did not know how much time he had until more guards would patrol down by the guard station or a change of the guard would occur, but he knew he could not walk out into Bastok wearing a prison uniform.

There were three supply chests at the guard station as well as two Mog Lockers. Much to his annoyance all that was in the first two chests was piles of paper and a few potions. The third chest had more reports and papers to be filed and the one on the top caught his eye.

He read a section allowed, "…Mythril Musketeer Naji refuses to provide testimony against the captured culprit and thus the prisoner cannot be held much longer without witnesses. Intervention from the Jeuno military authorities requested he be kept an additional three days and this has been approved by President Karst…" He sighed, "Naji…"

Inside the Mog Locker he found three sets of Iron Musketeer armour. The first seemed to be a female size and the next fit only for a Galka. The last set looked like it would fit, but only barely. He quickly placed on the iron harness, boots, gloves, leggings, and helmet.

"This suit of armour…smells," he complained to himself as he dressed.

The helmet did not particularly cover his facial features, save for his hair, but it made it less obvious to anyone passing by that he was not one of the guards from the prison.

As he searched the second Mog Locker he was shocked to find his Great Sword. The second locker had to be an evidence locker where prisoner's possessions were held. It did not look like the locker had been opened by the Gentlemen Thief which was quite strange, there also was no other items belonging to any other prisoners inside it. He was well aware that the Iron Musketeers did not wield such a weapon, but could not bring himself to leave it behind and attached it firmly to his back.

The passage from the guard station split three roads, but two seemed clearly marked as leading to two other rows of cells so he knew the third had to be to the way out. Just as he thought he had made it out he saw double doors at the end of a short passage swing open and let in light from the other side. He ducked behind a crate leaning against the wall almost instinctively. He heard the sound of metal boots echo down the dull hallway.

He almost curled up into a ball and kept perfectly still so his armour made no sound. Because of the open exit the light from outside had illuminated the hallway somewhat, but it was unnatural light so darkness was still present. To his relief, whoever entered the hallway closed the door behind them. He preyed whoever entered would not see him as they went by.

He peered up from the shadows behind the crate as two Iron Musketeers walked by side-by-side. Alain knew that when they reached the opposite end of the hallway they would find the empty guard station and become aware that something was not right. He waited until the last possible moment just as the two musketeers seemed to stop and converse with each other over where their companion was and as slowly and silently as he could, stood up and backed away towards the exit.

Each slow step felt like a mile, but he could not run. He had to move slowly, he had to keep the sound of the iron boots ringing down the hallway to an absolute minimum. He reached the doors and placed his hands on the handles. He swung them open and almost expected to come face-to-face with two huge Galkan musketeers, but did not.

He looked upon the Metalworks of the city, to which the prison was directly connected. There was no one to be seen, save for a Galkan miner disappearing into the darksteel forge on the opposite side of the large open floor space. He winced as he heard someone shout.

Twisting around, he saw the two musketeers running down the hallway towards him from the guard station. He dashed out into the Metalworks and swung the doors closed behind him. He did not have much time; he had to decide where to run that second.

…_The forge…the shrine…the blacksmith's guild…the exit to markets…damn, where can I go? If I could get to my home then…Wait…Cid's laboratory…_

Inside the Metalworks were two lifts controlled by mechanical pulleys that raised and lowered one side and then did the opposite. Both led to passages that cut off into the front room that overlooked the lower Metalworks, which was where Cid's laboratory lay. The right lift was just touching down as he sprinted across the floor so he made that his destination.

He stayed on one knee as the lift rose slowly. When it reached the top he rolled sideways onto the wooden walkway so if the guards had made it outside they would not see him. Alain silently thanked the powers that be that no miners or workers left the bar at that precise moment to see him crawler along the floor. As soon as he was sure the wall would obscure any chance of seeing him, he stood up and slowly walked along right next to the wall to the opening leading to the lab.

Two musketeers guarded the door to Cid's lab. He decided he had no choice but to try his luck talking his way past them.

"Halt, what business do you have with the Chief Engineer?" one asked (a stout Galka) as he approached from the side passage.

He did his best to do the Bastokan military salute, "I have been ordered by Mythril Musketeer Iron Eater to pass on a message meant only for Chief Engineer Cid's ears penned by President Karst's aid. I am under strict orders that I must deliver it personally. If that is a problem then you should speak with Iron Eater."

The guards exchanged glances and then stood out of his way. Even the Galkan guard did not want to risk upsetting someone as intimidating as Iron Eater. He entered the lab and made sure the door was closed firmly behind him.

Inside was a collection of tables with machinery and tools spread out all over them as well as a few machines that clunked away (doing what Alain could not be sure). At the far end of the room on a slightly raised platform he saw Cid standing in front of a blackboard chalking away at some diagram on it that seemed to resemble an airship's propeller. He started walking across the room towards the Chief Engineer and almost walked into the chest of a Galka. He pulled back and looked up to see Raibaht.

"Alain! Is that you?" Cid's assistant uttered, shocked.

He urged the Galka to be silent and motioned towards Cid. He followed Raibaht to the steps leading to the platform the Chief Engineer stood on. The old Hume turned and was just as shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here, lad? I told you how dangerous it would be to come back here," Cid muttered, rubbing his beard.

Alain's face grew solemn.

"Cid…I…I did something awful to Naji…"

"Relax kid, he's fine. You gave him a little nick on his shoulder, that's all. It's nothing he won't recover from. He's tougher than you give him credit for. I had a word with him, he knows what you are your friends are doing now. But, Alain, why did you come back so soon? Surely you knew Jeuno's influence has already spread here."

He began to tell Cid everything, even though the Hume had told him not to trust anyone, even him, with such information. He just did not know what else he could do. Cid was the smartest person he knew, the one that had always given him advice and helped him with his missions when he was younger. While he spoke, he lay in the corner somewhat slumped with his back against the wall. Midway through his reprisal of everything they had experience, Cid stopped him.

"Listen, kid, you _can't_ tell me these things. I know you want to, I know you think you _need_ to, but you can't. Your just feeling down because of what you had to do to try and get away with whatever information you say Zeid left you. Don't feel so guilty! Look…I received a message yesterday from an unknown source…well, Raibaht did actually…"

"…Yes?" he replied.

"It was a bit cryptic, but I think it was trying to tell me about what happened to you. You see, I had only heard about a commotion by the south Auction House, not that it involved you. Anyway, I think one of your friends wrote it. I think it also hinted that…well, lets just say _my little girl has come home to visit_."

He looked at the Chief Engineer and saw him wink. His heart was suddenly rejuvenated with the prospect that the Highwind was back inside the secret docks below the Metalworks. His friends had come to save him, despite his objections. It was wrong of them to risk so much just getting him out knowing full well that Jeuno was after them, but he was glad that they did.

"They are looking for me outside…" he sighed. "I need to get down into the shrine without any of them seeing me; they know I've stolen a suit of iron armour."

"Leave that to me, lad," Cid replied. "We'll let things cool down a bit first and get you out of that armour. What are you wearing under there…the prison uniform? Raibaht, go to the markets and find some clothes that will fit Alain as fast as you can, but don't make a scene."

"Yes sir," the Galka replied, but then added, "What will you do if musketeers come here wishing to search your laboratory for him?"

"They won't step one foot in here, now get going!"

With that the Galka left. Alain hid behind the noisy machinery and took off the iron armour while Cid went outside and spoke with the two guards. Because of the machine he could not hear all that was being said, but he was sure he heard Cid talking about experiments with materials and at one point raising his voice quite angrily. He returned a couple of minutes later.

"Is it safe?" Alain asked from behind the machine.

"For now it is. The two guards the president insists stay with me think you are assisting with volatile experiments and not to interrupt. A passing squad on the look out for you asked to get in, but…well, let's just say I gave them a firm no. Still, they might go crying to one of the Mythril Musketeers, so we shouldn't assume you are safe here."

Though he wanted to talk to Cid about so many things he knew that the engineer did not want to hear any of it for fear that it might do damage in the future. Instead he asked questions about research and was shocked to hear that Cid was still tinkering around with the idea of a new form of airship, despite how illegal doing such things were.

"That reminds me, you can take these," Cid said and handed him a bundled up collection of papers.

"And this is?"

"Show them to your pilot, it will sort some bugs I found and solve any problems you might be having with that teleportation crystal alignment. In my rush to get _her_ out there I didn't have time to test everything so it wouldn't surprise me if they are having some problems. Anyway, just make sure Pop sees those papers."

Raibaht returned shortly after Alain accepted the papers with a tunic and bottoms similar to what he had been wearing before his incarceration but with red lining instead of blue. He accepted the clothes and got changed behind the machinery. His prison clothes were wrapped into a ball and hidden back there.

When he was ready to leave, Cid had Raibaht distract the guards outside by asking them to help him carry some boxes up from the entrance to Bastok Markets. The Galka would try and distract anyone else outside on the lower floor as well for as long as he could. Alain was to wait until he heard the lifts shift and go down the opposite side to Raibaht.

"Guess you better get going, kid," Cid said from behind him.

He turned and offered out his hand.

"I never really thanked you for helping me…"

They shook hands.

"Keep strong, Alain. Oh, say _hi_ to Zeid when you see him, it's been a while since I've seen his grim looking face. Ever since he and Volker had that fight he hasn't set foot in the city as far as I'm aware."

Nodding in agreement, he shot out the door and down the left side lift, careful to observe the area around the bottom as he went. It seemed clear enough, the Iron Musketeers probably thought he had escaped out into the markets or some other district of the city and not stayed hidden inside the Metalworks.

Almost tripping down the stairs, he ran as fast as he could down to the shrine at the bottom of the Metalworks centre placed between the two lift structures. There were no guards. He opened up the secret passage and ventured into it, making sure to slide the door closed behind him. Though he was plunged into darkness he felt his way along the walls until he saw the opening at the other end.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he came out into the huge underground airship port to see the Highwind birthed in the dock. It was a strange feeling to have about an airship and he had not felt it for a long time. He felt relieved that he escaped, but also that he had made it _home_.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE: VAGABOND

"Nokum… if you keep putting your hands in front of my eyes I'm going to end up walking into something! Can't you just walk next to me?"

"No!" came a high pitched firm reply from behind his head. "You aren'taru going _anywhere_ withoutaru me again and my toey-woes hurtaru! I am keeping my eye on you from back here!"

Ever since Alain's return to the Highwind his companion had refused to leave him alone. At first the Tarutaru was content just following him around the airship, but had since realized there was much less effort involved in his cunning plan to keep an eye on him if he just sat on his shoulders.

His return had shocked everyone; not least Nokum-Akkum who had to declare that there was something in his eye after rushing to him. Catherine was concerned about how he looked (tired and unwashed he guessed) and immediately applied some white magic to make him feel better. Rost did not greet him, but watched silently from further down the hall.

That had been a few hours ago and now the Highwind had taken off back into the skies. For the approach into the secret port Samuel had sailed the ship in from a few malms out so they would not be seen by the walls around the president's office and the same was applied on their departure. It took a little longer, but it was the safest method to keep their presence a secret.

He had brought them all together just before they left to explain what had happened and to reiterate what was said in Zeid's letter. Pop was lost for words when he saw the bundle of papers from Cid and quickly removed them from his possession to study them back in the engine room.

Since then he had been to his room with his Tarutaru friend in hot pursuit. After that, he had gone down to the lower deck to find some food and then back to the room. It was then that he reminded himself to replace his smashed pearl and created another from the magical shell he kept in his bedroom.

Now he walked around the ship with no real purpose. It had been just to annoy Nokum-Akkum, who found it hard sometimes to keep up with the pace a Hume walked at, but that plan had since backfired.

A trip onto the deck for some fresh air was quashed when he saw that Rost was out there practising with the simple old relic weapon that he had found in Dynamis. He felt a rapid patting on the top of his head.

"Don'taru go talking to Rostaru," the Tarutaru whispered. "He wanted to leave you behind!"

"He told us to leave him behind, Tarutaru. It was the wisest course of action rather than risking all our safety just for him. Finding Hanaa Mocorho should have remained the priority," Rost said from across the deck.

Nokum-Akkum spoke louder, "I forgot you pointy ears heary-weary so well! And how dare you say thataru again! I should knock you outaru!"

The Elvaan did not stop his training, but did reply (somewhat under his breath) with a sly comment about it being near impossible for him to even reach his head in order to try and knock him unconscious. Alain felt Nokum-Akkum get ready to leap of his shoulders so he grabbed his short friend's legs, held tightly, and walked back below deck.

"Alain!" he moaned. "Why did you come back down here? He shouldn'taru say such nasty-wasty things! He's justaru as bad as during the war! High and mighty, pointy ears, bossy-wossy Samurai!"

He sighed.

"…Rost is right; I did tell you not to come after me. Endangering you three just for me when Hanaa could be in real trouble? Not to mention the others… He was right in what he told you."

His head was firmly smacked and the Tarutaru told him that he was crazy if he had started believing the things Rost said were correct. He could not help but smile and, as a peace offering to his fiery spirited friend, offered to carry him to his room.

The response was two small hands placed over his eyes followed by a squeal only Nokum-Akkum could manage and a declaration that his _fiendish_ attempts to make him leave his side would not work.

"Onward ho…" he said with another sigh.

Their next stop was the front of the airship's main deck where Samuel was busy piloting the Highwind. Pop was still in the engine room (he guessed) studying the diagrams and notes Cid had provided to improve the ships mechanics. Their new flight plan was marked out by a few coloured tacks on the huge map above a row of consoles.

The first marker was the coastal village of Selbina, where they hoped to find Hanaa safe and sound. The second marker was across the sea at another coastal village, Mhaura, which was where Hanaa had possibly moved on to. The third marker, which was quite far south from Mhaura and somewhat east pinpointed the edge of the Elshimo Lowlands. That was where they would find Kazham, the location mentioned in Zeid's letter.

No boats went out that far to the Elshimo Island due to the rough seas and only one airship occasionally did passenger trips from Jeuno, so they did not have to worry so much about being seen when they reached that segment. They would not be able to land at the Kazham docks though as it would alert too many people and would need to find somewhere nearby to make landfall.

First, however, they had to find Hanaa and due to the time wasted by his short incarceration in Bastok Prison she could have moved on from both locations, meaning they would have to try and find out where she had gone from the inhabitants, which would waste even more time.

"How long until we reach Selbina, Samuel?" he asked.

The young pilot turned his head, "Oh, not that long I'd say…let's see, the winds are in our favour, but we need to land away from it and sail in…two or three hours, maybe."

The plan was to land on the water a short distance from Selbina, somewhere near the Siren Sands. Obviously they could not bring the Highwind right up on the beach or it would become stuck, but luckily a small wooden raft was included in the inventory of the ship so they would use that to get across to the beach. The plan was for Catherine to go across as she had recently visited Selbina and gained favour with its mayor after rescuing some inhabitants that had been kidnapped by Quadev.

Though he wanted to go across with her purely to make sure she would be safe, he was out voted with the reason that he needed to rest. He disputed it, but the others would not listen to him. Since Nokum-Akkum was currently clamped to the back of his head it also meant that the Tarutaru did not want to go (which was surprising as he usually leapt at any chance to spend time with Catherine) and that left only one other option.

Another smooth landing was added to the running tally Samuel was keeping as the Highwind bobbed gently upon touching the waters a short distance from Siren Sands.

Catherine brushed herself down and made sure her mace was attached to her belt. The weather outside was blisteringly hot, so she kept her white hood down. She would have liked to wear something more casual, but if there was the risk that they would run into more of the black cloaked puppets she had to be ready for a battle.

Leaving her room, she found Alain (with Nokum-Akkum still on his shoulders waiting for her). She smiled at the sight of the short Tarutaru clutching on like his life depended on it.

After they had all heard Alain had been caught they panicked and Nokum-Akkum had to be put under the power of a sleep spell to stop him charging off the airship to fight his way into Bastok to rescue him. As usual, their short friend had not thought through his plan, but the fact he was willing to fight against the Bastoken military to save Alain showed real determination and the depths of their friendship. Nokum-Akkum was loyal to the brink of obsession when it came to anything involving Alain or herself.

"Good afternoon, boys," she smiled. "Oh, perhaps I should just start calling you Alain-Akkum?"

Alain grumbled at her while Nokum-Akkum giggled uncontrollably. She started walking past them towards the stairs to the upper deck but she felt Alain's hand gently touch her wrist.

"Be careful, okay?" he said.

"I know," she replied.

He did not let go, "I'm serious. Don't make a stupid mistake like I did. If any of those black cloaked assassins are there then get out of Selbina and call us using the pearl, we'll swim to the beach to get you if we have to."

"Alain, I know."

She left her friends standing in the hall and walked up onto the top deck somewhat solemnly. While Nokum-Akkum was as cheery as ever (despite the emotions displayed on Alain's returned) Alain seemed disheartened about something and was not acting like his normal self.

She could not work it out. Surely he was not ashamed that he had been caught? It was not his fault that a passing musketeer recognised him, gave chase, and caught him after he left Gumbah's home. Perhaps it was because he had to knock a guard out in his escape, an innocent Hume just doing their job. Or was there something else?

_Alain…are you hiding something from us? Did something else happen…?_

Rost was waiting up on deck wearing a white and grey kote with tan coloured bottoms. He wore a headband of matching colour and tight fitting gloves that seemed more suited to a Monk. His Great Katana was connected to his belt. He seemed to have changed into clothes more fitting to the type worn in and around Selbina. Such wears were also popular with trainee mercenaries and adventurers that passed through Valkurm Dunes to hone their skills against the ever present Goblins.

Samuel was on the edge of the deck helping Pop lower a small raft down to the outer platform that usually retracted when the ship was in flight and only opened when the middle deck's entrance was opened.

"Eh," Samuel said under the strain of lowering the raft to his father, "You'll need to go out through the middle deck door or the drop will be too far…"

She saw Rost huff to himself with his hands on his hips before walking past her, back down below deck. She followed and found Pop struggling with his end of the wooden raft outside the deck entrance that hung open. Rost obliged to help the old Hume lower it down and then let it sit on the water (which was not a great distance below the outer platform). Rost then lowered himself down onto it.

"If this flimsy excuse for a raft holds together until we reach the beach then I will be very surprised," the Elvaan muttered.

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad!" Samuel called from the top deck.

Gently, she lowered herself down into it. There was very little room for the both of them because of Rost's size, but at least they had not sunk. Two paddles were passed down and with that Pop and Samuel said their goodbyes and returned to the bowels of the Highwind.

Rost began to move them towards the beach, taking the task of steering upon him out of good manners. She looked back at the Highwind as they pulled away and saw Alain and Nokum-Akkum looking on from the highest point of the top deck.

A few fishers and a small group training together were quite shocked by their arrival on the beaches of Siren Sands as it was entirely unheard of for smaller boats to be seen anywhere other than within Selbina's nets (which were used to keep larger and more dangerous aquatic creates from coming near the village). They did not stop to talk and headed straight across the beach, past a Bastoken outpost, and in through the wooden gates with a symbol overhead confirming their location.

Selbina was quite small even compared to other coastal villages. It was a laid back place with little military force (save for the nearby outpost and a small selection of hired mercenaries) that rarely saw anything eventful happening. Fishers from all over Vana'diel came to sample the variety of small fish that swarmed the seas around it and it was a holiday location for some travellers as well. It was a place to laze around enjoying the sun, which made it obvious to Catherine why Hanaa chose to pass through it.

Beyond the gates was a short sandy track through a tight passage that opened up into the village's entrance which was open and unguarded. Along the sides were a few people selling goods in bazaars such as magical oils and powders to see them safely across the dunes. It was not particularly dangerous out there, though at night it was not uncommon for restless spirits and undead to walk the sands in search of blood.

"Shall we stick together or split up?" she asked Rost.

"It's a small place, so we would do better to split up and get it over with. Question some of the locals if need be and then move on. I doubt she is still here after wasting so much time, but we shall see."

"I agree. Recently I helped the mayor of Selbina with a problem, so I think it would be best that I was the one to speak with him. His home is to the right, so I should take that half of the village. You could go up those stairs there. They lead to the Shepard's Muster, which is the only inn here. If Hanaa is or was here, then she would have had to have stayed there. Oh, and down those far steps is the Sea Travel Agency."

The Elvaan Samurai nodded in agreement to her suggestions and took off towards the staircase leading up to the large dark wood building visible from where they stood. She took the right path, which hugged against the white sanded hills of the dunes, past the Weaver's Guild and Fishermen's Guild to the mayor's office and residence.

Her conversation with the mayor was kept as brief as possible, not only because time was against them but because the old Hume had the awful habit of chatting away about this and that for literally hours. Despite her insistence that she was in a hurry it only took him five minutes to go off the subject of passing Mithran Red Mages onto the weather and how it affected the catches of the fishers.

Ten minutes later, she managed to leave (but not before being offered tea and squid sushi). She met up with Rost over looking the clear blue waters along the bottom run of the village across from some wooden stalls filled to the brim with a variety of fish, right at the sea edge.

"Any luck?" he asked on her arrival.

"No, the mayor had not seen any travellers matching Hanaa's description, but he does not spend much time outside his residence. He suggested asking his mercenary guard, but the Galka did not seem the helpful sort. How did your investigation go?"

"The owner of the Shepard's Muster confirmed that a Mithran Red Mage had stayed there for well over two weeks. She left a few days ago and although the owner could not be sure, he guessed that she took the ferry."

_So she has moved on as we feared…_ she thought to herself. _But wait… does that mean that she was here while I stopped by on my mission of mercy to rescue the kidnapped inhabitants? I did not see her…did she see me? How strange…_

"You are sure that the owner spoke specifically about Hanaa? We cannot afford to go chasing after the wrong Mithra."

Rost almost smiled.

"The owner said that the Mithra was _a loud mouthed woman with a fiery temper who liked a drink and to boss other patrons around_. Does that sound like Hanaa to you?"

A sheepish smile was her response to that.

A lot of Mithra were hot blooded (which was the nice way of saying it), but Hanaa was a little more extreme in that sense. She was a terrific Red Mage, one of the best, but her temper and bad habits always stopped her being something more. Her rank during the war was a lowly one, not far above mercenary (or _hired riff-raff_ as some of the Allied Forces offices used to call them). She proved herself a dozen times over on the battlefield though, fighting against the Kindred whole heartedly, yet when it came to following orders and acting with respect she just could not do it.

Catherine did not get to know Hanaa that well, no one seemed too really, but they had spoken sometimes late at night when all six of them were camped out on watch or during some mission. Alain and Nokum-Akkum made the most effort to befriend her and it did seem to get a reaction, though not one that she approved of.

Hanaa had spent her whole life just travelling aimlessly, occupying herself with mercenary work wherever she found it. Maybe that was the ideal life to a Red Mage, she could not be sure. It seemed like an empty unfulfilled existence to her, but she never had the heart to say such things to someone so carefree. She believed that life needed direction to be fulfilling and she had found her direction in life through the teachings of the church.

Regardless of what she thought on the matter, the fact remained that Hanaa was a powerful person and that she was one of the Six Champions and whether the free spirited Mithra liked it or not, that made her a target. If Jeuno had not found her yet then there was a good chance they would soon, even if she kept moving around. They had to hurry.

"Let's head back," Rost stated and turned to leave.

The group's destination had now changed to the second point marked on their map. Alain stood silently starring at it with Nokum-Akkum still clamped to his head. He was thankful that nothing had happened in Selbina, but at the same time was disappointed that Hanaa had not been there. He blamed himself for slowing them all down. If they had just gone on without him they might have caught her before she took the boat.

"Why the glumy-wumy face?" his friend inquired.

"How can you even see my facial expression from back there?"

"Magic!"

"You don't know any magic."

There was a moment of silence.

"I do so."

"No, you don't."

There was another moment of silence.

"I'm such a smarty-warty pantarus that I worked it outaru! I'm a genius!"

"Uh huh."

Samuel called them over, much to Nokum-Akkum's relief that he did not have to keep thinking up excuses behind the origin of his original question. Alain knew full well that it would be obvious to anyone watching him that he was not acting like normal. How could he? It was his fault Hanaa had moved on and it was his fault that Naji had been wounded.

The young pilot explained that they were fast approaching the seas surrounding Mhaura, so it was time to land the Highwind again and bring it in towards a beach along side the coastal village to avoid them being seen.

They would use the same flimsy raft to get over to the pale sands of Mighoya Dunes in the east of the Buburimu Peninsula, not far north of the Kibubu Lighthouse used to watch the Black Sea.

The region was not as popular a destination as Selbina and rarely would people be seen walking across the windy hills. Goblins were rampant in the area and often hunted the long necked dhamels in packs to harvest their skin and meat. Hunters of all professions sometimes did the same. At night wandering spirits and will-o-the-wisps drifted across the lonely paths seeking souls to feed on.

The others gathered in the control room to discuss their plan of action as the Highwind came to a gentle halt not far from the beach. Two anchors released via pulley switches on one of the dash boards kept them from drifting. Pop and Samuel left to begin lowering the raft down from the main deck once more.

"Shall we go again, Rost?" Catherine asked.

"I should go alone this time," he stated emotionlessly. "Mhaura's mercenary presence is small, but a contingent of soldiers from Jeuno also operates out of the village due to the number of ferries coming and going through Bibiki Bay and from the Near East. They travel a lot, but we should not presume it to be safe. The risk of running into those who would perhaps be looking for us is much greater."

The Samurai would get no objections from Alain about him going alone.

"Very well," Catherine replied.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh!" Nokum-Akkum exclaimed. "A chance to getaru payback on those puppetaru things! I'm going! I'm going!"

Surprised at the Tarutaru's sudden decision, Alain felt his friend scramble off from his shoulders and down his back. He then trotted off out of the control room and towards the mid section's exit. Rost starred blankly at the empty doorway the Tarutaru had ran out of and then looked back at them.

Though he said nothing before following after Nokum-Akkum, Alain was exceedingly pleased and how annoyed and uncomfortable Rost looked at the prospect of spending time with their noisy comrade. He could not hide the smile on his face from Catherine who gave a disapproving frown, before joining in with his subdued laughter.

There were times when Rost wished he was not blessed with the impressive hearing skills that his race had. It was something other races might have been jealous of. An Elvaan's ears came in handy when hunting, when taking part in discussions, when spying, and even when fighting. But there were times when increased hearing was not a blessing and it was, in fact, a nightmare. He now found himself in one of those rare situations.

As he slowly rowed with a paddle in each hand the high pitched eager squealing from Nokum-Akkum scrapped inside his ears like a dagger. The Tarutaru would not sit still and moved from one end of the tiny raft to the other and then back again for no good reason whatsoever while muttering rubbish about fighting and battle tactics.

"Whataru is with thataru look!"

He starred forward with a slight frown and did not answer.

"Heeeeeeeey, Rostaru!"

The Tarutaru hopped along the boat and stood right in front of him. His round head just about came level with the bottom of his long neck since he sat down to row the boat.

He could not stand the incessant calls and jeers so answered, "I was just thinking about what would happen if I was to kick you off this boat. I could say that a Sea Monk attacked us and dragged you under. They would never know any better. Maybe then I could get some peace and quiet and not have to listen to the gibberish that spews from your obnoxious mouth twenty four hours a day!"

The Tarutaru starred blankly at him for a moment.

"…You're funny, Rostaru!"

They made landfall sixteen hours later, at least, in his head it took that long. In reality, the Highwind was still visible from the beach and was not more than a five minute trip across a small section of murky water.

Two mercenaries guarded the gates to Mhaura. Before passing, he decided that he may as well inquire about Hanaa to them before started a search of the entire village. To his surprised, the Galkan mercenary seemed to recognise of whom he spoke almost instantly.

The guard weaved a story about being out on watch late one night and hearing about a brawl in the Sailor's Stay. On arrival they expected to find some drunks fighting, but instead they found a black cloaked figure trying to kill a Mithran Red Mage. The Mithra had managed to kill the attacker, eventually.

From the way the mercenary spoke, Rost could tell that he seemed unnerved by what had happened, so he inquired why. The Galka explained that when they fished the black cloaked person's body out from the waters it had become bloated with strange yellow oil. They had stored the body in a warehouse in the south of the village and asked the Mithra not to leave town until an investigation unit from Jeuno could look into it.

Hearing that Jeuno had already been informed, Rost's mind thought quickly about what was the best way to get Hanaa out of the village _and_ the remains of the black cloaked figure so Catherine could examine it more closely.

"Ah, yes. We are part of the investigation unit sent by the duchy," Rost lied. "I am first lieutenant of the squad…this is my servant. The rest of the squad is only a short distance behind. I will call them in a moment. It would help the duchy greatly if you could show us straight to this Mithran that you spoke of. When the other members of my squad arrive your colleague can show them to where you have stored the body."

Rost felt a small foot kick into the back of his heel and casually ignored it, and kept a grin from appearing on his face.

"Ye…yes, sir!" the Galka said, and saluted. "I apologise, I was not aware that investigators wore civilian clothes."

"Don't be stupid," his Hume comrade butted in, "Of course they do, that way they fit in. They are like spies! We best just do what they say, we don't want to mess up an official investigation or the governor might fire us."

The Galkan mercenary showed them into the village while his Hume companion waited at the entrance. As they walked, Rost spoke into his communication pearl and (while in the character of an investigator) ordered the White Mage _Support and Analysis _member to come and _conduct an official autopsy on a wounded sample_. He concealed the pearl inside his kote before any answer could come through that could potentially spoil their ruse.

They were shown inside the Sailor's Stay, where the Galka mercenary explained to the owner what was going on. The Elvaan owner complained about how much of a mess the Mithra had made, but then added that she had paid him more than triple the bill to make up for it. The Galkan mercenary then left them at Rost's request and they ventured up to where the Mithra was apparently staying.

"And you have the cheek to say thataru _I_ talk rubbish!" Nokum-Akkum muttered as they ascended the stairs.

On the second room on the right, Rost checked the room number and then knocked on the door. He heard a moan or muttering coming from inside. He knocked again and a more annoyed moan was the reply this time. Huffing to himself, he swung the door open and entered.

Inside on a bed with covers hanging over half of it onto the floor and pillows strewn about was a Mithra clad in warlock gear popular amongst Red Mages. She had one pillow over her face and a frizzy tail was sticking out from under her backside half concealed by the untidy sheets

"Whaaphh youph waphhhing?"

"…Hanaa Mocorho, is that you?" Rost asked.

"Yephhh! Nowpph, whaaaphh youphhh wanppph?"

"Do you remember me? I am Rostairmar d'Lecanti…we…will you take that pillow off your head?"

"No," was the less mumbled reply.

"Hanaaaaaaaa!" Nokum-Akkum cooed. "You remember me don'taru you!"

The Mithra suddenly sprung up and let the pillow drop to the floor. Her face was a mess and her eyes seemed dazed, the light of day was almost painful. She purred when she saw the Tarutaru and opened her arms expecting a big hug, to which he complied.

"My little cuddly podgy drinking buddy!" Hanaa exclaimed. "Why are you hanging around with a lightweight like Rostairmar?"

"We don't have time for this…" the Elvaan interrupted. "Get up and get your things together. We have to leave. Now."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: KAZHAM'S CHIEFTAINESS

Catherine heard a lot of banging and knocking sounds coming from below deck and decided to investigate.

She had been working on the body of one of the Armathrwn Society that Hanaa had been able to kill. Rost had somehow managed to talk his way into possessing the body by posing as an investigator from Jeuno and she welcomed the chance to examine a largely whole figure.

The body was quite disfigured, though not from just damage sustained from Hanaa's magic attacks. Along the arms and legs were numerous cuts and the black fabric cloak was torn all over. A hole in its chest seemed to be the _killing_ blow, if such a phrase could be used for a puppet.

From what she was able to ascertain from examining the arms and legs it looked as though whatever substance created the muscle like tissue for the limbs seemed extra tensed and tight. No normal person could have muscles so tight, but inside the puppets limbs created increased potency in strength and speed, explaining their physical power in battle.

What she still could not explain was how they were able to use magical techniques or be controlled when no master seemed within range. Behind what was left of the mask (that had been torn and bent quite badly) was simply nothing but more tissue. There were no eyes or even a brain.

Contact with the salted sea water had created a similar effect to the distilled water she had used in her original tests. Because she had not seen the immediate effects when contact with the water was made she could not be one hundred percent sure that the coagulating effect went through the middle stage grey blob mass that hardened the puppets joints to prevent movement before turning from blood to yellow liquid.

The tests had meant she could scavenge a lot of the stinking yellow liquid to use against any others that they might find, she believed immediate contact with a potent enough sample would bring about the grey stage to at least slow down the puppet long enough to make it an easy target.

Returning to the matter at hand, she found that the source of the strange noises that she had heard from inside the room where she had conducted her autopsy and alchemy experiments was from the room they had given to Hanaa. There was another loud knocking sound and then more than one person laughing uncontrollably.

Catherine opened the door and looked to her feet as an empty bottle rolled into it. She recognised it as a bottle of red vintage Rolanberry wine. It could only have come from the storage on the bottom level of the Highwind where Rost enjoyed spending time alone.

Hanaa had clearly been _exploring_ the airship.

"Caaaattthhhhyyyyyyyyyy!"

She sighed as she saw Nokum-Akkum attempt to get up from the side of the bed in the small room and fall over. His cheeks were bright red, which matched Hanaa's, and he had a large grin. On top of his head (slightly lopsided) was Hanaa's Warlock Chapeau. He tried to get up again but could not manage it. He muttered to himself a bit instead in squeaks and groans.

"Clearly… Someone casted…aru…a paralyze spell… on me!" he moaned.

Hanaa lay on the bed and had a hand over her mouth to subdue her uncontrollable laughter. Her other hand was strewn over the side of the bed occasionally batting a bit of Nokum-Akkum's messy hair from side-to-side that was poking out from under the hat.

"Hanaa Mocorho!" she shouted angrily. "You know full well that Tarutaru don't handle drink well! Look at him! How can you still be this irresponsible? It's only a matter of hours before we reach Kazham!"

"Lighten up, Cathy!" she replied (very high pitched). "My Nookie-Ookie is so fun! I missed this, trrravelling all alone…neverrr got to drrrink with anyone as nice. I know little guys…Tarrrus…don't last long, but…"

"…But what?"

"…I forrrgot what I was going to say!"

Without another word, she picked the drunken Tarutaru up in her arms and walked out of the room. She closed the door behind her to leave Hanaa alone. There did not seem to be any other bottles in the room so at least she would not get any drunker.

Unable to really move much, Nokum-Akkum happily waved his hands around in front of her nose and pretended to grab it before giggling. She took him to his room and sat him down on his bed (which seemed huge compared to him). She placed the Warlock Chapeau on the floor next to the bed. As he left she heard him call her.

"Cathy…."

She returned to him.

"You're drunk, Nokum-Akkum. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we reach Kazham in the morning," she replied, and pulled the sheets up over him.

"…I like you, Cathy…"

She rubbed his hair and stood up to leave again, "Sleep well, Nokum-Akkum."

The journey to Kazham would take the entire evening according to Samuel. Alain stood examining the map on the control room's wall again. It was late in the evening of the same day they had left Mhaura, but he could not sleep. Turning towards the entrance he saw Catherine entering with a very annoyed look on her face.

"…Is something wrong?" he asked as she walked over to him.

"Hanaa found a bottle of wine and chose to drink it with Nokum-Akkum," she explained angrily. "They'll both probably be sleeping off a bad headache for the next few hours. We may need to travel into Kazham without them."

During the war there were many times that Hanaa would chose to celebrate a victory or to morn a failure with any form of drink (and not just her, many soldiers chose to _handle_ the war that way). As for Nokum-Akkum, his short friend was fully aware that Tarutaru just could not handle alcohol, but joined in anyway because he liked Hanaa so much, and because he liked acting the fool.

"She was a bad influence on him during the war and has not changed. I do wonder if she is worth the hassle it will take to keep her in check to achieve our mission. I hesitate to think what she'll do when she gets you alone."

He starred at her blankly.

"…That is to say, she is a bad influence on you as well. You were guilty of joining them on a lot of occasions. …Don't look at me like that!"

Pop cleared his throat and offered to leave them alone if they preferred. They both turned and told him to mind his own business. Catherine chose to leave at that point rather than embarrass herself any further.

Alain was almost tempted to go speak to either Hanaa or Nokum-Akkum just to see how bad they had gotten as Catherine was probably exaggerating. However, he knew how late it was getting and so returned to his room. As he lay silently in his bed he was sure he could hear his Tarutaru friend snoring loudly in the next room along.

A smile appeared on his face for the first time in a few days as he remembered the times during the war that Nokum-Akkum got drunk. He had noticed on more than one occasion that when he was drunk his Windustrian way of speaking seemed to disappear. Being around Humes for so long in Bastok was probably the cause and Alain was _sure_ that sometimes the Tarutaru forced himself to talk like others of his race purely to maintain his Windustrian pride.

That accusation would be fiercely contested whenever he brought it up, but it was not uncommon for Tarutaru that stayed far from home for long periods of time to lose their unique speaking manner. Even Tarutaru with speech defects (meant in the nicest possible way) sometimes adapted and eventually ended up sounding like a Hume.

During the war he had met Doctor Shantotto, a powerful Tarutaru Black Mage, once and was completely bemused at her inability to do anything other than talk in rhyme. The most annoying part about it was that it seemed almost contagious and afterwards he could not help but do the same.

_It was a terrible war and all I remember about it is stupid things like that? All those missions I went on seem so distant now… I guess it's a good thing that I don't remember the bad things that happened during the war…but still…if we get to Norg we'll know what happened on that day…_

Despite the surprisingly loud snoring emanating next door, he was eventually able to fall into an uneasy sleep.

A knock on Hanaa's door made her curse out loud and throw her pillow towards the sound. Another knock persisted despite her cursing so she had no choice but to dig her head out from under the mess of sheets to find out who was being so rude to wake her up.

She did not recognise the room at first and was disorientated. The empty bottle on the floor made muddled memories of the night before come flooding back all at once causing her to groan at her own foolish antics. She was _pretty_ sure that she was on board an airship, either that or just in a very small room.

Stumbling to the door she pulled it inwards and almost fell into the arms of a rather short and skinny Hume waited patiently outside. He was shocked at her appearance and could not speak.

"What… Oh, arrren't you the cute one? What's yourrr name again?"

"Eh, my name is Samuel. We met yesterday when you came on board, don't you remember?" the young Hume replied.

"Surrre I do, yeah, oh yeah! Yup, now I do. Hi."

She placed a gloved hand on her head and tugged at her own short blond locks and was suddenly very shocked. Her hat was missing _again_. Without talking to Samuel anymore, she dashed back into the room and scrambled back under the covers to look for her precious chapeau. Having no luck finding it under there, she thought hard back to the night before and realized that Nokum-Akkum had wanted to play with it while they shared drinks. She rushed out the door past Samuel and began checking rooms to find him.

Meanwhile Samuel tried to get her attention, "Miss Mocorho …Hanaa? Everyone has already left…well apart from…Hanaa stand still a moment and listen, please. I have a message to pass on from…"

Loud snoring easily detectable by her sharp feline ears led her almost straight to the Tarutaru's room. The nosy, but cute, Hume was muttering about something but she ignored it and concentrated on the matter at hand. Nothing would stand between her and the hat.

The white feathered hat had dropped onto the floor from the tossing and turning the Tarutaru had done in his sleep. She picked it up, brushed it down, and placed it on her head. Giving the tip a quick tap to knock it up a bit she smiled at Samuel who had appeared in the doorway.

"Rrright, cutie," she said, "what werrre you saying?"

"Alain, Catherine, and Rost left the airship this morning to head into Kazham to find directions to Norg. They asked me to tell you both to follow on as soon as possible and to use your communication pearl to find out where they are so you don't end up getting lost in the jungle out there."

"Quietaru!" Nokum-Akkum groaned. "My head is making noise hurtaru, so go make your noisy-woises someplace else!"

"But Nokum…" Samuel began, but was silenced as Hanaa's finger pressed against his lips.

She shooed him away with a nod and a wink and he complied without a word, completely entranced by her gaze as he went (almost resulting in him walking into the opposite wall instead of the entrance into the control room).

"So you don't want to get up my little Nookie-Ookie?"

An annoyed grunt and something about more noise was the reply.

"That surrre is a shame, you know? Those guys out therrre in that jungle having all the fun trying to find the hidden base and you want to stay in bed? You do know that the jungles out therrre have a heavy Beastmen population, don't you?

The Tarutaru's ears twitched and he turned his head slightly.

"And that's not to mention some vicious Malboro, deadly Coeurl, or Goddess Altana forrrbid…a rampaging Tonberrry!"

He sprung up from the bed.

"Alain is getting to fightaru those things while we stay here listening to our heads make noise louder! Where's my axe? Where's my armour? Silly-willy Hanaa! Go getaru ready!"

With a sly smile gracing her lips, she turned and left. Her drinking partner had not changed at all since the last time they had met. The perfect hang over cure for him still worked like a charm; the lure of battle. Though her own head was still a little shaky and her mouth quite dry, she was eager to see the Elshimo Islands and not to mention the Mithra tribe that had emigrated out there from their homelands.

They left the ship around ten minutes later in quite a rush. The Highwind was still in deep water, but had been able to pull up against a sturdy rock face at the edge of a thick forest of lush palm trees which just about fell in line with the middle deck exit. She had to help Nokum-Akkum up the slight climb onto the land, but it would be easy enough to get back.

After they left the ramp that stretched out over to the rocks retracted into the side of the ship and the middle exit door slid closed. Due to the risk of Beastmen or hungry animals being on the prowl nearby, they could not risk leaving the door open. Catherine had apparently learned the teleportation magic to bring them all back straight on board now anyway.

The air seemed heavy to Hanaa, but that might have just been because of how swelteringly hot it was and the sun bore down on them with the burning desire of a strong fire spell. She immediately regretted not finding something a little less thick to wear, but could do nothing about it now.

Many strange noises seemed present in the thick jungle that presented itself on all sides. Luckily they had seen smoke from camp fires coming from Kazham's direction and knew it was not far to the east. Groups of insects hung innocently around purple flowers collecting glowing pollen and swooping around almost deliberately in the middle of the trodden dirt path they found their way onto.

Behind her, Nokum-Akkum walked with axes drawn occasionally jumping quickly forward or turning left and right as if preparing himself to fight off invisible enemies. He was eager to chop something, but the area seemed strangely void of larger creatures of any kind.

The gates of Kazham were protected by a series of wooden stake walls and guard posts fit only for the very short. Mandragora seemed to run around happily in this area, blissfully unaware of their presence. They were not aggressive little plant creatures (unlike some larger varieties) and sometimes took to following passers by around, curious about what they were up to.

_Now that's quite strrrange_, she thought to herself. _Not one guard at the gates or in the watchtowers to prrrotect against any Beastmen? I wonder what kind of military forrrce these Mithrrra have…or if they have any at all… but I've hearrrd things about Goblins trying to raid food storrres and all sorrrts…_

Kazham was quite a small place, but very lively considering its size. A group of children were playing chasing games across and around the open area just beyond the main gates under the watching eye of what appeared to be a San d'Orian priest and a Chocobo Handler. On the left a cave seemed to have been manufactured into the rock creating a torch lit passage off to an Auction House (if the sign post was to be believed) while on the right another without a sign led off to someplace unknown.

Directly opposite the gates on the far side was a wooden walkway built over the dark rock that seemed to lead to the airships dock. She could see the tranquil sea dip into the horizon even from that far back since no airships were currently visiting.

Much to her surprise, the Elvaan priest that had been watching the children playing their games approached them both and bowed while raising his hands in a circular motion, which was the symbol of blessing from the San d'Orian church.

"Travellers may the light of the Dawn Goddess shine upon you," the cloaked Elvaan said. "You look a little lost, prey tell is this your first time visiting Kazham? How strange that a second set of visitors should arrive so soon after the first we have had for quite some time, and even stranger because no airship has touched down here for weeks! Regardless, I humbly offer my services to you. My name is Rauteinot, a humble missionary."

"Okay," Hanaa replied somewhat flippantly. "Firrrst off, talk a bit less. You talk way too much. Secondly, it's too damn hot. Thirdly, my short friend and I are looking for the first group of people you mentioned, do you know where they are?"

The missionary ignored her comments, but did answer her question. There was never any backbone in priests which always annoyed her. They just smiled with no emotion while you said whatever you wanted in their face. She liked it much better when people gave as well as they got.

According to the Elvaan priest, the first group of travellers (Alain, Catherine, and Rost) had already left town again and had not stayed for very long at all, though he could not say why.

She told Nokum-Akkum to try and contact them with his communication pearl as she had not yet been given one. The Tarutaru shook the sphere angrily after talking into it and hearing nothing come back.

"This pearl is clearly broken," he declared.

Snatching the pearl off him for a second, Hanaa tried speaking into it and listened for any kind of noise coming back from another pearl holder, but there was nothing not even a whisper. She was at a loss to why none of them were answering and was not sure what to do next when Rauteinot spoke again.

"If I may interject… Though I do not know where those three other travellers went once they left, I do know what they did while they were visiting. They asked to know where the tribal leader of Kazham stayed. Her name is Jakoh Wahcondalo and her hut is not far from here if you take that tunnel and then a right."

Hanaa clasped her hands together in front of her chest, went on her tip toes, made her tail stand on end, and smiled with glee.

"Thanks whatever your name was, you've been a grrreat help!"

With that she and Nokum-Akkum ran off through the right cave in search of the leaders hut.

They found the hut with little trouble, as it was at least three times the size of any others that they had past and had two Mithra equipped with knifes guarding the entrance. Surprisingly, they were allowed access with no fuss and soon found themselves inside the well decorated home of Jakoh Wahcondalo.

Exotic art and strange bamboo designs littered the front room that only had a small table with a rough rug under it in terms of furniture and a display of finely crafted weapons on the far wall. A folding screen separated the other sections of the first floor and a guard stood before the raised wooden steps leading to the other areas.

Upon asking to speak to Jakoh Wahcondalo they were allowed past and found her sitting crossed legged in front of a boiling pot dipping a fishkabob on a stick into it. She wore a little orange short skirt with matching coloured top and an extravagant headdress with many feathers (which made Hanaa instantly jealous and feeling inferior by comparison).

"So you two must be Hanaa Mocorho and Nokum-Akkum," she paused long enough to bite the head off the fishkabob. "They told me to expect you a little earrrlier than this…heads still a little sorrre from what I underrrderstand was an _enterrrtaining_ evening?"

"Itaru is rude to talk with your mouth full!" Nokum-Akkum declared with hands on his hips.

"Hey, Jakoh Wahcondalo, just spill the beans on wherrre they are so we can get going, we don't have all day."

The Mithra was quite annoyed at her obvious impatience and in defiance took a much larger bite of the fish and chewed both loudly and slowly. Hanaa's eyes narrowed and she reiterated that they did not have time to waste as something could be wrong as they could not reach their friends via a link pearl.

She finished her bite, "Now then, yes, your frrriends had much morrre manners, so I gave them the inforrrmation that they wanted…the location of Norrrg. That old pirrrate wanted me to anyway. But in return I asked for a favour, just a little thing really…"

They waited.

She grinned at their impatience, "This fish is excellent. I highly recommend it."

Her patience had run out.

"Listen you poor excuse for a figurrrehead, how about you tell me what I want to know now before I put your head through that wall over therrre?"

The guards nearby all rushed into the room with weapons drawn and teeth bared and started to approach her menacingly crouched forward.

"Sure, sure, wouldn't be the firrrst time I've been outnumberrred," she grinned. "Still, we could just avoid fighting and I will walk away. I'm surrre our home land would be _verrry_ interested in hearing that you have placed yourrrself in such a position of power. That's against our laws, isn't it? Still, if you have so many skilled guarrrds I'm surrre you're safe, I mean, they could handle _Sin Hunters_, right? Yeah, I thought so. You girrrls sure look tough."

A wave of Jakoh Wahcondalo's hand sent her guards back to their posts. The cheerfulness and arrogance that had been present were now replaced with quiet subdued looks of hatred. Clearly Kazham's leader had never been spoken to like that before.

"We lost contact with the outpost out in the Yuhtunga Jungle a few days back. I sent two of my guards to investigate and they never came back either. In exchange for the directions to get into Norrrg, your frrriends agreed to go see what's happened. Now get out and don't ever come back."

She (sarcastically) thanked her for the information and patted Nokum-Akkum on the head as a signal that it was time for them to leave. They both turned without a word and walked towards the exit. Outside the hut she looked down and saw the Tarutaru looked quite unhappy about something.

"Smile, shorrrty," she grinned. "I'm not really so mean, you know that. I just did that to get it over with quicker. Something is definitely wrrrong down at that outpost…"

"It's notaru because of thataru…" he replied solemnly. "…So close to a fightaru…so close… I was getting all excited…then they had to go and be big scardy-wardy catarus."

"I told you to make her give us a better map…I told you the one we had is absolutely useless… but would you listen?"

Rost sighed and crumpled the map they had taken from the Highwind in his hands.

"Yes, that's right Alain, keep moaning about the situation. I'm sure that will solve it."

"Would you two stop the petty bickering?" Catherine spoke sternly from behind them both.

Alain smiled to himself, he enjoyed taunting replies out of Rost, but at the same time was well aware he had done nothing to contribute to trying to find the outpost. The map had it clearly marked, but the maze of passages both on ground level and below it was not, and they had become lost soon after leaving Kazham with the information on how to find Norg.

They had agreed to find out why some guards sent to the outpost had not returned in exchange for the information. Beastmen were probably to blame and after so long he doubted they would find anything left, but they had agreed so regardless of how lost they were they had to find the outpost before carrying on.

The intense heat of the jungle was making all three of them tetchy. Even Catherine was being quite sharp with them both and that was very unlike her. They had been stupid to travel into the jungle near to midday. The sweat was pouring down his bare forehead and his body felt like it was on fire. The glowing amber ball hanging in the cloudless sky visible clearly through the palm tree canopies refused to relent.

The trio took a left through a short tunnel that seemed to head upwards slightly into a large open area. It was the second area they had found that seemed quite wide in comparison to the much more claustrophobic passages of the inner jungle.

"Wait a moment," Rost said and opened up the crumpled map. "I am sure I saw this opening on it. We may be in luck."

As Catherine walked up the slope behind them, he looked north and laughed with sheer relief. Just on the distance he could see a large wooden structure. Someone had blessed them with good luck; they had stumbled their way through the jungle and still managed to find the outpost. It may have taken them twice as long as they had planned, but that was not a point he wanted to dwell on.

"Approach with caution," Rost ordered as he drew his Great Katana.

Alain chose to ignore his order and began walking across the open grass area without taking his Great Sword from off his back. Catherine drew her mace and followed quickly behind while Rost brought up the rear now silent, but obviously angry and him ignoring his words.

The outpost seemed empty. The entire area did, there was not even crawlers, bugs, or birds over head. There seemed to be no one about and no signs of a battle. Inside the outpost's gates, the inner structure seemed completely barren and unused. The building seemed deserted for far longer than Jakoh Wahcondalo had made it sound.

"How strange," Catherine said out loud as she explored the outpost. "If wild animals attacked surely there would be far more destruction. This room seems undisturbed."

"Not quite," Rost said for a corner of the room. "Look at the floor; do you see the upturned darker dirt scattered about? And under the table are similar marks as if it was shifted back into place. Someone is trying to hide things from us…"

The Elvaan Samurai bent down and dug into the dirt with one free hand. Digging deeper he found darker dirt. Picking up some of it he rubbed it between two fingers and let it drop down before him. There seemed to be a strange tint to the dirt making it far darker than it should have been for how near the surface it was.

"This is dirt is laden with dried blood…"

From outside there was a chorus of noise formed from a mixture of yelps, roars, screams, and hearty calls.

Rushing outside, the trio were shocked to see groups of Goblins marching out in packs of six from the slope they had used to reach the open area as well as a second and third set off further to the right. There was a mixture of heavily black armoured close combat Beastmen wielding large swords and in the rear was the cloth wearing Goblins that often favoured magic or swift assaults with daggers and knives. All three of them moved close together with weapons drawn with each facing a direction in front of the outpost.

"It's a trap… Has Jakoh Wahcondalo set us up?" Catherine whispered to them both.

"She didn't seem like the sort of person to do such a thing, she knew Zeid after all. I can't believe that she would set us up… But Goblins aren't smart enough to plot something like this alone…" Alain replied.

"There are forty with more in the back straight ahead with twenty or so on the right. They appear to be marching in groups of six. They must be controlled by some larger creature; they would not cooperate in such large numbers without guidance of some…look there on the top of that hill!"

Watching from a raised mound covered in high grass and palm trees a black cloaked figure watched silently as the Goblin hordes advanced on the trio in front of the undefended outpost.

"It's one of those puppet assassins!" Alain cried.

"No," Rost replied, narrowing his eyes and placing a hand over his eyes to shield from the sunlight. "No, whoever that is does not wear a mask… I can make out a face…"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: EMPTY VESSEL

"_Hey, Pixmick?"_

"_Yeashh, whashh ishh it, Muxilox?"_

"_Noisy Humies said we need to kill those three guyies for many shinies, right? Like we did to those other guyies a few dayies ago?"_

"_Yesshh, many, many shiny gilshh."_

"_Okay, everybodies charge!"_

"What should we do? Should we run or fight?"

"There are too many to fight and no where to run."

The Goblin hordes continued to advance.

"We can't win against this many, lets teleport back to the Highwind. Hanaa and Nokum-Akkum are probably still onboard so they won't be in any danger. Let's go!"

Placing her mace back onto her belt, Catherine held her arms slightly bent at her sides and began to chant magical incantations. As she whispered ancient words a shimmering pool of light surrounded her feet and small trim lines of white and green light slowly rose into the air while bubbles swirled around.

From on top of the hill the black cloaked figure seemed to point angrily at them before reaching into the front of his cloak and revealing something which seemed to catch the light. He threw the crystal towards them and it shot through the air as if it had been fired from a gun.

It stabbed into the ground in front of them all and broke into a thousand pieces, releasing a strange purple haze as it crumbled. Alain felt his head swirl and dropped to one knee. Beside him, Catherine was stopped mid-cast as she too fell onto one knee grasping her head and using her other hand to help keep balance.

Rost (who was unaffected by the strange haze) turned to them both, "What happened to you?"

"Silence powder!" Alain coughed.

The powder brought about the same effects as the bracers that he had to wear while in Bastok Prison and cut off the part of his subconscious that allowed him to control and draw on his latent magical strengths. It was like a temporary amnesia, memories were magically sealed off to prevent the casting of spells. Though it had also affected him, Alain knew that the real target for the attack had been Catherine as she was now unable to teleport them away from danger until the effects of the powder wore off.

"We are left with only one other option then; we must do our best to fight our way out," Rost said. "I will decimate the twenty on the right as best I can as it is the weakest point in the line. I do not know how well this katana will fair when I unleash my most powerful technique, but it should do well enough."

"What about us?" Catherine asked.

"You should stay behind me and do not engage as without your magic you cannot fight effectively. Alain can occupy the Goblins moving in from the north until I have cleared our escape route."

He starred at the group twice the size of the one coming in from the east and asked how he was expected to hold off so many enemies alone. The initial reply was an arrogant shrug.

"You claimed that you once fought against a group of Kindred just as big and survived, did you not? It is time that you proved such boasts. Buy me enough time to clear the weaker side and we shall escape through there."

Since there was no better ideas that he could think up, Alain accepted the plan and readied his weapon to meet the oncoming enemies. If he was right about what he thought Rost was preparing to use to clear the way he would not need to keep them busy for long, which was good as without his magic he was more vulnerable as well.

They broke off and sprinted towards their targets. Catherine followed behind Rost, but far enough not to be caught up in the actual fighting. Alain held his Great Sword tightly near his chest starring at the oncoming savage Beastmen all too eager to try and cut into him.

_Wait…_

What was he doing? His job was to buy time not get himself killed by rushing into a flood of Goblin. He considered stopping and waiting for them to reach him but his feet refused to stop. Rost was fighting against far too many enemies and surviving so why couldn't he? He glared up at the cloaked figure and saw him point angrily again, but not at him – at Rost and Catherine.

_Whoever that is…they are giving orders to the Goblin. If he gets taken out they might not be so eager to fight. What am I doing? Charging forward into so many enemies isn't brave it's stupid! I should be using my head! Cut off the brain and the limbs will die!_

He skidded to a stop before turning a sharp ninety degrees right and charging in the direction of the mound on which the cloaked figure stood. Goblin leapt at him as he hit the side of the advancing line using his sword in heavy sweeps to knock them out of his path. A stray fireball struck the tip of his sword as he cleaved it through the head of a Goblin wielding a tiny dagger and almost knocked it from his hands, but he used the momentum of the blow to skid around and swipe the heads clean off two more behind him before preceding forwards.

A black armoured Goblin appeared in front of him wielding a large sword. There was no time to avoid, so Alain allowed the blade to fall towards him, knocked it to one side and hoped up onto the Goblin. As his boots met with the Beastmen's face it grunted with fright and toppled backwards with his weight bearing down on it. A sound not dissimilar to a tin can being crunched rung out as the back of the Goblin's helmet met with the ground and was bent inwards.

He ducked a kamikaze Goblin leaping at him with a rapier in hand then spun to dodge two more trying to hack at his shins. After jumping over two more he had reached the base of the hill on which the black cloaked figure stood. As he glared up the slope at the figure the sun eclipsed their form and made it impossible to see any detail.

Bending his knees, Alain pushed up off the ground and just managed to catch his feet on a ledge before almost sliding as he pulled his weight forward and ran up the slope. There was a hole in the floor so he had to jump again across to another naturally formed ledge and then found himself at the top.

As he landed on bended knee at the top, he immediately ran to engage his new enemy and leapt into the air with his Great Sword hanging above his head. Purple and white energy collected along the length of the blade as he focused his collected power preparing to decimate the figure.

"Ground Stri-

He was cut off as the figures hands moved in an elegant circle before their chest creating a blue haze of shimmering light that collected into a ball and then vanished in a tiny explosion. The ground around the figure seemed to erupt as if something underneath had exploded upturning the earth and creating a hurricane of dust around the figure completely obscuring them and growing bigger in size.

Alain's body broke through the dust hurricane easy enough, but he found himself being pelted by the upturned dirt. He had no choice but to hold one hand over his face while his Great Sword (now empty of energy) lay idle in his other.

He managed to catch a shadow appearing from the other side of the dust cloud with just enough time to raise his sword to meet the blade of another weapon. He was knocked slightly off centre and chose to dive backwards until he could determine his opponent's movement, but was shocked to find that the black cloaked figure charged straight after him relentlessly and they exchanged a few more clashes.

Now away from the upturned dust, Alain held his sword in both hands and brought it forward ready to meet the next exchanged, but saw only a small blue ball of energy gather from inside the small hurricane he had just escaped from. The black cloaked figure emerged from the dust with his weapon in his left hand at his side and in his right fist was a ball of dark blue energy with a swirling circle hovering around the wrist. Bubbles seemed to rise from it as if it was pure water.

Alain had expected the sword to be swung at him first from the left and could not adjust himself in time to block whatever strange magic that was in his opponent's right hand. The figure bent low as he reached him and pressed his right fist straight into Alain's gut.

He cried out in agony as he felt his armour rip away and his skin burn like he had been struck with fire. The ball of burning water tore into him as the circle that had been around the figures wrist multiplied and then expanded sending bubbles of water in all directions in a cylinder shape before pushing straight in him. His body was forced back against his will and he felt himself travelling through the air from the sheer force of the blow. It felt like a Galka had rammed into his stomach.

He eventually came to a stop when his back made acquaintances with a palm tree, which bent inwards and almost fell on him as his body toppled face first to the floor. His sword had landed somewhere nearby, but he could not reach for it and held both hands on the wound that had formed at the side of his lower chest. Blood dripped through his fingers onto the ground and pain shot up his side.

_That was like no water magic I've ever seen before!_ He exclaimed inwardly. _Magic that required physical contact between caster and target to activate! How is that even possible without using a weapon?_

He tried to get up but toppled back down onto his knees. Not only was the wound hindering him, but the force of the knock back had winded him. He let himself fall to the side so that he could stretch one hand out far enough to pull his Great Sword closer to him and managed it, though he could not hold it.

"Pitiful," someone said succinctly.

He managed to look upwards and saw his opponent emerge through the trees. In his left hand was the weapon he had met with and, although it was a scimitar, it was different to the kind he had seen the puppet black cloaked figures use. It had a gold handle with a blue hilt and thin metal weaving on each side that connected to the base of the blade. The tip of the sword was bent inwards like most scimitar types, but to a much greater degree.

"Tell me… Are you the strongest of the Six Champions? You're the Dark Knight, right?"

The voice of the figure sounded strange to him. It was young, almost unbroken, and had an accent he could not place. Judging by his pronunciations it could only be someone of the Hume race as well. Slowly, the figure reached upwards with his free hand and brought down the hood hiding his features. Alain was shocked at the sight as the sunlight passed across the face. His opponent that he had mistaken for a young sounding male was actually a woman.

"Don't make me repeat myself," she said in a threatening tone.

"…Who are you?" he panted.

"Answer my question and maybe I will answer yours."

"I'm not…I'm not the strongest…"

She turned her back to him and made a pleased sound. He tried to get up again while she was exposing her blind side, but the pain was still to hindering. He was able to grip the hilt of his sword though. He might be able to swing it to defend against her next attack as long as he bought some time.

"Well, that's good, because quite frankly you were a let down. You're supposed to be a champion from a war? You fought like a new recruit fresh out of training. You didn't plan your attack or take your time to analyze my techniques. How did you survive a war? …Pitiful."

"Who are you?" he asked again.

She turned and bent down to meet his face. She had very short blond hair and matching coloured eye brows. Her face was straight and seemed to have a permanent blank expression. Her skin seemed strangely pale as well and her tan coloured eyes lacked something, a sparkle, a sign of real emotion.

"Me? I'm just an Empty Vessel. It seems that you and the other champions are too skilled to be taken out by Mammets, so I was called upon to take you all out. I worked with the Goblins here to lay a trap after I received word that you were all travelling here. You walked into it and, for a moment, I thought the Goblins would have all the fun ripping you to shreds. I'm glad you came for me, but I am disappointed in your lack of strength. Hopefully the Samurai will put up more of a fight."

…_Mammets? Does she mean those puppet things? And if she used the Goblins… does that mean she can speak their native tongue? There's no other way she would be able to convince them to do anything even with the promise of a huge reward._

The blade of her scimitar was moved very close to his neck as she let out an exasperated sigh.

He looked up at her, "Wait…don't you know why we are doing this? The Archduke is plotting something; he might be trying to start another war. We have to stop him, that's why we are doing this! How can you value money over that?"

Her expression changed to a small smile.

"Why should I care about anyone other than myself? Money never goes wrong. Wars are good for the kind of business I am in. As for whoever this Archduke is, you've got the wrong end of the stick. I was hired by the Armathrwn Society, you know them, right? Maybe the Archduke is their boss, I don't know and I don't care. They ordered me to find the Six Champions and kill them without anyone knowing of my presence."

She moved closer once more and whispered into his ear.

"Would you like to know what I think, though? The guys with whiter skin than me are hiring me to do this because their contraptions aren't up to the job. I did some looking around and it seems they are working on a new model. They don't want their boss to know that they weren't up to it so that's why I've to keep quiet. Still, I guess telling you all that was a bit pointless, right?"

She stood straight and pulled her scimitar back.

"If what you are saying is true," Alain said through gritted teeth, "then they'll kill you in the end to keep it quiet, _you_ know that, right?"

"If they try anything then I'll simply kill them as well," was the immediate reply.

As the scimitar swooped down Alain let go of his wounded chest and held his Great Sword in one hand. Under his breath he whispered two words that he had not spoken since the war, since the time he had faced twenty demons and survived.

Zeid had never finished his Dark Knight training, but he had learned enough from the Galka to master the technique of controlling the invisible flow of energy around the body and influencing it to turn into pure adrenaline, boosting his power and strength ten fold at the expense of his stamina and ability to withstand pain. Zeid had told him to heed the title for the technique whenever he even considered using it as it was an all or nothing skill. His body would be in no state to fight afterwards, but he had no choice.

The blade was closing in on his neck.

"Last Resort."

His gloved fist caught the scimitar blade out the air and held it tightly, much to the woman assassin's shock. She attempted to pull the blade back again but he held on tightly as a red haze surrounded his body and tiny flickers of redder energy shot around his form like lightning. He let go of her sword making her stumble back and brought his Great Sword up with one hand as quickly as if it were as light as a dagger and it tore into her chest.

She skidded backwards from the force of the slice, but did not fall over. A thin trail of spattered blood traced the path of the cut from the bottom left of her stomach up to the tip of the right shoulder. The black cloak shifted uneasily and split down the middle. The assassin tugged on the cloak, ripping it fully in half and tossing it to one side revealing strange blood strained clothing underneath.

The cloth was foreign in look and design, sporting gold sequins over white silk mixed with blue cloth. He had never seen anything like it in his entire life and could not fathom how she was able to wear them underneath the thickly layered black cloak with passing out from the heat. There was no time to analyze the wears though, his time was running out.

He charged forwards at her as her right hand began to trace out a circle shape. Just as the light blue haze began to form into a ball he reached her and was able to knock her backwards into the thick palm tree forest they had came from. He immediately gave chase while counting every second he allowed his body to bare the strain of Last Resort.

As he reached her a second time her hand had just finished tracing a circle above her head which burst into a glowing yellow horizontal beam. The beam grew thicker at either end and seemed to take the form of a staff. The assassin's hand dropped causing the staff to twirl and swing towards him, but it was easily cut through.

Knocking her to one side, he followed up with a quick stabbing motion that just caught her by the arm, slicing through the white silk and bursting the skin below. The hilt of his Great Sword then met with her chin as he tilted it upwards as a follow up attack and bashed it into her.

With her reeling from the blow to her face and her sword hanging loosely in one hand he saw the perfect chance to use the last of his gathered strength. He dug one foot into the ground and then pushed off it while swinging his blade into the air and turning three hundred and sixty degrees. There was a quick flash of blue light.

As he finished his cycle he roared, "Spinning Slash!"

White energy engulfed the assassin as it exploded on contact sending a shockwave in all directions, ripping trees from their roots and crushing rocks under the pressure. The body of his opponent was knocked sideways straight into the ground, but the force of the stunning technique forced her body still deeper into the earth opening a trench that spread across the jungle stopping only as it reached the cliff where the fight had begun and causing a small rock slide on the confused Goblin below.

Dropping to his knees, Alain's hands released his Great Sword and were almost automatically pulled over his wound as he bent double and screamed out in agony as the red aura surrounding him subsided, leaving his body weakened and unable to numb the pain.

He kneeled before the point of impact, a large circle had been burnt into the earth and the ground was uneven. A thick cut spread off in front of him far into the distance where the energy had travelled taking the assassin with it. Smoke and dirt filled the gaping trench and was billowing into the sky.

With the smoke being drawn into the air by the breeze that seemed to have appeared out of no where Alain's eyes were drawn to a strange shape that appeared inside the gaping trench he had created. It seemed to be circular in shape and had broken into the sides of the walls, which was holding it in place and stopping it from falling deeper. A large dent on the upper left side had caused cracks to spread across the rest of the circle.

It looked a dark cream colour and definitely not normal. He watched in shock, as the white circle crumbled, to see the assassin clinging onto the side of the trench. With only one hand (and the wounded one at that) she pulled herself back onto the slightly safer ground beside the hole and got up. She began walking towards him and the only wounds that he could see on her through his blurred vision was the small cut on her arm that had bled down and the cut up her chest. Spinning Slash seemed to have done nothing to her and been absorbed somehow by whatever the white sphere had been.

She stopped a few meters away from him and glared with eyes that seemed to burn into him with a stare of pure hatred. The wounded hand that still held her blue and gold scimitar hung at her side still, but her right was already tracing out a circle of haze in front of her.

The assassin's hand shot into the air as the circle was completed and the blue haze burst. Five jagged objects appeared and shot towards him. They looked like they were feathers, but he could have just been imagining it. He tried to stand but his legs refused to obey him. He closed his eyes to prepare for the attack.

A cracking sound was quickly preceded by four others as the deadly objects struck into something. Alain peered sideways again and jumped was fright as something slapped him across the side of his face.

"And just what the hell do you think you'rrre doing to _my_ man!" a familiar voice growled.

He rolled onto his side and looked over to see Hanaa standing in front of him with her tail flapping from side-to-side. Her rapier was drawn and her other hand was out stretched, controlling a blue crystal shaped protective barrier that had bore the brunt of the attack. A quick click of her fingers cased the crystal to break and vanish along with the conjured up feather darts. Through her legs, Alain saw the assassin begin walking towards them with her scimitar poised.

"So you're the Red Mage," the assassin muttered. "Are you the strongest?"

"Prrrobably not, I'm quite lazy, you know? No, I'm definitely not. I do what's needed and that's it. Like just now all I was told to do was save Alain and distrrract you for a while."

The assassin stopped mid-step and stared at her.

"Death from above!"

The assassin turned just in time to parry Nokum-Akkum's axes as he leapt down from a tree at her, but his feet battered into the base of her neck knocking her to the ground and almost into the trench. She quickly got to her feet and began trying to dodge the Tarutaru's intense flurry of constant attacks which gave her no time to attempt to cast any of her strange magic.

After leaping back from their short friend for a third time, Hanaa timed it just right to fire off a volley of lightning that caught the assassin's blade, forcing it from her hand and straight into the ground nearby.

The assassin, now gripping her burnt black hand, retreated up a tree using incredible agility to land precisely on top of the canopy. She cursed violently at them as Nokum-Akkum attempted to climb up the palm tree, but could not manage it as his arms were too short to reach around the base. Clearly Hanaa had helped him get up the first one.

"Alain! Hanaa!" he heard someone call.

Catherine was soon next to him, holding him in her arms. Though he could barely keep his eyes open he was able to follow someone stride past as Catherine reached him. It was probably Rost, safe and sound as expected. They had escaped through the Goblins that were now probably scattered and clueless without the assassin to bark orders at them.

"Getaru down here so I can choppy-woppy you up!" Nokum-Akkum called angrily and kicked the stump of the tree.

Hanaa and Rost joined the Tarutaru.

"Come down then and fight us!" Rost demanded and pointed his weapon at her.

"Looks like I underestimated you," the assassin growled. "If you think this is over, you're wrong. I'll kill each of you. I'll come for you when you least expect it. You won't live to see the end of this!"

With that her hand traced one last blue circle that formed into the shape of a black bomb. It dropped from the tree and exploded half way down, blowing it in half and causing another dust cloud to erupt. With their vision obscured the assassin chose not to attack, but escape rather than attempt to fight five of them at once.

"Just what in the hell was she anyway?" Hanaa questioned as the dust cleared.

"Everyone listen!" Catherine called. "My magic still has not returned to me so I cannot treat Alain. We should get him into the outpost and bandage these wounds immediately."

Alain closed his eyes and felt his body being carried.

_Once more I'm the one slowing everyone down…I got beat up and they all did great. That woman was far more skilled than me. No wonder Zeid turned his back on me…I'm weak._


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: WELCOME T'NORG

"_Such a touching scene…"_

"_It was a shame to interrupt it, Brother."_

There was a flash of light.

"_Has the impurity been dispersed?"_

A second flash blinded him.

"…_There is still…noise. Strange, it should have all vanished with his defeat, but it has not. Perhaps because his retched former form still breaths, I don't know. It is no longer as loud however…so we can begin."_

There was a final flash.

"_Listen carefully, you sorry excuses for sentient beings. The Crystal Line will soon be revived and the Gates of the Gods will open. The dream we Zilart have held onto for thousands of years is about to become a reality."_

Alain awoke with a start gasping heavily in an unfamiliar bed and heard a yelp as someone sitting on the end it fell off it with fright. His head was pounding worse than it ever had it felt like he was trapped in the grip of some huge monster trying to crush his skull. He was almost ill, but managed to take his mind off the agony by trying to work out where exactly he was.

The room was dimly lit and quite large. It did not seem to be a room of an inn and was definitely not a room of the outpost in the jungle. The bed was built into a larger wooden structure that seemed fitted up against a black rock wall. There was a bolted wooden door on the north wall and two more beds across the way. There was a round oak table in the middle of the room with a few chairs scattered around it. Wooden rafters littered the ceiling as if to hold it in place to stop a collapse. Was he in a mine of some kind?

From the bottom of the bed appeared a large round head with scruffy blond hair and two small pointed ears. Nokum-Akkum turned around and rubbed the back of his head with a very annoyed look on his face while his other hand held his chest emphasising just how much of a fright he had got.

"Alain! Don'taru jump up so suddenly… my poor little-wittle heartaru…"

"Sorry…" he said apologetically and let the Tarutaru clamber back up onto the side of the bed. "Where are we?"

"Did you forgetaru already? We're in the super-duper hidden Ninja and Pirate town; Norg!"

He tried to remember what happened and that's when memories of the assassin flooded back. The female assassin that had bested him in battle and probably would have killed him had his friends not intervened, the assassin that spoke with an unrecognisable accent and used magic that he had never seen before in his life and the assassin that called herself an Empty Vessel.

After that he could not picture anything. He remembered being moved, maybe back to the outpost for treatment, but after that there was nothing. He knew where Norg was thanks to the information they had gotten and if they were truly inside the hidden base then that meant the others had carried him through Sea Serpents Grotto.

The grotto was a particularly nasty cave reached from the jungle that was filled with aggressive beasts of all nature and a horde of undead skeletons. All those dangers acted as the perfect defence for a group of people who preferred to keep their presence a secret. A number of fake doors built into stone walls had to be found in order to find the marked path to Norg's gates.

His tiny friend began explaining their travels from the outpost through the cave and eventually finding Norg after a few battles with Beastmen and fiends. Nokum-Akkum was talking so fast to get everything out that he found it hard to keep track of everything that was being said, but he got the just of it.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked eventually.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" was the first reply. "Then you won'taru remember who we met! Gerdinus is here!"

This news was not a shock to him as Zeid had already said in his letter that he had found and retrieved their Galka comrade before they had even left Bastok for the second time, but it was good to know that he was safe and sound and someplace nearby.

The Tarutaru continued; "I think Cathy wentaru to find some information from the stores of this place on the scary-wary lady you foughtaru with…Rostaru disappeared into thin air when I tried to follow him with my sneaking skills…Hanaa found some people who wanted to get drunk, but my poor head can'taru take another drink so soon so I didn'taru join in. Gerdinus is probably still talking to Lion and Gilgamesh."

The name Lion was familiar to him. They had met briefly during the war not long before the final confrontation with the Shadowlord. She was the daughter of the Pirate King of Norg, who he assumed Gilgamesh to be. They worked closely with Aldo of the Tenshodo in Jeuno as well creating an underground information network that officials disproved of. As far as he knew Zeid also stayed in close contact with both Aldo and Lion.

"I guess I should get up and look around, right?" he asked somewhat rhetorically.

The Tarutaru placed one hand under his chin and the other against his cheek.

"Maybe, butaru we need to meet with Lion in under an hour to take that medicine stuff! You know, the stuff to bring back those memories you always talky-walk aboutaru? Does your stomach still have an ache as well?"

Shocked at the news that a simple medicine was the cure to their amnesia he asked if Nokum-Akkum was sure about what he had heard, but his friend was adamant that was exactly what he had been told and that within the hour they would all drink the potion to remember exactly what happened. Apparently they could not simply be told or the pain from the spell inflicted upon them trying to block the memories could cause permanent damage.

He felt his stomach where his armour had been ripped open and found it to be still quite painful, but it was bandaged well and magic had been applied to it to numb the pain. He would be safe enough walking around Norg. Immediately, Nokum-Akkum hoped off the bed to allow him to get up and find a clean shirt to change into (he had no other armour and could not see his damaged set).

"So who should we go bother firstaru?" his short friend asked with a grin.

"I want to know what exactly that female assassin was…lets go find Catherine so I can get some answers."

As they walked out the door, Nokum-Akkum tugged on his leg.

"Hey, you know I saved you from that scary-wary woman so thataru gets added to the running tally!"

Catherine had surrounded herself with books and notes on mythology, lore, and mysteries of the near eastern continent of Aht Urhgan. Surprisingly, she had been able to identify the type of assassin that had attacked Alain quite quickly, but finding information on how exactly they operated was far harder.

Aht Urhgan had lost all ties with Jeuno and the other nations during the first Crystal War when help was asked for and none was received. Since that time any and all information on the near east nation was considered contraband and confiscated. It was down to the Tenshodo to preserve records of the continent that they had stolen from various official places over the years.

The woman that had attacked Alain used the fighting style of the Blue Mage. An aggressive type of power, blue magic seemed to rely on the direct mimicking of abilities mastered by fiends and Beastmen. The lore surrounding the Blue Mage was largely cryptic and hard to make any real sense out of, but there was hints that to become a fledging Blue Mage a special ceremony had to be undergone that made an unbreakable link between a person and the Beastmen of Vana'diel partly turning them into one of them.

These fledging Blue Mages were given the title Empty Vessel, to symbolise that they now had the potential to learn the power of the fiends of the world, but had to go out and do it on their own. When certain requisites were fulfilled (she could find no record of what these were) the Empty Vessel then became an Immortal, a royal guard for the highest of society in Aht Urhgan.

While Alain's wounds were being treated he mumbled the words Empty Vessel a few times which led her to believe he had heard it from the assassin. If the assassin was not working on behalf of Aht Urhgan (she had dismissed the idea that the near east had allied with Jeuno against them as pure fantasy) and was still going under the title of Empty Vessel that meant one of two things; either she was still on her voyage of discovery to learn more magical skills, or she had abandoned her path of becoming an Immortal and fled the east to work in their lands as an assassin. The latter seemed the most likely to her.

A knock on the door to the room startled her. She asked whoever it was to enter from behind the pile of books and notes that had piled up in front of her. A tall bald Hume wearing black Ninja Garb walked around the table and handed her a handful of papers each with a red wax seal pressed into the bottom allowing two thin strands of silk to hang off them.

"Thank you…what are these exactly?" she asked the Ninja.

"A lot of mercenary work gets put to us through the Tenshodo and other organisations… and nasty stuff I don't think a well mannered wench like yer'self would want t'hear. Anyway, ye said you were interested in some foreign woman who uses a strange fighting style, aye?"

"Yes…"

"Well, we got these writs handed in from three separate clients asking us to find such a woman…some nasty stuff there I got t'warn ye. She's an animal if these are true… killing whole families, slaughtering them, taking out some well known figurehead in San d'Oria as well. Let's just say she pissed a lot-o people off, so now we've been hired to find and _get rid of her_. If you're interested; the nickname going around for her is Vessel, I don't have a damn clue why though."

With that the Ninja left, much to her happiness. The uncouth people of Norg were very uncivilized and rude in their manner of speaking and general treatment of strangers to their base of operations.

She looked over each writ and found that each was an assassination request of the woman that had attacked them. They were back dated by a few months however and had all occurred long before they had got caught up with Jeuno's plot. Some seemed to be dated before the end of the war as well It seemed as though the Empty Vessel was making her fortune in their lands killing for profit and someone had now hired her to take out the Six Champions.

There was another knock on the door and this time she was not as pleased by the interruption. That was, however, until she saw the smiling faces of Alain and Nokum-Akkum enter. They sat down and she showed them the writs and then explained everything she had discovered about Blue Mages.

"Yo Ho Ho and a bottle of rum! Or ten bottles! Or twenty! Why isn't therrre any morrre damn rum in this inn!"

"This isn't an inn you fool," some replied.

"Hey! I'm your damn drrrinking _guest_, you know what that means, right? You trrreat me nice and pay for my drrrinks and I might be your frrriend. Maybe. If you're nice. So fill my mug up! I've only had one!"

The Pirates and Ninja's drinking area that Hanaa had discovered had not quite been prepared for her over-zealous presence. It was quite small with a table meant for gambling in the middle of it with enough seats for no more than six. Other than a woman (whose job it seemed to be to cater for the inhabitants of Norg) there were two Pirates and one Ninja in there already drinking by the time she had found the place.

She had been wandering around aimlessly after making sure Alain had not gotten himself killed to pass the time before their meeting to make them remember whatever had happened at the end of the war. She had never really dwelled on it and did not care much about it, but it was apparently important.

The door to the drinking area was hanging open when she past and her nostrils flared as soon as just the tiniest ounce of the smell of alcohol went up them, instantly drawing her into the room. She ignored the rude comments of the people already in there and did not bother to find out their names and immediately scooped up the nearest mug and began to have a drink.

They told her that she was drinking Opo-opo juice, which meant nothing to her. It tasted strong and very nice, so she did not care where it came from. It did not have a kick to it after drinking which was a bit of a let down but she would take anything she could find at that stage. It helped keep her headaches from coming back.

"Hanaa…"

Looking around to the door she saw Alain and Nokum-Akkum looking at her with disapproving expressions. She held her empty mug upside down, proclaimed she had only had one because her drinking buddies were so stingy, and asked what the problem was.

Catherine appeared behind them in the doorway, "We can't have you getting drunk again Hanaa! Don't you understand how important this is? Come on, we are going to go see Lion now."

"Spoil sporrrts…." She muttered as she was helped up by Alain and led out into the corridor.

Their little trip around Norg to find Catherine and Hanaa had let Alain take in the sights (what little there was to be had). Now they headed to Gilgamesh's room to speak with the pirate king. He and Nokum-Akkum had agreed that it was not worth their time searching for Rost.

The hidden town had been built into a large dark cavern hidden deep with Sea Serpent's Grotto with secrecy and defence in mind. It had only one large open area and the rest of the passages had been lined with wooden struts to keep them tight. A dock had been built into a rivers edge in the west of the town where a boat had been gearing up. Alain was sure he recognised it from somewhere, but could not remember.

No stalls or shops were to be found as it was not a place to commute to beyond looking to trade things on the black market. Lots of corners were filled with grimy looking grates and stacks of various different goods that almost looked like the stock delivery for an Auction House. At the top of the main staircase just before the passage where they had found Hanaa two huge red bladed swords hung crossed over one another above the door. It seemed to be the symbol the town as the same insignia was present in drawings, paintings, and markings carved into wooden pillars.

It seemed like every person that they past gave them a second glance, a sort of distrusting look that suggested they had wronged them in some way. It was not a nice feeling that an entire towns population looked at you almost like an enemy. Still, he could not blame them; Norg did not get many visitors.

There were no guards in Norg per say, though almost every inhabitant was trained in either the ways of the Ninja, Pirate, or Samurai. There were some traders, merchants and family members of Tenshodo members with no training that also lived there and their jobs seemed to be mundane things such as food preparation and stock handling. They had even met some people that had been lost in storms out at sea and been rescued, which amazed Alain.

There was still something else that did not sit well with him. He and the others knew full well that the people around them were mercenaries, assassins, black market traders, bounty hunters, pirates, and cutthroats yet they walked around the cramped wooden passages as if it were just another town.

The Tenshodo and the pirates were not evil compared to the Beastmen or the truly sinister people of the world, but they did do unjust things from time-to-time and that had always gotten to him. However, from what he had heard they never carried out anything that would directly harm innocent parties and sometimes actively worked with Jeuno to hunt down those who did not follow such rules. It was as if they had their own code of honour and that reminded him of the Gentlemen Thief.

Many adventurers sooner or later turned their hand to working with the less legal factions on Vana'diel through promises of better rewards and infamy, but that just did not seem right and the Tenshodo was no exception to the recruitment process. He did wonder what the reason behind that was. Were they trying to make sure ignorant adventurers were not drawn into the darker side of the type of work their competitors did? He laughed inwardly at his sudden optimistic view of the people around him when prior to being there he had been so adamant that they were not good people.

The door to Gilgamesh's room was guarded by two Samurai, but upon seeing them they were allowed entry as they had already met Catherine and the others while he had been unconscious.

Inside was a surprisingly big wooden walled room that spread along for a few meters to a higher section where behind a large desk filled to the brim with maps and scrolls stood a man in an extravagant white garb. On the wall behind the Hume was a huge map of all the seas that surrounded the three nations. Next to him were a shorter woman in yellow and two Galka. Alain recognised both of the Galka instantly as his former tutor Zeid and his fellow champion Gerdinus.

All four of them walked across the creaking floorboards past walls littered with ancient looking portraits and marble plates towards the desk to greet their friends. Alain shook Gerdinus' outstretched hand and found the Galka's handshake to be as firm and painful as he remembered it to be. He then turned to Lion and they too shook hands while she introduced herself and her father. Zeid (who still hid his face behind a black mask) stared at him, but nothing was said between them.

"Welcome t'Norg!" Gilgamesh exclaimed towards him.

He thanked the pirate king for his welcome and was quite taken back by how lively the old Hume seemed. His white garb was mixed with black patterns along the stomach, arms, and legs with a skull belt around his waist. He wore a thick bright red eye patch over his left eye as well. On the desk in front of him (on top of the papers and scrolls) was a red scabbard for pirates blade sword encrusted with sparkling green and blue jewels.

His daughter had a knife attached to the side of her rawhide belt and wore a yellow skirt and top with straps connecting both over her exposed stomach. Her auburn hair was held up by a blue band and she wore two feathered armbands that matched the ends of her gloves.

"It is good to see that you have recovered from your injuries, Alain," Gerdinus said with a concerned look at the lump on his side where the bandages pushed up against his shirt. "I could not believe my ears when Catherine discovered that it was a Blue Mage that had attacked you."

"Arr, and a damn nasty one from what've been told," the pirate king chimed in. "Don't ye worry though, we'll handle it."

"Lion, now that Alain has recovered from his wounds enough to be moving around I believe we should receive whatever potion you spoke of yesterday," Catherine explained.

Lion exchanged glances with her father and then with Zeid.

"If you think you are up to it Alain then we can get started… Wait, where is Rost?"

"I bet hiding in a darrrk corrrner like usual," Hanaa muttered.

"No, no," Nokum-Akkum squeaked, "Trying to fitaru his huge ego through a door!"

Hanaa bent down so she was almost level with Nokum-Akkum's height and they chuckled together and made up some more places that their companion might be (none of them kind or pleasant).

"Well then," Zeid suddenly stated, "I will leave this and the matter of the assassination attempts in your hands Gilgamesh, Lion. I will go in search of this temple that Jakoh Wahcondalo spoke off in the jungle. I will return with any information of what I discover about the Zilart's intentions by dusk tomorrow."

With that the humungous Dark Knight strode past them all and headed out the door. Conversation then turned to what the potion would do to them and how it would actually unlock their memories but Alain did not listen. He had turned to watch Zeid pass out the door without as much as a word to him. He had not been acknowledged and he knew what that implied. He had watched the door close and his mentor disappear and it reminded him too much of the past.

_Bastard…not so much as an explanation…_

"Alain, are you listening to all this?" Catherine asked.

"…Yeah, go on," he lied.

_What did I do wrong? Why did you just abandon my training? It's because of you that I'm not as strong as the rest of them…Why did you ever ask me to study under you in the first place… and now not to even acknowledge me…_

He turned to face the closed door again and had the strong urge to chase after the Galka and get some answers before he ventured out of Norg. There was still time before the potion would be ready, ten minutes maybe if what he had half heard the others talking about to be true, that was enough time to get some answers. But by now Zeid might already be out into Sea Serpents Grotto, or he definitely would be if he kept just standing there.

"I'll be right back!" he suddenly exclaimed and ran down the room and out the door.

The legendary Dark Knight was no where to be found in the thin winding passage from Gilgamesh's room to the open dock area of the hidden town. Just as he was scanning the open are trying to spot his former mentor in the crowd he caught a glimpse of a black armoured figure walking out the main gates. He shot after him without a second thought.

A pirate guarding the gate saw him running towards it, "Hey mate, where ye rushing off to? Ye aren't even wearing armour!"

Alain pushed by the pirate, snatching the short sword attached to his belt as he went. The pirate toppled into a table and chair on a wooden platform next to the gates and startled a resting Chocobo that squawked loudly.

Beyond the gates was a cavern that slowly formed into a tight passage with wooden support beams holding it in place and lamps lighting the way. He saw Zeid just reach the start of the thin section of the passage and called his name, immediately getting his attention and causing the Galka to stop, but not turn around.

The angry pirate that Alain had knocked over appeared behind him and asked what he thought he was doing.

"Look, just get back inside. I need to borrow your sword."

The pirate looked at Zeid's intimidating figure approach from the dimly lit cave.

"Ye be mad if yer think'in of fighting with him, mate!"

With that the pirate disappeared back inside the gates.

"You still won't even speak to me!" he shouted at the Galka.

The towering armoured figure stayed silent and glared at him through the eye holes in his black mask.

"Why won't you even acknowledge me? I studied under you for so long and you just disappeared! I trusted you and you betrayed me! I want an explanation, I deserve that at least!"

The reply came succinctly, "You were too weak to carry on with the training."

He was stunned.

"What! How can you say that? You saw potential, that's what you told me, that's why I believed you and learned to fight from you. That's why I learned magic from you and the abilities of a Dark Knight. I learned everything that you taught me without failure! How can you say that?"

No answer.

"I'll show you how strong I am, Zeid. I'll prove to you that you made a mistake when you turned your back on me. Last Resort!"

A red haze erupted around his body and the strain on his wound was immediate. Shooting across the length of the cave in an instant he swung the short sword as hard as he could manage. Zeid's hand rose and caught the blade like it was a flimsy wooden stick. The Galka's other hand formed a fist and struck Alain across the face, almost knocking him all the way back into Norg. He had let go of his weapon as the punch landed and it now lay on the floor next to Zeid. Alain coughed and sat up from where he landed but found he could not move as Last Resort took the last of his strength as the price for unleashing it in his weakened state.

"Like most Dark Knights these days you think that physical power is the answer to everything. You're no better than a Warrior," Zeid uttered. "The type of strength you lack is a different sort. I saw potential in you, and I still see it. You are strong and you will be stronger, but you would not be able to pass the final trial to unlock the rest of the abilities that I denied you."

"What trial? I did everything! I learned all the magic…"

"A Dark Knight can only truly be given that title when they have faced the darkness inside and walked away with a piece of it. A true Dark Knight embraces the darkness, but does not allow their soul to be consumed by it. We are the redeemed fallen. The final trial is a test of your resolve to face that fate."

_Resolve?_

"Imagine yourself looking down from a lonely cliff into a pool of pure black from which all your worst nightmares would be created. To become a true Dark Knight you would face whatever lies inside that pool. During the war I knew that you would not survive such an encounter. You would be consumed just like Raogrimm was. You still are not ready and I do not know if you will ever be ready."

"Then that means that you did the same? You looked inside the pool…what did you see when you did it? What did you test your resolve against!"

The Galka turned and began walking away.

"I saw a battle I had with someone who I once called friend. I saw the rage inside me take control of my body and my actions and unleashed my true power. I saw my past play out and my fall began at that moment. I escaped with my sanity and my soul with my resolve just as strong as it had always been. I became a true Dark Knight on that day."

With that the masterful Dark Knight that had trained him since the age of fifteen vanished into the dull passage at the end of the cavern leaving him alone, recovering from the blow to his face and contemplating what had been said.

From just inside the gates of Norg Rost leaned against the wall with arms crossed and with his ears poised, listening in silence to everything that had just transpired between Alain and Zeid.

"A fallen soul that defeats the darkness that lurks inside and embraces redemption… So that's the key to the Dark Knight's power?"


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: RISE OF THE ZILART

_The first Crystal War ended when Captain Volker fought bravely to kill the Shadowlord. The monster's body was torn apart and sealed inside a magical tomb that was locked by four seals. Each of the three nations received one seal to protect and the fourth was hidden in an unknown location. _

_The three Beastmen strongholds spread across the world worked in secret after the first war to carry out a plan passed down to them by a higher evil. Lion, who was investigating their movements, found that each race of Beastmen – the Quadev, Yagudo, and Orcs – built their strongholds around Magicite and planned to bring about the resurrection of the Shadowlord._

_The Magicites were strange crystals that held power within them unfathomable to a mortal and were forgotten objects from a long dead age. The three strongest Beastmen races worked together, controlled by some unknown force, to collect the Magicite together to bring about the resurrection. They then planned to steal the seals that were in the possession of the three nations with which to break the tomb holding the body of the dead Shadowlord._

_The second Crystal War in which the Six Champions made their fame started in the same way as the first. The Demons of the Northlands reappeared to protect their master's castle. The nations once more reunited to battle against the hordes while in secret the Beastmen infiltrated each nation to steal the seals and somehow discovered that the fourth had been hidden deep inside Fei Yin._

_The nations had not fully recovered from the first war so there were many casualties. Many young soldiers, trainees, mercenaries, and adventurers were conscripted to help in the fights and to try and steal pieces of Magicite._

_Eventually, the second war culminated in a last ditch effort to push through the Demons and stop whoever was attempting to break the seals to the Shadowlord's tomb and bring about his resurrection using the Magicite energy._

_Many soldiers entered the castle and fought their way into the baileys of it, but only one group of six managed to break through the huge stone gates barring the way to the black bridge. _

_Across this sinister looking jagged platform lay the doors to the throne room of the castle. They were the first to tread the ground since Volker had first sealed away the entrance. No one else had made it safely through and the armies outside the castle were being pushed back by overwhelming numbers. _

_The six recruits, all of them of low rank and standing, had no choice but to charge forwards together to try and stop the resurrection from starting._

_This is what happened on that day…_

"Don't look back! Push forward!" Gerdinus roared.

Alain, Rost, Catherine, Nokum-Akkum, and Hanaa stayed close behind their Galkan leader as they all rushed across the black rock bridge towards the throne room all the while checking behind them for ally or enemy.

An evil precence filled the air and weighed heavy on them all. He felt his body try to turn him and make him run away, but he knew he could not do that. No one else had made it with them and many squads had sacrificed themselves purely so they could push through, they could not have died in vain.

"Rost, Alain, break this door down now! Hanaa, Nokum-Akkum, Catherine, guard the rear – make sure none of the Kindred are following us!"

They obeyed the Paladin. He had been placed in charge of their squad for many months and was a fearless leader. He understood their skills and weaknesses and always knew what was best. While their Mithran and Tarutaru comrades stayed in the middle of the bridge with Catherine watching for enemies he and Rost raised their weapons and struck them into the huge iron doors barring their way into the throne room.

"Slice!"

"Tachi:Enpi!"

The two glowing weapons smashed and sliced into the entrance a second time and bent it inwards. An elongated cut spread down the middle causing the dent to burst open blowing a hole through the centre. The ground under their feet cracked from the downward force of their combined attacks. The doors swung uneasily open with a painful creek letting stale air billow out. Alain silently thanked the Goddess; it looked like no one had been inside yet.

"It looks like nothing has followed us," Catherine reported as she, Hanaa, and Nokum-Akkum joined them.

"Alright," Gerdinus said and edged just inside the broken door, "Proceed with caution."

The inside was pitch black save for what little light shined in from outside. The floor was a strange dark orange colour and seemed to have the pattern that was present on Beastmen flags scorched into it (he guessed from what he could see in the limited light). The walls seemed similar colour around the rim but then changed to pure black rock that matched the bridge they had travelled across further up the wall.

"Itaru smells in here!" Nokum-Akkum grumbled as Hanaa covered her sensitive nose and coughed.

"Like a dead body..." Rost muttered.

"Thataru is good then, we don'taru need to do anything, rightaru?"

"Do you hear that?" Alain asked them all.

There was a quiet hum. It was strange; it did not seem to be coming from anything and was simply present all around them. It was as if the very room was reacting to their presence. It looked as though they were the first ones to set foot in the room since the Shadowlord had first been slain many years before. Something was not right, something had to be controlling the Kindred battling outside, yet it seemed as though the Shadowlord was still locked away inside his sealed crypt.

The room shook suddenly as previously dormant torches built along both sides of the wall lit up in unison into fiercely burning flames revealing the grand design on the orange floor in all its glory and illuminating a staircase at the far end of the throne room. At the top of the stairs on a platform surrounded by black candles was a huge tomb placed before another image of the Beastmen symbol.

One-by-one the black candles around the tomb lit in sequence and all they could do was stand motionlessly watching, unable to comprehend what was happening. Had they set off some sort of booby-trap? Or worse; had they accidentally broken the seal? Purple smog spewed out the edges of the tomb as the stone lid began to wobble as if some immense pressure was building up below it.

"Everyone out!" their leader cried.

They turned to leave and found that the entrance had sealed itself up. Remarkably, the marks from the damage they had dealt it had vanished along with the hole. Some magic had been cast upon them as no matter how hard they tried to pull the double door open it refused to budge. They struck their weapons into the doors and found they bounced off.

"By the Goddess…look at the smoke…" Catherine whimpered.

In turn each of them turned away from the entrance and was speechless at the sight they perceived. The purple fog leaking up from the tomb had grown darker and formed into a huge blob that hung in the centre of the room. It changed shape as it turned darker still and became a blend of black and purple. The form of a person seemed to be appearing from it, but far larger than any normal body.

"It can't be!" Rost exclaimed.

"That…that's the Shadowlord!"

First a pair of black legs appeared, and then a chest, and then a body, and then two arms, and then a head, and finally a huge jagged crescent shaped blade of the same colour. The face took shape as purple energy seemed to ripple around the monstrous figure's form filling orifices on it's skin with glowing light and all six of them suddenly bore the burden of the creature's presence in the room.

"We must destroy him before his full power returns!" Gerdinus called. "Tri-Lightning Formation Attack!"

"Understood!"

Gerdinus attached his sword onto his belt, raised his shield so that it sat just below his eyes and charged forwards. Rost, Alain, and Nokum-Akkum ran behind in a line with weapons poised. Catherine pushed her arms forward and created a blue protective barrier in front of them all while Hanaa ran to the side to get a good shot for her magical attacks.

The mighty Shadowlord let out a fearsome roar as it pulled its arm into the air and brought it down on the advancing attackers. The tip of the jagged black blade met with the large protective crystal and almost shattered it instantly, however it held strong and rested between the weapon and Gerdinus' shield. The fiend began to apply pressure.

"Go when the spell fails," he barked at them all.

The protective spell shattered and the blade met with the Galka's shield immediately pinning him to the spot and causing the floor under his feet to smash as he bore the attack head on. As soon as the weapon met with the shield Rost darted out from the left while Alain went from the right.

Rost's Great Katana sliced into the Shadowlord's leg as he skidded to a halt beyond the creature taking out a large chunk of black matter that turned to dust as it was detached from the main body. Alain's Scythe sliced into the skin of the other leg and took off another section. A lightning bolt struck into the creature's upper right shoulder taking out another chunk of skin and forcing it to relieve pressure on Gerdinus.

Nokum-Akkum (who had stayed hidden behind Gerdinus) picked this moment to jump backwards enough to get a shot at the upper body and hurled both his tiny axes towards the creature's face. Much to his (very vocal) annoyance the Shadowlord's left hand moved in front of its face fast enough for both axes to wedge into its wrist.

Hanaa fired off the second volley of lightning, this time aiming for the left shoulder. Another chunk became dust as the Shadowlord's reeled backwards from the blow and Gerdinus picked this moment to parry away the black sword.

The third and final lightning magic fired off from Hanaa's out stretched hand and struck straight into the chest of the Shadowlord sending a black cloud of dust into the air as it roared and toppled backwards and smashed into the floor, shattering the seal design.

"Is it dead?" Alain asked desperately. "We've never had to go through the whole planned attack before…what's…"

From each wound they had inflicted lines of black fog shot out like chains and headed straight for each of the melee. None of them could react fast enough as the black fog surrounded their throats and began to choke them. Hanaa and Catherine jumped to the aid of their comrades but as soon as they moved in range more black fog shot out and grabbed them in a similar fashion and they were forced coughing to their knees.

While each of them floundered, the Shadowlord slowly got to its feet. Its skin was now glowing bright purple and the black sections of its skin seemed to fade. This was its real power resurfacing and they were all powerless to stop it. Just as Alain felt like his consciousness was slipping away from lack of oxygen he was sure he heard the entrance to the throne room open. He was just about able to look over towards the door and was shocked to see Zeid standing with weapon ready.

The glowing Shadowlord rose to full height and roared louder then before as the purple energy around its body expanded in the shape of a sphere. As it struck each of them the black fog was banished and they were thrown into the sides of the throne room. The sphere dissipated after reaching its maximum size and then was absorbed back into the fiend's body, where it began building up power to be released again.

As Alain recoiled from being thrown into the wall of the throne room and was attempting to find the power to get back on his feet Zeid walked confidently past him and he was sure he heard his former mentor muttering to himself;

"To think these inexperienced children would do this much damage to you so easily…and one of them is… But now it has once again fallen to me to kill you. This ends now!"

As the Shadowlord's blade fell upon Zeid the Galka's Great Sword pushed up through it with sheer force, shattering the fiend's blade in two as if it were made of wood. Zeid then sliced into the side of one of the creature's ankles, bringing it down onto one knee. Then his mentor gazed into the face of the creature and all was silent between them for a moment.

"It cannot be…"

The Great Sword slashed upwards across the monster's chest ripping it open and sending black fog into the air. This time instead of collapsing backwards the Shadowlord's whole body seemed to turn to vapour, save for a black shadow in the centre that seemed to be taking on some different form. Alain was now on his feet and using the wall to lean his weight on and watched in disbelief as a second Galka appeared from the fog, one he did not recognise.

Zeid dropped to his knees to catch the unknown Galka, "Raogrimm! Raogrimm how can this be! What has happened to you?"

"So…you finally came to free me, Zeid…" the other Galka said solemnly. "I was lost in the dark for so long…"

Alain and his Comrades all surrounded the two and listened in silence.

"Why…why did this happen?"

Raogrimm closed his eyes before speaking, "I am the Talekeeper, the keeper of our races memories…But there was so much pain, so much rage… On that day…on the day of the Northlands Expedition, I let myself become consumed in a dark abyss of rage and madness."

"We thought you had died with all the others that went…" Zeid sighed. "How did that incident led to this?"

Raogrimm smiled helplessly.

"People are capable of kindness beyond angels, yet we also commit sins that would put a Demon to shame… We all stand precariously on the edge between darkness and light… And when we fall, we are greeted by only madness and chaos. And so I have fallen…"

There was the sudden sound of doors closing.

"Such a touching scene…" a voice said.

They all turned to face the two figures. One was short with blond hair and wore elegant blue cloth robes with criss-crossed grey outlines and an eye patch over one eye. The other was taller with blond long hair wrapped together in a ponytail and wore dark red and brown royal robes. His hair formed a strange shape in the centre of his forehead and his face bore tattoos.

"I don't know. It could have used a little more excitement. The Galka can never do anything right," the younger one replied.

"It was a shame to interrupt it, Brother."

Alain was shocked and so was everyone else that looked upon who had somehow managed to make it to the throne room. Before them stood the Archduke of Jeuno, Kam'lanaut and his younger brother Eald'narche. They had not even been on the battlefield outside so he could not fathom how either of them could have taken the same way that they had to reach the castle keep.

"The Archduke of Jeuno and… What are you two doing here?" Zeid questioned demandingly as both the brothers strolled past them all towards the staircase at the far end of the room.

Kam'lanaut's hand wave lazily as they ascended the stairs, "We come to reap the seeds we have sown. You've preformed well, as ignorant as you are. I can see that we have some cleaning up left to do, but that won't be a problem. I am surprised any allied forces managed to make it this far. How is it, Brother?"

Eald'narche turned after ascending the top step and outstretched one hand and traced it around the room with his eye closed.

"…There is still…noise. Strange, it should have all vanished with his defeat, but it has not. Perhaps because his retched former form still breaths, I don't know. It is no longer as loud however…so we can begin."

From the ground around the tomb of the Shadowlord, crystals rose from the ground, each taking on a different elemental colour as they went.

"Archduke, just what are you planning!" Gerdinus questioned.

"You orchestrated all this?" Rost added.

The Archduke let out a long laugh as if pitying his fellow comrades.

"Listen carefully, you sorry excuses for sentient beings. The Crystal Line will soon be revived and the Gates of the Gods will open. The dream we Zilart have held onto for thousands of years is about to become a reality."

Roagrimm's eyes shot open and he tried to get onto his feet, but could not manage it without Zeid's help.

"Zilart?" the Talekeeper panted. "They were thought to have become extinct centuries ago!"

The brothers exchanged amused glances.

Eald'narche spoke next, "Extinct? Hah! Galka, Humes…all life on this planet has no purpose or meaning. All that matters are we Zilart, we will always exist. This world belongs to us. The people around you are nothing but children and would not remember your first encounter with the Shadowlord. We thought simply defeating him would be enough but we ran into a little snag; we were unable to release him from the crystal with our power alone…so that's why we used the Talekeeper…"

"You…I was…"

A sudden wave of energy seemed to flood the room and Alain felt himself being forced onto his knees. It was a presence far greater than that of the Shadowlord and struck fear into his heart.

"Yes, I can hear them now!" Eald'narche exclaimed. "I can hear the five life-forces, I can hear them approaching. The minions of the crystal!"

Multiple things were approaching from some dark unknown. The Archduke descended a few steps towards them and pointed forwards, and it seemed almost like directly at him.

"This world is nothing but a grave, and you are the maggots that squirm through its rotten corpse. Slowly but surely everything will be consumed by Emptiness while we ascend to the heavens in our rightful position as Gods. Farewell, lowly vermin. Your time is up. This is the beginning of the end. Come forth Warriors of the Crystal, and cleanse this world of the filth that plagues it!"

Around the staircase on which the Archduke stood five figures appeared. Each were pale skinned with blood red eyes and clad in pure black armour unlike anything he had ever seen. Just looking upon all five of them and feeling the power flowing off them made him shiver with fear. Each one seemed to take the form of one of the five dominant races on Vana'diel and glared with an otherworldly stare at their counter part amongst those on the throne room floor.

"This ends now!"

The brave Dark Knight left Raogrimm where he lay, took up his blade, and charged at the stairs. As he reached the bottom of them he swung his sword up behind his head and leapt into the air. As he came back down heading directly for Kam'lanuat his blade met with a huge yellow barrier that pulsated with force. After a moment of hanging in the air being trapped against the barrier Zeid was tossed backwards by the collected energy and was sent sprawling across the floor next to Raogrimm. His sword landed upright some distance behind him, lodged into the ground.

Alain could only watch helplessly as his mentor was easily beaten back. He could not believe that Zeid was so easily knocked down as he had never seen the Galka even come close to losing a battle.

"Don't underestimate them…their power is…immeasurable…" he grunted.

The five black armoured figures broke off towards each of them. Alain got to his feet in time to avoid one of the Hume's duel wielded swords striking him through the chest. He pulled back to attempt to swing his scythe, but the other sword in his opponents hands cut upwards through the wooden section, breaking it in two. He felt his armour rip as he was cut and cast to one side. He looked up from the ground to see the Hume heading for Catherine.

The Tarutaru in black hovered some distance off the ground and wielded a large jagged scythe. From the top step he moved instantaneously to in front of Nokum-Akkum, who squealed with terror. Alain watched from the floor as a bolt of lightning struck into his best friend, sending him into the wall next to the entrance, where he fell and did not move.

Rost met with the sword of his races likeness, which appeared to be female, and then felt the side of her black tower shield batter into him. He was knocked off balance long enough for her to catch his side and then follow up with a second strike that knocked him to the floor with ease.

Even the Shadowlord's mighty blade had not managed to break Gerdinus' shield, yet as he rose it to fend of the Galka that wielded a Great Katana he was shocked as it was cut straight through and the blade tip dug deep into his shoulder, bringing him down onto one knee. A firm boot to the chest then knocked him across the floor.

Hanaa fell after receiving a blow from the side of the axe in the Mithra enemies hand after managing to parry a few. Before she could get up she felt a foot met with her gut, winding her.

The entrance to the throne room was suddenly blown inwards once more. This time only a lone slender figure entered. It was Lion wielding her dagger and a ball of energy in her other hand. Just as the black armoured Hume reached Catherine (who had no way to defend herself) she threw the ball of light which struck straight into him, knocking him back to the base of the stairs. The rest of the enemies, upon seeing this, moved back to the base of the steps.

Raogrimm turned to Zeid, "I…I can still draw some energy from this land… I will do my best to slow them down. Get out of here and save these brave souls that fought against the darkness that controlled me."

"Raogrimm…"

"There is no salvation for me, my friend. The Raogrimm you once knew is gone forever. I expect no forgiveness for what I have done, but… Don't let them have Vana'diel! Now go!"

Raogrimm's form was consumed by black and purple smog as it increased in size and began to take on the shape of the Shadowlord once more. Zeid grabbed his sword and then picked up the unconscious Nokum-Akkum. Rost and Gerdinus were able to get up and run on their own. Alain felt Lion pulling on his hand and he eventually found the strength to get up, but felt the blood dripping down him. He was led by her hand out into the light.

As they all escaped through the magical doors they began to reform and repair themselves once more, sealing in Raogrimm and the five black armoured enemies conjured up by the brothers. Just as they were about to seal they all heard Raogrimm speak one last time.

"My true self died thirty years ago… All that remains is an empty shell… Cornelia… Finally… we may meet again…"

With the doors sealed the only other sound to come from them was a frightening roar of a cursed monster being ripped to shreds.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: PIECES OF THE PUZZLE

Though Catherine did not know exactly why, Rost had asked to speak with her shortly after they had all recovered from drinking the strange remedy that had removed their amnesia. The after effects were minimal, at least from the drink, the actually events that had been brought back left lasting damage. All of them had forgotten Raogrimm's death that allowed them to escape with their lives, and the Zilart brothers turning on the allied forces to put their plans into motion.

They knew now that time truly was against them to put a stop to the Zilart brothers plan, but they had to wait for Zeid's return from the ancient temple he had heard about from Kazham's Chiefteness. Now that they knew where Dynamis fitted into the plan (at least to a certain degree) that confirmed there was still at least something slowing the enemy down.

Whatever blocks were put in place by the spirits of those who died with Raogrimm on the Northern Expedition were still hindering the Zilart, and that had to be why armies of Mammets were interloping in them in order to purge the memories. Though Francmage's memories locked inside San d'Oria had been destroyed that still left the expedition members that had come from Bastok, and Windurst.

It was late in the evening so the main cavern in the centre of Norg was deserted, except for some guards at the gate. Most of the inhabitants were inside their rooms or drinking at the bar. Rost stopped on a wooden walkway that run down a short distance and out over the water. During the day Catherine had seen someone fishing from the spot, but now it was vacant.

"I wanted to speak to you about what we saw a few hours ago," he said as he stopped at the platform edge and peered into the bleak waters.

"Yes?"

"Your faith as always has been firmly with what you were taught during your childhood in the cathedral of San d'Oria, correct?"

"Well…yes, but…what does that have to do with…?"

He turned to face her, "Kam'lanuat spoke of opening the Gate of the Gods and that is the way to paradise. Is that not what those who studied under the cathedral are taught? Is the holy blessing not that the gates may open to you?"

Though she was not sure why Rost was asking such things, she could only confirm that it was true. The church firmly believed that in a mythological sense beyond a divine gate lay the sublime paradise, a utopia free from decay, war, and death, and it was their goal to forever search for the gates.

"The Zilart are searching for a way to open the gates, confirming both the existence of paradise and that it is within the reach of mortal men. I was taught just as you were in my youth to believe these things and now that I have heard them to be true I cannot clear my mind of thoughts of paradise."

"A divine paradise, a place of tranquil undisturbed peace on a different plane to Vana'diel… Yes, the thought that the gate truly exists makes my heart skip a beat. However, Kam'lanuat and his brother only wish to open the gates for them and them alone, to preserve the Zilart race and condemn the rest of us. Who is truly to know what would happen to this world if the gates were to open?"

What he said next concerned her greatly.

"…So then, are you saying that you have lost your faith?"

At first she was not sure how to answer. Did she still believe in the gates and the paradise beyond them? Of course she did, even more so than before since it seemed to be the goal of the Zilart, but she had a feeling that was not what he spoke of. Was he really asking her if her faith in her religious beliefs were gone or did he mean something else?

"May the gates open themselves to you…" the Samurai muttered, "are those who pass through the only ones to be blessed? What of the Dawn Goddess? Are the rest of us to be left behind on a dark world? I cannot believe that if there are such dangerous consequences of someone opening the gate that they would not know about…so then, have they hidden facts from parishioners? Have we all been lied to? Does Papsque Muchavatte know?"

"Rost…I do not know what to say to you."

He sighed solemnly and then walked past her.

"Forgive me, I should not speak of such things, but I knew that you had been taught these things just I had and was curious what you thought. Think nothing of it; there are more important things for us to be concerned about. Good night, Catherine."

She watched him leave.

"…Good night, Rost…"

Alain awoke with a pain in his neck. The small bunk that he had been given to sleep in for the night was far too small, he had to bend his head awkwardly and pull his legs up just to fit into the thing. Though no one would confirm it; he was sure that they had been given a room meant for children. Across from him in a similar bunk was Nokum-Akkum, still sound asleep, and obviously not hindered by the small sleeping area at all.

"Hey, its time to get up, Nokum-Akkum," he called as he carefully manoeuvred out of bed.

His friend's ears twitched as the Tarutaru rolled onto his back and then sat up. He was able to almost stand up straight without even touching the top of the bed alcove. He grinned and leaped down onto the floor to find his things.

"How can you be so cheerful this morning?" he asked with narrow eyes.

"I'm a morning Tarutaru!" was the loud reply. "I'm happy-wappy _every_ morning!"

He chose not to mention anything about hangovers.

"Yes, but even after remembering everything that happened you're still…"

"No pointaru being sad! You should stop being such a moopy-woopy baby."

He began gathering his things. Once they were both dressed and ready to find their friends they headed for the door. As he walked he felt his friend tug on the side of his leg to get his attention.

"What is it?"

"I wantaru mithkabobs for breakfastaru."

"And?"

"No money! Go buy me mithkabobs!"

"I have barely any gil left, I don't see why I should."

The Tarutaru paused for a moment and scratched the side of his head as he thought hard and fast for reasons. He hopped up and down and tugged on his leg again a few seconds later.

"Because I saved your life twice, and I am your besty-westy friend in the whole mega huge unlimited world. Besides…my tummy-wummy makes angry noises when it doesn'taru getaru fed."

After visiting the restaurant of the bar area and ordering some food they ate their warm meat mithkabobs on the go and searched for their friends. It was not exactly a healthy breakfast, but Alain could not say that they did not taste good. Nokum-Akkum walked along by his side completely silent and happily chewing on his stick getting every last bit of food off of it.

The first person they found was Hanaa, up and about early like them. Though she did not say it, he guessed that she was on her way to the bar they had just left, but he quickly asked her to come along to avoid any more drunken antics with so much for them to do.

"Fine, fine," she purred. "If my men want my attention, I guess have to oblige."

Next they found Rost, who was standing out in the open for once, by the water edge next to a fisher with a bucket filled with fish. He saw them approach and met them half way. Something seemed a bit different about him to Alain, though he could not put his finger on what. It was as if the confidence in his stride was missing.

"Are we ready to begin our planning?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alain replied. "We're all going to go see Gilgamesh."

They found Catherine buried in books again, though this time she seemed to be reading up on anything she could find in regards to the Zilart and the crystals that the Shadowlord had drawn power from.

Last was their leader, Gerdinus, who was still in the room that had been given to him. Much to Alain's annoyance it seemed at least three times the size of the one that he and Nokum-Akkum had been given. Still, he knew it would have been impossible for a Galka to sleep in the same sized bunk as he had to. With their party gathered they headed for Gilgamesh's room.

"Arrr, ye all be up with the sun this 'mornin?" the Pirate King said from behind his desk. "Well, that works out well. Over night we got a delivery from Aldo for ye. Lion left in the evening to help Zeid investigate those weird old ruins, so hopefully they'll be back soon, arrr."

"What is the delivery that you speak of?" Gerdinus asked on all their behalf.

"Let's see here… Hey! Send him in!" he called to the guards outside.

The doors to Gilgamesh's chamber opened and a figure clad in black entered. At first Alain's heart skipped a beat as he thought it was a Mammet or the assassin from the day before. However, he soon saw that it was actually a Ninja wearing the pure black garb they favoured. Unlike the Ninjas around Norg this one did not wear the facemask however and instead wore a wrapped around black turban that concealed all but a small slit that showed his eyes.

"I'm afraid that I do not understand," the Galka Paladin said as the stranger greeted them with a polite one handed bow.

"This 'ere is the _hired help_," Gilgamesh said. "Aldo sent him, arrr. Ye there, tell them what ye are being paid for."

"The Tenshodo has hired my services indefinitely. My mission orders are to ensure the safety of the Six Champions and successful completion of their goals. I have also been offered a bonus if I complete the writ for the life of the Blue Mage assassin known as Vessel."

The strange Ninja that had been sent by Aldo, leader of the Tenshodo, spoke succinctly in a muffled emotionless tone. After rising back up from bowing he looked at each of them, as if examining them from top to bottom, gauging their strength. Alain felt instantly uneasy and disturbed that without their consent an assassin had been brought in to protect them.

"You believe that you have a better chance of defeating Vessel than any of us?" Rost asked, somewhat arrogantly.

"Assassins work in ways different to any that you would have seen on a battlefield. They strike at precise moments and never relent from going for the kill. They are blood thirsty, but in a subdued way. They lurk in the shadows until the time is right and then approach when you least expect. They are not normal opponents. While I do not doubt any of your fighting ability… it takes an assassin to kill an assassin."

"Are you stronger than the Blue Mage?" the Elvaan asked insistently.

"We will find that out when I meet her in battle."

Alain felt a tug on the side of his leg. Looking down at Nokum-Akkum he watched the Tarutaru's lips silently say that he did not like the assassin. He frowned and nodded in agreement. The idea of having a hired killer with them made his skin crawl.

"We don't need a murderer with us," he said out loud.

The assassin placed a hand on his hip and sighed out of sheer amusement. Alain was going to say more, but stopped as Gerdinus raised his hand in front of him, signalling to halt.

"When one can count their allies on their fingers it would be wise to accept any help offered to them," the Paladin said. "Assassin, we welcome your protection. Do you have a name?"

"Call me Shadow."

The assassin then spoke a recited message from Aldo. It had not been written down to avoid the possibility of spies finding it so he asked not to be interrupted until the whole thing had been said.

A large part of the message was to do with Jeuno and the reason that warrants had been issued for their arrest. Originally, it had been in order to recruit their help in secret, as it appeared from what Aldo was able to ascertain that the Archduke and his brother had simply vanished without a trace leaving the city in confusion. Along with the Zilart brothers a number of members of the Armathrwn Society also vanished, taking a considerable amount of equipment with them in the process.

After rumours of murders and kidnapping spread the arrest warrants then became real. Aldo was doing what he could in order to prove that the accusations were false, but as of yet had made no head way with Captain Wolfgang of the Jeuno Military, who was for all extends and circumstances the one currently in charge of the city and all its assets.

The recited message then spoke of the Kindred. The numbers of Demons in the Northlands still seemed to be increasing and San d'Oria was under a great deal of pressure defending its boarder. Though the kingdom had not asked for it, help was now on the way from Jeuno and the other nations, but because they were all still weak from the last war numbers were thin.

The end of the message was of a short report that had come into Aldo's possession written by the musketeers of Bastok detailing numerous sightings of multiple black cloaked figures. With that the message had been recited completely and Shadow did not say anything else.

"The sightings in Bastok may mean that they have already destroyed the remnants of Raogrimm's memories trapped inside that Dynamis. We should assume that we cannot stop the destruction of the realm there and concentrate on the remaining city," Catherine stated.

"So we must consider protecting the realm inside Windurst to stop their plans," Gerdinus mused. "However, I doubt we can fight off an army of disposable puppets when even one can prove so dangerous. Let us stop this meeting for now until Lion and Zeid return, hopefully with information that we can use."

One-by-one they left the Pirate King's chambers.

As Alain walked past Shadow their eyes met and somehow he knew that the assassin was aware that he hated the very idea of him being near them. Despite that, the assassin showed no other sign other than the look in his eyes.

He and Nokum-Akkum went back to their small, cramped room and Hanaa decided to come along. Gerdinus decided to stretch his legs while Catherine returned to her books to do more research and Rost went back to the spot they had found him at without speaking another word.

"Did you two notice anything wrrrong with Mr Samurai back therrre?" she asked as they all sat in the middle of the room in a semi circle.

"I was more interested in thataru scary-wary Ninja! Does he really have to come along with us now? We don'taru need him to fightaru the too weak Blue Mage!"

"Gerdinus seems to think we do and he's our leader," Alain sighed.

"Hey," Hanaa said and snapped her fingers to get his attention. "He was our boss durrring the war, not now. We technically don't have to do anything… but I guess we've got to… Saving the worrrld and all that? Yup. Thought so. Good."

Alain thought back, "Now that you mention it, I did sort of notice something was different about him. He didn't seem as confident or cocky. Maybe being around someone as powerful as Zeid has made him realize he isn't as strong as he thought he was?"

Their Tarutaru friend scratched his head and crossed his legs, taking up his heavy thinking stance. He declared that he would immediately work out what was wrong with the Elvaan. Alain looked over to Hanaa to see that she had a sly grin on her face. While Nokum-Akkum thought hard with scrunched up eyes she leant forwards, out stretched one finger, and poked the Tarutaru in the forehead, giving him a fright and causing him to topple backwards. Alain could not help but laugh.

"Now you'll never-ever know!" he blurted out as he got back up in a huff.

Some time later word reached each of them that Zeid and Lion had returned from the temple and that they all had to immediately return to Gilgamesh's room. Inside, they found them waiting along with Shadow and a Pirate.

Lion greeted him, "Alain, use your communication pearl to contact your airship and then pass it to this Pirate, he will give your crew directions how to find the opening down by the dock so we can get picked up."

…_We?_ He thought inwardly, as he nodded to Lion and did as she asked.

Zeid walked forward and placed a small black sphere on Gilgamesh's desk for them all to see. He was not sure what it was made of at first; one moment it seemed like a dull stone and then the next it glistened like a crystal.

"What is this?" Catherine asked, looking at it intently.

The Dark Knight replied, "The result of my search in the temple. It was a retched place consumed by deep rooted evil, but spirits of the long dead inhabitants still existed. I spoke with the spirit of a Kuluu that had been warped into a Tonberry by the Zilart's lust for power. He gave me this stone and called it one of the eight prayers."

Catherine seemed amazed at the humble looking stone, clearly knowing something deeper about it then the rest of them from reading so many books on ancient lore. Alain had no idea what a Kuluu was either. She muttered something about the eight prayers and them being part of a seal. She then turned to Zeid and asked if the spirit he had met with said anything else.

"Many things, though most had no meaning to me," was the reply. "The spirit said that its name was Graviton. He spoke of a time ten thousand years ago when the Zilart tried to find a way into paradise, and the Dawn Maidens tried to stop them. He then uttered words regarding the brother's race; The Zilart are ancient and they are the ones behind the creation of the crags, the spines, and the dormant technology around the world. They were the ones that caused so much destruction long ago that it caused the Dawn Goddess to cry."

"…The tears of Altana…amazing…" Rost whispered.

Alain spoke, "Who were the Kuluu?"

"Another long living race that was outcast by the Zilart, if the texts I have read is to be believed," Catherine answered. "The spirit that spoke with Zeid was one of them… one of them that were alive to see the Zilart's first attempt at opening the gates…"

It seemed obvious now to him that opening the gates would bring about some terrible destruction on their land and they had to be stopped. It would not be easy, if the Zilart brothers were putting a plan into action that had been brewing for thousands of years, but they had to try. That led his line of thinking back to the strange black stone; it had to have been given to Zeid because the spirit he spoke with had suggested some course of action for them to take.

"Before the spirit vanished, he told me to go on a pilgrimage to collect the eight prayers and that with them, take them to the Chamber of Oracles and then the way to Zilart would open. After that he vanished and where he had been standing was this black stone. Do these words mean anything to you?"

Catherine thought for a moment and said that she had read something about a pilgrimage in one of the books. Quickly, she left the room to go and find the specific book to bring back to them. She returned soon after, cradling a bound thick red book in both hands. Placing it down on Gilgamesh's cluttered table, she swung it open to a page depicting a drawing of a strange chamber and began reading the text next to it.

"…_One who travels to these holy sights and collect the blessed prayers may be granted an audience with the Dawn Maidens. This audience can only be granted inside the ancient Chamber of Oracles._ Then it lists eight locations, one being the temple out in the jungle."

The rest of the locations were places dotted around all four corners of Vana d'iel ranging from Behemoth's Dominion to Cape Terrigan. Subsequent pages in the old tome took the time to list detailed directions for anyone wanting to go on the pilgrimage and a scribbled drawing of a pedestal bearing an elemental colour. If they wanted to summon the spirits of the Dawn Maidens to find some way of permanently stopping the Zilart then their path was clear; they had to go on the pilgrimage.

"Going to each of these places in turn would take weeks even with an airship…" Lion stated, gazing over the list.

"So we split up and collect the stones separately," Zeid said confidently.

"What if our enemies try to attack us while we are separated?" Gerdinus asked.

"They could not possibly know of our actions."

Shadow spoke from the back of the room, "It is safer to assume that your enemy knows your plan than assume they do not. Is it not logical to say that the Zilart would be aware of this course of action?"

There was a moment of silence, save for Gilgamesh muttering to himself quietly, while everyone thought about the situation. To Alain it seemed best to split up, but one person to one location was dangerous. The subject of going in pairs was then brought up, but because of the diverse locations it would still take to long. Shadow walked forward to look at the book and then asked if he might make a suggestion to them all. Since no one asked him to be quiet, he spoke on;

"Some of these locations are reasonably close to get to, or are reachable through the teleportation crags. Avoiding any enemies around them should be easy enough. We also must consider there are those in this group that would not be able to defend themselves as well as others. Further, the location in Fei'Yin is deep within land currently held by the swelling number of Kindred, making it the most dangerous."

_What are you getting at?_ He wondered silently.

"I suggest that I accompany the White Mage to the stones located in the Sanctuary of Zi'tah and La Theine Plateau and protect her. We can move freely via teleportation magic. The Warrior should ensure the safety of the Red Mage and visit the nearby volcano, assistance from Norg is nearby should the need. The rest of you should be capable of handling the others alone, and two people can go after Fei'Yin. We can then meet back here and travel to the chamber."

_You didn't even take the time to learn our names?_

Rost stepped forward, "I will go after the prayer in Quicksand Caves and await your arrival there with the other stones."

Lion was next, "I know Cape Terrigan well; I can navigate it with zero chance of danger, so that ones mine."

"The undead of the dominion should prove little trouble for me," Gerdinus said.

That left him and one other person. He looked over to his mentor.

"So be it," Zeid said. "The airship should be able to drop us safely without drawing attention from the Kindred. Catherine, can you move Rost and Lion to the desert and then travel with Gerdinus to the crag of Mea and split up there?"

She nodded and replied that as long as there was no interference around the crag from Jeuno or the Zilart it should go smoothly. They did not have time to wait on the Highwind so Alain could make more communication pearls from the shell, so he handed Gerdinus his as he could make one while they travelled.

Their Paladin leader gathered around Catherine, as did Shadow, Rost, and Lion. The others watched as a magical circle of light appeared at the White Mage's feet and enveloped them all in a bright flash of light, illuminating the dull room for seconds and then subsiding back into darkness. In an instant they were gone faster than the speed of light to the crystal located in the middle of the desert where they would split up, teleport again, and go after their targets.

"The airship should be here soon, we should go," his mentor said and left the room.

As he followed Zeid he felt a tug on his leg. He turned to look at Nokum-Akkum who had an angry look on his face mixed with being quite upset about something. His bottom lip was quivering slightly and his cheeks were red. He bent down to look at his friend in the face and smirked.

"Try not to be so _moppy-woppy_ while I'm gone, ok? I'll see you back here in a few days. Take care of Hanaa."

Unable to reply, the Tarutaru just nodded.

A short time after Zeid and Alain had left they were still inside the Pirate King's private room.

"Buck up, kid, arrr," Gilgamesh laughed in an unhelpful manner from behind his desk.

Hanaa sat down right on the middle of the floor with Nokum-Akkum and gave him a tight hug while resting her chin on the top of his round head. She asked why he seemed so upset, as it was not the first time he had been away from Alain and Catherine at the same time.

"I have a bad feeling!" he sniffed. "I only getaru those once in a blue moon…and when I do they are always rightaru… I think something bad is going to happen to someone…"

She pinched his cheek, much to his annoyance. The Tarutaru was not used to being alone, unlike her. One of the two he lived with was always around for a large amount of the time and she knew full well that he considered Alain to be his best friend. The companionship was the one thing she missed from staying in the mansion back in Bastok, but staying in one place just was not meant for her. It only took a month before the road called like a siren.

How the two actually met was a mystery to her. During the war it was normal for troops from opposite factions to mingle but even before their squad had been formed they seemed friends. That probably meant they had known each other before the war when they were much younger, which seemed odd to her. Nokum-Akkum rarely spoke about the past (possibly because he forgot most of it) and Alain never did like revealing secrets. It made her all the more curious suddenly, which was a side of her she indulged in from time-to-time.

_Wait! There's only one way I know of to make Nokum-Akkum loosen his tongue and talk about things he'd prefer to keep secret or not remember…_

"Hey, since when did the mighty Warrior worry so much? They can take care of themselves. You should be worrrying about this volcano we've got to find our way thrrrough! You know Alain, Gerdinus and Rost are strong and Cathy has that Ninja to protect her. I'm sure Lion is strong as well."

"I know…butaru…"

"Look, since it'll take them a few days that means we have time to kill. Yes? Ok. Good. What do you say to a little visit to the bar down the hall for some food and drrrink? Come on, it'll make you feel better," she purred.

"Well…." He said coyly and with a half smile on his face.

"You can get as many mithkabobs as you want."

The Tarutaru bent backwards to look up at her with a big grin and agreed. His sudden mood swing did not surprise her; it was another trait to the extremely complex psyche of the tiny race.

"Arr, touching moment and all that…but could ye get off my floor now?"


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: TWO OF A KIND

Vessel entered the chamber through the side entrance as she had done numerous times before. It was the designated meeting place for her and her employers. She had received a message to return to that place through a communication pearl given at the start of their contract. It was the first time she had been called back since being given the information regarding Kazham and the chance to ambush the targets out in the jungle.

The side entrance was used so attention was not drawn. This opened up into a thin corridor with a number of pods lining each side. Most were empty as they had been the last time she had been there, but some were now occupied. A flickering light from inside one of the pods caught her attention as she walked confidently down the corridor.

Gazing into the pod she saw a figure strung up by wires and pipes submerged in murky yellow liquid. The body inside convulsed involuntarily every few seconds in time with the flashes of light as energy seemed to flow down the wires connected to its veins. Where its face, or mask at least, should have been was a mass of cut muscle that beat like a heart.

"So these are the new models, huh?" Vessel whispered to herself.

With one last passing glance she had satisfied her curiosity and continued down the passage ignoring the other pods. As she neared the door at the opposite side she noticed that where light usually shined down from some unknown source over the door there was now only a dull haze, as if its power source had been weakened. She stood silently in front of the white shutter and expected it to rise automatically as it had done on her last visit, but it did not.

Her hand reached out to touch to the door, to push it slightly to see if that would trigger it to drag the shutter up allowing her to pass, but stopped as she felt something pass around the bottom of her boot. Looking down, she squinted in the poorly lit area and saw a liquid seeping out from under the door. She bent over and flicked her finger across it and then brought it closer to her face, she then recognised it instantly.

"…Blood?"

Had the Six Champions somehow found the lair of her employers? Had they someone found their way to it from the jungle before her and killed them? She traced a blue circle in front of the door and after the sphere of energy was formed tiny specs of blue light were drawn in from all around. When enough had been drawn into the sphere, Vessel slammed her hand forward and wave of energy rammed into the door, blowing it inwards and sending it flying across the room.

Across from the door was the corpse of a figure in black, a real person and not a Mammet. It had been one her employers, she recognised what was left of their face. They had died trying to reach the door, running like a coward. Three people usually met with her and the other twos bodies were also inside the main chamber. It had been white before hand, but now was stained with blood from the three corpses. She gazed up at the roof as the artificial light flickered and grew as dim as the one in the passage before, plunging the corners of the chamber into darkness.

She drew her scimitar as she felt two people approaching. From the upper corner of the room another door opened, this one automatically despite the other being broken. Two figures walked out and were instantly aware of her presence. One, the taller of the two, walked directly towards her.

"And who do we have here?" he asked in an amused tone.

"I'm just an Empty Vessel," she replied. "These weaklings were my employers. It seems you two have ruined my business opportunity by killing them."

A subdued laugh came from the shorter shadowy figure in the background.

Vessel sneered, "So now I won't get my money, but I can still have some fun. Those Six Champions are weaklings anyway; maybe you can prove a better challenge. Which of you is the strongest?"

"Quite full of yourself, aren't you? It is a trait more commonplace in Elvaan."

Vessel raised her sword and as she did the lights hanging over head flickered and once more shined with full brightness. Surrounding her were five creatures clad in pure black plate armour and wielding strange weapons. Whatever they were, they were not normal, and the combined presence of their power dwarfed even hers. From over her shoulder appeared the tip of a black scythe as the pale skinned Tarutaru hovered next to her.

The person in front of her wearing red fabrics had strange tattoos on his face and now stood between the Hume and Mithra. The two equally pale _things_ seemed very eager to attack. In the background by the door was a short child dressed in blue and wearing an eye patch.

"Dispose of this worm," the taller one said.

"Wait."

He turned to face the child by the door. The child walked across the room slowly and then stood in front of her, looking up with his one eye. He smiled, as if satisfied by something.

"This one can serve a purpose," he told the taller one. "Leave the mortals to her and we can use the puppets elsewhere. At the very least she can slow them down long enough to make anything they are attempting pointless."

"Brother, they will attempt to contact Yve'noile…"

"To do that they would need to go on the pilgrimage, which creates ample opportunities to stop them. Many of those locations have been cursed and infested since the ancient times. The creatures that are drawn to the prayers will protect them with their lives."

The lights flickered down and then back up and the five strange creatures of pure power were gone. She no longer felt the scythe near her neck or the pure animosity pouring from them all towards her. The two who she now knew to be the brothers that controlled her previous employers turned to leave.

"I still better get paid!" she called after them, which caused them to stop.

The smaller one replied, "Take whatever you wish, money is of no concern to us, just make sure you kill those annoying _champions_. Use the books here to learn of the pilgrimage yourself and pick your moment to strike. They must not get to the Chamber of Oracles. I won't spare your life a second time."

With that they were gone instantly, as if moved by teleportation magic but with absolutely no casting. The door at the far end of the room pulled open and closed despite that they had already gone and then the lights dimmed again. On the right one light stayed bright, shining over a book case filled with tomes and stained with the blood of her previous employers.

Slowly she walked over to the bookcase, cautious with every step in case it was some kind of trap. She felt her chest and hated herself for how she was acting. Somehow those two brothers and the minions that appeared out of no where to serve them had instilled in her something she had never felt before; fear.

The trip to the teleportation crystal in the middle of the Altepa Desert went smoothly, despite there being a number of Antican Beastmen wandering around in close proximity. Rost and Lion moved off and dispatched a few as they went and disappeared up from the pit the ancient crystal was held in. They would reach the oasis of Rabao and then split up to their separate destinations there.

Before they had parted ways, Catherine had given each of them two vials with yellow liquid samples held inside to use against any Mammets that might come after them. She had also spoke to Alain before moving off again to make sure he and Zeid collected some from the numerous samples left on board the Highwind.

Now she proceeded to cast the spell that would take her, Gerdinus, and Shadow to the crag of Mea. Once they arrived they would move quickly to avoid drawing any attention from nearby troops. The distance she and Shadow would have to cover was not far, but for Gerdinus to reach Jeuno in good time he would have to rent a Chocobo from the nearest outpost. This meant signing a lease, which could be used to trace his movements, but there was no other choice.

Just as Catherine finished casting the spell Shadow spoke, "Remember; you do not know each other."

He was referring to the agreed precautionary action they had decided on for arrival at the crag. Gerdinus would head in the opposite direction from them (towards the nearby peninsula to rent a Chocobo from the outpost) and act as if a separate teleport had brought him there while they would move off north without a word.

If the crag was still under watch from either any member of the Jeuno military or the Zilart, appearing to be two separate travellers would at the very least buy them some time.

The process of being engulfed in the white energy created by her chanting was closely followed by darkness and the sensation of flying. A few seconds later a heavy dust laden wind struck her face as they arrived in Tahrongi Canyon on the raised ancient platform connected to the crag and its crystal.

Without a word or glance, Gerdinus turned from her and leapt off the side of the small platform and headed south. She knew she should not watch him go, but could not help it. Catherine then walked slowly down the steps (as apposed to jumping off in a garish manner) and became aware that Shadow was no where to be seen.

"Keep walking."

She held her chest and jumped slightly at the voice very close to her ear. Her other hand reached back. She felt thin fabric and knew it to be a Ninja's garb. Shadow was invisible, and following close behind.

"Head north as planned and do not speak to me," the Ninja whispered. "We are being watched. Three or four people on the mound over looking the crystal – don't look at them. I executed my ninjutsu quick enough that they should not have seen me from behind the Paladin."

The natural reaction to someone saying not to look somewhere is to do just that, but she fought the urge as she knew how many things were at risk. They could not afford Jeuno even suspecting their presence if they were to travel unhindered to collect the prayers.

"…They appear to be Ducal Guard," he reported, still uncomfortably close to her ear. "Ordered to catalogue the comings and goings from the crag perhaps… Or is there some other reason? No matter, they do not seem to be watching you any longer. Keep walking towards the pass into Meriphataud Mountains, White Mage. I shall scout ahead."

Though she could not see his figure at all, even with the dust billowing about in the heavy wings of the canyon, she knew that Shadow had moved off at great speed down the road ahead. Subtle footprints had appeared in the ground with the slightest indentation and were soon hidden and wiped away by the winds.

"Commeee onnnnn"

"Nooo!"

"Commmmeeee onnnnnnnn!"

"Noooooooooooo!"

Hanaa Mocorho's method of _interrogation_ needed work. It had been a while since she had last tried to get information out of somebody and it clearly was not working. Even an inebriated Tarutaru was proving too hard a nut to crack, so far. She clearly needed to change tacked if she wanted to find out about how Alain and Nokum-Akkum had met.

She turned to the bar and ordered another pitcher at the top of her lungs, which annoyed the Pirates and Ninja's that were quite contently drinking quietly alone. The bartender at the far end of the room muttered curses under his breath.

She had been careful to hold back a little as she wanted to make sure she was in control of the conversation and her short friend had more than enough alcohol to make him less secretive. That meant she was not in nearly as cheerful a mood as him and was stuck in the melancholy phase of drunkenness. The more he refused to tell her anything the more her curiosity (and annoyance) grew about a subject she had never really thought about before.

"Hey," Nokum-Akkum said lazily, "…Who do you think…has the best…aru ears? Me…you…or…someone..."

Reaching across the table, Hanaa rubbed one of his horizontal ears causing his head to tilt and his face to show sheer contentment. The expression on his face made her laugh out loud; he was such an adorable little man. The bartender dropped a small tray with a pitcher of alcohol on it between them, spoiling the moment.

"So…" Hanaa said and paused to think up something to say.

"Sooooooooo," he mimicked in a high pitched tone.

"You always wanted to be a Warrrior, right?"

"Yup! I am a mighty-wighty-righty-fighty…Warrior. I always picked fights when I was little…littler… so when Alain…"

The Tarutaru paused, narrowed his eyes and glared at her from across the table. She grinned and snapped her fingers.

"I am far too much of a genius to be tricked!" he declared, and fell backwards off his chair.

"…I guess another pitcher was a bad idea, you've had way too much," she muttered and stood up beside him. "Let's get you to your bed, short stuff."

Nokum-Akkum made no complaints as he was cradled in her arms and lifted out of the bar. He was surprisingly heavy though and she had to keep pausing to readjust her arms while he happily just grinned with bright red cheeks. The room that he and Alain had been sharing was not that far down the hall from the bar fortunately, and she was able to lift him all the way to his bed before collapsing next to it with numb limbs.

She sat in silence, with her back against the wooden wall into which Nokum-Akkum's bunk was built, in almost complete darkness for a few minutes. The room looked like it was meant for children, which brought a smile to her lips at the thought of Alain trying to squeeze into the bunk on the opposite side. He was never the sort to complain about that sort of thing.

"Can't…aru sleep!" her friend said from the bunk.

With a tired sigh, she pulled her chapeau from her head and passed it up to him. That was usually what he was after. He took it, put it over his round head, and lay back down. A few seconds later the exact same complaint was said.

Her plan to learn about her friend's past had failed but that was not what was making her sad. She hated feeling the way she did at that moment and even considered just getting up and going back to the bar to drink them away. But she knew that was not the best option, not now she had a purpose again. In the darkness of the room where no one could see her face, she frowned unhappily.

"Tell me….a story!"

"…You want to hear a storrry?" she asked from the floor.

"…Yeah!"

"…A story about what?"

"I want a story that has…a dragon in it!"

She sighed. The Tarutaru had no idea what he was saying and had slurred his voice quite a bit. She doubted he would even remember anything they spoke about come morning. He repeated the request of a story about a dragon three more times before she eventually gave in.

"You want a storrry about a dragon? Let's see… Yeah I know one, but it isn't a happy story. It's very sad, in fact. You sure you want to hear?"

Her friend lay back down with a nod an eagerly waited for her to start.

"Therrre was once a lonely little dragon. The little dragon always felt like it was alone, despite being around lots of other dragons. It never felt like it fitted in. Other dragons wanted to raise tiny baby dragons at home in the nest, but the lonely dragon wanted to see the world, to see what was out therrre. The little dragon thought it might find somewherrre that it would not feel so lonely. One day, despite still being very small, the dragon decided to run away and told nobody."

Nokum-Akkum was sat back up by this point was his mouth open and hands resting on his knees, entranced by her tale. Her hat fell over his eyes as he waited patiently for her to continue, but she stopped and thought. He pushed the hat back up and starred through the darkness intently.

"…What…aru happened next?"

"The lonely dragon wandered from place-to-place meeting lots of people, but never stayed still. The dragon was afraid of getting to know people, afraid they would grow to be scared of it and run away. So it never stayed in one place long enough for that to happen."

The Tarutaru wiped his eyes, "That is so sad!"

"The saddest parrrt is yet to come… The lonely dragon found people who it grew to like and eventually decided to live with them. But one day that fear came back, the fear they would eventually just leave or grow to hate it. So rather than let that happen the lonely dragon left first, back on a journey with no end, back to the everlasting feeling of loneliness."

Strangely, a feeling of relief came over her for a few brief seconds after she had finished talking, but then she heard her friend sniffling to himself. She sat up on her knees and leant on his bed with her chest to reach where he had been sitting. Running a finger under each of his eyes she sighed.

"It was just a storrry, Nokum-Akkum," she smiled.

"So sad!" he cried.

After that he did not say much more beyond mumbling and rambling about lonely little dragons while she sat in the dark next to his bed making sure he went to sleep. She felt like his mother, but that actually made her feel happy in a strange way. She had never had to look after someone like that before.

Nokum-Akkum seemed to fall asleep in under ten minutes after that and began snoring louder than a Galka. Despite sitting up against wood on a rough floor and being next to the noisy Tarutaru, Hanaa also fell asleep.

The Highwind was in for a long journey. Despite everything that had happened and everything they now knew, the airship still had to avoid the skies that passenger carriers and stock ships traversed as well as any major cities. That meant having to go a very round about way to reach the dangerous Northlands. At best guess, Samuel had put their travelling time at around thirty hours, depending on weather.

Getting there was the lesser problem, however. The real challenge would come once they crossed the boarders into the skies above the Northlands. The lands were populated by swelling numbers of Kindred and they would prove an appetising target when landing outside Fei'Yin. Even then, there was the dangers of whatever evils lay inside the decollate ruins guarding the prayer stone located somewhere within.

Alain leant against the barrier at the edge of the upper deck looking out of the sky as he usually did, lost in thought. The journey and the dangers ahead were dwarfed by the worry about his friends spread across Vana'diel. He knew there was no other way, but that did not stop him being concerned.

He did not trust Shadow. He cringed at the fake name; it was exactly the type of thing given to an assassin, a hired killer. The Ninja being alone with Catherine was the worst part of all. How could she possibly place her life in the hands of a total stranger concerned only with being paid for their actions?

From below deck Zeid appeared and approached him. The tall Galka towered over him as he stood silently gazing out over the side of the Highwind to the sun setting malms away in the distance.

"I noticed from the weapon collection on board that you no longer use a scythe, why is that?" his former mentor questioned.

"During the battle with those things summoned by the Archduke my scythe was destroyed. They are not a common weapon to come by, so I purchased the Great Sword instead. You taught me to use it just as well as the scythe."

The Galka's expression did not change, "You are better suited to the scythe. Since you do not have the natural bulk or strength as I do to empower your swings a heavy blade is not as efficient. A scythes thin cutting blade is easier to swing in a Hume's hands and is more deadly on a successful strike."

"But a scythe offers little defence and absolutely no chance to parry or counter an opponents attack…it's an offensive weapon that disregards ones own defence."

His former mentor seemed amused that he had just repeated words that Zeid himself had spoken to him during one of their training sessions. Though he had learned to use both weapons, as well as training with a few others from before he studied under the Galka, he knew that he was best with a scythe. But all that seemed redundant as without his training complete he was stuck in a void between a Warrior and a Dark Knight, neither one nor the other.

"…How do I find the resolve to face the darkness?"

Zeid was intrigued by his sudden question.

"Those things that Kam'lanaut summoned are monsters filled with power… I know that like this I could never hope to even scratch one of them. I need to get stronger, I want to get stronger. But that is not the type of resolve you mean, is it?"

"If you were to try to conquer the darkness now you would be consumed by it just as Raogrimm was. You have the resolve to become stronger, but you do not have the resolve to face your demons."

He did not understand.

"What demons? What would I see? That is what I don't understand."

His former mentor asked him to think of the worst thing he had ever done, a thing that called into question his moral beliefs. Zeid then asked him to imagine his worst nightmare, a hellish thing that he would never do - like murdering his dearest friend. The darkness would create in his mind illusions portraying him as evil and contort any true events to confuse and subdue him. The Galka asked him to imagine even facing ten percent of the things he described and if Alain could survive seeing them.

"Would you have the resolve to actually do those horrible things? Would you act those things out in order to embrace the darkness? Would you allow yourself to become that great evil long enough to walk away with its power, but with your mind still intact? Looking into the abyss in my heart almost killed me, but I survived and became a true Dark Knight with the power to control my soul."

"…Your soul?"

"A Dark Knights greatest power comes from using your very soul and arts rooted in demonic pacts that draw life blood from enemies. Using these powers eats away at the soul, and so can only be maintained for short periods of time. I have seen Dark Knights who have been able to hold onto the true power for longer than I. They were not all Galka and so I can only assume that physical strength does not factor in, it is purely the power –the resolve- of your soul. The potential I saw in you was your soul; it is the purest I have ever been in the presence of. You seem to lack your race's taint of apathy; your compassion is unheard of. You might think that it makes you weak, but it is the complete opposite. It is what can make you the strongest Dark Knight to ever live."

"Then teach me how to tap into this power! Teach me how to embrace the darkness!"

Zeid looked down at him and shook his head, explaining that he could not teach him how to survive an encounter with the darkness. He did however offer advice that sounded more like a stern warning; that any encounter that forcibly brought out huge amounts of negative emotions like hate, lust, jealousy, despair, or anger, could bring about a forced meeting with the darkness that he could not hope to conquer.

"You're talking in riddles, Zeid!"

"Alain, while I cannot help you prepare, I am trying to tell you that if you continue to lead a life of battles then a meeting with the darkness is inevitable. You are not ready for that and I do not know if you ever will be. While the potential in your soul is limitless if you learn to tap into it, it could also prove to be the final impassable stepping stone to becoming a true Dark Knight."

He had had enough of his former mentors babble.

"Thanks for nothing, _Master_."

He felt too angry to stay in his former mentor's presence and walked away in silence below deck.

Zeid stared into the sun.

"Volker… You and I were once friends, just as Alain and Rostairmar were. …But then on that day… It cannot be coincidence that history is repeating itself… Are they destined to the same fate…as us?"

"Hey, Alain, you okay?" Samuel asked as he entered the control room.

He said it was nothing and silently wondered just how much someone in the control room could hear if two people above deck were talking. He did not bother to ask as Samuel was a kind enough person and was probably already aware of the animosity he felt towards Zeid.

Changing the subject, the young pilot spoke about traversing the Northlands. The Highwind was not like the normal airships that passengers commuted on and was actually built with both defensive and offensive systems. Pop had been ranting on about them when they first got on board, but Alain could barely understand all the engineering terms that were thrown about.

What he did understand was that everything about the airship was all connected to the crystal engine in the rear, even the much smaller crystal acting as a home point to a teleportation incantation taught to Catherine. The crystal engine was a near limitless supply of energy. It did drain when used, but would enter cycles of almost hibernation in which its power was restored. It would never _die_ unless pushed too hard for too long a period of time. He remembered hearing horror stories about early crystal engine tests going horribly wrong and causing explosions before the technology to keep them under control was created.

"Bah, three hours until my old man's shift. I'm really tired tonight for some reason," Samuel complained.

"I guess I should go try and get some rest, unless you want the company?"

"I'm alright, that tough Galka hangs around in here and keeps me company, seems to like watching the control panels. Oh, do me a favour and listen out for any strange noises while you are in your room."

"…Noises?"

"Yeah, back when we were docked near Kazham and I went out to get some supplies Pop claims to have heard noises coming from the middle deck. I keep telling him he was just imagining it after listening to the engine for so long, but he insists he heard something. We might have a loose pipe or broken sub-section that's acting up, so if you hear anything let me know, okay? We don't want the Highwind falling apart from the inside out when we enter the Northlands!"

He promised Samuel he would let him know if there were any strange sounds from around the middle deck during the night and headed towards his quarters. Passing the base of the steps to the upper deck he paused to listen for a few seconds, but heard nothing out of the ordinary.

Sitting awake in his bed because he was unable to sleep, he spent time listening to the distant hum of the engine and bumps from pipes running along the Highwind's belly, but heard nothing that sounded out of place.

The old man's ears were probably just playing tricks.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN: PRAYERS

_During the second crystal war the party that would become known as the Six Champions were separated during an eradication mission to help clear one of multiple approaches to Castle Zvahl of any and all enemies. _

_Naturally caused avalanches almost buried them all and flooded the passage, but luckily most were able to escape into a nearby cave with other allied parties and regrouped to return to base. _

_Separated from the rest of the party and any other allied forces by an impassable mountain of loose snow, a Samurai and a Dark Knight found themselves stuck together._

"Are you injured?" he asked Alain.

"No," was the immediate reply.

They were surrounded by pure white on all sides and snow had begun to fall from the sky once more. The pass they had been ordered to assist in clearing for the upcoming assaults on the black castle far in the distance was now completely filled. They would never be able to clear the snow, cutting off the route entirely. Though the avalanches appeared to be natural, as no enemies were attacking when they occurred, he could not help but think that unseen magical forces were at work.

"Don't just stand there thinking!" the Dark Knight called. "We have to find the others! I didn't see what happened to them!"

"No, we should do as instructed; _in the event that troops are separated from their units they must return to base camp_. We must head south and regroup with the army back at the base."

He turned to leave, carefully walking along the loose feeling ground. After only moving a short distance he realized that Alain was not following him and had turned in the opposite direction, looking down a slope formed by the avalanches. Rost returned to him and repeated that orders dictated that they had to return to base. Ignoring this, Alain began to shout the names of their companions at the top of his lungs.

Rost grabbed his arm to forcibly turn him around, "Are you trying to attract any nearby Kindred! We must return to base."

"Let go of my arm."

He obliged and released his grip.

"I'm not going anywhere without Nokum-Akkum, Catherine, and the others. I won't leave them behind."

"Use your head, Alain!" he shouted, loosing his temper. "If they were caught under this then they are dead!"

Alain's fist connected with the side of his jaw, throwing him into the snow. Rost wiped his lower lip and found blood staining onto the side of his gauntlet from it. With a smirk, he got up and began walking away to the south once more. The rules for in fighting between allied forces were clear, and he would report the violation upon returning to the base. Alain could stay there looking for the rest of the party if he liked and if any Kindred attracted by the commotion found him then so be it.

"You can hide behind the rules all you like!" he heard his comrade call after him, "You just want to protect your precious pride! You would never dare think for yourself! We both know you are just a coward!"

His honour had been insulted and thus his pride. He turned and stared at the Hume from across the distance created between them. They had argued many times and become competitive in battle dozens more, but never had he had the thing he held dearest ridiculed.

Prior to that moment he had welcomed the (almost) friendly competition. It spurred them both on to become stronger and better fighters, but at that moment it turned from something mutually understood to pure hatred. It was as if the land had stirred something up between them, intensifying the deep rooted feelings.

Almost against his will, he reached for his weapon attached to his belt and drew it, pointing the blade at his enemy. In kind, Alain twirled his scythe into position from where it had rested on his back. After a few moments both rushed at one another poised to strike and so began a long battle between them.

Rost awoke under the shade of a palm tree perched on the oasis in the middle of the desert settlement of Rabao. The sun was hanging in the midday sky bearing down on the lands around roasting the ground to harmful temperatures. He had not meant to fall asleep, but finding the shade under the large tree next to the cooling stream and proved too irresistible.

Sitting up, he pondered what he had dreamt of. It was the first time for many months since the events that led to him and Alain fighting had played on his mind. He felt under his armour to the side of his chest where a large scar spread around to the middle of his back. It was the lasting reminder of how painful a scythe slash could be. Had he not been wearing such thick armour back then the scythe might have cut right through him.

The friendship, if it could even remotely be called that, with Alain was ended on that day. After that they barely spoke and never sparred or trained together again. Both of them suffered as a result and not just from lasting scars, they no longer pushed one another to do better. Though he could only guess Alain's opinion of it, he believed back then his strength was hindered from that moment on as the Kindred never proved adequate challenges.

_How foolish to remissness over such things_, he reminded himself inwardly.

Rediscovering his focus, he stood up and took in a lung full of the air. He had to travel to Quicksand Caves to discover the prayer locked inside. Secretly he hoped for more besides that. The ultimate destination of the group was also located somewhere inside the caves; the Chamber of Oracles.

The reason he had instantly picked that location was because he wanted to find this chamber alone, to spend the time it would take the others to find their prayers to try and unlock any secrets within. He had to know more about the Gate of the Gods. He had to know what would happen if they were opened. He had to know if his faith was not a lie.

The Sanctuary of Zi'tah was a lush green forest located in the north of the Li'Telor region of the lands currently held under control by the Federation of Windurst. A lone outpost owned by the nation of mages garrisoned with Warlock units kept the Beastmen and creature population under control as well as banishing any roaming undead or spirits and offering respite to travellers.

Catherine and Shadow would stay clear of the outpost, as Windurst's stance on their current predicament was unknown. They had a map detailing the trenches, natural bridges, and pathways that could be used to easily traverse around the thicker sections of forest as well as where any heavily populated nests were.

The map did not show the location of the prayer they planned to find per say, but she had already hypothesized that the power emitting from the prayer might attract creatures, so the documented large populace areas were the best places to check. This was obviously dangerous, but she reassured herself that was why Shadow was there.

As they walked on through the somewhat marshy land, damp from the haze coming down through the thick canopies of the oak trees on either side, she looked over the map they had taken from Gilgamesh's collection to decide where to check first.

It seemed as though there were three 'danger spots' marked on the map by the federation's units garrisoned in the region. The map was out of date by a few months, but was probably still pretty accurate. As she scanned her eyes up and down the parchment she felt Shadow get closer to look over her shoulder. It made her feel very uncomfortable, especially since he said nothing and seemed to breathe very slowly when calm.

"The prayer will be located there," he said suddenly, pointing to a location.

At a glance she could see nothing which would make it an obvious location for a prayer to be hidden. It was one of many small alcoves around the forest reachable through tall and tight trenches. It seemed no different to any other beyond having an opening into a larger area at the far end. Catherine asked him to explain how he had reached that assumption.

"Look at the placements of these sections marked dangerous. Do you see the shape in correlation to the paths? To reach the largest danger spot you must take one of the two possible paths connected to it, each of which also has a danger spot. To reach that separated section to the northeast would require getting through two of those areas at a minimum."

She looked at the map again, "You are suggesting that the creatures have created…a perimeter of some kind, to protect the prayer from intruders. But that would suggest a level of intelligence found only in Beastmen, not local primitive animals."

The reply came instantly, "The assumption was yours, not mine. I am merely acting on it."

The Ninja was correct in that sense. It was she that had wondered out loud about the adverse effects such ancient objects might have on the minds of anything surrounding them, but she had not meant to such a degree. He had used her assumptions to formulate a conclusion.

The three spots did seem localized around a certain area of forest rather than spread evenly all over and none were near the outpost. It was almost as if the two smaller sections were guard posts and the third and final spot was the final defence before it. Such actions by Beastmen would make sense, but for normal creatures to act in such a way was unheard of.

"Perhaps it would be best for you to remain here while I go and search that area for the prayer," Shadow said. "I can pass through the tree tops and avoid the guarded paths completely. However, that would leave you alone and unprotected."

"I can conceal myself using magic until you return. If I have to I can also use teleportation magic to escape from anything that I cannot handle."

She cast a spell on herself that would make her body vanish from sight and moved into the nearby undergrowth. Shadow seemed able to trace her position and followed her with his eyes despite her being invisible and did not move until she had reached three tall trees clumped tightly together. It was not the best hiding place, but would do for a short time.

Catherine watched as Shadow leaped up onto a tree branch and then up two more, almost reaching the tallest point in three jumps. He then cast some form of ninjutsu on himself that mimicked her magic and hid his form from view. A few seconds later the branch he had been stood on shook from the force of someone leaping off it and the leaves on the next tree along rustled as something passed by.

Headsmasher Gruntlix was the boss of a Goblin gang that lived in Cape Terrigan. It was midday and the big glow ball was being very glowey in the sky. He had crossed the warm sands outside from their cave connected to Gustav Tunnel to see the shiny rock again. Two of his gang had come along to see it as well.

They had found the shiny rock a while back when they were being chased around the sandy dunes outside by a hungry Manticore. They made a _tactical retreat_ into the cave because it had a small entrance. The nasty Manticore seemed to get even more annoyed when they went inside, but could not fit to chase them.

On a fancy looking stone there was a fancy green shiny stone. The green shiny stone made nice noises in Headsmasher Gruntlix's head, so he liked to go visit it. His gang told him that they heard the nice noises as well. They had claimed it for themselves, no one else was allowed to go near the shiny stone that made nice noises.

They all sat in front of the rock just listening to the noises it made for hours on end during the time that the shiny ball in the sky was very hot, too hot to hunt. On this occasion he and his two gang members had only been there a short time before they were rudely interrupted. Another from the gang came shouting and screaming into the cave.

"Hey!" Headsmasher Gruntlix shouted back to shut them up. "No shouty around the shiny, that's my rule so you have to do it! You want your head smashed!"

"Sozzzyyyy bozzzz!" the Goblin moaned through his breathing receptacle. "Bozzz, I sawzzz somethingzzz! Humezzz in yellow drezzz heading thizzz way! Shezzz looked reallzzzz angryzzz!"

Gruntlix ordered the other two Goblins who were still listening to the shiny things nice noises to pick up their bombs and to go see what was going on. They had to listen to him even if they liked the noises; they did not want their heads smashed. With that taken care of, the gang leader sat back down and listened to the noises some more.

From outside the cave were yelps and gargled cries followed by a small explosion. The Goblin that had delivered the message originally patted Gruntlix on the back to get his attention and seemed afraid. He turned around ready to smash the head of the Goblin distracting him from the noises, but stopped and stared at a Hume girl standing in the cave with a bloodied dagger in one hand.

"Hi," the Hume said.

Before he could reach for his nearby axe, Headsmasher Gruntlix was knocked backwards by the falling corpse of his gang member. As he got up he saw a very, very, very shiny light in the hand of girl that was about to be pointed at him.

"I will protect the shiny thing!" he said in the Goblin language as he charged at the intruder.

The glowing ball of light struck into his black armour, ripping it open and piercing straight into his chest almost instantly. His flailing body smashed into the rock face near the shiny thing before falling to the ground. His mask had broken and the sandy air was making him choke. Through blurred vision and dust filled eyes he saw the girl walk up to the shiny stone and grab the shiny stone. She began to speak into a less shiny stone in her other hand, in that stupid Hume language.

"Dad, its Lion. I've found the prayer in Cape Terrigan. No, it was fine. Some Goblins were around it though, but… It almost looked like they were praying at it. The area outside the cave was filled with monsters as well. Anyway, I'll sneak out and get back to Rabao. Yes…yes, Dad. I know. I'll wait there for the people you're sending. I'll see you back in Norg in a day or less. You worry too much, see you soon!"

As the Hume escaped with the shiny thing that made nice noises for him, Headsmasher Gruntlix closed his eyes.

Shadow leapt from tree-to-tree with perfect precision every jump onto flat branches or hanging vines heading in the direction of the highest concentration of creatures. He had spotted a few while passing overhead, but as of yet no large packs. There had been the occasional Goblin, Giant Fly, and Goobbue, but that was all. The air around seemed to grow more pungent as he traversed the next tree, causing him to flip around a branch into a crouched position to try and determine the source.

The ground far below seemed to be becoming far more marsh like. It was laden with moss and seemed murky. A number of purple and pink leeches happily flopped around in the muddy land, creating large puddles in which to wallow in.

In centre of one particularly foul smelling area was a large naturally formed crystal of some kind. It did not let off any kind of potent aura, but did glow an intense purple. Standing next to the crystal was a large grey skinned creature. It was a Golem, a thing with more in common with rock or crystal then a living being. It was a creature formed by arcana, possibly born from the very crystal it now stood silently beside. Its body was a jagged collection of mater that took on the shape of long pointed arms and twisted legs.

This location did not seem formed by chance. Thinking back, Shadow realized it was around about where one of the dangerous locations had been marked on the map. While one Golem alone did not constitute real danger, it was probably only the first of many lurking in the areas ahead.

_Strange, it is as if this one is acting as a guard… I wonder how long it has stayed standing there just…waiting. Could creatures born from magic be more susceptible to any effects these stones have on the surroundings?_

He did not have time to consider such things. Every second spent away from the one he was supposed to be guarding created the possibility of failing his mission. Down below, the sound of the branch on which he had rested shaking violently as he left made it give a cautious glance upwards, but then it returned to staring straight forward and did not move an inch.

Travelling on, he noticed an increasing amount of leeches congregating around huge areas of marsh that their bodies had created. The population of flies also seemed to increase, as did the amount of tiny insects. It was as if everything was getting denser the further he proceeded. Fighting the way through so many potentially hostile beasts and creates would have been impossible.

Within a particularly thick area of trees where the distance between was barely enough to warrant jumping, Shadow halted again as he felt a presence from below. It seemed as though the path had once again become solid and was now wedged between two large dirt walls making it very claustrophobic. His eyes traced along the way the path would take and he was sure he saw something glistening in the tiny light beams shining down from over head.

He had found the Prayer Stone.

Choosing not to risk a surprise attack, Shadow approached from the treetops until he was directly over the stone. It seemed to be set inside a large arch shaped stone that almost looked like something that would be attached to a grave. Something did not feel right. It was unguarded. The path would not be so heavily filled with danger for the goal to be left wide open. He observed the path again from atop the tree and saw nothing. He looked around the surrounded thickets and mounds and saw nothing. If the creatures of the forest were so eager to protect the stone why did they not come to it? He did not doubt the White Mage's hypothesis about the prayer's power over sentient life, so there had to be some other reason.

Deciding that staying up there would solve nothing, Shadow leapt from the tree branch and landed on the high mound overlooking the stone tablet holding the prayer. Taking another look around to be sure there were no creatures nearby, he hopped off the mound onto the ground behind the tablet.

As he neared the prayer his eyes caught movement. It had not come from the grass, the trees, or down the path, it had come from directly in front of the stone tablet, in the ground. Reaching forwards and over the tablet he tried to snatch the stone before whatever lurked in front of it could strike, but had to quickly tug his hand back as a thick fleshy mass shot up from the ground and struck forward, breaking off the top corner of the tablet.

Shadow back flipped onto the higher ground overlooking the area. The ground in front of the now broken tablet swayed from side-to-side revealing its marsh like substance below a thin layer of thicker dirt. It created a large circular pool in front of the tablet. It had been a trap after all, and a very cunning one at that. From the bubbling mud pool a huge dark pink mass began to immerge. Its skin seemed almost bruised as a number of darker blue blotches were visible. The thing that had lashed out seemed to be its tongue, and whipped from side-to-side in front of two large reflective eyes.

_What is this monster? It is as if it was part of the mud. Its skin seems to be melting before my eyes yet its form holds true. Has the prayer somehow created this monster? How can it be that such a monstrosity would be born from a holy artefact?_

The creature's mouth flopped open as its skin rippled almost like water in time with it moaning. The sound made it seem like the creature was in pain, pure agony even. It was as if it was calling for help while being tortured constantly. Its eyes seemed dead yet they watched him intently while it continued to howl.

"Could it be…? I have heard of such creatures, but never in the open. A doomed life twisted into the form of a monster by the evil surrounding it… Could you be the result of a pilgrim's unsuccessful attempt to do that which my employers are now trying to do? You wish for death, don't you? So be it. I shall give you the death that you desire, Doomed Pilgrim."

The vile tongue of the creature sprung from its mouth like a spear and burst into the land underneath Shadow's feet. It tore upwards breaking the earth with ease and sending chunks of dirt in all directions as it surfaced. Shadow's form had moved with ease long before that, to the opposite side. The tongue seemed to continue to grow in length and was able to swing round towards him again without the creature having to turn.

This time it attempted to stomp down on him, but he quickly rolled to the side and then leapt into the air. As he past over the mass of skin he corkscrewed in the air and fired off three small shirikens. Landing back next to where the land had been upturned, he checked to make sure his attacks had struck.

The three star shaped tools had stabbed into the Doomed Pilgrim's back sure enough, but did not seen to have injured the creature in any way. Slowly the shirikens were drawn into the body mass and vanished completely. Where they had struck turned a dull blue. Doomed Pilgrim let out another huge wail as its tongue retracted, ready to be fired out again.

_Ten tools…that should be enough…_

Elongating his index and middle fingers tightly together, Shadow drew in his thumb and ring finger to form the shape of a circle. Ancient symbols appeared in a cylinder shape around him as he began to chant under his breath. Looking past his hand held tightly before his eyes, he saw the attack coming.

"Utsusemi Ni."

The tongue struck through his form and it contorted and flickered like the reflection of a pool before vanishing. On the opposite bank Shadow's figure appeared, and on his right a mirror image, and in the path yet another. Doomed Pilgrim let out a wail as its tongue picked up momentum spinning in a circle over its head, smashing into the bark of trees and breaking them in half. One figure was caught directly to the side of the chest, but the tongue went straight through and then the figure vanished as if it were just a reflection.

As the remaining two reflections were ripped apart by the flailing limb, Shadow crouched on bended legs high atop the tree directly over looking the broken stone tablet and the Doomed Pilgrim. The creature had just finished disposing of his last two images as he completed his preparation.

Tugging one end of the thick string in his left hand he pulled it tight in front of his eyes. The string was much longer, but he held the remaining length of it tightly in his right hand. Along the length of the string he held taunt was ten Uchitake, thin bamboo shoots filled with explosive materials and magical notes activated by ninjutsu command. After tying the ends together he flipped the string like it was a sheet to cast it out over the area directly above the creature spreading the Uchitake out evenly around the circumference.

The string pulled out as if controlled by some unseen force and took on the shape of a large circle. Shadow still held onto the string with one hand only, while the other was before his eyes formed in the same shape as before to begin his casting. As he began the rope grew stiff as if being pulled tightly at all sides before being tugged downwards by extreme force. Shadow let go of the piece of string he had been holding onto as the circle was pulled down and let himself fall off the branch straight after it.

Doomed Pilgrim's eyes looked slowly up at the thing falling from the sky. Its tongue was already firing straight up, prepared to strike away the circle of string and pass through it at Shadow.

While one of his hands still held fast in front of his face to keep the circle under control his other pulled out from his garb revealing a shiriken between each of his fingers. He swung them forwards with perfect aim striking each into the tongue and knocking it back down towards the creature, spewing purple blood from the cuts as it went.

"Katon Ni."

He released his hand from its held seal and reached around to the back of his belt to grab the tip of a grappling hook. The Uchitake around the string burst into flames that steadily grew larger a short distance in front of him as he cast the hook attached to a thick, but short, rope into the trees along the side of the pit holding the creature and was tugged uneasily across by it as it struck into thick bark.

The circle of flames struck into the ground around Doomed Pilgrim and immediately exploded into a cylinder of thick fire that burnt away the moss and mud as it turned the pained creature to cinders. It continued to wail and roar in agony, flailing around in the flames with its cut and bloodied tongue, but there was no way to escape the circle as its centre was filled with fire.

Shadow let himself drop from the tree his grappling hook at cut into and stood over looking the burning pit as the creature slowly died. The smell coming from the burning flesh turned his stomach, but he did not look away. For all the pain filled noises the creature made, he was sure it was happy to finally be freed from such a tortured existence.

The ninjutsu controlling the fire burned out far quicker than a real flame would and left a charred black hole that sunk deep into the earth in front of the broken tablet. Shadow easily leapt across the gap and landed on the ground just before the stone. He stepped onto the stone and leant across to the section that had been broken and found the Prayer Stone resting between the two sections. It seemed to glow an unnatural bright white as he reached over and picked it up.

"One down, one to go," he said to himself, satisfied with the result.

Now all that remained was for him to safely traverse the tree tops back to where Catherine was hiding. They would then need to start heading towards their next destination; La Theine Plateau and the Prayer Stone of water.

Inside an ancient chamber the Zilart Eald'narche stood looking over a grand picture displaying the place he had yearned to see for so very long; paradise. The former Archduke had returned to find his brother looking at it in deep thought. Immediately aware of his presence, the small Zilart turned to face his brother.

"What news is there?"

"The remnants of the Talekeeper's memories in Bastok have been eradicated by the obsolete Mammets. They proved useful for one last thing, it seems. There are not enough of them to conquer the dream world of Windurst though and the new models are far from complete."

Eald'narche paused and raised his hand while closing his one eye. He sensed the world around him, he probed it for sounds and beings that resonated with the Mother Crystal, creating the noise that had hindered them for so long.

"That has caused enough of the background noise to vanish, leave the remaining memories of the sad little Talekeeper to wallow in the Emptiness. We can carry on as planned now. Nothing can stop us."

"Does that then mean that you have found one suitable to communicate with _it_, Brother?"

His brother laughed heartily.

"An emissary was beneath our noses the whole time we were in Jeuno. I have seen her in my dreams. I have dispatched some minions to go collect her. Wait here for her arrival and then meet me in the tower."

With that his brother vanished instantly.

"So, one who can communicate with the Shadow Lord himself truly exists…" Kamlanaut mused. "At long last…I will see paradise."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY: IN THE HEAT OF BATTLE

The blade of Gerdinus' large one handed sword cleaved another fiend's head from its shoulders. The walking pile of bones jerked uneasily as its body realized that it was no longer being guided and crumbled to the floor. The proud Paladin stood before the decapitated head gazing into the sockets that showed no signs of life and then at its jaws that moved open and closed uneasily. His white boot pressed against the side of the skull and smashed it inwards.

Another foul undead lunged out of the shadows and was greeted warmly by the side of the Galka's shield that broke the skull and chest into pieces with ease. A blast of holy white magic into the darkness the fiends were emerging from wiped out four more and sealed the passage.

While the different forms that the foul undead took only appeared during the night in the open, in the deep system of caves connecting Qufim Island to Behemoth's Dominion night was eternal. Through the white bone like structures connected to the tower settled in the middle of the island ran a dark power that kept the creatures in the pitiful state he found them. It was his and every other Paladin's duty to exterminate the poor spirits to free them into the afterlife.

He had not run into problems thus far and even passing through Jeuno to reach the island had been simple enough. He had been stopped at the gates to Port Jeuno as any other traveller would and then was allowed through. From the scattered messages he had heard through his pearl the others were still safe also.

Despite how easily he was making progress, over confidence was not in his nature and he quickly reminded himself that the demonic creature whose lair he now ventured into was far too powerful for him. The beast known as Behemoth would be in the open at the far end of the caves. He could not go anywhere near that section or the monster might smell his scent.

Round a tight left turn he found that the passage opened into quite a large circular room. At first he was worried that he had come too far and had stumbled out into the beast's area, but it was still too dark to be the exit. In the far corner of the large chamber something caught his eye. Turning to face whatever it was Gerdinus saw a purple glint. Had he found the Prayer Stone of Thunder?

_Something is wrong,_ he said inwardly. _There were so many twists and turns in the caves, yet I found it so easily? I have never ventured in this deep before yet I seemed to know which paths to take… Am I being controlled and if so then by whom? This place is filled with overwhelming evil yet this specific area is somehow different… This is the stone and it has done something to this place, it has changed it. Is that what I was drawn to? Now that I have realized it I can hear it so clearly, a sound inside me. It is as almost as strong as the call to be reborn…_

He took a cautious step out and readied his weapon. There was no reason to assume that he was safe, despite the otherworldly sound calling to him. Danger could lurk in any corner of the large area.

The stone seemed to be embedded in a white slab of some kind, in the shape of a grave. It was not a natural formation; someone had made it. He did not lower his sword or shield even upon reaching the stone and simply gazed at it for a moment. Slowly, he slid his sword into its sheath that resisted against his side and reached out to the purple object.

The sound stopped almost instantly, before he had even touched it. Behind him came two strange sounds, like a frog's croak but more high pitched. He turned to see two pairs of beady eyes leering at him from the darkness. The creatures were arcane types formed by the evil in the land. They were commonly referred to as simply Weapons as they favoured combat with swords or spears that hovered of their round heads.

Thin arms held straight out were the first things he could make out, followed by a ragged bottom and a round body with red and brown blotches. This one was heading straight for him while the other stayed back in the darkness, contently watching. Another strange sound filled the air as Gerdinus saw something silver whirling around in the air above the closest creature. It was the monster's weapon of choice; a rapier.

Gerdinus had just enough time to pull his sword back out as the rapier struck forwards with a gentle wave of the Weapon's claw. He parried the attack, but the hovering sword was not hindered and attacked relentlessly. He struck it down and up and battered it with the side of his shield but it kept coming after him.

_The creature can fight so freely using its mind…impressive. I am left with no choice but to attack the controller rather than attempt to destroy the rapier._

After successfully parrying another strike from the rapier, Gerdinus lunged forwards with his sword out stretched. The rapier recovered in time to knock his sword short sideways, narrowly missing the creature. The Paladin's boot struck into the Weapon as he recoiled, knocking it to the floor.

The rapier flew in again as Gerdinus spun from a combination of the recoil and pushing off of the monster's body. His shield, now horizontal as his hand was raised, caught the thin blade of the rapier and knocked it straight up. Knowing this was his chance; the mighty Galka dropped to one knee and plunged his blade into the centre of the Weapon's face.

Pink puss flowed freely as the creature squealed and jerked around for a few seconds before turning still. From the darkness the other still watched and as Gerdinus breathed deeply. Suddenly he looked up and realized that the rapier was still up there. Rolling sideways, he narrowly avoided it as it stabbed into where he had been seconds before.

"Come then foul beast!" he called to the other. "Allow me to deliver your retribution."

Slowly but surely the second Weapon crept out of the darkness. The room was filled with an even stranger sound; it was like people were whistling gently. Gerdinus' face dropped as not one but five floating armaments became clear. There were two short swords, a broken lance, an axe, and a dagger. This Weapon also seemed larger than the other.

Not giving the monster time to attack, Gerdinus pointed the hand that his shield was attached to forwards and called out; "Flash!"

A blinding white light spread from a ball of equal magnitude in his fist as he held his eyes tightly shut. The creature croaked again, but the whistling did not stop, in fact it had gotten louder and faster. The Galka rolled to the side again just in time as each of the five weapons skewered the ground where he had been before pulling back into the air and going after him again.

_The creature does not need his sight to control the blades! _

Each now hung in the air pointed at him, surrounding him. In the scuffle and dodging his shield had came loose and now lay by his foot. There was not enough time to lift it to block any attacks. He would not be able to parry or block all five at once anyway. It left him with little else that he could do. At the same time all five weapons pointed at him flew forwards.

"Invincible."

An intense golden light surrounded his body as Gerdinus became imbued with the latent powers of a true Paladin. Two equally gold swords materialized before him, crossed to signify the ultimate goal of his existence; to guard and protect. Moving instantaneously the two golden swords shot around his form and not only deflecting each of the attacking blades, but shattering most of them.

The twin golden weapons vanished after that, but the light stayed around the Galka. He slowly walked towards the terrified creature as it used its mind to pick up the remnants of its blades. The broken hilts and shards of blades all fired at him, but ricocheted off the golden light surrounding him like it was harder than steel.

The blade of his trusty short sword fell upon the second Weapon's body and sliced it clean down the centre, splitting it in two. As the creature died the golden light vanished and Gerdinus dropped to one knee.

"The price of power…" he said in exasperated gasps while looking to the purple stone. "For but thirty seconds of invincibility I must then pay ten times the vulnerability… So, that is what it means…to be a Paladin."

-

"This is Catherine. Shadow and I have retrieved the second of our Prayer Stones. It lay at the bottom of a cliff in the plateau and was lightly guarded by some aggressive animals. Gerdinus, we will meet you in Jeuno. …Gerdinus, are you there?"

-

Hanaa and Nokum-Akkum had been walking for a long time. Too damn long, if you asked her. The jungle was hot as well, too damn hot. Even with her chapeau casting a shadow over her face her nose was dry and she hated that the most. It was only going to get worse from that moment on as well now that they had reached the bottom of Ifrit's Cauldron.

"I wantaru a break!" the Tarutaru exclaimed (for the fifth time).

"And I want to go home!" she retorted. "But we have a job to do! Stop complaining and let's just get this over with."

"…You're mean," was the reply a few minutes later.

_Oh Goddess, did I just sound like Cathy there? I'll never forgive myself for that. This heat brings out the worst in me and poor Nookie-Ookkie is nursing a hang over… But they are already finding their stones so we can't sit around for another whole day…_

Eventually all traces of the jungle vanished from the scenery around them and was replaced by craggy scorched earth. The walls grew taller and closer together as they proceeded up. They passed an open pool of boiling lava that had been cascading down the side of a grey slate wall and had burnt into the ground forming the circular area. The heat coming off it was enough to make them pass out, but they bore it with only minimum complaining (on both parts).

"This place smells!" Nokum-Akkum exclaimed.

Hanaa took in a lung full of the air and coughed. There was a horrible stink in the air. She did not pretend to be smart, but was pretty sure she had heard something about the sulphur being the cause someplace. It might have been from one of Catherine's many dull books.

For some reason, she felt compelled to remind her friend that they had to be very careful. Norg had already warned them that arcane fiends drawn to magic lurked around the deeper areas of the volcano as well as a horrifying dragon. Nokum-Akkum had already had one close encounter in his life with an arcane monster that had taken the form of a floating bomb. Though it was not funny at the time, she remembered his expression on his stained black face moments after the bomb had exploded and set his precious Windustrian Aketon on fire and giggled.

Their destination was the other side of the volcano and there was no other way to reach it beyond passing through. Even if the Highwind had not gone to take Alain and Zeid to the northlands they could not have used it as the jungle beyond was enclosed by rock on a high platform and was home to a colony of Opo-opo.

"Oh yeah," he said in a slightly high pitched and gleeful way. "A Monkey Island, floating bombs outaru to getaru my Aketons, and a dragon…wait didn'taru we talk about the dragon lastaru-

"No," she hastily interrupted. "You prrrobably just got a little confused. The other night I got you a _little_ drrrunk."

The Tarutaru grinned at her (almost in a knowing way that they were sharing a lie).

A spout of lava shooting out the ground just a short distance before them snapped both their attentions back to the matter at hand. A crack had formed along the passage at some point in time and it seemed as though the build up of heat was causing mini eruptions periodically. They watched a few happen and it did not seem like there was a system, it was just random based on the pressure.

The air around the fissure was hazy due to the heat burning into the sky and made it hard to tell what was beyond. They could not go back as they had not found any other paths, but it would be very dangerous trying to get across safely. The immense heat was not helping either of their (already short) attention spans and made it hard to think clearly.

"Why don'taru you just freeze itaru?"

"That would never worrrk; there's a constant blaze burrrning up below it and using my magic might attrrract monsters."

"Then we time itaru and jump!"

"No… Wait a second…"

She watched the fissure throw up another fountain of lava. Timing it correctly would be to difficult even at best speed as they could not standing right in front of the fissure or they would risk being caught. What they needed to do was speed across the gap just as it subsided so fast that there was no chance of being hit, but that had its draw backs as well.

_Damn it, this is why I just follow orders… This plan making stuff is harder than it looks._

"Okay, here's what we do; I'll use my magic to cast Haste on us. We should get across no problems then, but monsters might come after us if we do that… so we would need to keep going as fast as possible. How's that sound? Fine? Okay? Good."

"I will follow your ordery-worderys to the letter, Ma'am!" Nokum-Akkum said with an eager grin.

She cast the spell on the Tarutaru first. A gold circle traced itself up and down Nokum-Akkum's form before he vanished in a split second. Only a few moments after he was gone did the ground under where he had been standing shuffle in reaction to his movement. She had to act quickly after that as she saw the shape of monsters begin to form from inside the fissure. Just as a yellow eyed red arcane bomb formed she cast the spell on herself and moved nearly instantly across the fissure to the other side and into the cave beyond. However, because of the creatures otherworldly origins it was able to trace their movements and gave chase at the best speed it could muster.

In her hasted state Hanaa was able to trace Nokum-Akkum's equally fast movements and kept up with him as they tore through the cave beyond the open fissure searching for the path through the volcano. If the bomb was still giving chase it would be far too far behind to worry about now. The cave went up slightly then around another corner. Did they want to go higher or lower? She had forgotten the rough directions they had been given in Norg. Regardless, there was only one path they had found and it went up so there was no choice.

Smoke seemed to be filling the cave black walled cave. Was that normal? It seemed to be getting denser as they headed up and up. Some red cracks had appeared along the ground as well. Was _that_ normal? Hanaa began to wonder if perhaps they should slow down and consider where they might be heading.

Daylight appeared as the opposite end of the small black cave drew into view at fast speed. Daylight meant they had come out along the side or far end of the volcano most likely, but that seemed like a short trip even at the speeds that the Haste spell allowed. The smell of sulphur, the amount of smoke, and the incredible heat had all increased ten fold.

_Wait a minute…uh oh…_

"Stop!" she cried out.

Nokum-Akkum turned to look at her and immediately hit an uneven section of ground and broke into an uncontrollable tumble towards the exit. Hanaa tried to keep up but felt the effects of her magic disappearing rapidly. The Tarutaru let out high pitched squeals as he rolled across jagged rocks. Coming out of the cave, he skidded across a flatter dusty mound of dirt towards a very sharp edge. Hanaa leapt forwards with an outstretched hand as Nokum-Akkum's body toppled off the side.

The exasperated Mithra let out deep breaths and meowed with relief as her hand tightened around the small gauntlet. She dangled somewhat over the edge of the side of the inner rim of the volcano core. Far below them was the heart of the cauldron, an intense burning pool or liquid fire.

"…Pull…me…up…"

She struggled with one hand and eventually had to reach out with both to have any chance of pulling her friend back up onto the safety of the edge. Nokum-Akkum stayed on his back panting. She collapsed into a similar position and felt his head pressing against the top of her Warlock's Chapeau.

"When the hell did you put on so much weight!"

"Rude! I am a healthy-wealthy Tarutaru!"

"…I guess we should move… It's not safe herrre…Haste takes a lot out of me, I can't use it again for a while…"

"Lazy Red Mage," was mumbled under Nokum-Akkum's breath.

Very slowly (and with no less than four stretches), Hanaa got up on feet and helped her friend hop onto his. His blond hair and skin had been covered in dust making him look like he was chestnut coloured. She giggled and wiped his cheeks and then ruffled his hair in the way he enjoyed. A blissful grin and half closed eyes was the response.

From the cave behind them was the approaching sound of a gargling beast. Hanaa shoved Nokum-Akkum back onto the ground and then dived sideways as the arcane bomb that had been chasing them all the way through the tunnel shot out of the cave like a bullet from a gun. It flew right over them out over the centre of the volcano but did not fall. The magic controlling its very existence allowed it to hover like a bird. Its beady eyes peered at each of them as they rose back to their feet and became to float towards them.

"Go away!" Nokum-Akkum shouted at it. "You can'taru have an Aketon!"

For some reason a plan suddenly formed in Hanaa head. She was not used to that. Plans were usually things thought up by other people and all she did was carry them out yet in the space of a few minutes she had thought up _two_. Clearly (to her) it was the universe balancing itself out in relation to her Tarutaru companion's ineptness to understand just how dangerous a position they were in. She pointed a single hand forwards.

"Gravity."

A vortex of black and purple magic erupted around the bomb forming a huge sphere. The black sphere was then drawn into the bomb that seemed to grow in size as a result. One side of it tipped a bit and then its other followed. Soon its whole round body was slowly being pulled down by the effects of the spell as it continued to grow in size. She warned Nokum-Akkum to cover his ears as she took her own advice. The Tarutaru looked up to her and questioned why.

An explosion erupted up the centre of the volcano. Nokum-Akkum squealed with terror at the sudden sound and toppled backwards back onto the ground. She helped him up for the third time and asked if he was alright.

"I think I hitaru my head…" he complained and rubbed his eyes. "I'm seeing large humungous gigantic blue squirrels."

Hanaa almost answered, then realized just what a weird thing had been said and turned to look further round the rim of the crater. On the opposite side, happily prancing along, was a small four legged shimmering blue and green animal. In the centre of its forehead was a glistening red jewel. It seemed to be coming towards them.

"That's…Carbuncle? Then that means… Where is its master?"

From a cave on the opposite side a short person dressed in green appeared and seemed to be quite anxiously chasing after Carbuncle. It was a young Tarutaru female from what Hanaa could tell and they were also coming around to see them. Nokum-Akkum hid behind her as Carbuncle stopped a short distance in front of them and tilted its head questionably.

"Mr Carbuncle!" The female Tarutaru exclaimed. "I know there was a massive-wassive boom, butaru please run slower! Oh, oh, oh, people? Hi there, Big Bro! You seem afraid of Mr Carbuncle!"

Hanaa peered down, "Nokum-Akkum, this isn't really your…is it?"

"Of course notaru!" was the instant and angry reply. "I have no sibling-wiblings! This Tarutaru is strange! And I'm notaru afraid of the squirrel!"

_All Tarutaru are strange…_

The tiny female Tarutaru clad in green robes smiled and waved her hand as if to shrug off everything Nokum-Akkum had just said. The patterns of light green waves and a red horn headband confirmed to Hanaa they were in the presence of a well experienced Summoner.

There were plenty of people with the ability to Summoner lesser versions of the avatars, but only the ones blessed with the clothes she was wearing were considered experts by Windurst (they governed such things). Such skills were hidden behind the seemingly eccentric personality of the Tarutaru however and she seemed very young to be bestowed such an honour.

"Big Bro is hurtaru?" she asked rhetorically after looking at Nokum-Akkum's face covered with marks from rolling across the ground. "Mr Carbuncle and I have some Healing Magic if you wantaru us to helpy-welpy you?"

"No!" was the rude response.

The Warrior then preceded to start rubbing dust off himself but got no where as his hands were already covered and probably just made it worse much to his vocal annoyance.

"Nokum-Akkum, calm down. Hi there, Miss Summoner. My name is Hanaa Mocorho. If you don't mind me asking; who are you and what are you doing all alone in such a dangerous place?"

The female Tarutaru tilted her head to mimic her summoned familiar sitting by her side (their heads were almost level). Her hair that sat up in two bunches tied with blue ribbon flopped around as she did. She exclaimed that she was not alone and stroked the glowing blue animal. Hanaa knew enough about Summoning Magic to know that the creature before them was just a shell with little personality or life compared to the real thing, but did not contest the matter.

"My name is Renene and I was justaru paying a visit to Mr Ifrit. He sure is grumpy-wumpy though! His crystal needed a clean so I think thataru made him angry. Oh, then Mr Carbuncle heard the big bang earlier and ran! I chased after him and found Big Bro and Big Sis!"

"Eh…" was all Hanaa managed.

Carbuncle hopped towards them both, much to Nokum-Akkum's shock as he gripped her legs tighter. The glowing animal stopped just in front of him and almost seemed to smile. The worried Warror leant forwards to stare back at it and squealed as it licked his nose. Renene exclaimed that her pet had found a new friend.

"Say, Renene, do you happen to know the way to a small enclosed jungle on the other side of this volcano? We're trrrying to get there."

"Oh, sure I know thataru place, Big Sis! Itaru is where the Opo-opo go! Do you wantaru to follow Little Sis?"

Nokum-Akkum whispered, "We always getaru stuck with the weird ones…"

_Look who's talking…_

-

"How are your friends?" Zeid asked Alain as he rested on a chair in the meeting room.

"Catherine and Shadow are finished. They are meeting up with Gerdinus soon. Lion is probably already back in Norg knowing how quick those cut throats work. Hanaa and Nokum-Akkum are still trying to find their stone. I haven't heard Rost report anything."

His former mentor asked if that concerned him and his replay was an immediate no. Rost was not the sort to care whether they were worried about him or not. He did not consider them friends and probably not even comrades any longer. They had just been stuck together by a matter of circumstance.

"I have asked our crew to make a slight detour on our arranged flight path."

"What!" Alain cried, rising from the chair.

"Calm yourself, it is nearby. I wish to visit the throne room where Raogrimm fell. I have had a vision that leads me to believe something was done to his body after it was annihilated by the warriors of the crystal and I must see for myself."

Going to the very heart of the enemies homeland was even more stupid that trying to get into Fei Yin. He could not believe his former mentor had taken such a rash course of action based on some stupid premonition. He tried arguing but the Galka just ignored him and left. Alain decided instead to try and talk the crew out of it and found Pop and Samuel in the control room.

Pop was on his knees under the console lined with pressure gauges on the left working with some tools in a hatch that had been hidden beneath a loose floor board. Samuel had the flight controls locked in place and was toying with something below it. He asked what they were doing and at first they both seemed to ignore him, like they were far too busy concentrating on what they were doing. He repeated himself and was louder this time.

"Hey we don't have time to chit chat!" Pop cursed without turning around. "This is our baby's first chance to survive active combat and we have to make sure she's ready! We'll be inside the Northland boarders within the hour and from that moment on we could be attacked at any second! So get out of here and let us concentrate!"

Samuel's head popped up from behind the flight control and shrugged silently towards him suggesting that it was best if he did as Pop commanded. He returned to the meeting room to sit alone, defeated.

They did have a point. Even without the dangerous detour Zeid had asked them to make that would take them deeper into enemy lines the fact remained that the second they crossed into Northlands airspace they could be attacked by any form of creature. The Highwind was built as a highbred ship capable of handling itself in a fight, but Alain had no clue how it would do that.

He had spent a long time on board the ship and had never seen any sort of cannon or other weapon that would be found on the military class airships or the reinforced armour out on deck (though the Highwind did have some around the bottom of the hull to protect against accidents while landing). It would not be enough for it to be built to withstand punishment and he knew Cid did not just mean it could take a bit of damage.

The Highwind had to be capable of dealing damage and soon the chance to see what that was might present itself in spades.

-

Rost had found many strange pictures and ancient markings on his trek through the dangerous underground passages of Quicksand Caves. Once long ago it had made up a part of the Galkan Cities that littered the land above, but it had sunk over the years and become a home to the Beastmen known as Antica that drove the Galka into exodus so long ago.

Thus far he had had little trouble avoiding large confrontations and his presence in the Beastmen controlled area was still undetected. Any enemy that had discovered him had been promptly taken care off before it could call for help. While being lucky to avoid heavy battling he had been unlucky in his search for the prayer he had decided upon. Instead of carrying on searching the lower areas he had returned to the higher floors to pursue his other goal; finding out more about the Gates of the Gods.

Now he had found an old drawing sprawled across the whole of a long room. He could not determine much meaning from some dead language written along the bottom, but the pictures seemed to depict a story. Strangely the story seemed to have nothing to do with the Galka, as if it was not part of the other sections of the cave.

On closer inspection the walls textures had seemed to change slightly, to more grainy sand colour as if some blanker palate had been stained over the years. It was possible that when the ancient ruins sunk into the sand it collided or even merged with the Chamber of Oracles. What he saw now could not have been done by a garish Galkan hand no matter how wise their ancestors were.

"A floating deity…a second below it?" he mused out loud as he walked along beside the progressing story. "People are standing before a light… Is it a holy light? The people are praying to…something. A majestic image…two bright white pillars… They are praying at the feet of the gates. A blinding light…the people turn to dust… the deity below rises up as the deity above recedes… A black shadow falls on the people in the form of… Burning fire spreads across the land…"

He stopped abruptly as the tip of his boot felt open air. The floor had collapsed and taken most of the wall with it, destroying the end of the long picture.

_What have I seen here? Is this pain? Will some terrible creature rain down fire if someone were to open the gates? Why must this be! I must know who those people were in that picture… If it were the Zilart so long ago…no, perhaps it was the Kuluu. But then what happened to the one who opened the gates and passed through allowing the black winged beast to come down? I cannot interpret these pictures with my limited knowledge on this…I must find out more. I must find that chamber!_

The fall did not seem so far as to be hazardous to one of his skill and without a second thought, Rost leapt into the pit silently preying that he had indeed found the relics of old Zilart constructs merged into Quicksand Caves.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTYONE: LAND OF TRUTHS

_We crossed into airspace over the Northlands over three hours ago and there hasn't been…anything. No monsters, no attacks, not a single thing…_

Alain did not know why, but he just could not bring himself to count their fortune so far as a blessing. Their arrival in the skies over fiend infested lands could not have gone unnoticed. During the wars airships were prime targets for assaults to bring down supplies or stop raids. It was what had made mounting an attack on the black castle so hard in the second war, the demons had learned from their mistakes.

One thing was different to how he remembered the freezing place. The sky had turned an unhealthy dark purple. It was not natural and was unnerving to gaze at as they past along it. It seemed like a thick layer of dark clouds. It made his former favourite place on the airship (the balcony over looking the skies) far less appealing. Pop had said something about the clouds acting as good cover if they needed it, but going so high would put a strain on the engine.

As he exhaled a long sigh he watched his frosty breath dissipate in from of his eyes. He hated the cold and had loathed every day spent in it during the war. Inwardly, he reminded himself that his hatred for those days might have been for slightly different reason beyond the weather. It was where he and Rost had battled one another with intent to kill after tensions between them snapped.

"Alllllaaaaaaaaaaiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

He leapt with fright slightly as someone calling his name echoed loudly. He reached into his vest and retrieved the communication pearl each of them had. Nokum-Akkum was talking very quickly even though he had not responded.

"Nok…wait, slow down, and stop a second! A monkey did what? Nokum…talk slower damn it!"

"Your Bigger Bro sounds grumpy," an unfamiliar voice cooed.

"Oh, that's just Alain, we caught him on a bad day," Hanna's voice purred.

"Hey! …Who was that just now?"

Slowly but surely things were explained (after Hanaa had apparently snatched the sphere from Nokum-Akkum while the Tarutaru argued with whoever else was there). She explained that thanks to a chance meeting with a Summoner they had found their way to the prayers location. They had to fight off a horde of violent Opo-opo to get it, but they succeeded and were on their way back to Norg.

"Wait, you're taking that Summoner with you? …Is that really a good idea?"

"Oh I'm sure she's alrrright. She's so cute. Can I keep her?" Hanaa asked gleefully. "She can handle herrrself in a fight as well. I know she might sound a bit weirrrd but let's face it; so does our other Tarutaru."

He heard Nokum-Akkum shout something at her in the background. The sounds coming through the pearl stopped soon after so Alain reluctantly concluded that he had no say in the matter and that Hanaa was bringing along the Summoner whether he liked it or not. Still, from the sounds of things at least whoever it was would be nicer than Shadow.

Zeid appeared at the top of the steps to the middle deck, "Alain, we are almost there. Come below."

In the control room he found Pop and Samuel both still at work at all manner of consoles spread across both sides of the room. They were calling things out to one another, settings and the like, that he had no idea of their meaning. He did pick up some bits of information; they had decided to rise above the dark clouds despite the extra strain on the engine so that they could approach Castle Zvahl safely. Once they dropped back below they would have a limited time until the monsters would swarm them and they would be forced to leave.

"Going up," Samuel called out as he tugged on two thick levers simultaneously.

A deep gurgle came from the belly of the Highwind as the propellers out on deck strained under excessive speeds and pistons worked the movement controls. Alain felt the front of the airship tilt down slightly to create a steady rise.

Alain walked to the front of the control room and looked out of the windows as the Highwind ploughed into the purple clouds. The purple haze seemed to stick to the ship as it forced it ever higher and he was sure he saw little flickers of energy flow through the clouds. It seemed unnatural, as if created by magic. Demons loved to wallow in artificial darkness.

"Strain is giving the pistons and propellers hell. We should be able to reach this altitude easily! This damn smog is doing something to the engine," Pop cursed.

"Should we drop back below them?"

"No, we'd never make it to the castle if we did. Every damn Demon would come after us or try to shoot us down. I'm cutting off the feed to the teleport crystal and lowering the light rig. Alain, tell your friends they can't teleport to us until we're out of this. Keep this girl steady while the phase out happens-

Alain almost toppled off his feet as the whole ship jerked sideways. Pop cursed at his son who apologised and took the main wheel to steady them. Alain reached from his communication pearl again and relayed the message to Catherine and Shadow. He did not get a reply but had to assume for the time being that they had heard it.

From the front windows bright light sawn in as they broke through the clouds piercing the dully lit room. The sky above the clouds seemed untainted and healthy. Despite that the ship still rocked like it was sitting on an uneasy sea. Alain did not understand how the open blue sky could actually produce more turbulence than in or below the clouds and asked for an explanation.

"Air pockets my boy and a lovely invention called gravity. Ever heard the expression _have wings, will fly_? People read a lot of stuff into that, but if you ask me it means if you don't have wings you should stay the hell out of the air…but that never stopped Bastok now did it? We're disobeying the laws of life hanging around up here and the Goddess doesn't like it. It takes everything our crystal has to offer just to keep us barely steady."

"Engineering and aviation were always beyond me," Zeid muttered in response. "How long will it take until we are above the castle?"

Samuel looked at a compass next to the main wheel and then the map on the wall, "An hour, maybe. We'll drop back down about ten minutes before that so expect more shakes. Once we drop you on the keep I'd say you won't have more than five minutes before we get attacked. You know we won't be able to put up much of a defence with a drained engine, right?"

"Five minutes is enough time for me," the Dark Knight said sternly.

_Just what are you hoping to find, Zeid? The only prayers left to find are Rost's and the one that we are meant to take… We don't have time to for this…_

It took just over fifty minutes for the Highwind to reach the skies over the castle. The jagged black tips of the highest steeples protruded through the ominous clouds and were clearly visible in the blue skies. Prior to that the only things tall enough to pierce through were the tallest snow covered mountains of the range surrounding the black castle.

The air felt different above the clouds. It felt heavy, yet at the same time made it him light headed. It was as if it was virgin air that had never been breathed before and as it filled his lungs it became tainted. His first few lungs full of the cool air were coughed back up as white haze. He felt like he should not be breathing the air so high over the lands and was reminded of the expression Pop had said. Did the Goddess really show contempt on those without wings that tried to reach the sky?

The Highwind jittered again as the tail end seemed to lower. They were preparing to drop back below the clouds and Alain knew he could not stay out on deck because of the evil presence that seemed to be in them.

As he descended the stairs to the lower deck he flicked a lever at the bottom which brought a thick wooden shutter in place over the top. He passed the lifeless teleportation crystal in the main hall that was void of light. It had been starved and cut off from the main engine for the time being and had taken on an unhealthy dark grey. The engine noises coming from the lower deck sounded equally unhealthy and painful, but he trusted the crew. He entered on the control room.

The ominous purple clouds gave way to the black towers of Castle Zvahl. The fortified home of the Shadowlord. Bit-by-bit more of the castle flew past the front window as the Highwind descended towards the black bridge that held across the gap between the throne room and the castle baileys. The building was just as he remembered it; jagged black stone creating bastions, ramparts, obstacles, and the very walls of the place.

One thing that was missing was the terrible sense of dread that crept over him as he and his friends charged the throne room on his last visit. Since the Shadowlord was truly dead it had vanished almost completely. There was still something, a lingering feeling, enough to keep the Demons in existence, but nothing that made him afraid. They would fine only a corpse in that magically sealed throne room.

"There it is…the bridge," Samuel said from the main wheel. "I guess something will have seen us so the clock is ticking. I'll open the side hatch and come down a bit more."

"Come," Zeid ordered and left the control room.

The side hatch that would normally be used to connect to city docks slowly pulled open and the ramp beyond stretched out to half its normal length. A gust of wind filled the middle deck as the two Dark Knights approached the open hatch. Zeid obstructed most of his view, but Alain was able to make out a black platform just a short distance below them.

Without a word, the Galka leapt from the extended wood down onto the castle, where he landed on bended knee unharmed. Alain followed suit and landed slightly more uncomfortably and stumbled forwards as a gust of wind hit him from behind. Time was of the essence so they broke into a run towards the throne rooms magical gates.

Zeid's blade slashed upwards as he preformed Sickle Moon to blow the doors inwards. The technique also triggered the black candles inside which lit and illuminated the entire room. They entered to be confronted with a huge corpse. It was the dead Shadowlord's body where it had fallen after fighting off the Warriors of the Crystal. Dull purple veins were still visible around its body, but they no longer pulsated with life.

"It is as I foresaw…"

Running round to where Zeid was standing, Alain was shocked to find that the Shadowlord had been decapitated. The head was no where to be seen in the room however.

"…Did they take it as a trophy?" Alain asked uncomfortably.

"No…this is something else. The Zilart Brothers would not do such a thing and no Beastmen would dare touch do this. This had to serve a purpose, but what I cannot fathom."

The Galka's hand reached out and held the giant shoulder of the decapitated fiend. Zeid pulled back suddenly and his hand reacted as if it had been stuck to the body. He breathed deeply and stared at his palm.

"So…that is it…Raogrimm…"

Confused by what had happened, Alain reached out as well.

"No, Alain don't!"

As just one finger met with the dormant body his whole hand was drawn into contact like metal to a magnet. His head was filled with a rapid number of images and forms that made it feel like he was about to explode. Darkness seemed to surround him and begin to creep up his body. It felt like death. He picked out pictures, trying to see some sense in them while fighting off the sensations they caused. He recognised some of the things he saw, but others seemed different. They were of him but in situations he had never been in.

Reality flashed back to centre stage as his hand was forcibly ripped from the Shadowlord's corpse by Zeid's tight grip. It felt like he was peeled away and it stung mercifully. Alain dropped to his knees panting while his hand was held in the air by his former mentor.

"What did you see?" the Galka asked.

His mouth opened to speak, but no words came out.

"Answer me! What did you see!"

"I…don't know…"

Zeid let go of his arm.

"Then I will tell you. You witnessed just a few seconds worth of the presence of pure darkness. What you saw was not real, forget it all immediately. Get off the ground now. Now!"

He did not have the strength to argue and stood up slowly. His former mentor said something about leaving such an _influential_ place and pushed him towards the door. Before he knew what was going on they were back onto the bridge and the magical gates to the throne room had repaired themselves and sealed once more.

On the far end of the bridge the large portcullis leading into the castle bailey tugged open suddenly and a horde of black winged Demons charged out. Zeid drew his sword and met them in an explosive exchange of blows while Alain reached the edge of the bridge. The Highwind's outstretched plank seemed much further away than when he had jumped from it.

His body seemed to react automatically as he rolled sideways as a Demon sporting a vertical cleave down his chest spun into the bridge edge where he had been standing at broke a section of the jagged rock off. He drew his blade and joined his mentor in fighting off the other Demons but more and more flooded through the far gate. One took to the skies and flew over the both of them, landing on the outstretched plank of the airship. It began to walk inside.

_Damn it they are going for the ship!_

Alain called to Zeid and leapt across the void between the bridge and airship. It felt like he was being driven harder than before as if he knew he would not have fallen while jumping. It was as if he had seen himself do it already. The Demon only made it as far as the inactive teleportation crystal when his blade skewered it. He pulled his Great Sword around with the blade still lodged inside the creature's chest and flung it out the open door. It rolled over the ledge and down the side of the castle leaving a trail of purple blood in its wake.

The Highwind shook as Zeid landed on bended knee just inside the deck. He called out at the top of his lungs for the crew to move them off. He then turned and fought off two more Demons in flight trying to get on board. The outer plank retracted and the shutter fell shortly after. There was a series of clunking sounds as Demons knocked off the now closed shutter.

"They will land on the upper deck, we must go up there," Zeid said as he hit the switch to open the stairs to the top.

At the top of the stairs Zeid leapt across the whole deck in a single stride to cleave two heads from scythe wielding Demons. Alain shot one out of the air with a swift ball of fire then locked weapons with one using a dark metal staff. Yellow bands of energy tightened around the Demon as Zeid stunned it long enough for Alain to parry the staff away and then twist around taking its head off. As its corpse fell to the floor blue light seemed to flicker around the entire ship.

Large hexagons seemed to appear and vanish all around until eventually they all formed as one into a huge barrier surrounding the ship. The Demons hanging in the air with flapping clawed wings struck their weapons off it and were deflected by some form of magic. The corpses and blood stains on board dissolved into purple dust and then evaporated as the blue light surrounding them grew stronger.

"So this is the defence of which they spoke… We must go below deck before we pass through the darkness, come."

They both retreated and retracted the shutter at the top of the stairs once again shutting off access and entered the control room. The Highwind seemed to groan uneasily as they did and tilted to one side as a group of Demons all rammed the shielding at the same time.

"We can't spare enough power to bring the protect magic up to full power, Dad!" Samuel shouted over the rumbling and churning of a strained engine.

"I know that! Just get us through the clouds! And it's Pop!"

As they tore into the artificial dark purple clouds the blue shield around the ship acted as a conductor for the magic flowing through and shattered it. At the same time they heard the painful roars of Demons being burnt to cinders by the same energy.

"If we keep pulling up this steeply we're going to loose control!"

"Just keep those propellers steady and turn us. Aim for Fei'Yin. I'm shutting everything else down and venting steam to keep us upright."

Alain fell as they were swung sideways quickly. The front of the ship then bent forwards as blue sky came into view. Disturbing cracking sounds made all of them stand still and listen intently, counting each second and holding their breaths.

"The rear main propeller shaft has ruptured I need to shut it down or it'll tear itself apart!" Pop shouted a few seconds later.

The back end of the ship dropped downwards sending them all to the floor and back into the purple clouds. They ripped through them straight back into the snow filled skies over the northlands. Uneasily, Samuel pulled himself back up to the main wheel and checked his compass.

"We swung south then…yeah I can see those giant trees, we are above the glacier – I'm certain of it! Pop we've got to land before the whole engine gives out!"

"Spreading the load across the weaker propellers for now…bring us in low… bringing down the landing gear, try to keep us nose up. Aim for the open area in front of that old pile of rubble they want to go into."

"….Alain, come help… me… Hold this wheel… in place…" Samuel struggled to say while gripping the large wooden wheel with both arms wrapped around its struts.

Without question, Alain obliged and helped stop the wheel swing around. He felt the force of it fighting against him and knew that if it was let go the ship would most likely nose dive into the ground.

"Landing gear down, venting more steam along the lower vents… we need to slow down!" Pop called as the engine got louder.

The icy snow covered land appeared out of no where as the landing struts hit them at an uneasy angle. The ship spun instantly, flinging Samuel and Alain across the wheel and into the pit in front of the main window. Pop was tossed across the control room and struck the far wall while Zeid rolled into the side. The Highwind stayed upright but tore across the ground savagely and twisted almost full circle before coming to a stop. A cloud of flaky snow upturned by the ship consumed the outer decks as they were eclipsed in white. As they felt all movement cease there was a long droning sound and then the engine went dead.

"Third…successful…landing…" Samuel said from where he had fallen.

Although dazed, Alain could not help but let out a laugh. As he got up from the floor he noticed a large crack had formed in the window and he could see nothing through it other than white. Zeid was already back on his feet. He was observing the control panel full of gauges and levers that Pop was also inspecting.

"Landing struts seem okay, bet they took a beating…" Pop muttered. "If we'd landed on anything other than loose snow we'd be in pieces. The crystal overheated and shut down to prevent it shattering…and that main rear propeller can't be used… We're in a mess."

"Did we reach Fei'Yin?" Zeid asked, ignoring the airships problems.

"How the hell should I know?" was the angry response. "You are your friend there go find out and get that prayer you were after if we did land in the right place. We've got a damn airship to repair."

Without another word Zeid left. Alain followed close behind, but heard the father and son conversing as he did and slowed his pace long enough to listen.

"We can take off without that rear propeller…"

"Yeah, but at no real speed and we'd have no chance of breaking the cloud line. Get things sorted up here, patch that window. I'm going to restart the engine then I'll see what can be done to the propeller shaft."

"The Demons out there will have seen us land…we can't use that shield again with the crystal in such a state or even the teleportation one…"

"I know things don't look to bright kid, but it's our job to keep this thing flying and it's their job to kill things. Just repair that window, the wheel, and the panels over here. I'm going to the engine room."

Alain slipped up the stairs silently after hearing Pop approach.

-

Vessel had saw the airship fall through the clouds and come crashing down onto the flats just beyond the entrance into Fei'Yin. She had to give it to the pilot; they were good at their job. The spin had hit at just the right angle to keep them from toppling over and probably blowing up. That would have made her mission a lot less interesting if they had all been killed in an explosion.

Deciding to go to this prayer location over the final destination had been an easy decision. It was the most difficult and dangerous prayer to approach which meant only the strongest of their number would risk going for it. She had already had to fight off many hostile Demons that dared pick a fight. She had also guessed the airship in their possession would be used to reach the Prayer Stone of ice and getting on board it would mean a chance to find out more information.

Two figures left the airship, using a rope to get down from the upper deck to the snow covered dirt. They were obscured by the fierce frosty wind and seemed like white shadows that quickly vanished towards the ancient ruins of Fei'Yin. One had to be a Galka judging by the size, perhaps the Paladin of the group. The other was shorter and most likely a Hume. If it was the Dark Knight she would be very disappointed. He was weak.

She covered the distance from where she had laid in wait to the edge of the airship with ease in only a few minutes. A smirk graced her lips as she used the rope they had conveniently hung down the side to get up onto the upper deck. They had made it far too easy.

On deck she hung above the stairs leading to the lower decks on bended knee and carefully drew her gold hilted scimitar. Just as she was about to leap over and down the stairs she heard voices from below and someone approaching.

"…Yes, Dad, I mean Pop, I get it, I'll go take a look and see if the pipe has snapped. Bring the engine back up to half in the meantime… No I'm not telling you how to…"

A feeble looking Hume in normal defenceless clothes appeared at the top of the stairs. They hung forwards and sighed before gripping their sides and exhaling deeply again from the cold snap.

"Fine, don't listen to me you pig headed old man…" the young boy muttered.

_One step, two steps…three steps… come on just one more…now!_

In an instant Vessel was behind the Hume. She raised her scimitar slowly, ready to strike down. Much to her surprise, the Hume seemed to realize that she was there just in time and was able to turn and move to avoid the full force of the blow. The tip of her sword still caught him though and tore down the side of his shoulder casting a spurt of blood into the air as he fell to the floor.

He backed away gripping his wounded shoulder as she pointing the tip of her sword at his chest and placed a finger in front of her masked mouth to imply that he should shut up. The look on his face was priceless, he seemed so cowardly. He was too weak to even bother with, but she knew he might have some useful information.

"I'm impressed you almost dodged my attack, you know? So I'll give you a chance to save your own life…" Vessel said succinctly. "Who went into Fei'Yin just now and where are the rest of the Six Champions? Before you say anything – keep in mind that if anything comes out of your mouth that isn't relevant to my question…I'll gut you."

Samuel looked at his wound and then up at her, "Who are you?"

She sneered, "Foolish boy, don't you listen?"

Her scimitar pulled back to strike.

"…I wasn't talking…to you…"

A long arm wrapped around her hand as a small but sharp blade was placed across the length of her neck. She became aware of a tall figure behind her that had not been there seconds before. They had moved at speeds she had been unable to follow. The person that now held her seemed to be an Elvaan, but it was not the Samurai.

"You are a woman?" the stranger asked rhetorically. "My girl, those of the female persuasion should not act in such a garish manner. Women should be angels. It is men who are monsters."

Ignoring his words she said, "And who are you? You aren't that Samurai… Are you strong? What do you care if I kill this weakling?"

"Normally I would not feel obligated to step into any business that does not directly affect me, but this lad and his father have been my unknowing hosts for quite some time on this splendid airship."

She caught a glimpse of the dagger held against her. It had a purple wrapped leather hilt and an oddly shaped blade. It was an exotic piece, very uncommon. It probably cost a lot to have a smith commissioned to make it. The person was wearing green garb as well, that had been tainted white by the snow falling freely from the sky.

"…A Thief?" Vessel sneered. "There were no records of a Thief being one of the Six Champions…What is your name?"

"Like you I have no real name, Miss Empty Vessel. Some called me the Gentlemen Thief and that will do for this encounter. Now then, if you would be so kind, drop your weapon and we shall avoid further bloodshed. I do not wish to hurt you."

She grinned, "You do not wish too, but would you at all? Do it. Go on. Slit my throat. Slit it clean from ear-to-ear and let my blood flow. Do it!"

The old sounding Elvaan sighed. She picked that moment to move and elbowed him in the chest. He was taken by surprise and bent forwards as she spun away from him and drew her sword up. To her surprise as she centred her gaze the Elvaan's form vanished instantly and once more she felt a blade across her neck.

"Impressive speed…" she said through gritted teeth. "Flee technique, right? I know of that ability and its limitations. Someone as old as you can't possibly use it for long."

"…Long enough, my dear. I will only say this once more; drop your weapon and surrender yourself."

Vessel laughed, "I'm going to break free and kill you, you know?"

-

Closing his eyes, the Gentlemen Thief ran his dagger across her throat and expected to feel skin part and blood flow. To his surprise he felt his dagger become stuck before breaking away with pieces of rock coming with it. The Blue Mage battered him in the side again and ducked under his arm as more brown rock fell from her neck.

After recovering he looked up to see a blue circle become complete and an orange light spreading over Vessel's figure. He moved instantly behind her but was surprised that she had turned around almost as fast and was able to attack. He side stepped the swinging blade and attempted to grab her again but her speed almost matched his and she was able to deflect each time.

_My, my, was that a Haste spell or something similar? She isn't as fast as me, but has improved enough to dodge… I can't maintain Flee for much longer either… I care far too much for these people…_

-

While the fighting continued Samuel slipped past the flickering images of the two battlers as they tried to catch one another and descended the stairs to find his father. They had to send a warning to Alain, Zeid, or any of the others. But without the teleportation crystal operational things did not look good.

Though both people out of deck were strangers to him and one had claimed to have stowed away for a long period of time, he prayed the elderly looking Elvaan would kill the evil woman that had dealt him a stinging blow.

"The Gentleman Thief…"


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTYTWO: SACRIFICE

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am one of the Dawn Maidens. Do thou seek my knowledge?"_

"_Yes…tell me of the Gate of the Gods."_

"_Very well, Elvaan."_

_-_

A conversation Alain did not recognise flashed through his mind in between swipes of his Great Sword as he cleaved through a number of hulking crystal Golems. Zeid was nearby fighting off just as many with ease. A momentary lapse in concentration had created the strange sensation inside him and then he heard words being spoken. Afterwards his stomach was in knots and he felt sick. Because of the enemies incessant advances he could not stop to ponder on it.

While cutting another Golem clean through the stomach he heard a frantic voice call out. At first he thought he was imagining things again, and then he looked to Zeid to make sure it had not been him. Then he realized it was from the communication pearl hidden inside his chest plate.

On the other end Samuel was shouting with fear in his voice that the Blue Mage assassin had come on board. That was all he needed to hear before calling to Zeid and running back the way they had come. As he passed by crumpled remains of Golems they had already dispatched he realized that Zeid had not followed after him and had stayed behind. His mentor obviously believed he could handle it alone and decided to continue after the prayer.

-

"You're slowing down, old man!" Vessel called as her image flickered behind the Gentlemen Thief.

He did his best to try and get behind her, but his abilities enhancing effects were leaving him. After one last attempt he found himself vulnerable as the Blue Mage took the upper hand and appeared behind him. He turned fast enough to receive the hilt of her scimitar into the side of his face as she swiped at him deliberately avoiding a death blow. She then pointed the blade tip at his chest.

"My, my," he panted, "what was that spell? It lasted longer than any Haste spell I have ever seen. You Blue Mages are quite something!"

"Is that all you've got? I expected more. Before I kill you I want to satisfy my curiosity; how did you know about me? You aren't one of the Six Champions and I haven't met you before."

"The crew of this airship talk of many things…and I helped myself to books of mythology from the room up those stairs back there. I'd heard a rumour of a foreign assassin using Blue Magic…when was it now, I forget. Regardless, it seems that you have bettered me. Good show."

His form vanished as Vessel paused. As he had planned, she believed he had tried to move at speed one last time when in fact he had hidden his figure from natural site using his temporary camouflage technique. The Blue Mage twisted on the spot, expected another attempt to grab her. Pointing his dagger horizontally he got up from the ground and slashed across her back.

Her blue and white fabric ripped with ease from the razor sharp edge and blood trickled down. Vessel let out a gurgled grunt and swiped behind her, but by then he had moved positions. She felt along her back and then held a hand over the wound. Blue light was absorbed into her palm and then it turned gold as a soothing light was spread over the cut, sealing the blood loss. It was some form of Healing Magic. She then drew in more energy and recast whatever Haste spell she used.

"You should have killed me!" she cried out angrily. "I won't let you touch me again!"

From the spot the Gentlemen Thief had picked to hide he looked out, still camouflaged, and watched her pace about swiping her sword and then flickering around to different locations of the upper deck. She was trying to work out where he was hiding.

After a few moments she pushed one hand into the air and drew in a large amount of blue energy. It expanded into a thick circle before turning into purple flashing energy. It dropped around her form and then expanded in the shape of an explosion, but passing through inanimate objects freely. As the edge of the sphere crept along his arm he felt it tighten around his form and inflicting slowness on his joints.

Seconds later Vessel was in front of him on the other side of the propeller mast he had been hiding behind with a satisfied grin. The Gentlemen Thief jerked forwards as her scimitar blade struck straight through the mast and into his chest. It did not dig deep, but enough to hurt. She twisted it before pulling it out allowing the blood to flow freely and to cause even more pain. Then she was behind him and, with a closed knuckle, knocked him across the side of the head back down onto the deck.

Landing on his back, the Gentlemen Thief groaned and held his wound tightly. He then felt along the side of his head and found that his grey hair had been bloodied by the impact of the fist. The assassin was back in front of him again just moments later and pointed the blade right in between his eyes.

"I suppose you think I'll end it now? Not a chance. You'll suffer for making me look like a fool, old man."

"…We shall see…who has the last laugh…milady" he mumbled through a swollen lip.

A quick gathering of blue energy resulted in an invisible force battering his gut and knocking him into the back of the upper decks armoury door. It was as if he had been punched by a Galkan Monk. Vessel asked rhetorically if it hurt as she used the same technique again, this time aimed at his face. His head battered off the back of the thick wooden wall, splattering it with spots of his blood.

"Don't….don't move!" someone shouted from the stairs.

Through dazed vision the Gentlemen Thief saw the young Hume from before (that he had learned through his spying was called Samuel) pointing a weapon at the Blue Mage. He rested the barrel on his wrist while his other hand held the hilt tightly. It seemed to be a simple short range rifle. It was typical for a Bastoken to use a ranged weapon, but to use gun powder and bullets required very specific training. He was surprised someone so young even knew how to hold it.

"Obtained a spine from below deck, did you?" she asked with a smirk and turned away to face him. "What is that…a gun? How pathetic you are. Look at you shaking. Do you really think you could hit me even if I did not have a speed boost? I'm going to move instantly across this deck and stab you through the gut with this sword, you know? You are going to die."

"Sharp Shot!"

The elderly Elvaan watched Vessel's figure vanish as green light surrounded the Hume. He moved his arm swiftly and fired. He was not sure what happened at first because of his obscured vision. Then he saw the Blue Mage standing in front of the Hume. Looking up at the wall of the armoury, the Gentlemen Thief saw where the bullet had hit. Samuel had missed.

"A Ranger, huh?" she hissed and grabbed his throat. "What the hell did you do to me? Answer me!"

Her feet wobbled slightly as she almost lost balance.

"I…I didn't…I missed!" he winced.

She pushed him down the stairs in a rage and he lost sight of the young Hume. She started walking back to him and dropped to one knee. She was sweating quite badly and the burning hatred now directed towards him was probably the only thing keeping her conscious.

"You…bastard…" she cursed.

"My dear…" he retorted, "…you cannot win a battle with brute force alone. The mistake was yours… to presume that I had only lightly cut you. The poison in my attack…has taken effect…"

She began to hobble towards him.

"I'll take you with me…"

"So you wish to make it a draw?"

When she was only a meter or so away someone else appeared at the side of the deck. Someone had jumped back up the rope. They wielded a large weapon that the held close to their chest.

"Vessel!" a familiar voice shouted. "This time, I'll kill you!"

The Blue Mage dug into a pouch at the back of her belt and revealed a scroll. She broke the wax seal with two fingers and let the paper roll out. Just as it reached the end it glowed and surrounded her. It was a teleportation scroll that would bring her to safety. As the person he know recognised as Alain walked across the deck as Vessel vanished the Gentlemen Thief felt his eyes close themselves.

-

"So you know this Elvaan?"

"Yeah, I met him once before… he is a wanted criminal…"

"So are we."

"But still…"

"Alain… He saved my life and he's pretty beat up…"

"He will die without treatment. We have the prayer so get us off the ground in whatever shape you can manage. Alain and I will fight off any Demons that attempt to get on board. Head for Norg and alert them that we have a casualty."

-

Alain sat in the room they had found the Gentlemen Thief had been staying in. It was right at the back of the middle deck far from the other rooms he and his friends had occupied. It was filled with some scraps of food, books, and scrolls. He had collected an impressive amount without ever arousing their suspicions.

The seriously wounded Elvaan was in the bed he had been sleeping in since they had left Bastok so long ago after their prison break. It was a too short for him, but he was in no state to complain.

Sitting there watching him suffer from the pain even in a state of unconsciousness Alain tried to decide what to do. The Gentlemen Thief had hidden on board the Highwind to escape Bastok and probably did not care about them. Yet he had saved Samuel and he could not work out the reason why. Was it a true act of protection or a bid to save his mobile homes crew? Was there selfish emotions behind it or selfless? He had to know for sure.

There was many hours flight until they would reach the hidden town of Norg, especially considering the state of the airships propellers. They were flying at three quarters the momentum than before and at a far lower altitude. Now that they were past the Northlands they did not need to fight off anymore Demons, but they would be in plain view of anyone below.

A sudden flash blinded him. He held his eyes tightly closed and gripped his skull as images flickered inside his mind. The moving pictures were accompanied by a deep whirling sound that droned in and out. The whirling sounds became sinister whispers that sounded like a beast. Seconds later everything was as it was. The only sound was the weakened Highwind engine and the occasional groan from the Gentlemen Thief.

He was sure he felt the airship shift slightly to the left and then again. Had they turned? As he was about to stand up (while gripping his head) he heard someone approach the room. Zeid appeared in the doorway.

"There has been a change of plan," he stated. "Catherine and the Ninja bodyguard reunited with Gerdinus, who they had found to have passed out from over exerting himself. They teleported out into the jungle and met with Hanaa, Nokum-Akkum, and that Summoner. After a short visit to Norg they all went straight to the desert so we are heading there."

"…What about the Gentlemen Thief?"

"He can receive treatment from Catherine when we meet her in Rabao. There has been no communication with Rostairmar, something may have happened, so we must get there quickly. Since the Blue Mage seemed to know of our movements we must assume that the Zilart Brothers do also. He may have been attacked."

With that, Zeid left. Rost may have been attacked? He did not feel worried. It was not because he knew Rost could handle himself in a fight or was not stupid enough to get into a difficult situation, he just felt nothing.

It was strange, he felt things for other people, even those he did not like (such as Shadow) yet with Rost there was just emptiness. Zeid had claimed he did not _suffer_ the infliction of apathy present in most Humes, but that was not accurate. There was one person he did not care about. The apathy was teetered on a knife edge however and could just as easily tip over and turn into hate.

A night went by until they were once more over the painfully hot desert. Samuel was able to land the airship on the same rocks they had used weeks ago making for a fourth successful landing. His friends were waiting nearby. A huge smile spread across his face as he saw Catherine, Hanaa, and Nokum-Akkum running towards him.

The Tarutaru wrapped himself around one of his legs as the Mithra leapt at him, immediately knocking him onto the sand so that she was sitting on him. Hanaa grinned down at him as he struggled to breath. Looking past her, he saw Catherine just smile from behind with both hands gasped in front of her stomach. Looking to the side, he was surprised to see another small body dressed in green toddle round and stare at him just a few centimetres away.

"Eh… Hello," he said to the Tarutaru in his face.

"Bigger Bro looks silly-willy with Big Sis sitting on him!" the Tarutaru exclaimed, then ran off out of sight.

A few seconds later he heard Nokum-Akkum squeal and felt his body get lifted away from his leg. The Tarutarus then proceeded to have a vocal argument about nothing in particular. Hanna got off him and then ran and jumped at Samuel, knocking him to the floor as well.

"You've got bruises!" he heard her cry out. "I'll heal you, sit still."

"Alain…" Catherine said quietly as he got up. "I'm glad you are safe. It's good to see you."

He smiled again, "You too."

"I'm needed on board to heal that Elvaan Thief… But…"

"Yes?"

"…No, it's nothing. Just, don't leave for the Quicksand Caves without me."

He nodded and she headed towards the Highwind. While they had all exchanged greetings Zeid had spoken with Lion and Shadow had gone on board the airship with Gerdinus. The two squabbling Tarutaru eventually stopped arguing long enough to also run on board. Zeid called him over.

Lion spoke first, "Alain, I was just letting Zeid know that I've had a look around Quicksand Caves already and I can't find any sign of your friend. Look, I know you might not care, but the others will want to go look for him… the thing is, we _need_ to find that last prayer and the Chamber of Oracles so…"

"So you don't want to waste time trying to find him," he said coldly.

"Precisely," Zeid confirmed. "Lion and I will concentrate on finding the chamber. Leave your friends to try and find the Samurai and while they do so do your best to search for the Prayer Stone. Understood?"

"No arguments here."

-

Zeid and Lion watched Alain head to the airship to tell the others the plan.

"There's something strangely familiar about how Alain is acting all of a sudden," Lion whispered.

The Dark Knight stared at her.

"…Touchy subject…? Sorry about that. My father tells me a lot of stories about the war. But you can't deny it."

"He came into contact with a source of darkness and it has begun to take effect. He will have to suffer through the trial soon. It seems like Rostairmar is the catalyst for his negative feelings that the darkness is feeding off. If they meet now in the frame of mind he is unwittingly in I'm not sure what will happen."

"…Are you saying its better that we don't find Rostairmar because of what might happen between them?"

There was no reply.

-

Two hours later Catherine was happy enough that the Gentlemen Thief was stable and that they could leave. She had asked for Hanaa to assist in the healing to speed things up, but even then it was touch and go. There were broken bones that would take time to heal, but he would not die. They instructed Samuel to lock the unconscious Elvaan in his room and to check on him regularly. The young pilot agreed despite loud swearing from his father suggesting they he believed they had to concentrate on repairing the airship not guard a prisoner.

They had broken into their discussed parties upon finding an open chamber into the Quicksand Caves. There were ruins littered about the desert but not all of them were stable enough to use as a means to investigate the deeper caves. It created a sense of uneasiness to pass into a cave with walls made of sand and to see trickles drop from the ceiling. It was as if at any moment they would be enveloped by quicksand.

Splitting up had not been an option at first as the path they had taken was linear. Eventually however the walls of impacted sand gave way to ancient yellow stone signalling their true arrival in the buried city. Lion and Zeid went in search of the Chamber of Oracles and took the east path. The others headed west (them having come to the cross roads from the south).

On more passage stood before them; the one that went north. It seemed like there was more cave within and not stone ruins. It called to him. The sound was like the vision that had caused him pain back at the airship. It would not stop screaming in silence. He began walking towards it.

"Silly Big Bro!" Renene declared as he looked down to see her right in front of him. "Thataru is the wrong way!"

The others looked back.

Gerdinus spoke, "Alain, we have decided on this path."

"…I know, but I have to go this way."

Nokum-Akkum demanded an explanation with a confused look as he scratched his ear. Catherine walked back towards him in silence while Hanaa vocally joined in that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I can't explain it… I just know I need to go this way."

"So be it," the Paladin said, "Then we shall all go."

He stood firm.

"I need to go alone."

They all stood in silence for a moment. Then his Tarutaru friend erupted in a furious sputter of words and utter refusal to let him wander off alone to go pick fights with monsters without him. Shadow spoke in a whisper and said that it was against his mission parameters to let one of them put themselves in unnecessary danger by travelling alone.

"I'm going to find the Prayer Stone for Zeid and Lion and then meet them at the chamber," he stated emotionlessly. "I know that you want to find Rost…I don't. To be honest I don't care if he's alive or dead. He isn't my friend or my comrade. Back then… he would have left you for dead all those months ago. Go find him and leave the stone to me if you like. Don't come after me."

They were all stunned by his cold tone and no one spoke as he ventured down the north hall into another enclosed sand passage. He heard someone following and before he could turn around two arms were wrapped around his stomach. He felt someone's head lean against his back. He felt them breath and then took the next in time with them.

"You didn't mean those things," Catherine said and held him tight.

"…Yes I did…"

"You're hiding behind those words. You aren't acting like you. What happened to you, Alain? What changed you so much in such a short time? You would never leave a friend behind even if you grew to hate them."

"…I…just, please, I know…just let me do this. I know I need to go this way. Don't ask me why or how I just do. Whatever is supposed to happen is going to happen on this route. I need to do this alone, Catherine. You're right that I'm changing and it's for the worst. I need to do this…to find out…"

"Let me come with you…"

"…I almost killed Naji."

She pulled away from him.

"What?"

"I wanted to admit it for so long… he found me…we fought…I won. I was so ashamed. For some reason, I just had to tell you that now. Go to the others and find Rost. I'll see you later."

He left her. As they parted she held his hand long enough for it to slip all the way to the fingertips before falling. As he walked into the darkness of the cave he could hear her sobs echo down after him.

Three passages on from the one he had left his friends behind in and he was already lost. All sense of direction vanished and he could no longer tell which way he had come from and which he had not. All that had happened thus far was a run in with a number of Antica all too eager to fight. He had worn himself down somewhat by fighting off four at once.

_So is this all that was meant for me… a fight with these things?_

The ground in the next room had been upturned. Beastmen blood was splattered in various sections and cuts travelled along sections of floor. It looked as though someone had released a weapon skill in the room recently. A sudden realization came over him as he bent over to trace a finger down one of the cuts.

He was not meant to find the stone.

-

Zeid pushed hard with both his mighty hands and used his whole weight against an ancient white door. Lion did her best to help and shoved as well. The door abruptly pushed in a few centimetres before rising out of sight.

Inside was a huge chamber bathed in unnatural light. It was not a part of some lost Galkan city, it was a building crafted by the Zilart. At the far end of the huge room was a thick white pillar and along each side of it smaller pedestals with glowing lights matching the elements present in the world.

"So this is the Chamber of Oracles," Zeid said as Lion whistled.

The room seemed aware of their presence and lit a walkway leading up to the main pillar that sported a strange insignia on its thickest point. The two explorers began to look around the upper section of the room. There were no enemies or signs of battle. It was as if the area had not been touched by any Beastmen at all.

"Zeid!" Lion called suddenly.

He ran to her as she pointed at one of the smaller pedestals. It was bathed in a light brown. In the centre floating just off the surface was a stone of matching colour that seemed to resonate with it. Someone had already found and placed the Prayer Stone of Earth into the ancient chamber.

-

_Why did it have to be me…?_

Alain sliced through the back of an Antica approaching Rost and greeted him with a sarcastic attempt at the San d'Orian salute. In response he looked at him angrily before returning to exchanging blows with an increasing amount of enemies.

"What did you do to get them so angry!" Alain shouted as they fought.

"They did not approve of me borrowing their stone."

_He found it already? Then why did…_

Each of them backed into one another and rested for a few seconds as more Antica surrounded them. Rost seemed badly fatigued from constant fighting and in far worse condition than him. Even though he could fight on longer they were quickly becoming vastly out numbered and he knew the best choice of action was to escape.

"Think you can help me blow a hole in this mass to create an escape route?" he asked as they stood back-to-back.

"Who do you think you are talking down to me like that? Stand back and I will clear the path myself. We will head west."

"And who do you think you are giving me orders?"

The first wave of Antica charged.

"Do what you like then! Meikyo Shisui!"

"Last Resort!"

Alain immediately appeared in front of three Beastmen engulfed in red energy and sliced clean through all of them, splitting them through the chest. He then met with the long sword of another and shattered the blade as they made contact before skewering them.

-

Rost charged up purple light inside his sword and sent a wave of energy smashing into four Antica before sweeping round and creating a small hurricane of wind. The two energies combined in a massive ball of dark green pulsating energy that wiped another six away as he leapt backwards to safety. The Samurai skidded to a halt and looked across to Alain as a large amount of sand dropped.

_An improvement…but not enough._

The way was near enough clear by this point, but more enemies were still coming from the other hallways. Out the corner of his eye he saw something glisten and raised his Great Katana just quick enough to slice through an arrow. His Third Eye had saved him. A group of long ranged bow users had crept into the corner and were firing whenever they had a shot that would not accidentally strike one of their own.

He reached the west passage hall first and called to Alain to hurry after him. The Dark Knight broke into a sprint but still took wild swings at Antica as he went by, cleaving heads and taking off limbs. Just a few meters away from where Rost stood, Alain suddenly stumbled as the red aura around him vanished. He seemed to be stricken by illness all of a sudden. It appeared to be the after effects of his ability.

As he reached him he fell forwards as something struck into his back. He hit the floor and let out a gasp. An arrow extruded out of his upper right shoulder. Begrudgingly, Rost knelt slightly to help him, but his hand was pushed away.

"Like…I'd…need your…help!" he grunted.

"Get up then and run, we cannot stay here!"

-

Alain ducked as another arrow nearly caught his head and struck into the sand just beyond him. He then managed to get up using his sword as leverage and swiped ungracefully at an approaching enemy, narrowly catching them in the side and cutting them open. He spun with the blade and knocked into the wall. Being wounded while recovering from Last Resort had sapped all his strength. He glared sideways and saw Rost continue to fight off approaching enemies and deflect arrows.

The Samurai looked at him and everything seemed to stop. There was something going on that he did not understand. It was as if in that moment of time standing still he could tell what Rost was thinking. He was thinking 'he can't move in that condition, he can't run away' and believed it. Then he saw what would happen and tried to push the Elvaan away as he reached out and grabbed his arm tightly.

"Don't…!"

It was all he managed to say before Rost tugged him into the passage then threw him down the hall (with amazing strength for only using one hand). He rolled to a stop with his sword nearby and a snapped section of the arrow lodged in his shoulder. He started to get up as he watched Rost raise his blade towards him.

Rost leapt into the air as a triangle of pure light left his blade and expanded shattering the roof. The sand and rock gave way and fell upon the unstable ground, filling the area between them both. As the rock filled he saw Rost looking at him for a few seconds, but then turned to parry a blow.

He got to his knees and crawled towards the tumbling rock. Sand eventually stopped falling, but only after the passage had been completely sealed. He started to dig into the sand and rock frantically trying to clear even a tiny hole through to the other side but too much had fallen.

Fighting was still going on, he could hear it. He continued scratching, pulling, and ripping through the sand covering the bottom of his body in the loose dust he had managed to move.

"Rost!" he shouted, "Rost!"

There was no reply, but the sound of fighting continued. The ground shook.

"I can still fight! Open the passage! Open it now!"

The ground shook again and more sand fell. He had to roll backwards to avoid being drowned in it and winced as his wound had weight applied on it. The sound of fighting had stopped.

"Rost!"

There was no reply.

"I can still fight!" he reiterated and crawled towards the rock again. "…You…bastard! Why did you do that? I didn't ask you to help me! Why? Answer me!"

Silence.

Alain felt water dripping down his face as he fruitlessly clawed at the sand pile.

"I hate you," he whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTYTHREE: THE DARKNESS

A swirling vortex of dark purple and black twisted around Alain's body as all feelings of stability left him. It felt as if his body was afloat in a thick sea that was carrying him off somewhere. His body refused to obey him and did not move an inch as he felt himself slip and be pulled downwards.

Ripples of purple energy tying around sections of his body before peeling off and floating up were accompanied by a deep gurgled howling that did not stop. The monstrous droning was coming from further down, where he was being drawn. His body began to spin as more energy whipped by like lashes and caused momentum. Eventually the deepest point came into view.

A huge hole opened in what could only be called the floor. The purple lines of energy were coming from this _mouth_. Teeth lined the outside smeared in thick red blood that was drawn into the air like bubbles. As the blood met with his descending body the droplets burst and covered him. More and more purple lines shot from the thing in the floor binding his form and drawing it in faster than ever.

There was no way to fight back, no way to even call out. Everything refused to work. His eyes stayed open (as he could not force them closed) as he was drawn into the mouth. Darkness engulfed him as it shut behind.

All sensations of even having a form vanished. He felt disembodied and totally alone. Something was different inside the new darkness and he could no longer look downwards and see his blood covered armour. Before him inside the darkness a dark purple cloud spread out in front of his eyes.

In the centre was a figure. The hulking mass became recognisable after only a few seconds. His figure was largely hidden because of the lack of light, but the eerie purple mist provided some insight. Though it did not seem possible, Zeid stood before him. Suddenly his body felt as if it was there again and he could see his hands thanks to the purple mist.

_Who…are you?_

"I am Warcloud," The Galka replied.

It had read his thoughts. Was it a spectre of some kind or a doppelganger taking on the form of his former mentor? There was no emotion in the Galka's voice and he only stared forwards as if looking at something behind.

_You're Zeid…aren't you?_

"In another life, perhaps I was," the spectre said. "All those who face the darkness leave something behind in order to draw on its power at will. I am the thing that person left."

_So you aren't real?_

"I am real enough. I am part of the one you know as Zeid. I am the one he was before the war. I am the one who killed the Shadowlord for the first time. I am the one who had my glory stolen by Volker. I am the one who wanted vengeance against that Hume. I am the one filled with rage."

_Tell me, what happened to me… What am I supposed to do?_

"Face the darkness and steal its power. The price is the same for every mortal that treads foot here; a piece of your soul. You will face all aspects and one shall be chosen. You will act out that which you secretly desire and it shall be taken from you to dwell in this abyss with me. Then, and only then, shall you obtain true power."

The figure that looked like his mentor vanished after those words and once more he was enveloped in darkness. Time went by, but how much he could not fathom. Another cloud of purple mist appeared and he felt his body move against his will. His arms raised and formed a large circle shape in front of his chest. The purple mist polluted the area inside his encircled arms in the shape of a pillar that gradually let something pass through.

His lips met with hers. It felt real, even though he had no control. She felt warm. His arms rested on her back as they kissed passionately. He closed his eyes as she closed hers and then it was over and once more his body was controlled.

It felt like he was dropped to the floor, or at least on one knee. Purple mist surrounded him and took on the shape of friends enjoying a party. He was with them having a drink and toasting the occasion while they all laughed at stupid jokes and played tricks on one another. Another toast was made and his glass was raised in his hand to meet theirs, but as the glasses met the mist took control and the scene was taken away.

His hands moved as if they held a weapon next as the mist created someone by his side. They fought off invisible enemies by the dozen easily defeating all of them under his orders. He felt safe and defended with this person and knew what he had to do. He swung the imaginary sword at a few more enemies until the mist once more caused the moment to end.

The next scene created by the mist made his heart stop and a chill run down him. His hands were thrust forwards as if still holding the sword, but now it was stuck in the gut of a tall faceless figure. He looked at the figure with a panic stricken face and tried to make his hands pull the sword out but they refused to move. He tried and tried but nothing worked. He was forced to watch a face form and for blood to flow.

The mist around the half hidden face distorted enough to change the figure one-by-one to those he knew and loved. Each bore his blade in their gut but showed no reaction while the blood continued to drip around his feet.

He wanted to scream.

"The darkness has chosen," he heard Zeid say. "You must now act out this event that has created so much pain in your soul."

The mist took away the form and spread all around him and took on the shape of walls as if he was in a huge pillared room. He was in full control of his body and wielded his Great Sword. In the centre of the room the mist formed a smaller pillar that took on the shape of a person. Catherine stood before him and seemed real. Zeid, or Warcloud, was instantly behind him.

"Strike her down," he ordered.

He found his voice, "I won't do it."

"You must if you want power."

"I won't harm her."

"You must!"

"I said I won't!"

"If you remain this weak you can never hope to protect anyone!"

He twisted around to face Warcloud, "What the hell would you know about protecting someone? You only care about yourself! You could never understand!"

He rammed his sword into Warcloud's gut and the mighty Galka's figure burst into mist. He spun back round to look at Catherine and was shocked to see a double of himself. The double was dressed as he was, looked as tired as he did, and even had stained blood in the same places.

_So this is the part of us you want to leave behind?_

The double's lips did not move yet he heard it speak as if it had. It spoke directly into his mind using his voice. He did not reply though he knew that his own voice was there to stay this time. The double half smiled and shrugged his shoulders. The double out stretched a hand.

_Desire is a strong emotion…it was a tough call, am I right? …Desire, inhibition, happiness, playfulness, bravery…all so strong in us. So strange for a Hume to have so many emotions, don't you think? But there's one that is much stronger; hate. We hate him so much… that is the thing about us that the darkness wants to remain here. That is who I am. I am our hate for him._

"I don't…"

_You can't lie to yourself. I will stay here for us to let you draw on this power. We pass the test. We disobeyed the darkness and struck back at it. There is still a price despite that and I am it. Go back now and face come what may. I will be watching._

Quicksand Caves came snapping back all around him. He was still on his knees in front of the collapsed passage filled with sand. His hands were still pressed against it, but sand had kept falling and engulfed them. He tugged them out and smashed both into the ground from a surge of anger.

His body was surrounded by black light as he rose to his feet, grabbing his Great Sword one handed as he did and swung it up at the collapsed pile. It burst inwards from the sheer force of the swing and was turned to cinders from the black energy. He walked into the room beyond still covered.

A number of Antica warriors still stood in the room. They came for him at the same time. One wielding a short sword swiped for him, but a quickly raised wrist shattered the weapon. His Great Sword (which he still held one handed) cleaved the Beastman's head clean off. With the momentum of the attack still carrying him, he twisted three hundred and sixty degrees to ram the blade up through the centre of the next enemy, splitting it in two. The third fired and arrow that bounced of the black energy around him as he darted forwards and skewered it with his sword. Its corpse dropped to the floor in pieces and all was silent.

His body felt strange, it tingled and pulsated with power. He breathed deeply and felt like he could take on an army. He looked around the room. A huge scorch burned into the earth travelled across the area where he had blown the passage open. He could not be sure if it was him that had caused it. He looked for signs of Rost.

There was nothing at first. Then he found a newly formed cave. It looked as though it had been formed by an explosion or something similar. Inside the walls were drenched in red blood. He tightened his grip on his Great Sword as he glared at the blood. Antica did not have red blood which meant only one thing.

He dropped to his knees still surrounded by energy and screamed from a mixture of rage and heartache. The darkness spread around him like a sphere, leaving his body, and expanding. It took out a section of the roof and made the ground shake. He saw droplets trickle down his face onto the floor in front of his face and then fell.

-

Catherine could not be sure what happened. They had all started to backtrack after the first huge explosion but then another slightly smaller one rung out. It was lucky the entire section of caves did not collapse. They fought through Antica trying to flee the dangerous area and inside found evidence of a horrendous fight. It was there they also found Alain, unconscious in a small alcove surrounded by blood that was neither his nor Beastmen.

She knew what horrible thoughts were running through everyone's heads as they carried the unconscious Dark Knight back out the caves and to the Highwind. No one said it at first, but she knew. They thought Alain and Rost had fought again and this time it had reached a hideous conclusion.

While they waited for Lion and Zeid to return she tended her dear friend's wounds. There were strange injuries and did not seem to be caused be a blade of any sort. An arrow wound was in the top shoulder, but there was something else. It was as if his body had been put under terrible strain and pushed to its limits far more than before. Alain's temperature had still not settled and he seemed to be having nightmares. No amount of her Healing Magic could help stop them.

For now they had left him resting in a bed on board with only her by his side. The rest were talking in the meeting room. She could hear raised voices over the engine that only purred slightly since they were on solid ground. Duty and justice fought against friendship and trust.

She stroked his forehead (that almost burnt to the touch), "Oh, Alain…"

After she had confirmed that his condition was stable they decided to move him. She protested, but Gerdinus thought it best since they did not know what frame of mind he was in. Zeid and Lion agreed with this course of action upon their return, though only after more lengthy arguments.

Catherine gave in trying to protest and escaped to the study on the top deck. She had to get away from hearing the accusations. Shortly after, Nokum-Akkum and Hanaa let themselves in and sat down beside her in silence. She had not taken the seat behind the desk full of alchemy equipment and instead chose the floor in a dark corner.

"We can't be sure what happened to Rost," Hanaa said softly, "but I'm damn sure that he didn't do it. Not our Alain…"

"Cathy, I wantaru a hug," the Tarutaru sniffed and sat on her lap.

She let him embrace her, but could not bring herself to return the sentiment. Her mind kept wandering to what had happened. She had grown up with Rost in San d'Oria and was probably the closest to him out of all of them. She had seen the side to his personality he hid well, the side that showed compassion and kindness. It brought tears to her eyes.

"I admit we didn't get on…but I'll miss that Samurai," Hanaa sighed.

"Please don'taru cry, Cathy!"

She tried to smile for him, "I just can't believe he's gone. But that's not it. I'm scared that Alain might have…"

The Mithra butted in, "He wouldn't! Sure they argued and even came to blows, but Alain would never kill Rost!"

Catherine wiped her eyes.

"There's a chance he did it. You heard what Zeid said, something about a darkness that Dark Knights have to fight against…he said it was possible Alain simply lost control and had no idea what was happening…like he was in a dream, but in reality it was actually happening…"

"No our Alain…"

"The worst thing is," she said, stumbling over her words, "that if he really did it… …If he really did kill Rost… I don't think I can ever forgive him…"

-

"Finally awake are you, dear boy?" someone asked rhetorically.

Alain mumbled an incoherent reply.

"It seems we are victims of fate to end up meeting formally like this again. Would you not agree, Alain?"

He tried to speak and move. His legs worked fine, but could only part a few centimetres. His hands were the same. He could not get up. The Highwind's engine purred loudly so he guessed that he was on the bottom deck of the ship. There was a loud clink as he tried to force his hands apart. They, like his legs, were bound in steel shackles.

"Here we both sit, two prisoners of sorts once more… my crimes are the same as when we last met, but from what I heard going on earlier it seems that yours have become more serious?"

Through blurry vision he traced the familiar voice to an Elvaan resting against a wooden wall across from him bound in a similar way. He glared at the Gentlemen Thief and curse words were the first understandable things to come from his lips. The elderly Elvaan simply smiled at the insults and did not retort.

"Bastard…what's going on? Why am I like this? Where is…"

"Those questions are best directed at our erstwhile guard, I would say."

The Gentlemen Thief pointed lazily towards his right. Alain turned as best he could without having to twist around and saw a figure hidden by darkness in the corner of a tight passage. He now recognised where in the Highwind they were; the front end of the lower deck where food barrels were kept. He also recognised their _guard_; it was Shadow.

Had the Ninja been standing there silently the whole time? Was he content with watching him squirm helplessly and not even offer an explanation of any sort? He demanded to know what was going on. The hired mercenary dressed from head to toe in black shrugged. Alain continued to demand answers and seemed to make Shadow lose his temper.

"You killed the Samurai in cold blood. Do you know what a predicament you have created? My contract may be in jeopardy, there was no clause for one of you fools murdering one another."

Alain was silent, resting on his knees with his hands limp in front of him as he thought back. Rost had thrown him into the passage and blocked the way and then he had broken through to try and find him. He found a fresh gap in the wall filled with blood and then he remembered nothing. Though he could not be sure of what happened in the missing sections of his memory he knew for sure that he could not have done what he had been accused of.

"I didn't do it, he…saved me…then I broke through and found the wall drenched in blood. I didn't kill him!"

The Ninja was silent once more.

"Where's Catherine? Where are Nokum-Akkum and Hanaa? They'll believe me!"

The Gentlemen Thief leant over to him and explained that he believed his friends were one deck up in the meeting room. Though he had gotten his answer Alain was still furious at what he was being blamed for. Did his friends turn on him so quickly? He needed to speak to them.

"Get these things off me, I need to go and speak to my friends," he muttered as he tried to stand.

Shadow remained silent as he managed to hop onto his feet, before falling backwards onto the floor. A second attempt went better and he was able to balance himself, but was unable to take more than very delicate sliding steps forward. The Gentlemen Thief made no attempt to copy or to follow and simply watched from where he leant.

Alain took a few more steps forward before the Ninja reacted. A swift hand raised and let off a hook with a rope attached that twirled around his feet. Shadow tugged gently on the end, causing Alain to fall backwards again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he growled as he got up again. "If you do that again, I'll-

"Kill me?"

He paused.

"You are clearly not of sound mind. Facing the darkness has made you unstable just as the Dark Knight said. You are no longer of use to your friends in this battle and are a risk to everyone, including yourself."

While cursing and attempting to get up, Alain glared at the Ninja. Shadow moved across the room swiftly giving him no time to react. He saw a potion bottle in his hand. The Ninja's arm wrapped around the side of his head as his knee dug into his shoulder, applying pressure to the arrow wound. Alain could not help but cry out and, as he did, the potion bottle was forced into his mouth. Involuntarily he took two choked gulps of the liquid and the room began to spin.

"Come now!" he heard the Gentlemen Thief cry out. "There was no need to do that to the poor boy."

Time went by, he did not know how much. The engine had cut out and there was very little coming from the bowels of the ship. He heard water knocking against the side of the Highwind through the wood. It was not a calm sea.

Very dozily, he tried to move and hurt himself after forgetting he was bound. Through a haze he saw the Gentlemen Thief smiling at him from where he had sat before. On the floor between them was an empty potion bottle. Droplets of what was left had poured out and soaked into the dark wood. He turned to look down the passage and was surprised to find that Shadow was gone.

"The mercenary left with the others some thirty minutes ago," the old Elvaan explained without prompting. "I presume that the only other people on board besides us at this point are the crew. My guess is that he thought you would be knocked out for far longer. I am surprised that you seem to be so resilient against Sleep Potions."

"Where has everyone gone?"

"Delkfutt's Tower. This airship rests in the rocky seas near the cliffs of Qufim Island. It seems that inside that tower is where the Zilart will attempt to open the way to the heavens."

-

The Gentlemen Thief had learned over the years to speak less and listen more. Even over the noise of the engine his sharp hearing picked up sections of conversation between the people on board the airship. Pretending to be asleep has also led to hearing some interesting talks between the hired Ninja assassin and others.

He heard much talk of the tall white tower. Its peak attracted lightning whenever the weather condition spread across the snow filled crags. The purple blades of lightning would strike down upon the peak and light it for just a few seconds. It was a strange sight to behold and completely unexplained. In that tower the Zilart brothers were trying to reactivate a reactor that would open their way.

Of the Zilart he had known little before witling away his hours in secret on board by reading any books he found. The Zilart brothers had tried once before, after a long dead ancient King had a vision depicting their race falling from paradise, to return.

The five beings that served them were known as Arc Angels and were born from the crystals to destroy the taints of their respective races. They were created to cleanse the world and protect the ancient seal guarding the crystal. Just like the Arc Angels, the books he read hypothesized that all beings on Vana'diel were born from the crystal leading to an undetectable connection between every single thing.

Nothing seemed clear on what would happen when the Zilart obtained that which they sought after for so long, that which they would orchestrate an everlasting war to obtain. It was all beyond someone of his age, but he still imparted what he had learned to his fellow prisoner.

"So if the Zilart activate whatever is sitting dormant inside Delkfutt's Tower they can reach paradise? Zeid must have learned this in the Chamber of Oracales…"

"Oh yes," the Gentlemen Thief replied. "That was the name I heard mentioned. Something about spirits speaking with them inside that chamber and then Prayer Stones being given as gifts of power. It is all beyond me, my boy. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you want to go help them, am I right?"

"Of course I do!" was the immediate reply. "What about you? Do you care? You read all those books and heard that… do you realize how big this is? This is more important than stealing purely for the sake of stealing!"

The elderly Elvaan sighed, "You still do not understand me."

Alain rolled onto his side and then sat up again. He tried to stand up again but was still wobbly due to the after effects of the Sleeping Potion and fell over. Though out loud he laughed, inwardly he admired the determination. It was an attribute of the young that he envied.

"Dear boy, if you want to _escape_ so badly, why not just ask me?"

The Dark Knight turned to look at him. He raised his own bound hands and knocked them together. The shackles clunked uneasily before loosening and falling to the floor with a thud. A quick kick also removed his leg irons.

"You…when did you…!" Alain stuttered.

"Please, such old things are a trifle. I unlocked these a few seconds after they were placed on me, but saw no need to try and escape. I have grown quite fond of this airship."

"Are you going to let me out straight away this time or do I have to beg again?"

The Gentlemen Thief stood tall and groaned as his back cracked. He had sat in the same place for far too long. He walked over to Alain and took up the shackles he wore to examine them for the weak point.

"Oh I think that this time I am obligated to free you so that you can help your friends. I do, however, require a promise from you."

"…A promise?"

"Yes. You must promise me that you will never raise your blade against a friend with the intent to strike them down. I know nothing of any darkness surrounding Dark Knights, but that is my sole condition for freeing you. Only monsters are capable of such horrible things and you are not a monster. Always remember that. Do we have a deal, my boy?"

"Alright, I promise."

-

Lion walked a few steps in front of Zeid as they entered the ancient tower after fighting off a few stray skeletons guarding the entrance. The others had gone on ahead while they despatched the weak fiends and they wanted to catch up as soon as possible.

"Hey! Wait!" someone called.

The Pirate's Daughter turned and smiled happily as she saw Aldo approach them both. He asked them both to slow down and then greeted Zeid. He simply nodded and did not accept an outstretched hand.

The leader of the Tenshodo wore what he always did; garb of foreign design that he either had specially made or imported in illegally from across the sea. It was a mixture of murky brown, dark grey, and black in colour. A red sash was tied around his waste and his boots were brown leather. A turban with a silk tassel concealed some of his youthful face and blond hair.

"Be nice now," she said and nudged the Galka.

"We do not have time for this. What do you want?"

"My sister, Verena, was taken in the night. I believe the Archduke has taken her and brought her here.

Zeid immediately questioned why the Zilart would want to kidnap an innocent girl, but Lion guessed straight away. Aldo's sister had the unique ability to understand and speak with all forms of Beastmen. She had witnessed it a few times while visiting Aldo. Verena would happily chat away to Goblins that run a shop in Lower Jeuno in their strange native dialect and then a few seconds later speak normally. She slipped in and out of languages with ease and astounded everyone, largely because she had been taught nothing and simply did it naturally.

Zeid frowned, "A girl who can speak with Beastmen… Stay here, we will stop the Zilart and see that no harm comes to her."

"Huh, quite forward about things, aren't you?" Aldo replied and drew his dagger. "I am here to rescue my sister and to pierce Kam'lanuat's heart with this. His treachery against us all has become common knowledge amongst those open to the truth, it will go no further than this place."

The Dark Knight turned away from them both and began to walk away.

"Fine, just don't get in my way."

Lion sighed and looked at Aldo, "He'll never change. We've got some help that went on ahead so we need to hurry. Let's go rescue Verena and put an end to this."

-

Alain walked out of the armoury on the top deck of the Highwind. Across the way at the top of the stairs Samuel and Pop looked on with concerned faces. He adjusted his sword on his back and then brushed down his black and red trimmed reinforced armour. He had found a hauberk and matching thick gauntlets, leggings, and boots. They would offer far more defence than any armour he had worn thus far and would most definitely be needed at the expense of some mobility due to the mail's weight.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Alain," Samuel said with a concerned look.

"They won't be happy to see you," Pop added.

"But I still need to go."

Alain turned to the Gentlemen Thief and asked if he was going to come and help. The old Elvaan exclaimed that he was far too weak to try fighting Arc Angels and would be happy to protect the Highwind in their absence.

Without any expression on his face, Alain out stretched a hand. The Gentlemen Thief did the same and they shook hands. Their gaze met, but neither moved. Words were exchanged silently and then they parted.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTYFOUR: TO OPEN THE GATES

Ifrit's flaming fist grabbed hold of a Delkfutt Giant's head and yank it off its feet. The luminous amber beast roared as it crushed the Giant against the wall, shattering the ancient white stone and smashing the enemies' skull. An axe fell on the summoned beast's back and bounced of it like it had hit steel. Ifrit turned and clawed at a second Giant, ripping their head sideways and dislodging it with a sickening crack.

The second Giant's body flopped to the floor in front of a tiny green Tarutaru that held a staff close to her chest and shook her body from left to right as if dancing. She was completely oblivious to the violence going on around. The tip of the staff she held had a stone embedded in it that matched the flaming colours Ifrit. This, however, was no mere Fire Staff and the stone attached to the tip was the Prayer Stone of Fire.

It was a gift granted by the Dawn Maidens. Each stone seemed to react to each of them in turn as if choosing who it would belong to. Strangely, Lion and Zeid did not provoke such a reaction from the empowered prayers, yet the Gentlemen Thief and Shadow did.

"You did super-duper, Mr Ifrit!" Renene cooed as the beast stood tall before her awaiting its next command.

A short distance behind her collection of big brothers and sisters finished up the Giants they were battling and joined her. They all seemed shocked at her happy demeanour with such a huge monster so close and the area around her splattered with purple blood, but she shrugged and happily trotted down the enclosed passage.

"Hey!" Nokum-Akkum called out and ran up to her. "Stop making your avatars smush all the giantarus, I wantaru to have some fun!"

"Silly-willy Big Bro!" she replied. "We need to hurry-wurry and Mr Ifrit can't be hurtaru by these! Leave them to him and go on ahead!"

The passage opened into a large room filled with roaming Giants wielding various weapons. The roof looked like a pale blue bee hive with hexagonal sections joining together to form some kind of protective barrier for the upper floor. That (by her reckoning – even though she had never been there before and found counting hard) put them on about the seventh floor.

The creatures were quite short sighted and would only attack them if they ventured close or caused a commotion. Slipping by was not an option because of the sheer number and fighting them all would take time. The large Paladin walked up beside her and observed the room.

"Renene, are you sure you can fend off so many with your avatar? If we were able to bypass this room without fighting it would save us valuable time that would otherwise be wasted fighting or hiding ourselves with magic."

"Mr Ifrit will be fine, Biggest Bro!" she insisted.

Nokum-Akkum made boo and hiss sounds from somewhere behind the group at the notion of skipping a whole room full of enemies instead of fighting, but was ignored. At the tiny Summoner's command the flaming avatar of fire soared forwards hovering just off the ground and smashed into the back of a hulking Giant.

The monsters nearby were alerted by the commotion and leapt to the aid of their kin as it was pounded into the ground, flowing embers scaring its skin pure black as it fell. The others slipped by unseen and unheard on the far wall. Renene waved happily at them as they disappeared out of sight and then turned her attention back to Ifrit as three Giants assaulted from different sides.

"Blow them to bits!" she yelled. "Use Flaming Crush!"

Ifrit pushed free from the giants, letting out a growl as it went, and shot even higher into the air with one claw out stretched above. Flames from around the avatars body gathered into an amber ball that pulsated and burned fiercely. At its peak, Ifrit spun and then shot straight down into the floor with the glowing red ball being the first thing to make impact.

A fire ball erupted spreading across the floor and consuming the Giants burning them to the bone. The white floor peeled and was tainted black. The explosion reached Renene and expanded around her, yet she happily wobbled from side-to-side humming to herself as the destructive energy reach its limits and subsided.

Avatar's magic was attuned to the one who summoned it, meaning nothing they created could ever harm their mistress. Land and enemy alike would be wounded and destroyed, but she could stand inside the hellfire and exist as if nothing was happening around her.

"Good job, Mr Ifrit!" Renene giggled and patted the avatars flaming leg. "There are still some over in that corner though…please go play with them now."

The silent avatar obeyed unquestionably and headed to its next battle.

-

_**I will defend them if that is what it takes…**_

_**To open the gates, I would…**_

Alain staggered into the nearest wall and almost fell over completely as a spell of dizziness struck him. Words shot around his head as if they were spoken a thousand times over before vanishing just as fast. Now there was only silence in the large passage he had worked his way too.

The whole tower felt lifeless despite the giants claiming it as their home. No sound seemed to echo down or through the ancient white walls and the silence was deafening. As he went through the lower floors he found himself whistling or humming purely to break the endless silence.

Things had gone smoothly before the strange sensation. He had found only corpses so far and followed the trail without being attacked. It meant that he could be less cautious than he usually might and keep up a steady running pace to try and catch up to the others.

How they would react when he found them worried him. They believed that he had murdered Rost in cold blood in some stupid pointless duel, but he knew deep down that he could not have done that. His real friends would understand if he could only talk to them. He knew the priority was to stop the Zilart, but in his heart proving his innocence was slowly creeping into centre stage.

Tiny bits of rock and rubble fell from the roof as there was an explosion further up. Alain kept hold of the wall he had fallen against until it stopped. Whatever had caused it had to only been a floor or two above. No other noise followed which meant it was not the ancient structure becoming active. That meant that he still had time, but just how much was anyone guess.

-

Hanaa, Nokum-Akkum, Shadow, Catherine, and Gerdinus continued through the ancient structure disposing of a few more giants, magic pots, and living statues as they went. They had found a tall winding staircase leading to the floor that held the teleport that would take them to the highest tier. The four corners of each floor were built in large circular rooms connected by passages and teleport pads to go up whole sections at once.

At the top of the stairs they all instantly became aware of a disturbing presence nearby. It was an unstable energy that was flowing through the white halls causing the unnatural lights in the roof to flicker and dim. Gerdinus asked rhetorically if the technology deep within the central pillar was being activated and was creating the strange feeling. Catherine silently worried that it was the Arc Angels waiting just down the hall.

They could not go back; they would not achieve anything to turn away. She knew that and so did the others. She felt Nokum-Akkum grip the back of her leg and shake as if trying to remove the fear he was feeling. They all walked forwards with weapons drawn.

Around the next bend a laugh rung out. It was a crazed female laugh getting louder and louder before being subdued and starting over. In the next rounded room someone lay in the centre of the room on their back with a sword stabbing out of the ground nearby. Dents had been formed all over the room and cuts spread in all directions. A strange artificial mist was present only in the one section hiding detail from them all. Shadow stepped forwards before them all and twirled his katanas in his hands.

"This is where I must leave you," the Ninja said.

"What is it?" Gerdinus replied.

"My contract specifically states that I must kill the Blue Mage known as Vessel. It seems that we have found her."

The laughs continued to sound out from the person in the middle of the room that seemed oblivious to their discussion. Nokum-Akkum asked in no uncertain terms if she had gone insane. None of them had an answer, but Catherine had guessed what was happening to the poor woman.

Blue Magic was drawn directly from monsters, fiends, and Beastmen. Containing them in a body (a vessel) put tremendous strain on it. The texts she had read on the Blue Mages suggested overflowing a vessel would result in the destruction of form and personality as they _surrender to the beast within_. It seemed as though Vessel had tried to use too much Blue Magic and it was eating her from the inside out both mentally and physically. It was only a matter of time before whatever horrible creature laid dormant inside, created by the learned abilities, would break out and take control.

"Oh, finally… you came…to die," Vessel hissed from the floor as she struggled to roll onto her knees and then use her scimitar to get to her feet. "Took you long enough… I got tired of…"

No one interrupted, but she stopped speaking mid-sentence and started to laugh uncontrollably. Then she gripped her stomach as if in tremendous pain before standing straight again and acting as if it had not happened.

"I was not aware she was so unstable," Shadow mused.

"She wasn't," Catherine replied. "She is trying to use too much Blue Magic at one time, it's eating her alive. I don't know what will happen…but I don't think she has much time left."

The Ninja began walking forwards, "Regardless of what you say, White Mage, she blocks the way you must go. I will complete my contract and then join you to battle the Zilart. Go now."

Gerdinus agreed and ordered them all to walk round the room keeping their distance. They began and Vessel watched them with gritted teeth. Just as she was about to charge at them Shadow was next to her with a katana poised to stab her gut. The Blue Mage reacted fast enough to parry with her scimitar and the two began combat at a furious speed.

Catherine sighed as they left another of their party behind fighting for their life as they carried on towards the summit.

-

"Brother, we have intruders making their way up here," Kam'lanuat stated from the console he observed.

"I have seen them all with my eye," Eald'narche replied lazily. "Not all of them are here with the same intention. It is unavoidable for them to reach here, but who cares? They will not be in time to stop me. Activate the central pillar and order the Mammets in the lower control room to do the same. I will get the girl."

As the shorter of the brothers walked from the main control room he paused and looked up towards the roof as if hearing something and closed his one good eye. There was something strange about two of the intruders that felt different.

_What is this that I feel from inside him? All five taints…that isn't possible… Just who is that Hume? How curious he is the exact opposite too… Dawn Goddess, have you chosen your emissary? What possible chance…could one man have against the Emptiness?_

-

"My silly-willy legs aren'taru working!" Nokum-Akkum panted as he tried to keep up with the rest of them. "Someone mustaru have put gravity on me!"

"Or you just need to shed some of that cute little tummy of yourrrs," Hanaa purred and poked his forehead.

The Tarutaru pouted and then snapped his teeth at her outstretched finger. Gerdinus told them to keep quiet and that they had reached their destination. Catherine was in front looking at the glowing teleport pad.

Normally these pieces of ancient technology would be dormant until someone stood on them to activate them. Something was different however, as it glowed brighter than any teleport she had seen before and none of them were anywhere near it. Little shock waves of energy flicked along the top of a gothic seal burned into the platform. It hummed intently and crackled every few seconds. It did not seem safe to stand on. The group stood at the base of the four steps leading up to it, all except Nokum-Akkum how had collapsed onto the floor next to the steps waving his hand in front of his face to cool down.

"Catherine, you are the most knowledgeable of this sort of thing, what do you think?" the Galka Paladin asked.

"…It looks as though it has an increased amount of power flowing through it that doesn't require a body on it to work. I can only guess what that would mean, but perhaps the structure is being brought to full power by the Zilart. I should point out that there is no other way to reach the upper floors where we must go other than to take this teleport."

Without another word, Gerdinus strode up the steps and stood in the centre of the teleport. His form was surrounded by lines of purple light and then vanished a few seconds later. The teleport seemed to be working fine. Hanaa was next and disappeared. Catherine encouraged Nokum-Akkum to get up and they stood on it together. A sensation of being lifted and flying through the air overcame her as her physical presence was moved.

-

The upper floors of Delkfutt's Tower were much darker than the others with far less lights illuminating the passages. A mist seemed ever present as well and bats lined the ceiling. Catherine stood up from where she had appeared and looked around. She was in a small alcove next to another teleport that seemed lifeless. There were no enemies around, but at the same time neither were her friends.

"Cathy!"

Her heart skipped as the over exuberant voice of Nokum-Akkum called through the communication pearl in a pouch on her belt. Soon after that she heard Gerdinus and Hanaa as well. It seemed as though they had all been sent to different points on the upper floor. Catherine could only guess that the teleport had been damaged by the sudden power serge in the tower. Taking command once more, Gerdinus told them all to make their way to the tenth floor and to wait there to regroup.

After only walking through two passages Catherine had realized that something was very wrong. She had visited the peak of the tower years ago before it even had a heavy population of Giants and knew the layout reasonably well, yet she did not recognise where she was now. The passages were not long paths separating rounded rooms like the other floors and seemed to twist and turn sharply far too much. The paths were also too long for her to be at the very top.

She began to question whether she had been trapped inside some kind of disorientating spell when she finally came across a large room. It was too large and could not have been one of the four corners of the tower. At the far end of the darkened room someone had their back to her. They were eclipsed in shadow and made no movement to suggest they were aware of her being there.

The figure turned to face her as she walked forwards with her club drawn, fearing that it might an Arc Angel.

"By Altana…" was all she could utter as she was attacked.

-

Alain had followed the rows of Giant corpses and scarred battlegrounds up two flights of stairs and had come to the teleport that would take him from the lower levels of Delkfutt to the middle. Something was strange about it, energy shot across it and it was activated without him even touching it. He wished Catherine was there to explain what was happening, he was never any good with understanding technology.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped onto the malfunctioning teleport and felt himself be lifted and vanish. The sensation would always feel horrible to him; he hated feeling like he was being pulled in three directions at once. Nevertheless, seconds later he materialized on a different floor.

"What the…" he muttered as he got up and rubbed his head.

The small room he found himself in was very dark and looked far too enclosed compared to the other areas. The strangest thing was, however, that judging by the lightning and paler colour of the wall he was on the upper tier of floors not the middle that the teleport should have taken him too.

With caution he moved to the exit of the alcove with his arm reached up and griping the hilt of his Great Sword attached to his back. He peered around the corner quickly then hid again. He did not see anything. He took another quick look out and then a long one. The passage beyond the alcove was completely empty.

_No enemies…_ he thought to himself as he turned and walked down the path.

_**He's close!**_

Alain stopped and held his head. The hand that had been gripping the hilt of his weapon pressed against the wall as he just about stopped himself from falling over. A swirling sensation came and went.

_What was that?_

_**Come on, what's taking you so long?**_

_Those aren't my…_

It was as if he was hearing someone else talking out loud, but buried deep inside his skull. The most disturbing thing about it was he thought he recognised it. He stood straight and gently knocked the side of his head. The strange thoughts seemed to disappear at least for the moment.

The next turn opened into a large circular room that seemed far too big in comparison to the other floors of the upper level. He looked up at the ceiling that seemed to focus into a sharp point directly over the centre of the room. His eyes moved down to look at the pattern around the outside of a white indentation and what he saw made him freeze.

Lying in the middle of the room under the jagged point on the roof was Catherine, stomach down, with her club broken nearby. He broke into a run and dropped to his knees next to her. He put a hand behind her head and held her hand with his other as he turned her over.

"Catherine! Catherine! What happened? Please wake up!"

Her breathing was erratic and she did not seem to be stirred by his shaking or his voice. He pulled his hand back that held her head and gasped as he saw it was stained with small patters of red. Someone had hit her over the back of the head and caused a concussion. Alain checked his belt frantically for a potion of some kind as he knew no Healing Magic, but his items were gone.

"Just hold on, Catherine… I'll get you to Hanaa, she can heal you."

He stood up and bent over to pick her up. One arm rested around her shoulders to cushion her wounded head and the other under her legs. He turned to head back to the alcove he had appeared in, hoping that he could find a way to reactive the seemingly inactive teleport.

_**He's more concerned about her?**_

He almost fell again, but managed to retain his balance enough not to drop Catherine as the strange thoughts echoed inside his head. They were not his and were not even his voice.

"You're more concerned about her, I admit I'm surprised."

Slowly, Alain turned around.

"I thought by this stage you would only care about finishing what we started. That's what you decided when you faced the darkness…wasn't it, Alain?"

"You…"

Rost walked forwards from the far side of the circular room with the Great Katana he had found inside Dynamis held tightly in both hands. He wore black armour with trimmed orange highlights with a red belt and plated metal guards. It was rare Myochin armour worn only by master Samurai. Few whole sets existed in the world and his seemed to be missing the helmet and matching Magoroku Great Katana.

"I thought you'd died…back then I found a cave filled with blood..."

Rost's face was emotionless, "I suffered great wounds before eventually making my escape, but that's not important anymore. Put her down and draw your weapon, Alain."

He looked at Catherine and then back at Rost.

_**Do it, draw your weapon damn you!**_

"This doesn't feel right, Rost. I don't know what has happened, but you seem different. I've made a promise to someone that I'd never kill a friend so I won't fight."

"I'm the one who hurt her," the Elvaan stated. "I will _kill_ anyone who tries to stop the Archduke opening the gates."

He twisted round in anger, "So you've switched to their side!"

"I am on my own side. I wish to see paradise. Why shouldn't I be allowed to cross over? When the Gates of the Gods is forced open and the way appears darkness will consume this world like a plague and nothing can stop it. It's unavoidable. I came to realize that. So I will cross over with them, I will be one of those to ascend. I will not be left to burn with the rest of you!"

Alain walked to the edge of the circular room and put Catherine down on the floor. He felt the side of her head and tried to clean up the wound a little, but there was nothing he could do but hope that Hanaa would find her in time.

"You'd throw away your honour and damn the rest of us…you'd hurt Catherine, the person you've grown up with…you'd do that…"

"To open the gates I would kill each and every one of you."

_**I must see what you have learned; I must see that it is enough!**_

Drawing his Great Sword, Alain took up his fighting stance and meet Rost's glare. They began to move towards one another.

"I'm going to stop the Zilart from succeeding," he said through gritted teeth.

"Are you? And where are you going to get the power to do that? You have always been weaker than me and I see nothing that has happened to change that fact. Since I am not even as strong as just one of the Arc Angels what makes you think you could even attempt fighting all five? You are a fool."

"You want to see what I've learned? I'll show you!"

Rost seemed taken back by his words and did not understand how he knew exactly what he had been thinking just seconds before. Despite his surprise, he seemed please at that response and walked forwards with his katana resting near to his leg ready to be swiped upwards.

"So you would break a promise so readily to battle with me?"

"I would not break my promise to the Gentlemen Thief by fighting with you. You are not my friend. The Rostairmar d'Lecanti that I respected once, died in Quicksand Caves."

"So be it. We will end what started on that snowy peak so long ago…" Rost uttered.

-

_What started on that day…something changed between us, something that wasn't meant to be… The two of us changed into something different. I became controlled by emotions I'd never felt before and you…you became cold… as if your soul had been drained of all that was good and left only the arrogance that drove me crazy…_

_**Something infected us on that day that meant it had to be this way... You became something different to other Humes and something was stolen from me. Something that made me…**_

_I really wanted to kill you on that day._

_**I was consumed with murderous intent.**_

_There is no avoiding this…_

_**There is only one outcome…**_

_I hate you…_

_**I despise you…**_

-

Eald'narche stopped in the middle of a console filled area and held his held as his one good eye was shut tightly. He felt sensations coming from an area of the tower that had become warped by magic exposure and become separated from the physical plane. There was something happening in it that he had not foreseen. He had felt inclinations towards something happening with Altana's _chosen one_, but he had not suspected that it would lead to such an exchange.

A meeting decided upon by the Gods was taking place in an area that almost seemed specifically created for it. He sneered at the arrogance of the Gods; they would orchestrate such a thing instead of trying to stop them. Yet what the outcome would be intrigued him and especially what it might mean in the future. Nothing the Gods planned was without purpose.

A realization came over him as his felt across his eye patch and laughed. He finally realized who the two poor retches had become. One had become the emissary of Altana to carry out her divine wishes to try and avert the apocalypse at the hands of the Emptiness and the other had become the emissary of the father. Had it been their doing that had stirred the sleeping God? It had to be, no other had the power. The calling of the Arc Angels and the sending of the Shadowlord to the Mother Crystal would have been perfect catalysts.

The door to the power chamber opened and Kam'lanuat entered. He stood beside his brother in silence until his hand fell from his eye patch showing that he was ready to speak.

"So you have felt it as well?" Eald'narche asked rhetorically. "Impressive, I did not think your power stretched that far."

"Is it truly the emissary of Altana? That lowly Hume?"

"Seems like it."

"So then, the other…the one who wished to travel with us…"

"Yes. I believe he has become Promathia's emissary. Fitting, don't you agree? We have awoken the sleeping God who has felt the Emptiness. As we close in on paradise the Dawn Maidens have set about brining this meeting to fruition by awakening their sleeping genes. They would buy the world time if the emissary were to die…but for what I cannot see."

Kam'lanuat looked towards the glowing object running through the centre of Delkfutt's Tower, "They would do that, but send only weaklings to stop us opening the gates?"

"I don't care what they have planned, they won't stop us. I will watch this battle with interest, but it makes no difference to us. Perhaps they have given in and realize we cannot be stopped and have instead begun trying to stop the Emptiness…a pointless endeavour. The girl is prepared, let's go. Tu'Lia awaits us."


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTYFIVE: THE BATTLE OF DAWN AND DUSK

Two blades filled with anger met as Alain and Rost ran into each other. The sheer force of each others swings battered the weapons off one another, sending them both reeling backwards. They both swung from afar again, causing the blades to cut down the length of each other sending sparks sizzling to the floor. They drew back with their weapons behind them and gripped the hilts with both hands and swung vertically. The weapons locked once more as they forced themselves forward closer to each other.

Alain's eyes did not waver from Rost's face as they each applied pressure to one another. He felt himself slide back slightly as the Elvaan found more strength. Rost's taller form and stance overwhelmed his attempts to push back; he had let too much ground get taken. He began to bend backwards as the Samurai continued to apply pressure, bringing his own weapons blade dangerously close to his body.

Letting his sword drop sideways, Alain side stepped letting Rost's weight propel him forwards enough for him to parry both weapons down to the side. Pushing off his back foot, he rammed into his opponent with his shoulder sending him rolling to the floor.

As Rost got up, he was narrowly able to duck under his Great Sword as he swung with it in one hand from where it had fallen. Charging forwards, the Elvaan got to his feet and they met in another exchange of powerful strikes that caused them each to ricochet off one another. Dodging another slice, Alain heard Rost utter Zanshin and backed away in time to avoid the enhanced second swipe.

"Bind!"

A purple circle appeared in the white stone around Rost's feet that fired up magical chains that wrapped around his legs. He swiped two sets away, but more continued to appear and hold him. Alain put some distance between them and pointed an extended open hand forwards.

"Fire!"

A ball of red energy erupted into flames and shot from him towards his enemy. Though chains still held his legs, Rost ignored them long enough to raise his Great Katana upwards and slice the fireball in two at its furthest possible distance away. As the ball broke into two each section blew up. The force from the blast was large enough to push him backwards, breaking the bind spell in the process, and throwing him to the floor.

By the time he returned to his feet, Alain had already prepared his next spell. A large crystalline blue sphere had formed before a clenched fist. As his hand opened the sphere increased in size and became a block of solid ice. He pulled back his hand and then thrust it forwards, turning the ice into a thick jagged shape and causing it to fire forwards as if it had just been fired by a gun.

Rost's weapon glowed, "Tachi:Jinpu!"

Striking down, the Samurai's Great Katana released a mini cyclone of magical elemental wind. No sooner had the first left the weapon had a second appear with another sideways slice. The spear of ice collided with the first shattering it instantly and firing dangerous shards in all directions. The second cyclone whistled through the remains towards him. Alain rolled out of the way, but forgot he had moved so close to the wall of the chamber. The cyclone struck into the white stone, blowing chunks of it and a cloud of dust into his back, knocking him over.

Expectedly, Rost did not give him time to recover just as he had not for him, and ran across the room to attack straight away before he could even stand up fully. Alain swiped upwards as he got off his knees and met the Great Katana creating another fierce combat.

Each swing of the Great Katana seemed to get stronger. The force of each slash, deflection, and block had caused his wrists to go numb with pain applied upon them and his hands shook slightly. Without dipping into the powers of a Dark Knight he would not be able to match blow for blow much longer considering Elvaan had superior bodily strength and stamina in comparison to a Hume. However, he could somewhat use his smaller stature to his advantage and cause more attacks to brush past him as opposed to trying to block them straight on. Zanshin made it impossible to rely on, but Alain knew that Rost could not initiate the ability over and over without draining himself.

Dodging another attack, Alain stood firm. It was a gamble. If Rost had tried to use Zanshin again at that moment he would have been open to the quick attack, but he got lucky. Rather than try to inflict a blow that would most likely be caught, he instead struck sideways with his hilt, catching Rost across the face as he recoiled. He had not expected such a garish attack, and with the momentum of the blow twisted fast enough to loose his weapon. The Great Katana slid a short distance away, coming to a stop at the edge of the circular indentation in the floor.

Alain moved to the side and stood between his former companion and the katana, raising his Great Sword ready to attack. Rost looked to the floor and laughed quietly to himself. Blood dripped from his lower lip onto the cold floor, spattering into blotches.

"What's so funny? You've lost," Alain stated. "Surrender and I won't end it."

"End it?" Rost replied coldly, looking up. "You think because you have disarmed me that you have won? I can't help but notice that your hands are shaking. Have your wrists gone numb yet? You have stupidly been taking the force of my blade over and over as I planned…have you seen the damage done to your weapon?"

Reluctantly, Alain let his gaze waver, down to his sword. He bent it sideways slightly so he could see the flat edge. Deep cuts and thick scratches lined both sides of it and the very tip had been blunted. He was speechless. How could his weapon have been so badly affected by the exchanges and the Great Katana remained unhindered? The difference in body mass could not make that much difference on a steel sword.

"Surprised? I'm sure that you remember where I got that Great Katana from, don't you? It is an enchanted blade from a world outside of the real. It is a Dynamis weapon, a thing that does not obey our laws. It will never be dulled or damaged. I discovered that while fighting off waves of Antican…and so much more."

"I… That doesn't change anything; even a blunted blade can kill an unarmed opponent! I'll only say this one more time; surrender."

"I will not surrender. Strike me down, if you can truly take my life. I will show you the skills of a Samurai."

He had no choice. That was what he told himself. No matter what he said he would be ignored because Rost was not of sane mind. It was as if he was talking to another person now. He felt different as well. It felt like he was watching himself as he pulled his damaged sword over his head once more and stepped forwards. The blade fell on the Elvaan.

In mid air the Great Sword was stopped. Alain could only blink with amazement as Rost's flat palms pressed together before his chest and caught the blade. Not only that, but the held it in place like something trapped in a vice. His best efforts to pull the blade back failed.

"This isn't possible…" he stuttered as he tried to fight back against the pressure.

"Isn't it? Samurai are taught to understand the structure of a weapon, its composure, its sturdiness, its effectiveness. Every weapon is different, but to one trained to look for it, weaknesses can be easily exposed. My strikes and cuts were not random; they were deliberately across the middle of either side of your sword. Weakening this point also created enough indentation for me to safely grasp it. It also gives me more than enough leverage…to do this…"

Rost's palms parted slightly, one sliding higher and one sliding lower. There was a disturbing creek and crack as each then applied even more pressure. The Great Sword's blade bent and then tore, breaking exactly halfway between both his hands. Rost's hands passed by him and his wrists crossed. Alain stumbled forwards as the blade was broken. The top half fell freely and then the half still attached to the hilt dropped as the back of Rost's fist caught him across the face. He dropped to the floor shortly after the two sections of his weapon did. Calmly, the Elvaan strode by to retrieve his katana.

_**Perhaps I was wrong…he has not changed enough. **_

_What…what am I supposed to do now? I don't… I can't fight without my sword!_

Stretching forwards, Alain pulled the hilt of his Great Sword back into his hand. Not even half the long blade remained attached. He might be able to take some swipes with it if he used it like a short sword or dagger, but it would be no match for the Great Katana.

_I don't have a choice, I'll need to use just this…but if I let him attack first then it's over…he'll use that ability… I don't know if I can stop that… Catherine… Catherine, I need to survive this for her!_

"Last Resort."

Alain charged forwards surrounded by blood red energy while twisted the remains of his sword around so that the blade stretched out below his fist. Rost was taken aback by his furious charge and barely defended against the first swipe that struck harder than any of the hits had when the sword was undamaged. He skidded backwards from the force straight into the wall of the chamber, causing it to crack slightly. Not even a second past and Alain was in front of him again and brought down the backwards broken blade on the seemingly invincible katana. Rost was forced further into the wall as rock broke under his weight and his armour was dented all over.

He swiped out but cut only air as Alain moved with ease to avoid the attack. It gave the Samurai enough time to pull himself from the broken wall and charge, but as he met with the empowered Dark Knight again he was knocked sideways across the floor. Alain followed after Rost as he rolled across the floor, all the while refusing to loose his grip on the Great Katana.

_No! Damn it!_

The red aura around him evaporated as he dropped to one knee grasping his chest. It was as if he had been punched in the gut after running a marathon. His ability had sapped what was left of his strength as it always had done. He looked to Rost, who had not gotten up from the last attacked yet, but he knew he had not done enough during Last Resort to consider the fight over.

With an annoyed grunt Rost rolled onto his knees and peered over his shoulder to make sure he was not about to be attacked. His eyes narrowed as they met with his and he smirked at how helpless he had to have looked cradling a broken sword and panting like a dog. The Samurai got to his feet and swung his katana around back into his fighting stance.

"Is that it, Alain? Is Last Resort the depths of your strength? Such a futile ability, to expend everything you have left for a few powerful strikes… I thought you had grown stronger, I thought you had stolen power from the darkness like Zeid. I thought you would be stronger than him because of what you have become. You were supposed to stop me."

_What!_

"But instead you will just die here, in that pathetic state you have put yourself in. You have seen me use this so many times against the enemies we shared… but now it will be used on you. You will feel the depths of a Samurai's resolve! Meikyo Shisui!"

_No! He can use three techniques without any pause and I probably can't even stand against one! I need to move…get up, damn it! I won't give him the satisfaction of losing to this!_

"Tachi:Enpi!"

Rost appeared before him with a purple line shooting out from the tip of his Great Katana. It fired into him, but he was able to hold up the remains of his sword in time to let it be caught. It shattered into even smaller pieces and was flung by the force of the purple bar expanding and causing a shockwave. He gritted his teeth to hold in cries of pain as shards of the blade and purple energy stabbed into the right side of his stomach and shoulder. He rolled backwards and got to his feet as Rost prepared his second technique.

"Tachi-

"Stun!"

Two orange bands appeared in the air and pinned Rost's arms to his side. His blade shook as white energy left it, smashing into the floor and ceiling above almost ripping the central spike from its fittings. The energy for the second technique had been expelled without direction and was wasted completely. Visibly angry, Rost tore through the orange bands and broke into a run.

A third technique was coming, the Great Katana began to glow blue. Electrical energy sparked around the length of the blade tainting the whole room in a similar colour. Alain out stretched his hand from where he had came to a stop. Concentrating hard on the tip of blade he forced his magic to surround it. The electrical sparks turned back into pure white energy. Rost skidded to a halt as the energy then turned into balls attached by glowing lines that parted from the sword and were absorbed into Alain's hand. Without a weapon he could not use the absorbed energy back at the Samurai, but at least he had dispelled the third and final attack.

He laughed, somewhat helplessly, as he knew he had not won. But at least he had wiped the smirk off that arrogant face.

"Well done, you are finally using battle tactics," Rost said emotionlessly. "But you have not changed the outcome. Face my resolve again; Meditate!"

Multicoloured light spread from the Samurai's feet all the way up his body, eventually sparking the blade once more and making it glow white. Rost pulled back the sword and held it next to the side of his chest as if it were being placed in a sheath. Bending forward on his front knee, Rost looked up as the white energy on his blade turned a pale pink colour.

Moving instantly, Rost passed straight by him. Raising his sword and slashing sideways as he did, he scrapped across Alain's chest. He felt the cut but could not trace his opponent's movements at all. He looked down and saw a pink ball of light sitting on the front of his armour over his stomach. It seemed to fold out into the shape of a beautiful pink lotus flower with a glowing crystal sitting in its centre. Behind him, the unhindered Samurai held his Great Katana by his side once more.

"Tachi:Kasha."

Rost knocked his knuckle off the hilt of his weapon.

The flower's petals broke apart and shot in all directions as the central crystal stabbed into him. He felt all control leave his body and swayed like a scarecrow caught in a light breeze. The petals flowed gently across the side of his face and over his shoulders while a steam of blood shot up from his stomach. His body staggered backwards by itself, and equally automated one of his feet moved backwards to support his weight, causing him to sway again. A moment later as the last petals hit the ground around him and vanished, he fell forwards into a pool of his own blood.

Like a distance sound he heard Rost whisper, "So this…is how it was meant to be?"

_**Why? Why didn't you…**_

_Hey!_

"...Wha…what?"

Alain looked up from the pool of blood he lay pathetically in to see himself looking down with an angry expression. The version of himself standing before him crouched down and shook his head in dismay.

_Why didn't you use what we learned? You can beat him easily!_

"You're…the part of me I left in the darkness. Where am I?"

_Back in there, can't you tell?_

The strange room was gone, so were Rost and Catherine. The only thing that remained besides the mirror image of him was pure black. He was back in the place that had almost driven him insane speaking with the part of his persona he had sacrificed for power; the part of him that hated Rost.

"Something is wrong…" he struggled to say. "He isn't fighting me because he wants to! I can tell, its something to do with all those months ago…we were both _infected_ by something."

_That something has a name, you know? I figured it out for us. But that doesn't matter. He is our enemy and we can defeat him. Isn't that what we wanted? This body you see before you wouldn't exist if it was not true. So get up, get up from that floor and show him._

"…Emissary…why did I just think of that word?"

_It doesn't matter! Get up! Show him the power of a true Dark Knight! Show him our anger!_

-

The darkness warped around him and it felt like there was an earthquake. Distorted visions and words bombarded his mind as everything seemed to lose cohesion. He was witnessing Rost speaking with the Dawn Maiden linked to the Prayer Stone of Earth.

"What have I become?"

"Thou have become an Emissary of the Dusk."

"It is as I read in those ancient writings…then is _he_?"

"Correct, the Emissary of the Dawn."

"I have been chosen because of my tainted existence, correct? Whereas he has been chosen because he is the exact opposite of his tainted race… we are the extreme opposites of each other. So, if the things I have read are to be believed, the unavoidable outcome of this is one of us…"

"Thou cannot escape the Chains of Promathia, Elvaan. Thou are bound just as he is to our call. Which of you will seeketh out the holy Mother Crystal will be decided by you."

-

Rost turned as an immense pressure of sheer power bore down on him as it flooded the room. A thick black cloud spread around Alain's body as it rose to its feet like a puppet having its strings tugged. The ground beneath the Hume's feet seemed to become tainted and stained pure black. A grey circle appeared around him, cut at sections by three pointed wing shapes that grew before vanishing. Rost recognised this three tipped circle as the Dark Seal, an outlawed incantation to increase magical potency specifically catering for Black Magic. The White Magic equivalent was commonly used by White Mages.

Though the black cloud hid most of his figure, Rost saw Alain's eyes glare at him as he sudden twisted and outstretched an open palmed hand. Rost felt his body pull forwards and immediately resisted. It felt like his body was burning from the inside and he had not choice but to drop to one knee as the pain increased. He saw the top of his right shoulder wince as the focus of the agony centred on a small cut in his armour he had received during the battle. From the cut his armour was peeled open like a can as circular drops of blood were pulled out by powerful magic. He fell forwards onto his hands and knees until eventually he was able to grasp his shoulder and stop the flow of blood.

The blood that had flowed so easily through an open wound was absorbed into the black cloud surrounding Alain. Though it was hard to be sure, the Samurai's sharp eyes were sure that the bleeding around his opponent's deep chest wound seemed to have both stopped and sealed. He had drained his very life using an empowered spell to heal his critical wound before it caused lasting damage.

His opponents figure vanished, reappearing nearby long enough to pick up what was left of the shattered Great Sword's blade. He appeared next right in front of him. The only thing that saved him from being gutted in that instant was his Third Eye. He dodged the attack by rolling sideways, but no longer could he depend on it as his concentration was broken by shock.

The blade of his katana met with the tiny remains of the Great Sword and was thrown back like it was ten times as strong. Before he could recover from the drastic recoil he twisted sideways and fell to one knee as the broken blade ran across the side of his chest, cutting a slice into his armour and meeting with skin. Alain's boot met with his chest as he still knelt and he was pushed back the entire length of the room to the far side he had first entered from.

Getting up slowly, he twisted his blade around in both hands and then rested it by his side as he had done once before. His Great Katana glowed with potent white energy that then turned pink once more. He shot forwards, catching Alain in the exact same place again. He skidded to a halt at the far side of his opponent.

"Tachi:Kasha," he whispered.

His knuckle fell on his blade, but as it did the lotus flower did not explode as before. Instead, a loud ting sounded out as the top half of the katana snapped off and collided with the floor. Rost starred in disbelief at his shattered weapon. It was supposed to be invincible.

_**This is it, Rost!**_

He twisted around and did not have time to pull back. Alain was right in his face, glaring at him with focused eyes. The black cloud that had surrounded his enemy now surrounded him as well, he was that close. He looked down slowly as a pain spread across his chest. Though Alain's hands were now at his sides, he at been fast enough to leave the broken Great Sword blade stuck into him without him even noticing.

He tried to speak, but it came out as only an astonished and painful moan. He dropped to his knees before his opponent and held the hilt of the broken blade lodged in his chest. It was a deep wound despite how much of the thick blade was missing, and had done enough damage to cause severe blood loss. It flowed freely around his hands onto the floor, staining where Alain's blood had already fallen.

"I…lose…" he managed to stutter from the floor.

Alain seemed to wobble as well and soon he was back on his knees as the wound in his chest reopened. He then fell to the floor opposite him. Their gaze met across a pool of blood directly below the spire of the room, inside an indented circle. In that moment Rost realized that the Dawn Maiden had been wrong, the conclusion was not that one of them would survive, quite the opposite. They had been foolish.

"Why…" he thought he heard Alain stutter. "Why did you…so willingly… just to see… the gates?"

Though the words were broken he understood. Not because he deciphered them, but because he heard the thoughts that created those words.

"To see paradise…that's a lie… I was chosen to kill you… on that day our dislike for one another became…artificial hatred. I learned this…from the Dawn Maidens…"

"If you knew…then why…why still fight me?"

"Because of what this… If two emissaries are chosen…that means… when the Zilart…they will awaken… None of us are strong enough for that…especially me, since he… but you…" he paused to cough harshly. "I knew you could get stronger…I heard Zeid explain… Limitless power because of your soul…with that, you could brush away the Zilart…and then do as the Dawn Maidens wish…"

"What did they want me to do!"

"To stop the apocalypse… What the Zilart do now…it's just… It will begin with… a boy."

Rost closed his eyes as Alain did the same.

-

Catherine stirred slowly from unconsciousness and was dazed. Wherever she was it was heavy with powerful energies and potent magic. She remembered losing track of where she was inside the tower and then finding-

"Rost!" she exclaimed out loud.

Holding her head, she tried to stop the room spinning. Somehow, for some reason, through some unknown way, Rost had found his way to that place. She was sure it was him, yet on seeing her he attacked without so much as a word. It pained her to even try to remember it. To see someone she had known since childhood filled with such violent intent aimed at her was something she would never forget.

Was she still in that same place? The realization that she still might be in danger had brought her to her senses. She got up for where she had been (someone had moved her, it seemed). She did not have time to take even a single step before a cold chill ran down her spine and she let out a scream as she gazed upon the centre of the room at two bodies laying face down in pools of blood directly across from one another.

She ran to them both with tears flowing down her face. Despite the blood, she dropped to her knees between them both staining her white cloth. She placed a hand on each of their heads and summoned her healing magic on them both. Ten seconds past and there seemed to be no effect. She tried again, but still no signs of life. They had both lost a lot of blood and they did not seem to be breathing.

"I won't…." she whispered.

Catherine tried again.

"No, it won't… I won't…"

There was still no response.

"You won't die…"

She placed her hands over her heart.

"Benediction."


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTYSIX: ARCHDUKE

"_Benediction."_

-

"_Good going, Mr Ifrit! I think that was the lastaru nasty-wasty…"_

-

"…_Blue Mages are devoured from within by a Beast spawned from controlling and using the powers of monsters…so this is what it looks like…when the Beast takes over."_

-

Hanaa ran full speed up the stairs with Gerdinus and Nokum-Akkum in hot pursuit. They had regrouped just a few minutes before after being separated by the malfunctioning teleportation pad. They had tried searching from Catherine, but there was no sign of her and no reply from attempts to get a message through a pearl.

It seemed strange to her as the presence given off by White Mages was often very easy to feel to a fellow magic user, especially in a place filled by dark energies. Yet there was nothing, like she had simply dropped off the world. It was possible the teleport had gone wrong in some bizarre way and sent her beyond the tower, or she had been forced to use her own magic which would explain her disappearance, but something still did not feel right.

If her other companions had asked why she thought that way she would have just called it female intuition – a thing Nokum-Akkum had boasted about having (before having it explained to him what it meant). The worst thing was that they knew they did not have time to keep searching and pushed on instead to the central control of Delkfutt's Tower, known as the Stellar Fulcrum. Their enemies would be waiting within.

-

"So, they have made it this far…" Archduke Kam'lanaut mused out loud and turned to his brother, "…You are still lost in thought?"

Eald'narche seemed to ignore him.

"The battle between the two emissaries is over, is it not?"

There was still no reply. The Archduke smirked to himself. He knew something still interested his sibling and he would not be stirred from his near trancelike state by anything beyond Tu'Lia's gates opening. The girl with the gift of understanding every Beastmen language was in place and the energies that had lain dormant for centuries once more flowed freely, leaving only the surviving intruders breaching the fulcrum's door as the last obstacle between them and their goals.

"Muse to your hearts content, brother," Kam'lanaut said joyously. "Leave this to me."

-

The Stellar Fulcrum was the largest single chamber in the entire tower and amounted to something in scale of the whole first floor. It was impossible, yet the three remaining champions stood before a room of this size. Three pathways hung over head converging at different angles to a thick circular pillar in the direct centre of the fulcrum. The central pillar hung off the ground and in its middle was a glowing white cylinder of light. It seemed to be building in potency at the base. A haunting green glow emitted from an indentation on the upper side next to a small console held up by a thin white marble construct.

Stepping inside the room created a feeling of sickness in all of their stomachs, Hanaa could tell by the sudden change in her friend's expressions. It was a mixture of polluted magic that held the fulcrum in check, dark auras coming from the concealed Arc Angels, and the two Zilart Princes that was the cause. It was like they had stepped into hell, into its very heart.

The door behind them slammed shut and locked into place. It sounded like more barriers and locks came into place on the other side, proving the door was specifically designed to keep people inside from getting out and not the other way around. The Stellar Fulcrum was meant to be a battleground.

"Guess we'rrre stuck, huh? Being on the road again surrre sounds good right about now."

"Silly-willy Hanaa!" Nokum-Akkum whispered while clutching his axes. "We can go for a run after we beataru these guys!"

"Focus you two," the Galka Paladin stated and strode forwards. "These Zilart cannot be underestimated and the Arc Angels that serve them are far beyond our strength…so we must at least buy Zeid and the others time to get here and stop the activation of this tower. We must survive at least that long."

_So we're the decoys? That's all I ever do, kind of fitting for a lazy Red Mage like me I suppose. But I don't want anything to happen to these two, especially not my Nookie-Ookkie…_

Someone was clapping their hands lazily together bringing back faded memories of the end of the war, "So three of you survived this far, interesting."

Looking up, they saw Kam'lanaut perched on the edge of the central pillar of the upper walkway leering at them with a dark expression. Someone else was up there, most likely the other brother, but he had not spoken or moved to the edge to gaze upon them.

"It seems so trivial to dispose of a Tarutaru, a Galka, and a Mithra, for your defeat is inevitable regardless of what may happen here. Do you realize that fact? Do you embrace it? _The rage, the cowardice, and the envy_. These emotions that taint your souls will ultimately bring about your end. I am tempted to taste the power collected here in this tower over so long, but it seems a waste to be used on you. Come forth, Crystal Warriors and cleanse the tainted!"

The three champions readied their weapons poised in attack positions and held their breath. Their eyes shifted around the large chamber to try and spot any sneak attacks coming from the enemies, but there was only the dull hum of the pillar of light pushing against the stone. The distant dark auras of the five black armoured foes did not grow and they did not appear. The Archduke's form vanished as he moved from the edge of the circular centre out of sight.

"Why do you deny me the Arc Angels, brother?" he was heard whispering angrily. "…You still do not answer, and so I am denied. Very well, regardless of how unworthy these tainted mortals are they will witness my ascension as I feast just a sample of the Mother Crystal's potent life energy."

An even stronger green light bathed the entire room as Kam'lanaut's figure was drawn into the floor through the stone and pulled through the intense energy building on the opposite side. The room shook as if it were about to collapse and a dark sinister laugh rung out through the increasingly load droning. The green light vanished and the collected pulses below the ancient stone returned to a small hum. Hovering in the air before the green beam was Kam'lanaut.

His form had changed and he seemed to defy gravity without the help of any magical spell. His red robes were gone and were replaced with white and gold armour. His locks of blond hair were now free from the silk binding them and waved about freely done his back. Though in some ways it was similar, it seemed more jagged and aggressive than the armour worn by the Jeuno military. An inner black trim also separated the pieces of white. Over his left gauntlet a rounded dark blue shield rotated with a second golden circle also hovering around that. In his right hand was a gold hilted sword with a purple crystal imbedded inside it. Its blade looked pale green because of the taint of the beam behind him and was the size of a short sword.

"This…is incredible!" he said and roared with laughter again. "To think the power of the crystal would taste like this…to think that it would increase even my strength by so much… Come Brother, taste the fountain of energy!"

Again there seemed to be no answer or any kind of response. Kam'lanaut smirked and closed his eyes. A lick of flame tore up his sword spinning and wrapping around it before disappearing and leaving only a red taint behind.

_What was that? Some kind of En-element spell? I have never seen the Archduke fight but I had always believed he was a Paladin…has he trained himself in multiple schools of magic!_

"Kam'lanaut!" Gerdinus called out. "This is your last chance to surrender! Stop what you are doing and give yourself up!"

The Archduke of Jeuno and proud Zilart Prince glared at the Galka with a look that made Hanaa feel tiny, even though it was not directed at her. He looked at them like they were truly vermin, tiny insignificant souls tainted from birth. Maybe there was some truth in that, but she still hated his arrogance. The Zilart were no better than them.

From across the room Kam'lanaut was suddenly in front of all three of them bringing down the red tainted sword towards Gerdinus' skull. The Galka reacted slowly and his shield would not rise in time. Nokum-Akkum could only screech in fright. The blade fell on a blue hexagon that cracked immediately but did not shatter. The Archduke turned his head to look at her.

"Quite the fast caster, aren't you? Well done, Red Mage."

The protective magic broke under the power of his sword a few seconds later, but it had bought Gerdinus enough time and his shield parried the sword back into the air. Kam'lanaut spun around and backwards, leaving a red trail where his blade had cut the air. It did not seem like the other two could see this trail but she could, it was left over magic. His sword had some enchantment on it now, but it did not seem to be the kind she thought.

She felt a tug on her leg and looked down at her Tarutaru companion. He pointed at their enemy and declared that he would easily beat him, as long as he could move fast enough to keep up with him. Hanaa understood what he was asking for and promptly cast Haste on Nokum-Akkum drastically increasing his attack and movement speed. The tiny Warrior vanished and seconds later was striking ferociously at the Archduke flickering around him and chopping at his armour.

Though he could not move nearly as fast, the Archduke was still able to swing and turn quick enough to avoid damage. His shield seemed to move somewhat independently and would fly around his body to defend locations that he could not. Hanaa pointed an outstretched finger and began gathering mana. She waited patiently for the right moment to fire.

Nokum-Akkum's axes caught the Archduke's blade causing the Tarutaru to back flip into the air and land awkwardly. He rolled to a stop and just managed to move as the sword fell on the ground.

_Now!_

"Thunder!"

A bolt of purple magic fired from her finger towards the target. Despite his attention still being on Nokum-Akkum, the shield moved by itself to catch the lightning and deflect it. It shot into the roof causing an explosion. Rubble dropped onto the floor as the battle continued uninflected. Despite not landing a single hit, the plucky Warrior resumed his assault and flickered out of sight.

"That's quite enough, pest."

Suddenly Nokum-Akkum skidded to a halt. A serrated purple crystal grew around his form before shattering completely. Kam'lanaut had dispelled the effects of Haste and removed the protective shield she had been holding over her friend. Nokum-Akkum crossed his axes over his chest and face as the Archdukes blade scratched across the floor and tore up through him. The tiny Tarutaru was thrown backwards and his axes were tossed away. With a painful squeal, he came to a stop next to Gerdinus. Hanaa drew her sword and swore with anger. A small trail of blood led from where the Archduke hovered to where her dear Tarutaru now lay motionless.

"One down," the Zilart Prince smiled.

"Hanaa, stand down," Gerdinus ordered and pointed his sword out horizontally at his side to halt her advance. "Your skill with a sword pales in comparison to his, you would only endanger yourself. I will handle this, support me from the back."

"I'll cut his head off with my rapier for what he did to him!" she hissed in response.

The Galka shook his head and began to walk forwards and placed his sword down by his side. Power seemed to be collecting around him, creating an increasing gold light. Hanaa realized what Gerdinus was planning to do and backed away. She also knew that it had not been long since the last time he had used the skill, meaning it would sap all his remaining strength.

"A Paladin that has mastered Invincible…? Humph, do you forget that I am also a Paladin? Not of the common San d'Orian variety that depend upon ancient chivalry. I am a Zilart, a Holy Paladin. You pale on comparison to me and my abilities. Come and I shall prove it."

In unison they both yelled out Invincible and the room was filled with blinding golden light. Hanaa knelt next to Nokum-Akkum and began to spread Healing Magic over his body while shielding her eyes. Through the intense light she was sure that she saw two sets of huge golden swords swinging wildly in the air striking one another locked in bitter combat. She could no longer see even the shadow of Gerdinus or Kam'lanaut.

The clash of abilities seemed to last for minutes, constantly upturning the white marble floor and sending shards of the rock underneath in all directions as the golden swords deflected off one another. They had perfectly countered one another, meaning it would be whoever landed the first blow after the swords disappeared that would decide the victory. Hanaa tried once more to stare into the golden light to attempt to find Gerdinus; if she could cast Haste on him then he would not lose the exchange.

A horrible painful cry echoed out as in an instant the warm light subsided, revealing a floor carved with deep cuts in all directions. In the centre of the carvings Gerdinus was on his knees before the Archduke and Kam'lanaut's sword had fallen on him. She almost screamed, but saw movement that stole her voice. He was still alive; the blade had not cut straight through.

Blood trickled down the back and front of the Galka tainting his holy armour. The sword had cut into his upper shoulder and down into his arm, but had not had enough force to go further. The Archduke seemed amused rather than angry that his attack had not finished the fight, and contently sliced down and pulled back so his blade slid out in the most painful way possible. Gerdinus fell forwards with the movement and used his uninjured arm to hold his weight up. Blood cascaded down from his shoulder, splattering over the floor.

"As expected from a Galka, your thick bones are what saved you – not that pathetic tin armour you wear," Kam'lanaut sneered as he wiped his blade clean. "But now you cannot fight and can be disposed of whenever I chose. Two down."

Hanaa ran forwards letting her rapier drop to the floor. She would not win the fight using her below average swordsmanship. She called to Gerdinus to move, but she could not be sure he even had the strength to do that. With one hand she near instantly cast a shimmering green shield in front of him to offer at least some protection and with her other gathered Elemental Magic.

"You'll burrrn for what you've done, Kam'lanaut! Fire!"

Her tier three magic burst from her extended palm turning into a huge wave of fire that swooped towards the Archduke like a sea of fire. To her surprise, he did not even attempt to avoid the quick moving flames and his form was engulfed by them. Almost instantly her magic was gone, drawn back into its purest form of white light and absorbed into his body. His fatigued from using Invincible seemed to vanish instantly and his dark grin grew larger.

_That…isn't possible! Is this some kind of unknown tier of Aspir? He absorbed the magic completely and – wait! That spell he cast when the fight began…it wasn't an offensive enchantment on his blade, it was defensive! It's a Magic Shield, based on the element decided upon casting… Such a skill is usually only used by monstrous fiends… how is it that the Zilart would know this magic?_

"Thank you, I needed that."

"Hey, no one is allowed to be cocky around me, especially someone as stuck up as you. Got it? Good. I've figurrred out your Magic Shield."

"Have you now."

"But if you wanted to defend a differrrent element you would need to recast the spell, am I right? Let's see how you do when I fire off ten spells at you at once! You won't match my magic's speed! Chainspell!"

Summoning her most potent magic she was surrounded by magical symbols taking on the shape of numbers, one running backwards and the other forwards. Her soul was taken temporarily out of time removing the seconds needed to summon forth magic to use and making her actions instantaneous.

Multiple spears formed from ice flew from around her towards the Archduke, who dodged through the air back and forwards and occasionally using his shield to break a few. As his sword changed to a light blue colour huge boulders instead fired from all around her, creating a mass of magic between them so that he could not reach her, and making sure he could only defend. Slowly but surely he was being forced only right.

Though she could not afford to even take a second to check whether anything was landing and kept her eyes focused on the glow of his sword, she heard him grunt with pain on a few occasions. The sword turned a dull brown and she returned to throwing a sea of fire across the floor, being careful to avoid Gerdinus who had somewhat moved back. The sword turned red.

_Got you!_

Purple bolts of lightning cascaded across the room onto one focused point in the direct centre of Kam'lanaut's chest, but his self controlled shield moved in front just in time. It bore the brunt of each electrical strike as the Archduke grabbed it from behind to help bare the pressure. Before he could raise his sword to change its element he was thrown back by the force of multiple strikes into the far wall above the upper walkway where she continued to fire lightning at him.

She changed trajectory every third release to try and get around the shield. Hanaa _had_ to have landed a few hits, it was impossible that she had not. Yet no blood spilled from the cloud formed by falling rubble from the point of impact and there were no cries of agony. Nothing seemed to have changed.

Through the cloud of dust a figure slowly appeared. Kam'lanaut was laughing to himself again. His armour had been charred black in numerous places, as had the front of his shield that still floated uneasily around him. Though bolts had managed to get around the shield they had not been strong enough to pierce the armour created from the fountain of energy in the centre of the chamber.

Hanaa held her heart and breathed deeply as the effects of her ability left her. The two rotating spirals around her both began running backwards before shattering completely returning her to normal constraints. She had expelled too much magic in a short period of null time and would now pay the price. Even her refreshing magic would be hard pushed to counteract the effects fast enough to carry on the fight.

Tugging himself free from the where he had been lodged by the force of the magical attacks, Kam'lanaut hovered back into the air and raised his blade. The room shook as it illuminated pure white. He pointed it directly over his head and then looked towards her.

"Oh…no…" Hanaa stuttered.

"Light Blade!"

What happened next was a blur to her. She felt herself being cut by a howling crescent shaped beam of white light and felt her armour being torn. In the next moment she was face down on the floor and felt liquid spreading out from her stomach. The pain was so immense she could not even find her voice to scream out, it was the first time in her life she had ever been in so much agony.

"Three down."

"Don't count…aru… me… out… aru…yet! Mighty-wighty Strikes!"

He turned as the first of Nokum-Akkum's axes slashed across his burnt shield, ripping into it and throwing it across the room. His second sliced down Kam'lanaut's front, slightly cutting into the armour. The Archduke hovered back wards to recover and then parried two more attacks, but was thrown aside by the power behind them. His shield flew across the room to come to his aid, but was knocked away again with a new slash vertically down it.

"Annoying…worm!"

Two more cuts were given to the Archduke's armour before he pulled back from the exchange until the ability would run out and took to the air. Still determined to carry on attacking, Nokum-Akkum hoped backwards a bit, twirled his axes around in his hands, pulled back, and threw them both forwards. As they took to the air they were surrounded by blue light. From where she lay barely able to watch what was happening, Hanaa recognised this ability as Mistral Axe, yet her friend had been able to use it twice at once.

Rather than cut straight through the sides of Kam'lanaut, whose shield could not reach him in time, his thick magical armour bore most of the brunt and both small axes lodged into each side of his stomach. He winced but did not cry out in pain and then a few seconds later small trickles of blood dripped down both his sides.

"To think that a Tarutaru would be the one to pierce this armour…" the Archduke hissed.

"Excuse me!" Nokum-Akkum shouted from down on the ground. "…Could I have my axes back please?"

Kam'lanaut raised his sword into the air once more as white energy surrounded it. He shot down from where he had hung in the air with the intent of removing all trace of the Tarutaru from existence.

As the sword released a second Light Blade Gerdinus moved in front of Nokum-Akkum cradling only his large shield in both hands. It shattered under the blast immediately and he pushed forwards, taking the beam across his chest. He grabbed Kam'lanaut out of the air and swung him into the ground as hard as he could, which caused the already fragile marble to shatter further and give way. The Archduke spluttered up blood as the Galka bore down on him.

"How…is it…that you can…still even…move!" Kam'lanaut growled as he tried to free himself from the burden bearing down on him. "It is not possible…you did not possess…the speed or the…strength…before being injured…so…"

"It seems…" Gerdinus interrupted. "That you have awakened the power given to me by the Dawn Maiden of Earth. It will only last a moment and then the wounds you have given me will return in full force…but with this short amount of time she has given me…I will destroy you!"

A dull brown light exploded around them both. Hanaa could not see what was happening. She forced her hands to obey her and used them to prop herself up, but flying pieces of rock and rubble from a cylinder of magic made it impossible to see anything. From the centre of the brown pillar came a different magic, a bright white force that seemed to dwarf the ever present auras of the Arc Angels. Was it a third Light Blade?

Through the cylinder of magic she saw a huge figure glad in shining white and gold armour that put the Archdukes to shame. It gleamed like some holy relic turned bran new that had surrounded his broken Paladin armour and created something stronger as a result. A long sword was in the figures hand, a huge single handed weapon. It was a gold sword with a blue jewel in its hilt and a shining silver and gold blade.

"Knights of the Round!"

It felt like the whole room was going to topple off the tower and collapse into its base. Something tore through all facets of the room as a blood gurgling scream echoed out over the pulsating torrents of energy. Her sight left her, but it felt as though the white energy surrounding them all was providing her with warmth. It was like she was being embraced by some loving individual as her wounds closed and some strength returned. The light faded soon after.

The Stellar Fulcrum returned to as it once was, with the only light and sound coming from the green pillar in the centre. Before the pillar was a crippled and bloodied body that had belonged to Archduke Kam'lanaut. His sword lay in two pieces nearby and his shield seemed to have been destroyed completely. Most of his armour was gone, leaving behind only the black mail below.

Hanaa was astonished to see Gerdinus standing proudly where he had once fallen, seemingly unaffected by his surely fatal wounds sustained only minutes before. His armour was similar, but different at the same time. It had changed somehow. Slowly, the Galka opened up a clenched fist. From his hand dropped shards of a broken sphere. The Prayer Stone of Earth had been destroyed.

"Bro…Brother…" came a hoarse mumble. "…Brother…"

Over the edge of the upper walkway Eald'narche finally appeared with his arms folded and a smirk on his face.

_Damn! I forgot about him… he may be young, but if he takes a dip in that pillar of green light like Kam'lanaut did then we won't stand a chance!_

Simultaneously three doors barring the ways out along the upper walk ways shattered inwards. Zeid, Lion, and Aldo charged forwards straight for Eald'narche. With a click of his fingers the five dark minions of the crystal were called fourth and appeared along the upper walkway to protect him. The three intruders stopped in their tracks and readied their weapons for the Arc Angels attacks. Meanwhile, Hanaa found her feet and took Nokum-Akkum with her as she hobbled to Gerdinus' side.

Zeid peered down at Gerdinus, "That armour…it is identical, so there can be no mistake… the Hydra Corps… No matter, you have defeated one Zilart; all that remains is this one."

"Brother… Help…help me…"

Eald'narche let out a fit of laughter. Though his unbroken voice might have made it sound more innocent, there was a distinct darker side to it. The other Zilart Prince looked down at his critically wounded brother but did nothing.

"Wait," Lion exclaimed. "It's the younger brother that has control over the Arc Angels? How can that be when it was the Archduke that-

"You cretins," Eald'narche muttered, silencing her. "You make assumptions based purely on outward appearance. Are you not aware of how long both of us have existed? It was my experiments with ancient powers that caused my body to remain in this state, but I can assure you all…my _younger_ brother has never been in control."

…_Young…younger? The little one is the eldest sibling? What on Vana'diel is going on?_

"Please…help me…"

"Such a helpless being you have become, Kam'lanaut. You have long out served your purposes in my plans and are now…well, unnecessary. I'd have killed you myself but these _Champions_ did the job for me. How kind of you three. Now then, come fourth she who can speak with the Shadowlord and unleash this fountain of energy to guide me to Tu'lia!"

Instantly a young woman appeared on the central pedestal on the upper floor beside Eald'narche. She did not move her head or make any sound. She seemed to be trapped in some kind of trance. Then a black cloud appeared that spawned into the shape of the decapitated head of the Shadowlord.

"Verena!" Aldo called out and charged forwards.

The Tenshodo master was met with the Elvaan Arc Angel that cast him from the walkway with one swipe of her sword. Although he was able to draw his dagger from underneath his cloth in time to catch the sword the sheer strength pushed him through the air. He came rolling to a stop next to Hanaa and the others. Zeid and Lion were thrown downwards in similar fashion by the other Arc Angels.

"Open the gates," Eald'narche ordered.

The green energy that had been building up burst through the stone and consumed the entire platform in its light. Rock fell from the roof as the light expanded until everything was engulfed. Sense of feeling and direction left them all and she could no longer feel Gerdinus at her side or Nokum-Akkum under her arm. Something horrible was happening.

A sensation of travelling upwards into the sky then became the feeling of breathlessness and pain as she dropped onto a cold floor.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTYSEVEN: LOST BUT NOT FORGOTTEN

It felt strangely warm. It was like a hot summer day right around noon. Birds squawked nearby hiding in the shade of trees and over head a bright orange sun towered over scattered white clouds. A healthy blue background finished the sky off perfectly. Maybe it was Heaven.

Then there was a very unhealthy creek as Alain moved his head to the side. Something had either dislodged or just cracked back into place. Sitting up with a jolt he held the shoulder with his opposite hand and moaned out loud. The pain subsided soon after with surprising ease.

The bright sun no longer obscured his view so he was able to try and get his bearings. He seemed to be in a grass field littered with flowers and sections of white marble not dissimilar to the walls of Delkfutt's Tower. Everything seemed to blend perfectly together even in areas where walls had collapsed. It was far to warm for the part of the world he was in and the air was heavy with magical essence.

_I'm…not dead…so this can't be…where am I?_

He got up and turned around. Managing to just lean backwards in time, his foot felt nothing but air. The land stopped right behind where he lay and broke off into empty sky. It could not be possible, but he seemed to be on some kind of floating island. Taking another look around at the pink birds fluttering between trees, the flower beds, and beautiful sky he realized what word would describe it all; paradise.

Had Eald'narche achieved his goals? If the gates had been opened then maybe everyone inside the tower had been sucked through. It may have brought them to paradise leaving Vana'diel behind to be destroyed by some unholy evil. Had they tried so hard just to fail? Had he wasted too much time pursuing Rost and left his friends to fight and lose alone?

There was only silence around. No answers would happily leap out at him if he just stood there looking down into the sky. Turning, he walked up the rough indentations surrounded by grass and flowers. The path became more visible at the top and opened into a large white marble gate. In the distance was a tower that looked like Delkfutt's Tower, yet seemed ancient. Moss grew all around its deepest crevices and had a stranglehold on its peak.

Directly inside the white marble gate before him were two rows of chambers. Inside were shimmering blue lights with arcane dolls standing on each. Though the dolls did not seem to be active, the essence in the air suggested they were simply waiting some kind of trigger for activation – like walking through the gate. It seemed like a defence set up to guard the main tower. Not wanting to risk his luck without a weapon, Alain took a second path leading down to the right to see where it would lead instead.

Beyond another path he found a lower garden filled with floating arcane pots. These things fed on magic and were attracted to it. As long as he did not cast any of his spells they would not even acknowledge his presence. A lower walkway connected to this garden and into what seemed to be a door.

As he approached the door, Alain knew something was strange. The door began to faze out as he was nearing, eventually disappearing altogether. Stretching out a finger, he waved it around where the door had been. It felt different, like it had been affected by magic. Taking a deep breath he took a large step through the tingling barrier and found himself safely on the other side.

He entered the white marbled structure via the east entrance.

-

Catherine had awoken inside a building. At first she had simply assumed it was the same room inside the tower, but it soon became apparent she was no longer inside Delkfutt's Tower. What worried her more was where Rost and Alain had vanished too and if they were both alright. Her ability had probably saved their lives, but without further treatment from White Magic serious wounds would not heal.

The way out of wherever she was seemed to be an inactive huge sliding door that had not been used for a long time. Moss crept along the ground around it and huge wooden roots burst through sections of the floor. There was also a very strange feeling in the air that made her light headed and fatigued.

Since the way out was barred that left only one other route if she wanted to try and find her friends. Catherine walked deeper into the artificial lit passage, almost certain that sounds were coming from not so far away. It sounded like metal clashing with something that was growling in pain. A series of small explosions followed, forcing her to break into a run.

Three thin passages along (which were filled with the sliced and diced corpses of arcane monsters) Catherine found the source of the sounds that had echoed all the way to the barred entrance. In a chamber filled with thick black smoke at one end a figure covered in the same shade stood with a katana by his side.

"Shadow!" she called out.

He turned and darted towards her, pulling the single handed katana up across his chest. Reaching her, he sliced by the side of her head and caught something flying towards her. As the katana met with whatever had been attempting to attack her from the side it made a horrible liquid squashing sound as it was severed. Looking to the ground she saw a bloodied tentacle having a fit of spasms as the rest of it retracted along the ground into the black smoke.

Shadow lowered his hand after slicing the tentacle, and then twisted to face the smoke and almost fell into her as he seemed to lose all power over his body. He was breathing rapidly. She was just about able to hold him up and soon after he pulled away. Looking down at her robes she saw they had been stained with more blood.

"White Mage, this is no place for you," Shadow muttered through his mask. "Retreat from this place, find another route around if your friend are deeper inside this palace."

A loud growl came from the dissipating smoke as more tentacles swung wildly in the air dispersing what remained. There was some huge repugnant creature lurking there watching with two large beady yellow eyes. Such a creature was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"What is this monster?"

"The Blue Mage, Vessel."

Somehow the female assassin had been completely distorted into a beast. It had grown to three times the size of a Hume and seemed almost aquatic. It seemed to have difficulty breathing the rich magical air and spewed bubbles into the air as it prepared its next attack. This was what happened to a Blue Mage that had let it become a slave to the abilities and magic it mastered. This was the contorted form of someone who had lost control. Shadow reiterated that she should leave from the way she had come to avoid any dangers.

"The front door cannot be opened…there is no other way for me to go."

"Then wait for an opening and attempt to get by the creature while I distract it."

"I can support you from here! Has it done something to you? You seem injured."

The Ninja shook his head without facing her and moved his other hand. She had not noticed that he only used one small katana instead of two, or that his right hand had stayed perfectly stuck to his side throughout his movements. As he moved it away a damp red patch seeping through the black garb became obvious. She ran to him and attempted to place her hands over the wound to apply magic, but he resisted.

"Let me heal it!"

He lifted his garb. Though the injured area bled red, the skin around it was as black as night. It had been killed off. Some sort of viral infection or plague was spreading rapidly from a cut along his chest. It had already reached his underarm which explained why he could barely move that side. Worryingly, it seemed to have spread past one lung as well, which explained his breathlessness.

"Whatever curse this monster has placed on me has already spread too far. Your magic cannot help me. It seems that I will be the assassin's final victim."

"…Don't say that…maybe…maybe I can…"

"You seem in no condition to perform magic regardless of what you say. Could you have used Benediction? If you had the chance…would you really have preferred to save me with it than whoever you actually used it on?"

She was silent.

"I will do my best to create an opening for you. Run when I say."

She could not accept that. A White Mage could not let someone sacrifice themselves. Life had to be preserved. He turned to look at her and seemed to understand what she was thinking. He took a step closer while the creature spat and murmured behind. Without looking towards the beast he tossed his katana backwards. It struck into the mass of pink and red flesh causing the disfigured Vessel to scream out in a mixture of anger and pain.

"Do not dwell on this. There is someone else you must care for. I am just a mercenary without a real name. No one will miss me and no one will remember me. Now then, are you prepared?"

"Can you show me your face?"

"…Why would you ask such a thing?"

"If I see your face…I won't forget you."

Reaching up to his mask, Shadow pulled it from his face.

"I promise…I won't forget you."

She placed the haste spell on him and watched his figure vanish.

-

Shadow darted forwards, avoiding two lashes from striking tentacles as he went. From his chest plate he pulled three darts and tossed them forwards as he side stepped a third attack, striking more hits on the former Blue Mage. The attention of the deformed creature was now fully on him.

"Run Catherine, run now!"

He threw two more darts at smaller tentacles that fired towards the White Mage, pinning them to the far wall above her head as she passed under safely. The creature seemed drawn to her and began to turn. Reaching into behind his breast plate once more he found that he had used up his supply of throwing weapons. Instead, he took two hooks attached to thin ropes and threw them forwards, taking a hit to his already paralyzed arm as a result. The hooks circled around more tentacles aimed for Catherine and were able to hold them back long enough for her to get away.

Letting go of the ropes in time to avoid further hits he felt the power of the haste spell leave him far earlier than it should have – a result of whatever curse had been placed upon him. Coming to a stop he was thrown against the far wall as a tentacle pierced his lower leg and upper shoulder on his wounded side. The wounds drew blood instantly and the skin around felt like it was on fire as it turned black. It spread across the areas of contact quicker than before.

_They'll come a time when you have to decide on how you want to die. It's the way of the Ninja to choose. Just as Samurai's have a code of honour so do we. Will you die in battle? Will you die protecting something? Will you die trying to carry out a mission? It is for you and you alone to decide. If you falter, if you pause, then your enemy will decide it for you. And there is no honour in that._

"I will die carrying out my missi- no…I will die protecting someone!"

With his good arm he tugged the wriggling spear tipped tentacle from his leg and rushed forwards, letting the one in his shoulder tear free. He fell and rolled across the ground to avoid further attacks in the only way his weakening body would allow. As he got to his feet he tossed an exploding tag towards an incoming limb that blew up in a fountain of pink flesh as he passed. As he reached the body of the deformed creature he was skewered twice more, but had reached his goal.

Through bloodied teeth he spoke, "I will not be your last victim, Blue Mage Vessel. _You_ will be mine! Mijin Gakure!"

-

A deafening explosion blew down the hall, knocking Catherine over in the process. She placed her hands over her ears and stayed on the floor until the shaking and noise stopped. Tiny bits of crust and decaying stone dropped onto the floor around her from the less than stable ceiling. Slowly but surely she got back onto her feet and looked back the way she had came.

Something terrible had happened back there, but she already knew that. Shadow had already been dead when she first set eyes on him in that room. Her strongest Viruna or Cursna would do nothing for such a potent ailment.

…_But if I had been able to use Benediction again…_

That thought shot around her mind and tugged at her heart. She had read about White Mages that were so strong in resolve, so powerful, that they could use the extremely dangerous technique multiple times without fail. Those people were considered legend by most, but she knew otherwise. Such powerful White Mages had been taken into the ranks of the Hydra Corps during the first war and had been lost in it, leaving behind none as strong as them. Because of her lacking magical abilities someone had died.

A tear slid down her face as she looked back down the now silent passage. She thought back to the Ninja's final words to her, and thought about how guilty she felt inside. Then she realized that at the very end, when he told her to run, he had used her name, and then she broke down once more.

-

Nokum-Akkum's head hurt. He did not like that one bit. His brain was supposed to think for him, not try to escape and bash the inside of his skull. Grumbling to himself he opened his eyes and immediately squealed with fright at seeing another Tarutaru's face inches above his. He rolled to the side and that just made his headache worse. Renene crawled along the floor after him and pushed him back onto the ground.

"Silly Big Bro, you can'taru move so soon after being hurty-wurty!"

He waved his hand at her in an attempt to make her go away but that just made her more forceful at not letting him move. Then he felt something sniffing and licking the top of his head and was surrounded by a pale blue glow. Carbuncle was just behind him doing something that he did not like. He tried to shove the Tarutaru off his shoulders but for some reason seemed to have no strength despite being a mighty Warrior. Something strange must have happened.

"Let Mr Carbuncle heal you!"

He huffed and sat still while the scary creature seemed to heal his body. Renene's strict side had worried him as well. She was not a nice Tarutaru at all. In the background somewhere in the room he did not recognise he was sure he heard talking between people. An attempt to sit up to see who was talking resulted in being pushed onto the ground again.

"Renene, sweetie, I think Nokum-Akkum is able to stand up now. Maybe you should get off him?" a familiar voice cooed.

"Well…alrightaru. But if Big Bro feels ill say so!"

She would not let him hop to his feet until he agreed to her terms. She really was a scary person.

The room they were in was a small alcove or some kind with a smashed marble gate on the north wall. In front of it were Gerdinus, Hanaa, Lion, Zeid, and Aldo. They were speaking about searching for the Zilart who escaped when they were all moved from the Stellar Fulcrum. Lion, Zeid, and Aldo said they would clear a path. Nokum-Akkum protested but Gerdinus silenced him and explained that they were still too fatigued to fight at full strength so it was better that way.

"I see your logic!" he exclaimed. "Thataru way we are the ones to fightaru Eald'Narche!"

"Well…I didn't mean it…never mind," the Galka Paladin sighed. "We will wait here for a spell and then follow those three. In the meantime we should try to get in contact with Catherine."

"I'm worried about Cathy…" he confessed.

"Don't worry, Nookie-Ookkie," Hanaa said and placed her chapeau on his head. "There was a huge explosion just a little while ago. Someone is around here fighting and it can only be someone from inside Delkfutt's Tower, right? Right. So who else could it be? That Zilart kid is already deeper inside this place."

With that they all sat in a circle in the centre of the room and rested. It was boring and time seemed to slow down for the impatient Tarutaru. There was fighting to be had elsewhere in wherever they were and he wanted to be there. Still, his headache made it hard to concentrate and despite receiving healing he still had a few bruises from the last battle.

Ten minutes went by before Gerdinus decided to share a concern with the rest of them. It was about what the three that had gone on ahead were up to. Nokum-Akkum was confused, but would never admit it. And so he sat in silence while Hanaa did the questioning.

He explained that when he awoke after the blinding light he was alone. It seemed they had all been scattered (though Nokum-Akkum could remember nothing like that). And he had explored the area ahead unwittingly while trying to find them. There was a door with five seals that he could not open. Gerdinus then explained that he had not paid attention to the markings at the time, but now with having time to think about it had guessed what could lie beyond the door.

"Well, you mean the way we need to go to get to Eald'Narche, right?" Hanaa asked. "Oh, so you think Zeid and the others are just going to get stuck at that door too and come back?"

"No, that is not it…" the Paladin said with a sigh. "The markings on the door…perhaps some language of the Zilart… I would guess it represented the five sins personified by the Arc Angels."

"So you mean you think that's where they came from? Where the Zilart brought them from after the Shadowlord died? But if the door isn't open then… you think they are walking into a trap…don't you?"

Nokum-Akkum was confused so still said nothing.

"A trap set for us, the Six Champions. Perhaps the door is triggered only by six people being present…or just more than one? Or maybe this old Galka has taken too many blows to the head and is worrying for no reason or seeing traps where there are none…but what else could those five seals mean?"

Hanaa stood up and declared that to be safe they should hurry after Zeid, Lion, and Aldo just in case he was right. It was at that point Nokum-Akkum immediately joined the conversation and agreed whole heartedly. Renene disproved of his eagerness to fight and tweaked his ear, much to his annoyance. Taking back her hat, Hanaa sat it on her head and headed for the door with the rest of them in hot pursuit.

As the group ran down the passage outside the small alcove with Carbuncle by their side Nokum-Akkum was sure he heard someone calling out to them. Skidding to a halt he felt his chest then fell flat on his face as Renene ran into his back. From his chest armour his communication pearl rolled out onto the floor. Hanaa and Gerdinus turned and looked at the glowing pearl, and were astonished to hear someone talking very quietly.

"Please…someone…anyone…don't be dead as well…is anyone there?"

Recognising the distressed voice coming from the pearl Nokum-Akkum scrambled free from the other Tarutaru but did not make it in time as Hanaa picked it up and spoke in it.

The Mithra brought the pearl to her mouth, "Cathy…is that you?"

"Hanaa! Thank the Goddess you are safe! Is…is Gerdinus and Nokum-Akkum…?"

"Yeah they are herrre with me now, Zeid and the others are safe as well. What happened? You sound like something's wrong. Wherrre are you?"

What followed were a few subdued sobs that she clearly did not want to travel across the communication pearls. They all exchanged worried glances but listened closely as she spoke again in a quiet upset voice.

"I…Shadow, he, I couldn't…" there was a pause. "I need to find you all… How can I get to you? Please, I can't fight and there are arcane monsters nearby."

Gerdinus took the pearl and instructed her to find a teleportation pad on whatever floor she was on. He explained that they all seemed to lead to a random room of the same floor and that they would find her as soon as she appeared. An almost inaudible reply of agreement was followed by a long silence as Catherine attempted to find a teleport in the area she found herself in. Nokum-Akkum crossed his fingers and toes and stared at the floor.

"Okay, I see a teleport…I'm standing on it now…"

The pearl crackled and hissed as she teleported. A few seconds later she explained that she was in some sort of small alcove. Nokum-Akkums relief was dashed as it was pointed out to him that there were lots of alcoves and not just the one they had been resting in. Although they wanted to catch up to Zeid and the others, considering Catherine sounded so distressed they had to prioritise finding her and began checking the corridors of passages.

In passing by one with a sealed door Nokum-Akkum lazily looked as he went by. A few seconds later he stopped with shock and hopped backwards to peer through the hexagonal shaped openings in the doorway. Inside he saw Catherine crouched in the corner. She looked up and saw him but said nothing. He called the others over and one slash of Gerdinus' new weapon easily destroyed the door. As they entered the room Catherine slowly got up and then almost limped towards Hanaa (who entered first) and fell into her arms in tears.

"Cathy…what happened?" she struggled to ask.

"Please don'taru cry Cathy!" he begged and hugged her leg.

"Shadow is dead! I couldn't do anything…I couldn't help him…look…look at me."

Her White Robes were stained in numerous places with large blotches of red blood. One side was completely coated, as if she had been laying in some. She continued to sob and none of them could console her.

-

Eventually Catherine had calmed down enough to compose herself and was now silently following them towards the door that Gerdinus had found. Hanaa hated seeing her like that, even if they did not always get on. She was like a broken version of how she had been. It was like her heart was no longer there. Shadow's death could not have been the only thing that happened. She hated herself for thinking that, but he was hardly a friend to them. There had to be something else.

It got her thinking about Alain. Was there some way he had found his way to the tower? Maybe he had and had gotten himself into some trouble they did not know about while fighting the Archduke. Whatever it was, it had made Catherine doubt her faith and her abilities as a White Mage.

"We are here."

Before them was an open doorway like a few they had gone through already. Hanaa questioned how he knew since all the corridors looked the same to her and he pointed at the roof. There was a marking above the door. It was not five seals like the door design, but a strange rune shape of some kind. She doubted any of them had any idea what it meant, but it was something all the other doors did not have.

"…That means Purgatory…" Catherine whispered from behind them. "The place that the Arc Angels are summoned from by whoever controls them…"

Drawing their weapons, they rushed in.

The room inside was circular with a pit of black and purple liquid surrounding the outside. The area in the centre was heavily battle scared. There was a mixture of blood and crystal fragments all over the place accompanying numerous slashes and cuts. There were no bodies however. They moved forwards with caution, fearing that the Arc Angels had disposed of the others and were lurking in the darkness once more.

"These shards…there are so many," Gerdinus mused. "Could they have… could they have defeated the Arc Angels?"

"No way!" Nokum-Akkum cried, then as guilt came over him in the form of Renene's angry expression he apologised.

On the far side of the room was another open doorway. They headed into it with the hopes of seeing Zeid, Lion, and Aldo safe and sound.

-

Alain had grown to dislike teleports. They never seemed to work right unless someone is actually casting a magic spell. The useless ancient technology used by the Zilart seemed to do nothing but malfunction. Never the less he had reached a dead end on all other routes he had taken and his presence was known to quite a few arcane Weapons. The portal was the only way to go.

Stepping onto it he felt dizzy and sick as his body was displaced and moved somewhere else inside the aging palace. On arrival he half expected to end up back outside or in a locked room. To his surprise he was in a small alcove without a door. Outside was a passageway of similar rooms, all of which seemed to be empty. There were no creatures either.

_This would be so much easier if I knew where everyone was…or if they were even alright… I don't have any choice but to push on I suppose…even if it is just me. Probably better that way._

-

"Please tell me how you managed to defeat my Arc Angels."

Eald'Narche turned to face his uninvited guests. He was surprised not to see any of the Six Champions. Instead he found himself looking upon but three insects insignificant to his plans.

"Eald'Narche!" The Galka Dark Knight cried. "This ends now! We won't allow you to carry out your plans!"

"Oh won't you?" he replied with an amused smirk. "Zeid, Lion, and Aldo, was it? I don't know how you managed to destroy the Arc Angels and find the Celestial Nexus, but you should not even consider me to be on the same level as those pawns. I would imagine the Dawn Maidens helped you, would that be about right? I know they have given…_gifts_ to those insufferable champions, but I had not realized you too had received something."

"Enough talk!" the Hume shouted. "I will have my vengeance for Verena!"

The arrogant Zilart Prince laughed in their faces from the console he had been attending too. He still had time before the crystal would be fully powered from the energies brought forth from Delkfutt's Tower. It would be an excellent way to spend the time instead of waiting.

"So be it. Before I open the gates and reach paradise I will mark the way with your blood. I will grant you a glimpse at the difference between my dearly departed younger brother and I. Face a true Zilart! Come forth, Exoplates!"

Zeid charged forwards, "Soul Eater!"

"Zanetsuken!" Aldo roared.

"Assassin's Charge!" Lion cried.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTYEIGHT: TO BE A GOD

_You shall be defeated by the apathy that plagues you…_

_-_

_You shall be consumed by the cowardice that binds you…_

_-_

_You shall be twisted by the envy that drives you…_

_-_

_You shall be overwhelmed by the arrogance that disfigures you…_

_-_

_You shall be burned by the hate that controls you…_

_-_

Alain stumbled into the side of the entrance to the strangely marked room as the echoes rang in his ears like explosions. The distant sounding voices battered around the large rounded room with a pit of murky energy around it. They refused to stop and seemed to get louder until he screamed out at them to leave him alone. In the moments that followed, in a haze of dizziness, he saw five figures in black armour standing in the middle of the room for just a few seconds. Then everything seemed to return to normal and he regained composure.

He walked across the room without caring that small shards of crystal scattered around smashed under boot. Reaching the other side he turned and looked back at the short distance and realized it felt three times as long. He could not be sure what the room was, but he knew what he had heard and felt. It had something to do with the Arc Angels. Whether they had been defeated somehow or not he had heard their voices speak to him. It reminded him of Zeid's words and made him smile with hopelessness.

"Ha, I don't have the taint of apathy that all other Humes have? That's a lie, Zeid. I have it. Not only that, but I have all the other taints as well; maybe even more so than the Galka, Elvaan, Tarutaru, and Mithra. …You liar…"

-

Catherine was the last to enter the horrible feeling entrance. The power that seeped through into the dim red corridor beyond Purgatory made her skin crawl. It was otherworldly energy not meant to be felt by their kind. Yet they insisted on pushing forwards to find and stop the last surviving Zilart. That meant more fighting and more chances to be injured. She wished they could just run away.

They were greeted with a gargantuan room, the core of the palace they had explored. In its centre was a raised platform littered with consoles cast in white marble. Around the edges of the room thick blue energy crackled running along to a mammoth crystal of equal shade. Its tip stuck out of a deep pit down a small ramp in the centre and seemed to be working in conjunction with the platform above. Strange dark grey hexagonal shapes conjoined together hung vertically across the roof in a pattern spreading all the way round.

Directly before them lay three injured bodies. The largest was barely recognisable as Zeid. His armour had been torn to shreds and much blood had been spilled. His black bladed Great Sword lay nearby. To his sides were Aldo and Lion. Aldo seemed seriously injured as well, whereas Lion seemed able to move at least. She found her body acting on its own as she ran to them, instinctively preparing White Magic. Hanaa was by her side to help as Gerdinus dragged the Dark Knight closer to the door.

"I…couldn't lay a finger on…him… Verena…" Aldo managed to whisper before losing consciousness.

She looked over to Gerdinus and asked how Zeid looked.

"Unconscious and seriously wounded in numerous places. He requires more healing than my limited skills can provide."

Again her body moved without thinking and she went to him to begin casting. A child's laugh rang around the room as they cared for the wounded. The remaining Champions turned to face the figure of a boy standing at the edge of the platform before the tip of the giant crystal. She did her best to ignore his mocking and carried on treatment.

"We need to move them out of the room, Gerdinus!" she shouted.

"Not me," Lion said, and with a wobble got to her feet. "The little brat sucker punched me but I'm not out of this fight yet! Get them to safety and I'll help you out. Trust me, I'm fine."

Neither she nor the Paladin could force the Pirate King's daughter to do anything and accepted. Catherine turned to make sure that Eald'narche had not attempted to attack them while they moved the injured and was surprised to see that he now had his back to them and was pushing buttons on one of the consoles. He did not care about them. They were that weak. None of them could match Zeid's strength, especially not her, so why would he even bother to acknowledge them? Her heart burned with anger, but she knew the priority was saving Zeid and Aldo's life.

"You…" she heard Gerdinus stutter as he stopped moving Zeid's body towards the exit.

She turned and gasped as they all looked upon Alain standing in the doorway with his arms at his sides. He seemed awkward and embarrassed. It was no wonder, it was the first time everyone other than her had seen him since accusing him of murdering Rost. He managed a half wave and then looked to the floor. A swift blow of air shot by her leg as Nokum-Akkum broke into a run and leapt at him, catching him off guard and knocking him onto the floor. Sitting on his chest he pointed at Alain and ordered him to go back to the Highwind.

"Sorry…" was all Alain said.

He eased his friend off his chest and stood back up. Hanaa was next to greet him. She grinned with her sharp teeth as he got embarrassed again and then embraced him in a hug. She whispered something in his ear, but she never caught what it was. Gerdinus stood tall before him with a stern expression, but out stretched his hand.

"I am sorry for what we did to you, but I still believe it was the right thing to do."

"It wasn't," Catherine interrupted. "Rost is alive, I saw him."

The Galka said nothing else and turned from Alain to carry on moving the injured. He stopped him and called them altogether. Did he have some plan to defeat the Zilart Prince? How could he? He had to still be recovering from the wounds he had after fighting with Rost. Even the healing from Benediction could not have made his body one hundred percent by now.

"Listen closely, we don't have much time. If Zeid and Aldo lost this badly, what chance do we have?" They were all shocked and tried to interrupt but he carried on regardless. "We aren't as strong as they are. Even with the power you discovered Gerdinus, do you really think it is enough? Look, I don't even have a weapon. We would be throwing our lives away."

"Then what do you propose?" The Paladin demanded.

"I propose that Catherine teleports us out of here. We can't stop Eald'narche. But he isn't destroying the world; he just wants to see Paradise. When the gates open something will be called to Vana'diel, a monster of some kind, and I know something is spreading across the land…but that would happen with or without him eventually. He's just trying to escape it. Look…we should escape. The Kindred will be battling with San d'Oria by now and they'll need all the help they can get."

"This has to be some kind of trick," Hanaa uttered, shocked by his words. "You can't be the Alain I know."

"Tell me I'm wrong."

They were all silent. They all knew none of them were match for the prince. But did that mean they should not even try? Alain was right; they probably would just be throwing their lives away. She had never seen Alain seem so serious, but there was no doubt in her mind that it was him. Nokum-Akkum was shouting abuse at him, calling him an impostor, and drew his axes. Alain bent down on one knee to look at his tiny friend in the eyes and out stretched one hand.

"Forgive me, Nokum-Akkum."

There was a tiny flash of white light and then the Tarutaru swayed from side-to-side before falling on his back. A few seconds later there was loud snoring. Hanaa pulled him to his feet and slapped him across the face, demanding he dare to try to do that to her. He sighed helplessly.

"I don't want my friends to die…" he sighed.

The Red Mage's anger seemed to disappear in an instant of looking at his sad expression. And then she too sighed. She knew just as well as the rest of them that they would not win but she did not want to admit it. Renene tugged her side and exclaimed that throwing her life away would make her cry. Hanaa turned to Gerdinus and her and asked what they thought.

"We…we can't win…" Catherine stuttered. "We should leave…"

"It is a Paladin's duty to protect…yet I cannot see victory in this even with my new found strength. The people fighting the Kindred back on the land…they are the ones I should be protecting. ...But to come so far…to come this far to turn away?"

"What's the matter with you people!" Lion shouted. "You're giving in just like that?"

Gilgamesh's daughter stumbled as she attempted to walk towards them and almost fell over. She was more injured than she was willing to let on. Catherine spread her hands out to her sides and began to chant a teleportation spell. Everyone was close enough to be taken up in it. Though subconsciously each person affected would have to give permission, those asleep or unconscious would be taken without fail. Alain walked right in front of her and bowed his head. He believed she was doing the right thing.

All the while Eald'narche paid them no heed.

As she neared the end of her casting Alain moved even closer. As she spoke the magical words she could feel his breath on her lips. He smiled at her and then their eyes met.

He spoke in a whisper, "I'm sorry."

Her hand rose to complete the spell and white light rose from the ground surrounding them all. His lips moved again as they gazed at one another but there was no noise. She read his lips and felt tears run down her face. The white light enveloped her and all detail vanished. The sensation of movement took over as she and everyone else was taken far from Tu'Lia.

-

Alain wiped his eyes and looked at the empty space around him where his friends had been standing. As his hands pulled away he saw the fist coming towards his face too late and was struck to the floor.

"You bastard! What have you done!" Lion screamed at him. "You lied to them! You made them believe you would go with them! You heartless scum!"

He did not reply.

"At least defend yourself, you selfish coward!"

Still he did not answer.

"Fine, sit there and watch. I stayed because I know this isn't over. Not until I try my hardest anyway. My father didn't raise a coward. Why did you stay behind anyway? You should have gone with your friends if you care for them so much. Like you said; you don't even have a weapon!"

Alain got back up and rubbed his bottom jaw. That would definitely leave a bruise. Walking a few short steps down the ramp he reached onto the floor and took up Zeid's Great Sword in his hands. Its bulk and weight was greater than any Hume sized weapon, but he would have the strength to wield it. Lion watched and scoffed. Undeterred, he finally responded to her.

"I believed everything I told them. We don't stand a chance of beating him even if they all were here. I wanted you to go with them as well."

"Then why did you stay behind?"

He did not reply and walked forwards towards the platform on which the last Zilart stood with his back to them. Forever conscious of where everyone in the room was, the Zilart's head turned partly to look behind and he smirked at him.

"Hi, nice to see you again," Eald'narche smiled. "Alain, was it? Or should I just call you Emissary of the Dawn? Quite a sweet thing you did for your friends back there, sparing their lives like that. But why throw yours away?"

The Zilart Prince turned to face him full.

"Or is it that you want to come with me? Do you want to see Paradise? That was the wish of the other, the Emissary of the Dusk. But you knew that already, I suppose. How is he anyway? I can't seem to sense him anywhere on Tu'Lia. Still trapped in that parallel world I made for you perhaps?"

He had no intention of telling the Zilart anything or listening to any offers that he would make. All that was left was to try his hardest to stop Eald'narche. He could not remember where or when, but the Dawn maidens had explained something to him. It was knowledge that just seemed to be there. Perhaps it had carried over from something Rost had been told. Eald'narche would not see paradise as the path he took was the wrong one. That, however, would lead to a greater catastrophe than that depicted in the ancient Chamber of Oracles.

All that was left was for one person to wait for that catastrophe and stop it. That is what he believed. But he saw no way out for that person, no way to avoid the inevitable. So he chose the best path to save his friends and stay behind alone. It was selfish just as Lion said, but he wanted it to be him rather than one of them. Was that so wrong?

"Am I to assume that your silence is a no? How can you be so stupid? The chance to be almighty…and you're just throwing it away. You people truly are the plague of Vana'diel."

"You won't see paradise, Eald'narche," was the unemotional response.

The boy frowned, "I won't? And I suppose you'll be the one to stop me. Do you realize that my Exoplates disposed of a Dark Knight far stronger than you? Humph, no matter. The Crystal Line is nearing completion. The gathered energy in this crystal will open the gate and I will pass through to be reborn as a God. I will escape this rotting world before it is consumed by Emptiness. There is still some time. Let's see the depths of your resolve. Exoplates!"

Lion backed into him as they were surrounded by large squares of a dark brown shade that seemed to phase in and out of one another forming a pillar. Raising the huge Great Sword he bore its weight across his shoulders while holding its lengthy hilt in both hands, watching for an opening. There did not seem to be one, so they would have to smash their way out. The corners of the squares seemed to catch the pale blue light of the rim and reflect it, suggesting a concealed blade of some kind.

"These are the things we fought," Lion stated from his back, "No matter how many we smashed more and more appeared. We couldn't reach Eald'narche to even attempt hurting him. The reason I didn't get as injured as Aldo and Zeid was my speed was just enough to avoid most of these…but there was so many."

"We don't have a choice, concentrate on taking them out and if an opening presents itself take it. We just need to hold on long enough."

"Hold on long enough…? What are you-

The squares bent backwards slightly so the sharp bases pointed directly at them. Alain swung down with the huge blade of his weapon cutting a gap long enough for him and Lion to leap through. No sooner had they landed on the ground the Exoplates broke apart and began swooping at them from all directions in an attempt to cut them. They phased in and out to confuse and disguise the approach they would take in an untraceable pattern.

Swinging wildly resulted in slashes cutting through more. They would splinter or break in half and then vanish, only to be replaced by a fresh set almost instantly. He could not trace their origin or find any way to stop them. Eald'narche was not casting spells or even paying attention to them anymore, yet the things followed as if being controlled.

One slashed across the side of his leg tearing straight through his thick breeches and drawing blood. He bent sideways as it caught him and another narrowly missed the side of his face. Pulling the Great Sword over his shoulder again he gathered together energy to unleash an ability.

"Spinning Slash!"

The collected power formed a thin white trail of light around him that drew in surrounding Exoplates. As he completed the swing, the gathered power along the length of the Great Sword released in the form of a blinding explosion, removing every one of the strange devices in sight.

Lion knew instantly to choose this moment to attack the undefended Zilart Prince and shot towards him with a dagger drawn. But as she reached him a wall of Exoplates appeared before him and resisted her attack. She was forced backwards at tremendous speed and came to a stop next to him. They were once more surrounded by a pillar of the squares.

"Speed isn't needed here…" Lion whispered. "It's strength. That's what we did wrong. Look, I'll draw as many as I can to me and you attack him. Break through the wall he'll form with a strong slash and I'm sure you'll reach him."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. Just do it!"

This time it was Lion that broke through with twin daggers allowing them to escape the pillar and burst back into the barrier. She did her best to move quickly between as many of the scattering squares as possible and struck tiny sections off each, causing many to twirl after her. Using this time, Alain broke into a run towards the Zilart Prince, letting the Great Sword scratch along the floor as he went sending sparks up into the air.

As he approached he saw the wall of reformed squares begin to appear and realized that should not be his target. He looked sideways and up at another set of consoles. The Exoplates were summoned by Eald'narche but he was not controlling them, they were acting independently. They had to be getting controlled by the structure itself, but the consoles he had been toying with before any of them arrived.

Changing direction at the last moment he leapt for the upper console. The Zilart's attention was immediately drawn back to them as the wall sliced forwards and struck nothing. The blade of the Great Sword fell on the series of consoles cutting straight down the middle of one and causing smoke to billow out from it was the white marble was cracked. Its screen smashed like glass and blue lines appeared on the nearby monitors.

There was a clatter as every Exoplate still in the room fell to the floor and was smashed. He ran to the edge of the upper platform to look down at where the young Prince had been standing and found that he was still there, glaring up with his one good eye with a look of contempt. The look, however, seemed then to turn into satisfaction despite Alain raising his weapon to attack.

"So you have some brains after all. The Celestial Nexus defence system has been destroyed. Still, was stopping the creation of those annoying little squares _really _worth the price?"

He tilted his head towards the room. Alain turned to look and saw Lion's body in a bloodied heap against one of the walls. He immediately jumped from the platform and ran towards her, but was stopped as the Prince appeared hovering mid air in front of him and with just a swipe of his arm sent him flying in the opposite direction.

Zeid's Great Sword had fallen from his grasp as he was thrown. Still hovering in the air, Eald'narche outstretched a hand and seemed to control the weapon. It swayed into the air just out of reach of his hand. He then pulled his hand into the air above his head and dropped it forwards as if throwing something. The Great Sword reacted as if it had been held in his palm and fired forwards. Alain moved to the side and it struck the wall he had been thrown against before falling to the floor. He took up the blade once more.

"Soul Eater."

Black smoke surrounded him as power was drawn from the Darkness. His hatred brought it fourth in waves that empowered him and the blade. This did not impress his enemy and Eald'narche simply smirked and said that he had seen it all before. The boy urged him to attack and he gladly did.

They both warped around the room clashing and exchanging blows. Each swipe of his sword seemed to be caught and deflected by invisible force surrounding both Eald'narche's hands. The same energy seemed to be allowing him to hover and teleport. He did his best to keep up and kept swiping at different angles to try and cut through. One good hit would be enough. The boy seemed to be knocked back by the force, by the anger behind each strike, but was not injured.

Knocking his blade into the floor, the Zilart Prince moved next to him and shoved his fist into Alain's chest. No contact was made, yet he was struck with immense pain and sent reeling across the floor. He refused to let go of his weapon that time and caught the next fist coming at him with it. The fist stopped just above the surface and the invisible power was applied, almost making him lose his footing. He forced them to part by moving sideways and cast Stun. The bands appeared but the Zilart simply teleported out the way before they could tighten.

He put some distance between them to recover from casting, but was thrown straight back into the fray as he crossed the room instantly. He was knocked into the far wall and then to the floor. Once more he lost grip of the weapon, but got to it in time. He needed more power if he was going to even get close to breaking whatever protective barrier was saving the Prince from his attacks. He drew everything he could from the Darkness.

"Last Resort."

Red sparks spread across the black shroud around his body, granting him even more power. He charged at Eald'narche and blow for blow they matched one another, each refusing to be pushed back. Swinging upwards with the huge blade he got what he was waiting for as both the Zilart's hands flew into the air to deflect the blade. Ramming forwards with his shoulder he made contact through the barrier. He then twisted and felt his blade meet the target.

Eald'narche was thrown across the floor, blood spilling onto the ground as he went. He coughed and started getting up. As his head rose, his eye patch fell from his face. Alain knew it was not a helpless injured boy he looked upon and readied the final blow. He had to end it now the chance had presented itself. He could not hesitate. He charged forwards.

One of the boy's hands snapped upwards and caught his blade as if it were made of wood. A purple aura wavered around the boy's body filling the room with a terrible feeling. A dark purple gleamed from the side of his face as he turned to look up at Alain. Where his eye patch had been covered, where an eye had once been, was a dense crystal lodged deep inside the socket spreading purple veins under the skin. This was the source of the greater powers he had been drawing upon.

Unable to resist the power the Prince now had, Alain was shoved into the air and collided with the ceiling before being knocked across the floor. He lost the sword after the first attack and it still hung in the air with just the tip in between two of Eald'narche's fingers. And then in and instant it was gone, consumed by dark purple light.

"Ha…ha… I underestimated your abilities," the Zilart said in a much older voice. "You fight well for such a lowly life form. But there's no more time for playing games. Prepare to witness my true power."

Instantly the Prince was hovering in front of his hunched body with both hands outstretched. It felt like a thousand blades slashed across him as he was forced deeper into the wall and then thrown around like a toy. The black aura from the Darkness left him and his body gave out as Last Resort took everything that was left. He could barely get to his feet in order to receive the next blow each time. Eventually the ability to do even that left him.

Just as Eald'narche was moving again he looked to his side in time to raise a hand to stop a wave of energy firing towards him. It collided with invisible forces and exploded, shaking the room violently. Alain looked up towards Lion, but saw that she still lay still where she had fallen. Then he looked to where the blast had come from and still saw no one. Someone grabbed his shoulders and forcibly tugged him onto his feet. He turned around and saw who it was.

"I can't trust you to do anything," Rost muttered.

"You'll forgive me if I don't even pretend to care about that," Alain replied and hunched over again. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you won."

"I'm stronger than you and I still couldn't kill him. What do you think you can do now? I think that's a piece of Magicite stuck in his face, it's the real source of the power he uses."

The Elvaan huffed. Reaching into a pouch on his belt he revealed two stones. One glowed white and the other black. Alain recognised what they were instantly; Prayer Stones.

"Where did you…"

"After our battle I found the Prayer Stone of Light and Dark on Catherine. I thought we might need them and so I…borrowed them."

"The strength they give still wouldn't be enough…"

"We are different to the others. We are Emissaries; we can draw far greater power from these stones. These will enhance weapons used by the Hydra Corps and create them from any meagre weapon. Even my broken blade will be renewed. Find one to use, quickly. Not a Great Sword, do not consider that. _Make_ one. Use the powers you have learned!"

He looked at his bloodied hand and out stretched it.

"Blood Weapon."

The outline of a huge scythe slowly traced itself around his hand. He imagined it in his mind and the flowing blood took its shape. He could not fill the shape, but it would be enough. He took the Prayer Stone of Dark from Rost and looked at it in his free hand. The Elvaan raised the Prayer Stone of Light in time with him and simultaneously they crushed them.

Two explosions spread from the ramp, breaking apart the ancient stone and creating a huge hole as white and black light eclipsed every corner of the room. Eald'narche watched from a protective shell of dark purple and grew angry. The equipment was being damaged further and things were becoming unstable. The lights vanished revealing both Emissaries standing proud side by side with weapons touching. One clad in gold and black and the other in black and purple. One carried a golden scythe and the other a black bladed katana.

"Saotome Amanomurakumo."

"Abyss Apocalypse."

The Prince laughed in a deep voice and spread forward both hands. He began to gather energy as both weapons were raised in the air. The room quaked with the amount of energy being pulled in every direction. Stone around them cracked and tore as the collected powers reached their peaks.

"This won't be the end!" Eald'narche roared. "I am a proud Zilart and I won't be beaten by you, Yve'noile!"

"This is the end," Rost said from behind his golden mask.

"After we end this, we settle things between us!" Alain cried.

A wave of purple shot from the last Zilart as both summoned weapons crashed forwards collecting white and black light.

"Tachi: Kaiten!"

"Catastrophe!"

-

"_But I'm…I'm a Zilart Prince…I'm a Zilart…King…"_

Eald'narche appeared before the upper platform.

"_If I can't…see that which I have spent my life…then I will wipe this planet out… I will destroy the vermin that brought about this… the energy collected by the Crystal Line… I will aim it towards Vana'diel. I will kill them all."_

-

Lion rose from where she had fallen. She was shocked to see Alain in strange black armour lying next to an Elvaan Samurai on the floor. She then saw Eald'narche atop the platform and heard his words. She looked to the floor and felt her chest. Pulling one of her daggers from the wall she broke into a run.

-

"_Stop…please…don't…Lion!"_

_-_

The room began to collapse as an anomaly collided with the crystal, deactivating the ray of light heading towards the planet below and disrupting the crystal line. Lion was no where to be seen.

"_She…that idiot why did she… No matter…I will drop Tu'Lia as well… I will have my vengeance…I…_

Before the last Zilart appeared the spectre of a woman. With her arms outstretched he raised his to match hers and looked upon the Dawn Maiden Yve'noile dressed in the robes of his ancestors. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"_Why did you stop me? Why did you stop me again? I only wanted…I only wanted to escape…Emptiness."_

"_Eald'narche, harming Vana'diel will only bid thee from attaining thy dream of Paradise."_

The Prince looked to the floor.

"_Was I… was I really wrong?"_

-

All around them both the room was collapsing. Maybe even the whole palace and even the floating island. Everything seemed to be coming apart. Despite that Alain stood in silenced a short distance from Rost. Chunks of rock and hexagonal marble fell around them.

The Samurai's eyes met with his and the black and gold Hydra Corps armour he had obtained glowed. His own black and purple emitted a dark light to match the white coming from his rival. They raised their weapons in time once more, only this time directed at each other.

Things were not over yet.

-


End file.
